Naruto: Lunar Eclipse
by Thayerblue1
Summary: After losing the war against Madara our heroes wake up 10,000 years later in the Star Wars Old Republic period. An AU set after chapter 661 of the manga. Early chapters are being edited to improve dialog readability. Chapter 1-6 are retooled.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO: LUNAR ECLIPSE**

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is my first story period. This is a Naruto story set in the "Old Republic" era of Star Wars. No Star Wars canon characters are being used however. It is an AU set after chapter 661 of the Naruto manga. Since the focus is 90% on Naruto characters with some mainly throwaway OC's I'm posting it as a Naruto fanfiction instead of a crossover. I'm using Narutopedia and Wookieepedia as my main references so if you aren't sure about a race name, technology, weapon, etc. they are the places to go; most of the place names are from my own background though. You might see a pattern there. Postscript at bottom.

**The Beginning**

The lunar nightmare known as the Moon's Eye plan….10,000 years since the last battle was lost by the elemental alliance against Madara Uchiha, the self-styled god of the Tsukuyomi who passed into oblivion as the power of the tailed beasts finally waned out leaving no one inhabiting the long forgotten elemental countries. Legends existed about this world known as "Edo" throughout the Galactic Republic as a place of illusion that once one entered they were trapped there for eternity. Not everyone believed in the legends that this cursed world existed but that didn't stop scientists and explorers from looking. Any legend of this magnitude had to have some basis in fact; right?

So it was said. A team from the Planet of Storms, Kamino, had discovered something there. "Chakra"….some sort of link to "The Force" that the Jedi and Sith Orders used. It seemed that the beings that once lived there had evolved to harness this power and used it to battle one another. This apparently led to the extinction of intelligent life on this world. However, if DNA still existed there was no reason that chakra using beings could not walk among the living again. There were problems though. Even if they were able to recreate the beings from this world it didn't mean that person would be able to harness the chakra. They might not be able to us it without proper training. There were no texts that showed how to harness this power; just legends. It was then that the team remembered a long forgotten and forbidden technique: instead of just cloning a body from strands of DNA the memories that person had would be restored as well. Of course there was a reason the technique was forbidden. Bringing a person back from the grave with their memories intact would mean that person could have an agenda of their own. In the past this led to cloned warriors with memories uprising against those who recreated them with catastrophic results. Given these beings possessed several unknown genetic factors also meant it would be impossible to clone someone who could be controlled.

It was a bad idea. No one with sound logic would use this cloning technique with so many potential unknown factors. But sound logic is often swept aside when greed comes into play. Several worlds would pay an emperor's ransom to have soldiers under them that could take on Force users on equal grounds with chakra. At least that's what the team believed. So, for the next five years this covert team collected up DNA samples from bodies that showed evidence of chakra being within them. Under the Moon's Eye plan the bodies had slowly decayed right where they died. Madara certainly hadn't bothered to bury them. DNA littered the landscape where the final battle took place. In the places where chakra had the highest concentrations would be the DNA of the strongest warriors. That was the going theory. What the Kamino team didn't know was the warriors they were raising from the grave were primarily A to S class Ninjutsu users.

Ninja were about to be reborn….

**6 months later, Planet Valium in the Paxil Colonies**

Suberga was a member of the Dug race. He was an ex-drill instructor that had been thrown out of the Dug military on Malastare for his cruelty and lack of ethics towards his subordinates. He took great pleasure breaking people to mold them into obedient soldiers. He was in charge of the fifth batch of ninja clones. He didn't understand a thing about chakra nor did he want to. His job was to whip them into subservience. Apparently the first batch of clones revived were on opposing sides in their ancient war on Edo and turned on one another the minute they woke up. The resulting slaughter was so horrific that the original cloning facilities on Edo were destroyed. As a result, small manageable groups of clones were being revived in different parts of the Republic.

The idea of his charges killing each other in mortal combat greatly appealed to Suberga so he exposed two of them to each other as soon as they awoke six months ago. To his dismay, subject Yamanaka Ino & subject Nara Shikamaru embraced each other due to them being close friends and teammates in their first life. With no maiming to keep him entertained he disgustedly turned them over to the protocol droid for instruction and training so they would have knowledge of the Galactic Basic language and history of the Republic so they would be able to function in modern society. They also were taught about modern technology. The only times Suberga truly had fun with them was during his sadistic training sessions to train their bodies into peak physical shape. As long as the ninjas understood where they stood in the food chain everything would be fine.

His favorite subject to bully was Hyuga Hinata. She was kind and gentle and Suberga relished in the chance of browbeating her and breaking her down. She was isolated from the others.

The last subject was considered the most dangerous of the four. He too was isolated because he possessed immense amounts of chakra. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto woke up alone in his lab room six months ago within days of the other three and fell into a deep depression. He thought aloud, "Some Child of Prophecy I am. I couldn't stop Madara; I couldn't protect those precious to me and now I'm alive again for no reason. I couldn't even protect Kurama" He assumed he was in a genjutsu or if not that some sort of hell when he first woke up. The last thing he remembered was a Sharingan eye appearing on the moon before all faded to black. The worst thing of all was NO RAMEN! He was truly in the hell he felt he deserved to be for his failure to bring peace to the world. Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed either. His training in the basic language was agonizingly slow. Even the protocol droid was getting frustrated and they were programmed to have endless patience. His combat training was exceptional though. It seemed he had an iron will to work himself back into fighting shape. Suberga should have been pleased but the fact was no matter what Suberga threw at Naruto he could take it and come back for more. Suberga was livid that Naruto hadn't buckled and cried out for Mommy like he planned.

This led to another situation. Suberga was ranting and raving about Naruto to himself the next time he was working over Hinata. She thought she was all alone and was overjoyed that Naruto was alive and begged to see him. Now Suberga had that much more leverage with her. He told her she would see him eventually provided she was obedient but wouldn't say when. The thought of seeing Naruto was the only thing that kept her going when the Dug really laid into her….

A series of unfortunate events took place in this little research facility soon after. Shikamaru was actually rather content in his current situation. It was too "troublesome" to escape like Ino wanted to. He had three hot meals a day and a bed to sleep on so why worry? She tried to use the mind/body switch on Suberga only to realize to late that Dug physiology was so radically different from human physiology that it completely backfired. She ended up vomiting for days after that and the Dug's thoughts were so twisted and rancid that she wanted to wash her mind out with bleach afterward. Suberga didn't get off lightly either. He had the worst migraine of his life for the next two weeks and had her punished severely. Suberga made his first mistake that day when he threatened to sell her off into slavery for breeding stock. Shikamaru wasn't about to let that happen and decided to apply his massive intellect to an escape plan. The only way in or out of the cells was if one had a key pass card and only Suberga and their Twi'lek nurse had them. Battling the Dug would result in a lot of collateral damage so he decided that relieving the nurse of her pass card was the preferred plan.

The second mistake Suberga made was perhaps unavoidable due to Naruto's chaotic nature. The protocol droid that he had teaching Naruto suffered from a logic circuit failure. Rather than putting the droid in maintenance like he should have he simply kept it going until Naruto had learned his lesson-one way or the other.

The last mistake that sealed Suberga's fate was ironically with his most docile prisoner Hinata. Suberga had enjoyed the look on Ino's face so much when he told her she was going to be bred like cattle that he decided to tell Hinata the same. Suberga growled out to her. "You are going to be sold off and raped every nine months until you can't have babies anymore. Then you're going to be killed and dissected after that -and you'll NEVER see Naruto again!" He laughed at her horrified expression and Hinata completely snapped. She shrieked, "I'll die first! Eight trigrams thirty-two palm"-CRACKKK! "Oops….I hadn't realized what those two tenketsu points were until now….It seems his testicles have ruptured." Hinata honestly felt guilty looking down at the slave-driving Dug that she just relieved of his fishing tackle. He looked deflated as if his soul left his body. The pale face of absolute agony and terror was forever etched on his face. Getting over her shock she quickly searched the Dug's comatose form and relieved him of all his weapons and that handy key card that would let her escape. She quietly locked the cell behind her and set off to rescue her love Naruto. With the greatest of stealth she went towards the center corridor of the facility….

Shikamaru and Ino quickly moved down the hall. Their simple plan of getting the key card from the nurse went without a hitch. One shadow possession jutsu and he was free moments later. He opened Ino's cell and the two crept towards the central crossing that led to the center of the base –and hopefully an exit to freedom. That was when they saw someone. Ino gasped, "Hinata?" Hinata turned quickly at the sound of Ino's voice and was overjoyed to see her friends. They were about to embrace when the alarm went off. Blast doors closed on each of the four corridors trapping them in the center. How had they set off the alarm? All three of them were moving with the upmost stealth. The nurse and the Dug were both unconscious (especially the latter). That's when they heard a horrific grinding noise behind the third blast door corridor….

Ten minutes earlier in Naruto's cell:

Naruto was babbling to his protocol droid, "Alright puppet-chan let's wrap it up for the day! You speak my language wayyy better than I can speak basic so why don't we just talk that way instead?" The last of the droid's poor overheated logic circuits blew out with a spark and a hissing noise. It remembered Suberga's order's _"Teach him one way or the other. I don't care which!"_ The droid said in a pleasant, soothing tone, "Okay Naruto, I guess we'll have to teach you the other way. But for the last time I am a droid not a puppet." Naruto happily replied, "I like to call you puppet–chan! It has a much nicer ring about it, -ttebayo!" The droid saw red and screeched, "I'll open up your brain with my bare hands and shove the knowledge in with a rusty spoon! I AM SENDING YOU TO HELL UZUMAKI!" Now Naruto was facing a depraved, psychotic droid hell bent on slaying him in the crudest, bloodiest way it could compute. Naruto decided to play it cool and asked, "How about droid-chan then?" The droid screamed, "GRAAAUUGHH!" Naruto's girlish screams rang down the hall as the protocol-turned-assassin droid lunged at him repeatedly trying to tear him apart. Naruto thought aloud, "I've got to get out of here! Rasengan!" Naruto's jutsu tore through the cell wall like a chainsaw through tissue paper. With the droid hot on his heels he sprinted down the hall as the alarms went wild do to his rather noisy escape. There wasn't much else to do but run towards the now closing blast doors and try to blow through them. Popping out two shadow clones he told them to hold off the puppet, er droid while he blew through the blast door with a rasenshuriken. His clones reacted badly and asked, "Boss; why don't we blow the blast door down while YOU deal with puppet-chan?" Naruto's frantic reply was "NO WAY! Puppet–chan went off the deep end; I'm getting the hell out of here!" For some reason Naruto and his equally terror-stuck clones didn't think about simply destroying the droid with a rasengan. With full fight or flight mode switched firmly to "flight"; Naruto began desperately grinding away at the blast door pumping more wind chakra into his jutsu….which brings us back to the present….

Shikamaru said, "Kuso! That's wind chakra tearing through that door! Hit the deck!" as he pushed the two kunoichi down. Naruto's rasenshuriken tore through the door and sailed over their heads blowing the opposite door down as well. Shikamaru drawled out, "Well, that solves the issue of which direction to go…." Naruto leaped through the massive hole in the door only to literally stumble upon his friends. Ino screeched, "Naruto you baka! You're standing on my hair!" Naruto looked at his friend and said, "Shikamaru, Ino; Hinata-chan? I thought I was the only one left…." The lilting voice of the protocol droid echoed down the hall. "Come back here Uzumaki….our lesson isn't over yet…." Hinata asked in confusion, "What's going on Naruto-kun?" The droid spoke pleasantly, "Ah! Miss Hinata; will you please hold Naruto down while I shove knowledge directly into his brain with this rusty spoon?" Naruto blurted out terrified, "Don't do it Hinata-chan! Puppet-chan has gone bat-shit insane and is trying to kill me!" Shikamaru groaned, Ino just glared at Naruto. With a sigh, Hinata went over to the poor droid that so kindly taught her so much and put it out of its misery with a Juken strike to the head. Hinata lamented in her mind,_ 'I love him but what am I going to do with him?'_ Shikamaru spoke up while looking at the droid's smoking carcass,"Troublesome; you definitely haven't changed. The two blocked paths lead down to the holding cells that Hinata, Ino and I were held in and are dead ends. Is there anything like an exit in the direction you came from Naruto?" Naruto just shook his head in the negative. Shikamaru continued, "The way you blew open on the other side leads to the armory and the training grounds. Hopefully we'll find our exit there." Ino piped up and said,"We need to stock up on weapons anyway Shikamaru; my mind jutsus only have limited effects on other lifeforms." At Ino's comment they set forward.

The four went down to the armory to stock up on kunai and shuriken. The original Kamino team learned these were the kinds of weapons they used so plenty were manufactured and available for the ninjas although they were supposed to receive them only _after_ they were conditioned. Surprisingly there were no guards to speak of. It seemed that when the alarm went off the powers in charge decided to cut their losses and leave. All four of them fitted out with gray urban camo shirts, pants and jackets and bandoliers for their shuriken and kunai. They also equipped with dark gray arm guards, chest plates and greaves. It wasn't the fashion statement that Ino wanted to make "Don't they have ANYTHING feminine?" but they were functional and comfortable. Besides; beggars can't be choosers. After stocking up as much as they could with spares in small backpacks (they had no sealing scrolls), they journeyed across the now deactivated training grounds to an exit on the far side. Passing through the exit they found what appeared to be some kind of ship with a single small, barrel shaped droid guarding the entrance to it….

Shikamaru figured it was some kind of transport out of there as the surrounding areas were nothing but a barren mountain region. He turned to the others and said, "We need to face down that droid; it doesn't look armed but we have to be careful." At Shikamaru's warning they all slowed down for a moment. Hinata had an idea; "Why don't we just talk to it?" Naruto's reaction was less than supportive."Um, Hinata-chan, a droid just tried to kill me. What makes you think we can just talk to it?" Hinata replied, "The protocol droid tried to kill YOU, Naruto-kun. It was fine with the rest of us." Naruto just pouted. Hinata was about to console him when Shikamaru decided and spoke "Let me talk to it; it's slumped over to the side and may be out of power now that I look at it." While the others (especially Naruto) kept their distance Shikamaru quietly walked up to the droid in as non-threatening a manner as he could manage for someone that just made a jailbreak. He asked, "Hello droid-san?" Silence. He walked closer and heard static coming from the slumped over, inert piece of metal and heard….something like snoring? Finally, Shikamaru came up and knocked on the top of it. The static changed to a groaning sound and Shikamaru stepped back. The top of its barrel like body slid open revealing two half closed optical sensors. It asked in an annoyed tone, "Whaddaya want? I'm in shut down here" it said in a raspy voice. The four ninjas face faulted. 'It was actually asleep?' they thought in unison.

The droid very slowly came online making buzzing and cracking noises. Finally it spoke to them, "Well, I'm awake now. Is there some reason you woke me up?" Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose and commented "Actually there is. Are you this ship's guard? We were wondering if we could leave this place in it." The droid was now more coherent and asked "Say, you all are those four bodies we dragged in here about 6 months ago aren't you?" Shikamaru replied, "Yes, we're ready to leave." The droid looked around and questioned, "Where's Seburga?" Ino just answered, "He's unavailable right now…." To the ninja's surprise, the droid reacted with, "Great! I was hoping you all had killed him. I'd rather deal with prison escapees than that back end of a windy bantha any day." Everyone face faulted again. The droid asked completely unfazed,"So where do you want to go?" Shikamaru motioned towards the ship and said, "Anywhere but here." The droid floated up and turned around enough to extend a mechanical arm and opened the door. It stated excitedly, "This ship's name is the _Misfire_; my designation is Dee-Zero-Cee but I go by Doc. I'm the ship's pilot and maintenance droid." Ino asked, "Do you usually sleep on the job?" Doc's quick reply was "Anytime I can missy. When you get to be 200 years old and have been in three wars you will too."

Naruto exclaimed, "I like him –ttebayo!"

POSTSCRIPT:

Okay; as I said this is my first story. I'm not a writer and can't even type properly so updates will not be quick (I'm guessing once a month). As a hunt and peck typist I doubt the chapters will be long either (expect 3000 words give or take). If you decide to review I can tell you my grammar isn't the best and in my opinion I don't write dialogue well. I probably need a beta I can send chapters to so they can re-tool them. If you are interested PM me. Blue out. 1/19/14

This chapter was retooled as of 2/18/14.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Last time:

_"This ship's name is the Misfire; my designation is Dee-Zero-Cee but I go by Doc. I'm the ship's pilot and maintenance droid." Ino asked, "Do you usually sleep on the job?" Doc's quick reply was "Anytime I can missy. When you get to be 200 years old and have been in three wars you will too." _

_Naruto exclaimed, "I like him –ttebayo!" _

**Adventures on Planet Cymbalta**

Ino was bored. "So this is space travel. Shame the food's so bad." Shikamaru shot back, "Well the foodstuffs on board are for a Dug's tastes, not a human's, Ino." She continued their verbal spar. "I know Shika, but that doesn't make taste any better!" Ino and Shikamaru were up bickering while Naruto and Hinata slept. They felt it was better to have at least two ninjas 'on duty' at all times. The _Misfire_ was a small armed patrol craft that was sold decades ago as military surplus. Its original function was to hunt bandit ships and run pirates off local shipping lanes. It also could carry up to 30 fully armed troops in a crisis. Doc had been the ship's keeper for the last 70 years so there was no one who knew it better. Shikamaru was focusing on their main problems; money, supplies and the reasons they were brought back to life to begin with. All of them wondered who and where the "other" ninja clone groups were. They were referred to as "Batch Five" but the data in the ship's memory banks on the subject were encrypted. Ino was concentrating on more important things: getting some better tasting food and more stylish clothes. She asked rhetorically "After all, one of a kunoichi's most dangerous assets is her sex appeal right Shika?" That question went unanswered. Shikamaru considered Ino like a sister so her flaunting her assets affected him about as much as a rock….On a more positive note they had plenty of weaponry. After hearing Hinata relate her tale of how she "neutralized" Suberga (Shikamaru and Naruto still winced and covered their privates at the thought), they concluded there was no real danger from going back into the lab to fetch everything else in the armory. Naruto simply created an army of shadow clones and the lab facilities were cleaned out in short order. They had enough food for a few weeks but there were only so many Republic Credits to go around; hence the ninjas came up with a plan to make some cash.

Earlier that day:

Doc was answering Naruto's questions. Doc stated, "There are plenty of job opportunities in the Paxil Colonies for people; what kinds of work do you ninja people do anyway?" Naruto answered slowly,"Well Doc, we're professional assassins for hire…." The old droids optics lit up and he exclamamed, "That's awesome, Naruto! These colonies' politicians are as crooked as a Hutt tax collector." Naruto asked curiously, "What's a Hutt Doc?" The droid said in a conspiratorial tone "I'm sure you'll work for one if you're in the assassin business; they always need someone to 'disappear' if you know what I mean, hah, hah." Naruto's glum reply was "Great! Just great…." So they decided to work as mercenaries at least in the short term. The planet Valium they escaped from was kind of an old mining colony so there wasn't much work there. They headed for the main hub of the colonies, Cymbalta. It had a major port there that their unwitting Dug benefactor had left them a free docking license at. They didn't know if anyone was going to be after them but a small ship like theirs could slip in and out of a large port easily undetected. They would be (relatively) safe while they tried to drum up some credits.

Shikamaru was shaken out of his ponderings about the plan to head to Cymbalta by Ino's yelling. "….You fell asleep while flying the ship? What the hell kind of a droid are you? "….." "….." "Shika, our faithful old droid is a narcoleptic! He also zones out due to post traumatic stress disorder from the wars he fought in." The Nara groaned, "….Troublesome. No wonder he and Naruto get along so well." Ino quipped back with a grin, "That was cold even by your standards."

A few hours later Naruto and Hinata let the others sleep and promised to wake them up when they entered Cymbalta space. Hinata questioned, "Do you think any of our other friends are alive out there Naruto-kun? When I was trapped alone in that lab for so long I never dreamed that it was even possible." Her blond haired companion answered, "I don't know Hinata-chan. There are so many stars and so many places to go. Even if we don't see them again I hope our friends are alive and well. We have a long road ahead of us but as long as we stay close to one another I know we'll be okay." Hinata snuggled closer to him and they enjoyed each other's warmth as they gazed out at the sea of stars. Things stayed quiet and they kept each other company until they reached the Cymbalta system. After getting the word from Doc they woke up the others in preparation to land.

Shikamaru addressed the others. "The first thing we'll need is some kind of identification so we can get around security. As it stands the only one of us with any credentials is Doc. I'm guessing we won't have to look too far to find someone who can get us what we need. This place is supposed to be as corrupt as hell according to Doc so it shouldn't be a problem. We'll probably need to use up some serious cash to do that though." Ino groaned at Shikamaru's assessment of the situation. Naruto said, "Leave that to me." with a pranksters gleam in his eye. Ino raised an eyebrow and inquired, "What are you thinking Naruto?" Naruto replied smugly, "No worries Ino; I grew up on the streets. I know how to get around. I'll even take Hinata along with me to keep a safe lookout while I work. We'll be travelling for a few hours under henge." Hinata was concerned and asked, "Do you think the transformation jutsu will work against aliens Naruto-kun?" He nodded in reply. "They've never heard of chakra so unless they have psychic powers we should be able to give them the slip. Why would look for something they've never seen before? Trust me Hinata-chan, this will be a piece of cake. Let's bring some of those extra empty sacks we carried the weapons in. We're going to need them." Ino groaned, "Please keep the knucklehead out of trouble Hinata." Hinata meekly replied "I'll do my best Ino."

_'I'll do my best Ino'_ Hinata sneered to herself two hours later. She was about to die from embarrassment. Naruto had told her with a smile _"All men are perverts. It's a golden truth I learned from Jiraiya. I will prove it to you today!'_' as he looked through a smut filled magazine. He muttered, _"Really? Three breasts? Well, whatever it takes…." _ She should have run away then but oh no, Hinata would see this through! Three magazines later Naruto looked across the street at a female (?) in the window advertising a brothel. He winced and said, _"That's enough (cringe) information gathering. Here we go Hinata-chan!" _Now here she was watching out for the local law enforcement while a swarm of various sexy jutsu transformed shadow clones swept through the streets causing perverts of more races than she could count collapse in a fountain of multicolored nose-bleeds. What was worse is the poor unconscious bastards were waking up to find their wallets and credit sticks gone when they awoke from there perversion induced comas….Naruto even took out the local police that stumbled into his trap! They never knew what hit them….

Hinata thought _'All men are pigs'_ with a growl as she stepped over a knocked out Gamorrean. He had managed to stay conscious until he started _throwing_ money at the transformed Naruto. Hinata knocked the boar-like alien out like a light at that point and informed Naruto it was time to leave. Sweating from the intensity of her glare, Naruto signaled his clones to retreat into the shadows and drop the bags off at the ship.

Now here they were back at the _Misfire_ with Ino gleefully counting up their ill-gotten gains. She was cackling as she separated the bags into cash, credit sticks and I.D.s they could use or sell for information later. The mind walker said, "I can't believe I'm saying this Naruto; the sexy jutsu is bloody brilliant!" Shikamaru was forced to agree. "I can't argue with the results; I guess we just have larceny in our hearts." Naruto was hiding in the corner. Hinata had put him in time-out. Shikamuru said lazily, "It's troublesome to say it Naruto but you are so whipped." Naruto just nodded quietly hoping Hinata would be calmer when she got out of the shower. After Hinata cleansed herself of embarrassment (and a few of the memories; there didn't seem to be any _permanent_ mental scarring) with a good hot shower, she let Naruto out of time-out and started transferring credits from random small sticks onto a few high capacity ones for the sake of convenience.

The much richer crew of the _Misfire_ now had enough money to purchase fake I'D.s, edible food and (to Shikimaru's horror) a little bit of clothes shopping for the girls. All Naruto cared about at this point was seeing Hinata happy with him again and RAMEN! The beast known as his stomach awakened at some ramen–like scent during his and Hinata's escapade the evening before and would not be denied. Hinata said they could look for it if he behaved today by agreeing to be a pack mule for Ino and Hinata's clothes. Shikamaru was coerced into this trip as well because he couldn't stand up to Hinata and Ino's wrath without Naruto to help him –and Naruto was spineless as a jellyfish at this point. So, in an effort to stave off the inevitable clothes shopping they went down to the Cymbalta port immigration center to see about purchasing I.D.s. Shikamaru called out "henge no jutsu!" and went in under the appearance of one of the wealthier people that fell victim to Naruto's sexy jutsu the day before to enquire about getting some "friends" through immigration quickly. After the alien at the desk verified Shikamaru's henged identity (after all, Shikamaru had the man's wallet) he gave Shikamuru a price list of illegal services. The Nara asked incredulously, "You mean to say I can just buy a fake identity outright?" The immigration officer did seem fazed at all. "Half the population here is illegally immigrated; what the hell did you expect?" Shikamaru said in a small voice, "Oh….I'll take four vouchers." The alien narrowed his eyes and held a clawed hand out and said "Credits first, vouchers afterwards." After downloading the correct amount of credits the alien gave him a rictus grin and handed over four vouchers and instructed "Tell your friends to head over to room five with whatever information they want on their new identity cards; pleasure doing business. Next!"

Shikamaru wandered out to his friends in a daze with the four vouchers. They decided that their new identities should be as simple as possible; a group of four orphans that grew up on planet Valium. It wasn't very imaginative but Valium was so sparsely settled that no one would know any better. Two hours later they had their new I.D.s in hand and set out to do some shopping. Shikamaru also transferred the ownership of the _Misfire_ and the docking clearance license over to them in case a certain Dug ever tried to get the ship back. Shopping for food was "troublesome" but had to be done. Since they didn't know what half the food even was it was a bit difficult to decide what to buy. In the end they sampled several restaurants to get some ideas and took it from there.

Naruto also found the ramen scent and ran into the eating establishment it was coming from at near light speed. When the others caught up with him he was stumbling out of the building crying anime tears because he found out the scent was coming from something that was…._alive_. Needless to say _that_ wasn't on the menu….Naruto lamented about the unfairness of being denied the Food of the Gods once again. He, Shikamaru and several Ramen-deprived clones took all of the supplies back to the ship. At Shikamaru's insistence the clones henged to look like random colonists to avoid drawing attention. They agreed to meet up with the girls afterwards.

Ino was a woman on a mission. Now she was in her element…._SHOPPING!_ It had always been a favorite pastime of hers back in Konoha and now it was her god-given task to purchase a new wardrobe for both Hinata and herself. She would not fail! First she had to get an idea of what she was working with though. She had been on many a shopping spree with Sakura but never Hinata. The shy girl always wore baggy clothes that hid her body and Ino was going to have to do a thorough inspection so she could find clothes the complimented Hinata's body instead of hiding it….Ino commanded, "Alright Hinata, now that we are in the dressing room I need you to strip. Then the bod squad will go to work!" The blushing Hyuga almost ran at this point but Ino blocked the exit. Ino sighed, "It's just us girls." The blue haired girl complied. "Alright, let me get undressed." _'I hope the guys don't show up too quickly. I'd be so embarrassed even knowing Naruto-kun was just on the other side of the wall.' _she thought shyly….

Naruto and Shikamaru arrived outside a few minutes later and waited for the girls. That's when they heard Ino's voice from the dressing rooms. "….How the hell did you ever hide _those_? Good god; you could make a dead man cum with a body like that! What possessed you cover yourself in baggy clothes?" Hinata flushed red as a tomato and muttered "I'm just not confident as you are with my figure…." Ino then declared, "Well, no more of that Hinata! Men will be worshipping the ground you walk on when I'm done." Hinata blanched. "Ummm….you don't have to…." Ino wasn't letting this go. "Nonsense! Think of how much Naruto will like it! If you think he's wrapped around your finger now; this will have him eating out of the palm of your hand." Hinata _did_ want to appeal to Naruto….

Outside, a certain Nara groaned out, "Ino's being even more troublesome than usual Naruto….Naruto?" Shikamaru's companion was sitting there glass-eyed with a blush. Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, "I don't think this can be more of a drag than it is." Six hours later Ino had run the boys ragged carrying things and Hinata had changed back into her modest urban camo. Naruto nearly died of blood loss seeing Hinata in some of the outfits Ino picked out. Femme fatale or not, Hinata's new look was basically a walking wet dream as far as Naruto was concerned. Hinata was embarrassed showing off like that but secretly giggled at being able to affect Naruto that way.

**Heroes(?) for hire**

A local was talking to Naruto. "Well, there is a mercenaries' guild here on Cymbalta; I don't know much about it but if you're looking for soldier type work it's that or the local militia. It's over on the east side by the warehouses." Naruto responded "Thank you sir." He was finally getting good at Galactic Basic because it was the only language that 90% of people spoke. He wouldn't be able to work without one of the others to interpret for him otherwise. That and Hinata asked him "Please Naruto-kun?" while doing the dreaded puppy-eyes no jutsu -by which point he was putty in here hands….Poor, poor Naruto. He was completely under her spell and didn't even realize it (the kissing was a nice bonus too).

Joining the mercenaries' guild was pretty basic. You had to pass a simple background check (the ninja's fabricated ones worked out nicely) assuring you hadn't murdered anyone important and show you could pass an obstacle course (the guild had to have _some_ standards). After that you checked a bulletin board for jobs and placed bids on the ones you felt you could handle. If you got the job and completed it successfully the guild got a percentage and you moved on to the next one. Naruto quipped, "Sounds like a role playing game, doesn't it?" Shikamaru drawled out, "Yes, but we can get killed for real in this one Naruto. That would be a real drag."

They decided to take easy guard jobs at first. The group decided to keep their more obvious justus hidden for now (spitting out fireballs left and right might come back to bite them in the ass later and someone _might_ be looking for them). Basic guard duty around buildings and residences was the bread and butter of things. It was boring but steady work. They also managed to get some scrolls and ink from an art company that allowed Naruto to create basic sealing scrolls and explosive tags. He wasn't as good at sealing as he would have liked but this was a huge boost to the ninja's arsenal.

The idea of another sexy jutsu assault on the populace (brought up by Ino of all people) was shot down on the grounds that they would only pull something like that if they were _truly_ desperate. Besides, the whole red-light district was still in an uproar over "lost profits" from that night. Better to lay low for now.

They finally got a bigger job guarding a local politician. The Paxil Colonies' Counselor Desyrel Wellbutrin was their client. They were to guard him while he was on Cymbalta; escort him to planet Remeron for a two week visit there and bring him back safely to Cymbalta. At least he was proving transportation. They could burn his precious fuel instead of their own. After being informed by the guild they got the job they packed for a month's trip and headed to the client's office to meet him. After they were checked by his regular security; the ninja were led before Counselor Wellbutrin.

Welbutrin addressed his guards. "I expect you to guard me with your expendable lives. If anyone tries anything cute; you wax them, see?" Shikamaru said in a bored voice, "…I see. I'm Nara Shikamaru and this is-" The Counselor cut him off. "I don't care about your names. Just do your job, see? On the other hand let me know the names of these girls; since they are humans and seem to be fine specimens I believe I could use their '_other_' services." Wellbutrin said with a leer. The kunoichis were less than impressed but Naruto was furious about the comments towards _his _Hinata-chan. Shikamaru cut Naruto off with a hand signal. He was afraid Naruto was going to throttle the man and had to diffuse things fast. The Nara spoke diplomatically, "Our female companions are security like us and aren't available for '_other'_ duties." Wellbutrin huffed, "Such a shame. Well, they'll come to see my charms eventually. Women always do. What are your names ladies?" "Yamanaka Ino." "Hyuga Hinata." The politician nodded. "Fine. I'll have my secretary show you to your quarters on my ship, the _High Rider_. Make sure the girls get luxury suites near mine in case they need my company."

The ninjas were glad they added masks to their gear because it hid their looks of disgust at the man. Shikamaru thought dourly, _'So he's a sexist, apparently racist, narcissistic egomaniac and he's our client. Wonderful; this whole trip is going to be more than troublesome. It's a shame that we can't assassinate him instead of guard him. What a drag.'_ The ninjas were led down the boarding ramp to the _High Rider_. When they came aboard the first thing that became apparent was the over-the-top opulence of the ship. The kunoichis were led to rooms that were each the size of a studio apartment for "entertaining guests" as the valet said. The two ninja were stuck in a closet sized room with two bunks. Naruto ranted "My hole-in-the-wall apartment back in Konoha was better than this and it was a rat's nest! I feel we should be guarding the girls from our client instead of guarding him Shika." Shikamaru tried to pacify his companion "I feel the same way but Ino and Hinata are trained kunoichi. They can defend themselves from that lecher if the need arises." Naruto whined, "But Shikamaru…." The Nara cut him off. "No buts! Let's meet up with the girls and plan a watch rotation."

Wellbutrin insisted the girls guarded him during meals and social events; the guys were to guard the rooms while he slept and during private meetings when the counselor wanted to intimidate his "business guests" on the ship. So; with the kunoichi dodging the many passes made at them by the greasy politician and the boys thoughtfully covering the 'safety' cameras focused on the girl's shower areas and beds in their suites, the three day trip went as smoothly as could be expected. When they finally made it to Remeron the counselor's antics turned toward seducing the local noble's wives of that planet so the kunoichis were able to relax a little….

A local crime lord on Remeron was _pissed_ at the good counselor. Desyrel Wellbutrin owed him some substantial funds for his help in the last elections and the politician had not been forthcoming with the cash. It was time to act. He hired two groups of assassins that recently arrived on the scene. It was costly but no one screwed him over. _No one._

The crime lord said, "This is your target, Paxil Colonies' Counselor Desyrel Wellbutrin. You two will take him out." he said pointing to a pair of Twi'leks. "You two humans are here as backup in case they fail. He's hired some Cymbalta security muscle but I doubt they will be much of a challenge to people of your caliber. He's staying here on Remeron at the governor's mansion. Now go."

POSTSCRIPT:

Kudos to my brother for his input. Counselor Wellbutrin wouldn't have fleshed out so well without him figuring out whom to base the character on. Blue out. 1/21/14

This chapter was retooled as of 2/18/14.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE: Well, the category was changed to a crossover due to my first reviewer who sent a flame and "reported me." According to his profile he's a homophobe that hates a lot and is into incest. I find it difficult to take him with any seriousness at all. If you have something constructive to say, (be it positive or negative), feel free to review. Otherwise don't waste your time and mine by following his example. It's a waste of space. To use the old phrase don't like, don't read. 'Nuff said.

Last time:

_"This is your target, Paxil Colonies' Counselor Desyrel Wellbutrin. You two will take him out." he said pointing to a pair of Twi'leks. "You two humans are here as backup in case they fail. He's hired some Cymbalta security muscle but I doubt they will be much of a challenge to people of your caliber. He's staying here on Remeron at the governor's mansion. Now go." _

**Bloodbath at Remeron**

Naruto spoke to his companions. "We have two weeks we're going to be in and out of this mansion. We need to map the building and the grounds around it out if we're going to protect that slime." Shikamaru added, "We also need a copy of his itinerary if we're going to be guarding him Naruto. He and his secretary are very tight lipped about the subject." Ino piped up, "He'll hardly talk to you two males Shika. I'll go since he has been harassing Hinata so much in his spare time." The Nara questioned her with concern in his voice, "Are you sure Ino? You shouldn't have to perform a seduction mission to get his cooperation, especially since we need it to protect his life." Ino said smugly, "I'm sure Shika; I have compromising pictures of him with that Senator's wife that might leak if he doesn't agree." Naruto commented, "Ah, blackmail." Ino said "Blackmail is such a dirty word Naruto. I prefer extortion." and she slipped out the door. Hinata growled "I'm glad Ino is willing. If I had him try to put his greasy paws on me one more time he might have a fatal accident." Naruto offered, "Hang in there Hinata-chan; I don't mind guarding your room while you bathe. I'll keep you safe." Hinata smiled, "Thanks Naruto-kun. I feel much better when you do."

Miraculously, Ino returned with the itinerary within an hour. It turned out that Counselor Wellbutrin was a real pussycat when threatened with losing his political career. Ino informed the others "….And he didn't even make a pass at me! There are a few gaps in the schedule though." Hinata grumped "The sleaze is probably making illegal deals or chasing any skirt he can find at those times." Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "You're probably right Hinata-chan. But I'm sure it's the illegal stuff instead of sleeping around. He always takes women back to his room for those things." Shikamaru quipped, "You noticed that too, Naruto? I guess you're more observant than I thought." Naruto stared at the Nara and said "Gee, thanks Nara. There's nothing like backhanded praise. I can be serious too you know." Shikamaru spit out, "It was a joke, honest!"

Naruto said "Let's get this map made. Shadow clone jutsu!" Then he said to his small clone army, Okay guys, let's map the grounds. Henge into those beaver like critters running around outside and search everywhere for any sort of entrances or exits, secret or otherwise. After that, dispel every ten minutes and I'll draw a map of the place as the information comes to me." Shikamaru took on a thinking pose and asked "Alright, Naruto's got the outside covered can you map the inside Hinata? Ino and I have to go and escort the Counselor to his next meeting." Hinata said with false haughtiness, "Sure. Nothing can escape the all-seeing Byakugan." Shikamaru nodded, "Good, we're counting on you. Come on Ino." That left Naruto and Hinata alone for a little while. Hinata asked, "Naruto-kun, are you okay popping out that many shadow clones without the nine-tails chakra? That was even more than the sexy jutsu raid in the red light district on Cymbalta." Naruto sighed, "I'm okay. I know it's strange but I really miss the old fur-ball, you know? I even miss his attitude. It seems I still heal as fast and have 3 kages worth of chakra but it just doesn't replenish as fast without Kurama. I miss the Toads too even though I can still use the frog kumite and sage mode." Hinata said as she hugged him, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Do you want to walk around with me as I map the mansion?" Naruto returned her hug and said, "Sure Hinata-chan. I'd love to keep you company." With that, the young couple set to work.

A few miles away, two Twi'leks were scoping out the situation via binoculars. They were the Os'copi twins. The older brother Endo preferred up-close knife work while the younger sister Colo was more talented as a sniper. Unfortunately for her this was going to be up close because a shield was up around the grounds of the mansion. They were going to have to slip in and take the counselor from Cymbalta out with blades instead of rifles. Endo commented, "It's a good thing we have an inside guy to let us in, Sis. Otherwise this could be a real pain." His sister responded, "The only ones feeling pain will be them Endo. I just wish this wasn't such a stealth mission. I'd rather just blast them from range. Our employer just had to have "friends" on his payroll inside there so we can't afford to kill anyone but Wellbutrin and his guards." Endo smiled at her attitude. "It's no matter Colo; the boss said his guards are just some grunts from Cymbalta. If all goes well we can kill him right under their noses and go cash our check. What do you think of those other two people the boss hired? He said they were just backup for us but I got a weird vibe from them; especially the woman." Colo replied "Our boss said they wouldn't get involved unless we failed Endo. We won't so it doesn't matter." He asked worriedly, "Still, do you think they were Sith or something?" Colo snapped, "Stop dwelling on things that are out of our control. Ever since you ran into that Force user years ago you've been paranoid!" She sighed. "If it makes you feel any better they gave me the creeps too. Those blank masks and the way they fade in and out the shadows would make anyone unsettled. Just forget about them and focus. We're moving in tomorrow night after the Governor's party. A lot of the guests should be completely wasted by then so security won't be as tight as it should be."

The next evening:

It was 7PM and the Governor's party was in full swing. The ninjas were tense. Their client kept slipping away for short periods and they had to leave their posts to keep him in view. Alcohol was flowing liberally and several people were already tipsy. The Governor himself was completely sloshed. Naruto quipped, "You think the old Gov has any blood left in his alcohol stream Ino?" Ino snarked back, "Well, he didn't spontaneously combust when he lit up that pipe so maybe….Dammit! There goes our wayward charge again. I'll go check on him." Ino dashed off. On the other side of the room, something felt off to Hinata. She activated her Byakugan and started scanning the walls and floor below them. She signaled on her radio "Naruto! The air duct in the basement just opened up." Naruto's voice crackled over the radio. "The one with the massive security gate? Someone had to have a code to open that. Keep an eye on it Hinata-chan." Hinata was focused on her task until her concentration was disrupted by a hand reaching for her ass. On instinct she whipped out a kunai and said in an ice cold tone, "Touch there and you lose your head." The now stone-sober partier quickly retreated after seeing a surgically sharp blade pointed at his neck. Hinata thought, _'Damn! I lost my concentration. The air duct is closing.'_ She radioed the others, "I lost focus for a minute. Someone could have slipped in!" Shikamaru said calmly "Let's assume someone _did_ slip in and prepare for it. This night just got that much more complicated. Troublesome." Naruto spoke up, "Look at the positive side! Anyone here could be a target; not just our client." Hinata said in a flat tone, "….I don't think that helps much Naruto-kun."

Three hours later the ninja were conferring outside their client's room while he had "a private meeting" with some local criminals, er….politicians. Ino hissed out, "I'm surprised that he's sober enough to still make crooked deals! He spent his evening drinking like a fish and trying to grope us girls." Shikamaru groaned out, "Everyone but Naruto got groped at some point this evening Ino." Ino's eyes lit up. "Even you Shika?" The Nara replied, "I don't want to discuss it Ino."…. Shikamaru would _never_ look at Rodians the same again. Banishing those thoughts away Shikamaru turned to the others and instructed, "Hinata and Ino will guard the door while Naruto and I keep tabs on the stairwell down."

Endo and Colo bided there time until around 1 in the morning. Colo whispered, "Gods! His guards are watching every path. If we weren't hiding in the vents we would have been spotted hours ago. I'll take the two female guards out at the door with my fletchette pistol Endo. You use your vibro-blade and take out the counselor once they are down. We can escape by backtracking the way we entered during the party." Endo nodded. "Alright, that's simple enough. What about the other two guards, Sis?" She answered, "I'll take them out if they show up while you're inside the room. This pistol is silent so they won't be alerted until it's too late." The siblings quickly descended into the hall to get ready. Colo took point. "Go on my count," she whispered. "1, 2, 3, g-" Shikamaru's voice droned out, "Shadow possession justu, success." Colo panicked. "I can't move! Do something Endo!" she shrieked. Endo charged Shikamaru full force but was intercepted by Naruto with two kunai in his hands. Endo asked smugly, "So it's a knife fight you want? Fine!" and pulled out his twin vibro-blades…They clashed. Naruto was knocked back and it broke Shikamaru's jutsu in the process. The now freed Colo turned her pistol on the two ninja only to hear Hinata call out "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" A compressed shell of chakra shattered Colo's arm and pushed her fletchette pistol back towards her as it went off. Endo watched in horror as his twin sister's head was blown off by the needle gun auto firing at point blank range. Her head tails flew in opposite directions showering Naruto and Endo in brains and gore. Endo cried out "COLO!" as he watched her headless, writhing body collapse in the hallway. Endo snapped and screamed "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The loss of his sister before his eyes was too much. He charged Hinata in an attempt to slay her but never made it that far. Naroto's wind enhanced kunai pierced his heart from behind. Endo was dead before he hit the floor….

Naruto said grimly, "That was messy; is anyone else in the vents Hinata?" Hinata said somberly "No Naruto-kun, it was just these two." She double checked with her Byakugan before she mentioned sadly, "It's a shame we've become so….desensitized to death." Ino stated "We were in a Shinobi War Hinata; it can't be helped. You know my clan specialized in psychology. If we weren't able to turn our hearts of during battle we'd go mad with guilt. It's the only way we ninjas can survive." Hinata nodded, "I know but it doesn't make me feel any better Ino." Shikamaru stood back up and asked, "Was anyone hurt?" After receiving a chorus of "No's" he turned to Naruto. "Let's get this mess cleaned up with security. Those people should have responded to all the screaming immediately unless they were actually _aiding_ those two assassins. Ino, go in and check on the counselor. Hinata, keep your eyes open in case anyone else shows up. Naruto and I will check these bodies. We're already covered in blood anyway so we won't be getting any dirtier looking for clues." It was going to be a long night….

Desyrel Wellbutrin shuddered at memories of the horrible night. Ino had stormed in and awoke him from his alcohol induced coma to see if he could identify the two hit men. One look at all the blood and the headless Twi'lek girl and he lost all the food and drink from the previous day. He never wanted to see anything like that again….he had seen death….Now it was morning. The Governor's security teams were checking everywhere while his four guards kept watch over him with grim expressions. The counselor was assured he was safe by the Governor but he didn't feel that way. He was pale and wanted to flee back to Cymbalta and hide. He still had a week's worth of negotiations to do but he didn't know if he was up to it….

A melodious female voice said "The Twi'leks are dead? I guess they weren't as good as they said they were….Never send amateurs to do a professional's job!" from behind an expressionless facemask. "Security will be tight now. This price of this job just doubled." she continued without preamble. The crime lord's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He yelled, "Doubled? I sent them in first because they would do the job for half the price of you two!" He was red-faced. She said in a sickly sweet voice, "Well, how bad do you want Wellbutrin dead? You can either pay us the original asking price for our silence on the matter and we leave….or double and we do the job….I hope you realize we're trying to run an honest business here. You know what happened to the last guy that crossed us…." The crime lord was sweating. The 'Two Shadows' had never failed a mission but no one knew who they were or where they were from. The gangster that double-crossed them was only identifiable by DNA -and it was obvious they left it to be found to make an example of him. He blustered out, "Alright double! But I want him dead even if you have to chase him back to Cymbalta!" He was trying to save face by acting tough and they knew it. She asked her male counterpart, "What do you think?" He just nodded and she continued, "Okay, consider it done! Pleasure doing business with you." She laughed. The two melded back into the shadows and were gone.

"Was that really necessary?" asked the blank masked male when they appeared on the roof. "Of course it was necessary. I just love playing the bad guy!" she said with a smile in her voice. "What am I going to do with you?" he wondered out loud. "I could think of a lot of kinky things but right now we have a job to do. The quicker we get it done the quicker we can leave this worthless rock." "Agreed, let's get to work." With that the pair took off.

Wellbutrin asked his secretary, "How soon can we leave for Cymbalta?" His secretary replied quickly, "It will be two days before the ship is restocked and cleared for launch sir." The counselor said worried, "As soon as the ship is ready inform me; even with the Governor's extra security I'm in danger. I want to leave as quickly as possible." The counselor was terrified for his life. Little did he realize hell what would be unleashed tomorrow….

POSTSCRIPT:

I was going to add a little more to this chapter but decided to go ahead and post it to explain the change of category business. Blue out. 1/22/14

This chapter was retooled as of 2/19/14.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Writing in brackets [ ] signifies Japanese. I don't intend to use it much but for the ninja it would be the perfect secret code.

Last time:

_Wellbutrin asked his secretary, "How soon can we leave for Cymbalta?" His secretary replied quickly, "It will be two days before the ship is restocked and cleared for launch sir." The counselor said worried, "As soon as the ship is ready inform me; even with the Governor's extra security I'm in danger. I want to leave as quickly as possible." The counselor was terrified for his life. Little did he realize hell what would be unleashed tomorrow…._

**Shadow Dancing**

She hissed slightly as he kissed and nipped from her shoulder to her neck from behind. The strokes from his tongue made her shiver. He had his arms wrapped around her as he fondled her breasts while she stroked her nether regions. She said "I need you again….it's the only time I feel alive!" He whispered "God's your insatiable." He moaned out as she reached behind her and grasped him. She demanded, "In.…me….now…." in barely audible tone. He swiftly entered her wet sheath and gasped out, "You're so hot and tight! I'm going to explode!" She said through clenched teeth, "Not yet –let me ride you!" He pushed her onto all fours and said, "I've got a better idea" as he increased the pace. She bit her lip. She whispered "I'm so close." He was lost inside her going as fast as his body could stand. It was their fourth time tonight. She was soon matching his thrusts making it even more intense. She started, "Harder! I-" -It was too much -she saw stars with her climax. The only noise was her silent scream. He moaned "Oh Gods!" as her walls tightened around him and he released deep inside her….They both soon collapsed from exertion and ecstasy….A few minutes later he rolled off beside her and they gazed into each other's eyes. They held each other's sweaty bodies close together. He whispered "Tomorrow will be a long day; we have work to do." She whispered back "Tomorrow never comes. I love you." He spoke heatedly, "I love you too." They kissed passionately. For now they were just a man and woman deeply in love with each other; not the villainous "Two Shadows" whose emotionless facemasks lied upon the floor at the foot of the bed.

Hours later the two were geared up and ready. The man turned to his partner and said, "We've got to strike tonight if we are going to nail him while he's still here on Remeron. By tomorrow evening he'll be back on his ship headed for Cymbalta. I don't want to risk you in a daylight assault." She quipped back, "I'm a big girl my love. But I agree. Anyway, the "Two Shadows" only strike at night. The daytime's just not our style." He sighed, "You get way too much enjoyment out of pretending you're evil." She smiled behind her mask. "Assassination evil work; we may as well _pretend_ we enjoy it. The sooner we can wash the blood off our hands the better. I feel like some kind of ghost from the past except when I'm with you." He answered, "You'll never be a ghost to me; I'll always love you. Let's go."

Ino and Hinata were guarding outside the Counselor's door while he fitfully slept. The stench of Twi'lek blood still lingered in the hall. The two Kunoichi's bodies were coiled up like springs ready to strike. Naruto and Shikamaru were taking a short break down the hall. They had just finished their guard shift but were too uneasy to sleep. They knew there was an information leak somewhere. If someone wanted to kill Welbutrin their best chance would be tonight. Hours later; Naruto was meditating while Shikamaru rested his eyes. He had given up on sleep. They both had their earpieces on in case one of the girls called.

Ino reached out with her mind using her clan techniques. "!" She rapidly kicked the door open and lunged with her kunai already flying ahead of her. The female Shadow was hovering over the bed about to strike down Wellbutrin with a vibro-dagger. The assassin yelled out, "Shit!" just before she parried the kunai with her blade. She couldn't react in time to avoid Ino's flying tackle. Wellbutrin awoke to the clang of metal and two bodies hitting the floor. He tried to scramble out of bed but his body was frozen in terror. Ino yelled at him, "Run!" Then Ino yelled, "Hinata! Get him out of here!" Hinata came in the room with her Byakugan blazing. She grabbed the frozen counselor and threw him out towards the hall. Hinata radioed, "There is a woman in the room and I can see a man on the roof above us! We've got to get the client out!" Shikamaru's replied, "How did she get in?" Hinata yelled, "No time! Get the client out Shikamaru!"

The woman shook off her shock from Ino's unexpected strike and started trading blows with her. The Shadow said in a sing-song voice "You're good girl, but I'm better!" Ino growled "I'll show you whose better" as she clocked the woman with a right hook. The assassin thought, _'I'm going to have to take this girl seriously.'_ Ino went for a grapple since the assailant had lost her vibro-dagger. The woman flowed around her like water and delivered a devastating round-house kick to Ino's face sending Ino head first into the bed's footboard splintering it….

Shikamaru reached into the room to grab the comatose Wellbutrin and dragged him into the hall. The counselor panicked and started fighting Shikamaru. The Nara said, "Dammit! Naruto, go to the roof. I'll handle the client." Naruto nodded and body-flickered up to the roof. The male Shadow was shocked at Naruto's sudden appearance and was forced on the defensive. Naruto's wind enhanced blades had a visible aura around them and the man knew contact with them would be fatal.

Down below, the female Shadow smirked as she saw Ino's head hit the footboard. She picked up her vibro-blade as said "Now to-" She didn't see anything but Hinata's angry eyes as the kunoichi's chakra covered palms became deadly streaks. Hinata called out, "Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" To the assassin's credit she dodged about a third of the strikes but those that hit were devastating, tearing up her right side and bruising her ribs despite the body armor she wore. The woman tried to stagger back to her feet but a Juken palm thrust to her sternum sent her crashing out the second-story window into the shrubbery below. She managed to crawl out and roll over on her back before she collapsed from the damage.

Up on the roof the male Shadow saw his lover fall two stories. He said, "No!" before disappearing to Naruto's eyes. Naruto was shocked as he saw the male reappear by his counterpart. He thought, _'Body-flicker?'_ Naruto leaped off the roof after him. The man looked up only to see Naruto coming down with a chakra enhance heel drop that he barely avoided. Grabbing his lover he ran away from the crater Naruto left upon impact. The woman croaked out "they have a Hyuga…." The assassin stopped in shock only to be knocked down by Naruto. The male shadow cradled his counterpart protectively and said, "Stop! We're Konoha ninja like your Hyuga!" Naruto paused. "[Prove it]" he said in Japanese. The unnamed assassin spoke, "[We are from the Village Hidden in the Leaves! I, -I have to retreat! I'll contact you tomorrow morning with a small chakra flare like the ANBU used.]" Naruto said coldly, "[Get out of here then.]" Naruto's voice and features muffled by his lower face mask. The man nodded gratefully and disappeared in a Leaf-style-body flicker. Naruto signaled the others, "They got away; the woman was in no shape to fight and the man had to carry her." An incredulous Shikamaru asked, "How did you lose them?" Naruto growled out,"[They were ninja, they knew about Hinata's bloodline. _We'll discuss it later_.]" Naruto switched back to galactic basic "Is everyone okay Shikamaru?" Shikamaru replied, "Hinata's using medical ninjutsu on Ino. She's unconscious and will be for a while from what Hinata said." Naruto asked grimly "What about Hinata, you and the client?" Shikamaru replied, "Hinata and I are fine; I had to subdue the client so he wouldn't hurt himself. Come on back in." Naruto quickly sent a henged Shadow clone off the mansion grounds with instructions to wait in hope of contacting the mystery ninja in the morning.

The two Shadows were back in the hotel room they were using to stake out in. She said in a defeated voice, "I'm sorry, I was sloppy and overconfident. I never dreamed we'd run into other ninja." He said soothingly to her, "It doesn't matter; let me get your armor off so I can patch you up." After cleaning her up and tending her wounds, he explained he was going to meet the other ninja the following day. She whispered, "You have to be careful; I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost you. I love you Iruka-kun." Iruka spoke lovingly, "Don't worry, for the first time in a long while I feel genuine hope –and I love you too Anko-chan."

POSTSCRIPT:

This was originally going to be the rest of Chapter 3 but as previously stated I posted early to explain some things. Next chapter should be back to normal (3000 word) length. Blue out. 1/23/14

This chapter was retooled as of 2/19/14.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

This chapter ran a little longer than planned; still wondering if I need a beta. Postscript at bottom.

Last time:

_"I'm sorry, I was sloppy and overconfident. I never dreamed we'd run into other ninja." He said soothingly to her, "It doesn't matter; let me get your armor off so I can patch you up." After cleaning her up and tending her wounds, he explained he was going to meet the other ninja the following day. She whispered, "You have to be careful; I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost you. I love you Iruka-kun." Iruka spoke lovingly, "Don't worry, for the first time in a long while I feel genuine hope –and I love you too Anko-chan." _

**Reunion**

Umino Iruka was on needles and pins. He had arrived at a park near the Governor's mansion this morning. The former instructor had sent two short chakra flares up and was desperately waiting for contact. Soon, Naruto's shadow clone appeared near him under the henge of an old man. He flared his chakra from the other side of the terrace they were on and Iruka came over to join him on the bench the clone was sitting on. "Umino Iruka, chunnin ninja of Konoha; pleased to make your acquaintance." He saw the henged man's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. Naruto's clone said with a tremor in his voice, "Iruka-sensei, is that really you? You look so young and you don't have that scar across your face. I know you're not under henge like I am. Hell, your voice is a little higher." Iruka was taken aback. This person _knew_ him! He asked, "Please tell me who you are." After a pause, the clone answered, "It's me Iruka-sensei; Uzumaki Naruto –ttebayo! Why do you look different? More importantly; have you found a place where we could get RAMEN?" ….There was only _one_ person in the universe that would ask such an inane question at a time like this. Iruka looked into the blue eyes of the clone and saw so many emotions. It was truly Naruto. Naruto's clone babbled, "I'm so glad you're alive Iruka-sensei! I almost killed you last night." the clone said with a whisper. Iruka reassured him, "It's alright Naruto. Everything's all right." They wanted to hug each other like brothers but they couldn't make a scene. The clone asked, "Why do you look so young Iruka sensei?" Iruka explained, "When they cloned us they wanted 16-17 year olds at the prime of their life. Also, my scar is gone because it wasn't genetic." The clone smiled. "It really is you sensei. I can't tell you how happy I am. The others will be thrilled!"

Iruka and Naruto talked briefly explaining their missions to each other. Naruto's clone said in a dark tone, "Once we finish our guard duty, Wellbutrin will be wide open. Meet us on Cymbalta." Iruka was taken by surprise. "How do you want to meet up? Anko and I have never been to Cymbalta." The clone answered "When you enter the main port go to docking bay 391. Our ship the _Misfire_ is there. Give the code '_The Will of Fire'_ and our droid Doc will let you aboard if we aren't in." Iruka smiled, "Anko and I will be there." Naruto's clone asked, "How did you end up with the crazy snake lady?" Iruka blushed. "It's a long story Naruto, we'll explain when we meet up." The clone replied, "All right; I'll let boss and the others know." Iuka asked, "Boss?" The clone smirked, "I'm a shadow clone." The clone quickly got out of sight and dispelled. Iruka thought amusedly,_ 'I should have known Naruto would send a clone. I can't wait to tell Anko we aren't alone anymore!'_

That evening, Naruto and the others boarded the _High Rider_ along with Counselor Wellbutrin. Once aboard they set up a much more relaxed guard duty. The three day trip to Cymbalta was peaceful and the counselor just hid in his room. After they landed; they escorted the lecherous counselor back to his mansion and turned in their mission papers to the guild. They were glad to have the money but mainly glad they could go back to the _Misfire_ and relax. They were mentally and physically exhausted.

The still sore Anko and Iruka arrived at the ship three days later. They were soon embraced by the (mentally) younger ninja and were overjoyed to have comrades again. Iruka asked, "Can you help Anko? She's still recovering from her injuries." Ino answered,"Sure! Hinata and I know medical ninjutsu." Anko grunted out with a pained expression, "Thank God! My ribs are killing me." The sheepish Hinata said, "Sorry Anko-san" Anko smiled and said, "Just call me Anko; you kids capitalized on me being complacent. If I had gone into that fight knowing ninja were there you wouldn't have defeated me so easy." Hinata and Ino thought the same thing in unison, _'That was easy?'_

Soon, the group was all discussing the Wellbutrin issue and how they had escaped their captors and ended up where they were. Naruto spoke, "Counselor Wellbutrin is scum. If he hadn't been our client we would have killed him ourselves by now." Anko happilt exclaimed, "Once we off him the 'Two Shadows' will finally be able to disappear. I was sick to death of killing people." Iruka agreed and asked, "As was I. Do you think we can join your guild for work Naruto?" The blond knucklehead answered, "I don't see why not sensei. Once you've wrapped up this last job we'll take you down there to apply at the guild."

A week later, Honorable Counselor Desyrel Wellbutrin was found dead face down in his Jacuzzi. Apparently no one knew how that electrical appliance ended up in the water with him. He was fried crisp as bacon….It was a pathetic end to a corrupt and pathetic man.

Anko and Iruka joined the guild and started training the younger ninja with more advanced techniques. Anko helped Ino with her Taijustsu. Ino took to Anko's snake style like a fish to water with her acrobatic body. The others weren't lax either. Iruka taught Naruto about barrier ninjutsu for both offensive and defensive purposes. There were a few minor earth jutsus he was able to pass along Ino and Shikamaru because they were both earth release types. Between everyone sparring with different fighting styles and learning from each other the team was now stronger than ever. The only dark cloud was the encrypted data on the _Misfire_. They hoped they could break the code but none of them were tech savvy enough to do so. Anko and Iruka knew an info dealer on Corellia that could probably break it but it would cost a fortune. They decided it was worth it since it could lead them to other ninja groups but for now they would concentrate on building up some capital via the guild. Since there were six of them now it was much more reasonable to take on higher level missions.

**The Extermination Job**

Finding a high paying mission took time. They finally negotiated one on another Paxil colony, the planet Sarafem. The world of Sarafem was known for its agriculture and lush plains. It was the bread-basket of the Paxil colonies. Apparently there was a massive outbreak of Urcaninus (large canine like creatures also known as Early Death Dogs) that were eating livestock and even a few people. The planet's regional overseer had put out a mission a couple of months ago to destroy the creatures before they caused more damage. Anko complained, "So essentially our job will be to put down a bunch of overgrown mutts? Boringgg." Shikamaru commented, "We also need to see where they are coming from. They aren't native to that world and masses of them popped up out of nowhere." Ino asked, "What else do we know Shika?" The Nara replied, "Well, it seems they eat red and blue meat, are nocturnal and very irritable and aggressive. Here's a picture" he said activating the holographic display. It showed a muscular creature with two massive fangs and some impressive claws well. Naruto spoke his opinion. "Damn, what an ugly critter." Hinata analyzed, "Precise strikes to the brain and spine would be the best bet seeing as they can soak up a lot of damage with that much body mass." Naruto nodded his head. "I agree Hinata-chan. We should try out those blasters and rifles we've been learning to use but I figure a kunai in the head will shut them down much faster. Any ideas Iruka-sensei?" Iruka smiled and said, "You don't have to call me sensei anymore Naruto. We're equals. But back on topic; I don't understand why they are attacking in large groups. Aren't they supposed to be solitary?" Shikamaru nodded his he in agreement. "That's what I read Iruka. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

The _Misfire_ landed smoothly on a very modest docking pad where a messenger was waiting to take them to the overseer. She led them to a small official building where the overseer was waiting. She said, "This is the overseer's office. Please enter." and ushered them in. The overseer was a large, stocky human in his early 50's. He looked over them with a critical eye and then spoke. "Hello and welcome to Sarafem. I hope you do better than the last two teams." Everyone thought, _'Last two teams?'_ Shikamaru spoke up. "We were unaware anyone was sent ahead of us." The overseer loked surprised. "You weren't told?! Damn guild….There was a team of four two months ago that was completely wiped out and a more heavily armed team of eight a month ago that had one survivor. He's at the hospital minus an arm. I'd advise you go talk to him before you set out. If you're unprepared you'll end up like the other two teams." Shikamaru groaned to himself and commented "Troublesome, this job is going to be a real drag. Can you direct us to the hospital so we can talk to the survivor? He might have vital information that can help us." The overseer nodded. "Certainly, I'll have my page take you over there."

Soon, Naruto and Shikamaru were talking to the survivor of the last team at the hospital. The survivor said, "You'll need armor piercing weapons. A blaster shot will burn them and hurt them but it will also piss them off. Then they don't stop attacking until they're dead." Naruto asked, "Didn't you try to pick them off from a distance?" The injured man nodded. "We did but it was ineffective. You have to get close to hit a vital point unless you have a good sniper with a high powered scope and rifle, we didn't. It was strange. The dogs would wander around erratically and we'd take them down one at a time. We were doing well. Then we chased a couple into some rolling hills and valleys and a swarm of them came over the hilltops down onto us. You can see how I ended up and I was the lucky one." Shikamuru commented, "Sounds like a well planned ambush to me. Was someone directing them somehow?' The man said with a puzzled look on his face, "What you say makes sense but I don't know what could control those beasts. I saw a domesticated one once and the only way it was kept in line was high powered shock collars and fences. It seemed feral even then." The Nara ended the conversation with "Thank you for your time sir. You may have saved us from making a serious mistake. Come on Naruto." They quickly walked down the hall towards the exit to meet up with the others. Naruto asked, "Shika, why did you ask me to come along?" The shadow user replied, "You are our leader Naruto. You would have made a great Hokage and I always planned to be your advisor. The others feel the same way." Naruto smiled softly, "Thanks Shika, you don't know how much that means to me."

The group quickly traded notes on what they had discovered. Ino stated, "….In other words these blasters and blaster rifles won't do us much good. Glad we already kind of figured that." Naruto asked, "What all did you find out while we were at the hospital guys?" Hinata spoke up "The locals are superstitious and scared. They are angry about the loss of farm animals but frightened enough that they run at the sight of the Urcaninus. They think it's some sort of sign or something. Ino and I didn't find out anything about them attacking locals except for rumors. That and the larger groups of them come from the East." Anko growled, "Wish I could still summon my snakes; they could scout them out." Like Naruto, Anko's summoning contact was gone. Iruka said, "At least we have Hinata's Byakugan. That's a huge plus for us. Anko and I checked around and it seems that the dogs actually stop and turn away when they get too close to the large populated areas. They haven't killed many colonists but those that they have were actively hunting them and may have provoked a response from the dogs. The only time large groups of those dogs have gathered was when a hunting party was out after them. It was if they knew they need a larger group to counter the threat."

Naruto growled. "This whole thing smells like a setup. Someone is controlling these critters. We need to get the lay of the land and where the creatures have previously attacked. Maybe there's a pattern. From what the guy in the hospital said they simply went out there and started shooting anything close. They didn't take anything into account except the dogs were causing trouble. We need to stop this at the source not shoot random animals." Ino smirked. "Wow Naruto. I don't know what to say. That plan is well thought out. Are you sick?" Naruto mumbled, "I get no respect…." as Hinata patted his back. He started again, "I guess we'll need a fast transport so we can cover a lot of area quickly; does anyone know how to drive a land speeder?" Silence. Sweat drops appeared on everyone's heads. Naruto shook his head dismayed. "Oh boy….well, one problem at a time. Hinata and I will go to find some topography maps. Shikamaru and Ino can go look for incident reports we can add to the map….and Anko and Iruka-sensei can find a speeder for the six of us. Just make sure it's easy to drive please." he said with a pleading voice. Iruka smiled. "We'll do our best Naruto." Naruto exclaimed, "Alright! We'll meet back at the _Misfire_ in a few hours. Let's go Hinata-chan!" Hinata took Naruto's hand and they were off.

That evening on the _Misfire_:

Everyone was busy. Shikamaru and Iruka were drawing all the points of attack on the maps they acquired. Hinata was getting dinner ready (unlike the others she could actually cook) while she listened to Doc drone one about one of the many wars he had experienced. Ino and Anko were getting the weapons of choice cleaned and ready. They concluded a larger vibro-dagger would be ideal for cutting the beasts' hides and made sure there were enough for everyone. Naruto was in sage-mode meditating up in the cockpit. He could sense the others in the ship, the nearby city and several clusters where ranchers and farmers families lived out on the plains. He was reaching out trying to find large concentrations of life forms to the east. Perhaps he could find the breeding grounds of these dogs. That's when he sensed someone else using natural energy. Naruto was shocked. _'What? Another sage?'_ His eyes suddenly clicked open and he saw Hinata. "Naruto-kun; come and eat. I don't want you to miss dinner." Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I'll be right there" _'This complicates things' _he thought.

Iruka asked, "So you're saying someone else that can use sage-mode is out there by the dogs Naruto? Do you think it's our puppet master?" Naruto sighed and said, "I'm not sure but if he or she is skilled enough, yes. I never thought of using natural energy to control animals but I'm sure it could be done if one was attuned enough to that particular animal. I sensed this person was as shocked as I was when I made contact. I have no doubt they know I'm here." Shikamaru drawled out, "I know it's troublesome but could you pinpoint them on the map?" Naruto retorted, "It's not _that_ troublesome Shikamaru but I'd say around here." As he pointed to an enclosed valley on the map. Anko frowned. "That's a perfect place to set up a trap like the other group fell into." she said.

Meanwhile, an ancient being sat in the very valley that Naruto pointed out on the map. He thought aloud, "So they've sent a Jedi here have they? I never dreamed one would come here for insignificant old me. But I won't give _it_ up! Do I try to flee or negotiate? I don't know if the strength to fight is in these old bones and I really am tired of hiding. He's young and strong. He'll be here soon….I may just have to accept facing him as destiny"

The next morning the ninja were up early and ready to go. After a few mishaps because of Anko's need for speed they were underway on the land speeder. They estimated the valley was about 50 miles away from their location. They spotted a few Urcaninus here and there but none attacked. They were under the impression that the creatures were watching them intently. Ino soon confirmed this using her clan's powers. She said, "It's as if we're being watched by someone looking through the eyes of a summoned creature. Didn't Itachi do that with crows Naruto?" Naruto replied,"Yes Ino; he did. Whoever we are facing is very dangerous."

The number of dogs watching them actually grew steadily the closer they got to the valley. At the valley's entrance they stopped and wheeled the speeder around to make a quick escape. The ancient human hobbled out to see them. He wore long brown robes and a hood that covered his face. "I will talk with the Jedi." was all he said.

Iruka took the lead and said "No one here is a Jedi elder" both Iruka and Anko knew of the Jedi & Sith Orders from their travels but from the looks on the other's faces he realized none of them knew what the old man was talking about. The old man rasped, "The blonde male, he touched my mind last night through the force. I know why he is here. I will face him alone." Naruto was taken aback. _'Jedi? What the hell is this old man on about?' _He started, "Look old man…." The elder responded."Come face me and your friends will be unhurt. Otherwise my dogs will tear them apart. I know the Jedi Order sent you to find me but I will not go back. Draw your Light Saber."

Naruto spoke in an even tone. "Old man; I'm a _ninja_, not a Jedi or whatever you call them. I was meditating last night using natural energy and sensed you might know something about these dog attacks." Then Naruto got deadly serious. He activated his sage mode. "But if you threaten my friends I will take you down….the choice is yours." The ancient Jedi was baffled! He sensed no lies from the boy but this child was throwing off incredible amounts of energy. Given training he would be easily on par with a Jedi master. He stood no chance against this 'ninja.' At the old man's hand motion, the dogs slowly withdrew from the ridge around the valley; going back to whatever they were doing. "It seems there has been a misunderstanding on my part. Please come in. Your friends are in no danger." Naruto hesitated but the old man continued, "I give you my word as a former Jedi Knight." Shikamaru urged Naruto forward. "It's alright Naruto, go ahead and go. We'll wait here." Naruto answered "Alright." as he followed the old Jedi.

Naruto sat across from the old man in his modest home. The old Jedi said, "I am Diluvion. I left the Jedi order in exile fifty years ago after seeing the horrors of war with the Sith. I was originally from the Corellian system. Tell me young one, what is the name I should call you by?" The younger of the pair answered with "Um, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I was born on a planet your people call Edo. I was recently cloned back to life though I don't know why." The old hermit exclaimed, "EDO? That place is cursed. The Jedi Order forbid anyone to even look for it. It was said all life was destroyed there by some kind of war." Naruto 's tone took a dark expression."I was _in _that war old man. I _died _in that war. It's no myth. 10,000 years ago Madara Uchiha destroyed all life there claiming it was peace." Naruto calmed down. "Someone found the remains of my people and started cloning us back to life. They said the chakra we could use could offset 'force users' which is what I'm guessing you are." Deluvion cocked an eyebrow and queried "Yet you can use the Force and your friends cannot" Naruto corrected the old Jedi. "I was using what we call 'Sage' chakra or 'natural energy.' It's different from regular chakra because instead of being generated by the body itself it is drawn from all life around us."

Deluvion sat for a moment. "Your description of this 'Sage chakra' is almost identical to what we call 'The Force.' I have to admit I'm shocked to meet someone from Edo but the 'other' energy I sensed from you and your friends must be this 'chakra' you speak of. You are powerful; you could bend others to your will with that power." Naruto quickly stated, "I don't want to bend anyone. I only want people to truly understand one another. That is what my old master taught me. That is the way to true peace." "…." Deluvion was dumbfounded. He thought he was going to be slain by this boy in mortal combat only to find that the youngster was an idealist who held no aggression against him at all. The old Jedi took on a much more friendly tone. "Naruto; why don't we invite your friends in for the night? It is cold outside and I feel we have much to talk about." Naruto smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear!" he said popping a shadow clone out to summon the others. Deluvion asked, "How did you do that? It was simply amazing!" Naruto smirked and simply said, "Chakra."

They spent the evening and the following day speaking with Deluvion. The old Jedi said, "I didn't realize my dogs got that far out of hand. There were only four of them when I hid here 50 years ago. Tell the colonists I will pull them back around the valley. Any random ones are beyond my reach. If they are causing problems on that big of a scale then the colonists should put them down. As long as they don't send mass hunting parties into my territory" he motioned to a small area on the map, "the dogs under my influence will leave them alone. I'm terribly sorry for their suffering. It seems I've disturbed the ecology on this world. Just don't tell them my name. The Jedi want me because I have something very valuable they think is theirs." Then the ancient man got a gleam in his eye. It was similar to the one Naruto sported before he pulled a prank. "Will you grant this old hermit a personal favor Naruto?" Naruto answered hesitantly. "As long as it doesn't hurt anyone, yes." The old Jedi cackled "Wonderful!" and went in the back of his home and rummaged around. "Here it is!" they heard from the back room. Deluvion returned with a wooden box in his wrinkled hands. "I know I told you could benefit from force training as a way to continue and improve your sage training. This will help you do it. Open it up." Naruto opened the box and found a hexagonal crystal and a cylinder. Deluvion spoke with reverence,"This is all that remains of my late master. I loved him as a father." He said in a sad tone. "This is my master's light saber and the Holocron passed through his family." Naruto asked, "What do they do? A light saber sounds like a weapon." Deluvion motioned to the saber. "Point that end away from us all and touch the switch Naruto." Naruto activated the switch and with a snap-hiss a silver light saber blade emerged. Deluvion continued, "That will cut through almost anything but another lighter saber blade. It was passed through my master's family through generations and he bequeathed it and his family's holocron to me before he passed. I now bequeath it unto you Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto was a bit awed and asked "What was your master's name Deluvion?"

Deluvion replied with a toothy grin. "Now where would be the fun in that? Use your natural energy and meditate while focusing upon this holocron. You will find training and tales from the past that will spark your imagination! Just tell the gatekeeper my name and he will start your training. With enough of it you might even learn proper respect for your elders" the old hermit said with a smile. Naruto lamented, "Everybody's a critic."

POSTSCRIPT:

I'm not planning to turn Naruto into an uber-powerful Jedi overnight (if at all). I may be moving a bit too fast on that front but the goal of this filler chapter was to lay some groundwork more than anything else. I also tried to establish the relationship between the force and chakra. I have yet to determine how a Jedi would stack against a ninja power-wise but Naruto has three Kages worth of chakra _without _sage mode so I would think he would be on par with a master in terms of raw power but not in skill. As stated before; _constructive_ reviews/ideas/comments are welcome. Flames are not. Blue out. 1/24/14

This chapter was retooled as of 2/20/14.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

A few edits were added to chapters 4 and 5 in response to PM's and reviews. Nothing major but definite improvements.

Last time:

_Deluvion replied with a toothy grin. "Now where would be the fun in that? Use your natural energy and meditate while focusing upon this holocron. You will find training and tales from the past that will spark your imagination! Just tell the gatekeeper my name and he will start your training. With enough of it you might even learn proper respect for your elders" the old hermit said with a smile. Naruto lamented, "Everybody's a critic." _

**Codes and Corellia**

It took nearly a month to wipe out the early death dogs that were running amok causing problems. However, with Shikamaru's negotiation skills and a look at the land titles (Deluvion purchased the now known "Valley of the dogs" decades ago under a false name) they found that in spite of the wild dog attacks the only colonists killed had illegally entered the old hermit's land with all guns blazing. The people weren't 100% thrilled with things because of the lost lives and livestock but the overseer smoothed things over as best he could and sent Team Naruto back to Cymbalta with a commendation letter and bonus pay. Naruto's only regret was his new ultra-cool light saber didn't have an orange blade. Everyone face-faulted at that comment.

It had been a few weeks since the mission to Sarafem. Naruto and the others stayed busy doing odd jobs for the guild and training. Even though he was interested Naruto had yet to take a crack at contacting the holocron. On the other hand, he had been studying the Jedi Order and the Sith Empire. It seemed that the Jedi were more or less guardians of the Galactic Republic based on Coruscant and their dark counterparts of the Sith Empire were based on Korriban at some point. The conflict between the light and dark side force users had been going strong for literal millennia. That led to the question: Where did the chakra users fall into this? The ninja discussed this at length and came to the conclusion that chakra users may have been brought back to life to fight or aid the force users. But who was cloning them and if they _were_ to fight which side were they supposed to help? It was a headache and the encrypted records on the _Misfire_ were the only clues they had to go on. The ninjas tried to get a local info dealer to hack into the encrypted data but he said it was out of his league. After several hackers tried it seemed that Iruka and Anko's contact on Corellia was their best choice after shopping around.

The team saved up enough credits to head to the Corellia system after a few months of work. Anko and Iruka were confident their contact would at least _look _at the data as he owed them a favor for saving his skin. The two week long passage was a peaceful one and they soon were docked at Coronet, the capital of the Corellia. Their mission: stay out of trouble (or at least try) and find their info dealer. He was a Besalisk that went by Wrexal (probably an alias). He was easily spooked and a bit paranoid so Anko and Iruka went to see him alone. The group figured he might freak out if a group of ninjas showed up at his doorstep. The pair arrived at Wrexal's safe house and Anko banged on the armored door. "Wrexal, are you home? It's Mitarashi Anko and I have Iruka with me." A slot opened and a metallic voice spoke. "Stand by for identity scan." A narrow beam of light traveled over them verifying who they were and they were told to enter the airlock-like threshold. Anko smirked, "He sure takes security seriously eh?" A screen on the wall lit up with Wrexal's face. "Of course I do Mitarashi; what brings you and Umino to my humble abode?" said the blank screen. Anko held a data disk up to the screen. "This. It's an encrypted group of files and we need you to look at it." Wrexal replied, "Why didn't you say so at the door? I can do that easily." Iruka sweat dropped. "Would you have believed us if we had?" There was a pause and the Basealisk said sheepishly, "Well, probably not Iruka. I'll come to the door."

The big four armed being opened the inner blast doors and let them in. He motioned, "Come on in; make yourselves at home." They navigated through all the clutter a seated themselves across from Wrexal as he sat in a chair and put on a piece of headgear that looked like a cross between a half helmet and some sort of targeting device. Anko asked, "What the hell is that? It looks ridiculous." Wrexal took a lecturing tone. "This is a remote scanner to make sure there is nothing dangerous to harm my computer systems like a bomb or electrical discharge device." Then he added "…. And function before form my dear Anko….the disk checks out. Let's have a look at it." Wrexal took off his head gear and went over to a large screen. He slid the disk into a reader and data started appearing at blinding speeds. The two ninjas stood there staring a bit dumbfounded. The Baselisk said, "You two might as well sit down. This will take awhile. There are drinks in the kitchen if you are thirsty."

It took about three hours before Wrexal was finished and came back over to the ninjas. Iruka nudged Anko who had fallen asleep waiting while Iruka nursed his drink. Anko awoke asking "Are we there yet?" Wrexal answered, "Yes we are. This is heavily coded on all six of the partitions; each more difficult than the last. This looks like somebody with a major corporation constructed it. It's definitely the work of professionals." Iruka asked, "Can you read it?" Wrexal looked thoughtful for a mont and said, "Given enough time, yes. But it will cost you." Anko groaned. "How much?" The Baselisk pondered some more. "I'm thinking 500,000 credits per partition. Anko shrieked, "WHAT?" reaching for her kunai. Wrexal cringed. "I'm giving you guys a huge discount! I'd charge a corporation ten times that much easily. I'll do the first one free since you saved my life. _Please_ don't kill me!" Anko snarled but calmed down. Wrexal continued in a placating tone, "If I do the first one it will tell you if it's even data you can use. It will take just a few minutes…." Seeing Wrexal pleading, Iruka looked at the shivering Basalisk and sighed. "Do the first one and we'll take it from there."

Wrexal called them over to the screen 25 minutes later. "It's done; I don't know what it all is but I assume it's something to do with you ninjas because one of the coordinates is where you guys said you woke up." Anko queried, "Does it say anything else about it?" Wrexal answered, "It says 'Batch 4' and something about modern military education. There's also a 'Batch 5' on Valium out in the ass-end of space known as the Paxil Colonies. It mentions 'military boot camp' there. Iruka looked excited. "That matches the stuff we came up with. Are there any other locations?" The Baselisk pointed towards the screen. "Batch 7 on Buspar's moon Melfina. It says 'brain washing' there. The last is 'Batch 1' but its coordinates don't match up with anything." Anko and Iruka thought_ 'Edo' in unison_. Anko said, "Burn us a copy and start on the second section. We'll come back after we've gathered up the money for it." Wrexal agreed in a relieved tone, "Will do; I'll let you out of the security door. Be careful out there."

The eager pair returned to the _Misfire_ to tell the others. After everyone sat down they related what Wrexal told them. Shikamaru stated, "Buspar is the place to go. That rotten Dug Suberga told us Batch 1 killed each other." Hinata asked quickly, "What do we know about Buspar and Melfina?" Doc piped up "Buspar's a gas giant. I've been there. It has a huge tourist industry on its moon Delfino. A lot of guys took shore leave there. If I remember right Melfina is a small moon with a listening station from the last war. I got the impression it was abandoned though." Naruto sat in thought. "What kind of brainwashing are we talking about here? It could be mental or with drugs. What do you think Ino? Your clan knew psychology pretty well." Ino pondered for a moment. "If I was to take a guess I'd say drugs. The whole point in our training was to control us through physical means. Anko and Iruka said that their 'teachers' did their best to manipulate and guilt them during their military training. It would make sense that the people behind this are trying to figure out how to make us docile but retain our abilities. Drugs would certainly be an option on the list." Anko hummed out, "Some of my old friends in torture and Interrogation knew all about that. A lot of it comes down to sheer will power. The best thing we can do is hope we get to Melfina before the ninjas are broken. We don't know how long these ninjas have been brainwashed or even who they are so we'd best go in prepared for a fight."

With those grim thoughts in mind the crew began preparations to head to the Buspar system. After looking over the data they acquired on Corellia they were able to confirm Buspar's moon Delfino was a resort world under the rule of Teeto the Hutt. Melfina was a mystery though. At cruising speeds they entered the system four days later. Ino yelled, "Arrgh! The airwaves are crammed with nothing but advertisements saying 'Welcome to the Buspar system' and 'Come visit beautiful Delfino.' over and over again!" Shikamaru drawled, "Stop being troublesome and check the military frequencies Doc mentioned Ino." Ino retorted, "I knew that Shika!"….Ino looked perplexed and then confused. "It's garbled but it sounds like a war is going on from those frequencies." The Nara asked, "In space or on Delfino?" Ino responded, "All the signals are definitely on Delfino. Get the others Shika; we aren't equipped to go in a war zone."

Everyone gathered around the communication array. Things like _"Death to the reds!" _and _"Down with the blues!"_, and the like came through the speakers. Naruto grimaced, "We've got to look up Delfino's history before we even think about getting near there. It sounds like every color of the rainbow is going against all the others. -Like a bloody civil war." Iruka nodded,"I agree Naruto, but Melfina is where we're headed." Naruto shook his head. "We still need to keep an eye on them Iruka-sensei. The last thing we need is for them to think of us as an enemy. Doc, take us around and approach Melfina from the _opposite_ side of Buspar. I want to stay out of Delfino's line of sight." Doc exclaimed "Aye, aye Naruto! I'll have us at Melfina in 45 minutes."

Melfina was little more than a rock. There had indeed been a listening station there but it looked empty. After orbiting a couple of times they found one landing pad near the station's decaying antenna. Doc relayed to the others, "Well, it's the only place we actually can land so I'll take us in." Naruto looked worried, "Is there even any air to breathe down there Doc?" Doc'head pivoted back to face Naruto. "Hell if I know Naruto. If the station is active there should be an artificial atmosphere and gravity at least underground. If not then you'll get to try on those old space suits that have been in storage for a couple of decades." Everyone thought simultaneously, _'That's not very promising….'_ The _Misfire_ soon landed on the pad near a standard airlock. Doc said,"I sent the signal. The airlock should be extending but it isn't." Naruto thought for a moment. "Hmmm….okay, who wants to try on one of these super-cool space suits, float over there and activate the airlock?" _Everyone_ (except Hinata) immediately volunteered Naruto for the job since it was his brilliant idea. Naruto fled in terror back to the sleeping areas yelling he was _"too young to die."_ The mayhem started to escalate as Anko drug Naruto out in a headlock while Iruka tried to find how the Space suits worked. Iruka yelled, "You brought this on yourself Naruto! Suck it up and face it like a man!" The Uzumaki retorted, "You aren't getting me in one of those suicide suits Iruka-sensei!" Things were about to get worse when they heard a grinding noise and a loud metallic 'clang' against the side of the ship. They all went over to the airlock and saw the light by the door turn from red to yellow and then to green. The airlock door slowly opened with a hiss….revealing Doc.

Iruka asked, "Ummm, Doc? What are you doing out there?" Doc spoke with humor in his voice, "Miss Hinata asked me to hover over there and activate the airlock. You all seemed kind of busy arguing so I just went and took care of it." Hinata was on the opposite side of the room from everybody blushing slightly and said quietly, "It seemed like the best solution." She looked at the pile of limbs and bodies she called her friends. Naruto appeared beside her out from under everyone else magically. "It was a great idea Hinata-chan! You saved my life from those evil people! I could have died!" Naruto grasped her in a hug while crying waterfall tears. Everyone face-faulted as Hinata patted Naruto on the back and soothed, "It's alright Naruto-kun." Ino grumbled from her place in the pile on the floor "Some fearless leader we have."

"Ahem," said Naruto gathering what little dignity he had, "Since the base is open I'm going to send some shadow clones in to check for traps. Once we're sure it's safe we can explore the place at will." Shikamaru asked with disbelief in his tone, "Why didn't you send a shadow clone out in a space suit Naruto?" Naruto quipped back, "What makes you think the clone would have agreed, Shikamaru?" Everyone groaned. Naruto called out, "Okay; shadow clone jutsu!" Four clones appeared. "You know what to do; go!" The clones rushed out and Naruto sat down in a meditating position to wait for them to relay the information back to him. Twenty minutes later he opened his eyes. "The place is safe. The remains of eight security droids are spread all over the place. There are two people locked in a cell three floors down but I can't tell if they are alive in the dark of the cell. We should check on them first."

The ninjas entered and started looking around. Shikamaru and Ino noticed it was similar to the lab they were lock up in months ago. Ino whistled, "Look at all the damage! It looks like a stampede came through here." She was admiring the scorch marks from blaster fire. Shikamaru added, "That's not all. This place has been completely looted. The rooms are cleaned out of food and weapons. Troublesome, someone left in a hurry."

A floor below Anko asked, "That was a droid? A high level jutsu must have torn it apart. Look at this Iruka-kun." The metal control panel on the wall was completely caved in; clearly in the shape of a human fist. "Damn; someone was pissed!" Iruka shuddered "You're right Anko. These two droids over here look like they were destroyed by a blunt force impact. That one over there is shredded. Whoever they were didn't take any chances."

Hinata and Naruto were on the third floor down. Hinata looked in the cell where the two bodies were and said, "They've been dead some time Naruto-kun," She opened the cell door and turning the lights on, "If I was to take a guess they starved to death in here months ago. That one is….eaten." Naruto cringed, "You're right Hinata-chan. Those remaining droids down the hall are peppered with holes. I also found this" he said holding up a shuriken. "It was stuck in one of the droids where its heart would have been if it was human."

It took a couple of hours to examine the base and the bodies for clues. Even with Doc's help the computer's data was unsalvageable. It was damaged beyond repair. The older male corpse was clutching a data tablet. It was clear he had lived longer by eating the remains of the younger months ago. Even Anko felt sick at the idea of cannibalism. Shikamaru said,"This data pad is intact but needs to be recharged. Let's take it back to the ship and watch it. There's nothing else for us here." With that the ninja left the bodies where they lay. Naruto would have buried them under normal circumstances but there was no soil to bury them in on this world. The corpses rotted there as a silent testament to what happens if you experiment with the lives of ninjas.

The _Misfire_ was soon back in orbit. They wanted to get away from the pit called Melfino. Shikamaru addressed the others. "I got the tablet recharged. We should all sit down and watch it though it will probably be unpleasant." Naruto asked, "Were there any dates on the entries Shika? I'm trying to figure out a timeline." The Nara replied, "The first entry is about five months ago Naruto. The last is about four months ago. I'd say the guy who was making the entries died at that point or the tablet went into shutdown to save power." Hinata sat down by Naruto and held his hand. "It's not the kind of movie I hoped we would see together." she whispered. Naruto put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. The screen lit up.

Entry 1: They saw a gray haired man with a tired and pale face. He spoke, "I am Doctor Abu Ardokus. I was in charge of the chakra user research of clone 'Batch 7' here on Melfina. My associate, Doctor Klem is suffering from blunt force head trauma and is dying. We have very little food and rations left and I am recording this for whoever finds us. I know these containment cells are escape proof for a mere human like me and I have resigned myself to my fate. The chakra users we were experimenting on called themselves 'ninjas.' The minute they became lucid they became violent at being restrained and we chose to sedate them. This became a pattern and we were forced to use heavy sedation to make them docile enough to communicate with them. The protocol droid that knew their native language gradually introduced them to galactic basic and started trying to educate them. They were slow learners and seemed to be intent on escaping even in their drug addled state. For another month we tried different drug combinations on these savages before they finally made progress. One of them demonstrated the use of a green energy that healed her friend. This was my first introduction to chakra. I was amazed."

Entry 2: Ardokus looked exhausted with bags under his eyes now. His beard was starting to grow in. He continued. "I was becoming more at ease with these chakra users and Klem and I interacted more with them personally instead of through the droids. I was pleasantly surprised to find they actually could learn and the one using the green 'healing chakra' said they needed to perform a ritual involving green chakra every morning for their God. I suspected she was some kind of shaman and was fine with this as leaving them to their primitive religion would set them at ease. We began teaching them as a group through books and videos of what the galaxy was like. We explained to them the dangers of force users and how we needed chakra users to fight against the evil the force represented. They seemed very enthused. By appealing towards their tribal roots I was convinced I could make loyal soldiers for the army we are attempting to make. After bonding with them we introduced them to the weapons team 1 had found. They told me they were called 'shuriken' and 'kunai.' The shaman explained these were holy symbols to the ninja and asked for one of each to be given to the four of them. After extracting a promise on her word they would never use these weapons for evil. I reluctantly let them have the symbolic weapons on a trial basis though Klem urged me not to. What a fool I was!"

Entry 3: The doctor looked gaunt and had tears in his eyes. He reported, "Klem has died. To my eternal shame and damnation I am using the food he left me; his body. I know I will end up in some hell for this but others need to be aware of the threat of these ninja! Where was I? –Oh yes, we sent the ninjas to the training grounds under the guard of our droids to 'hone and perfect their bodies after their long sleep' as they put it. The shaman woman kept the others in line as they practiced 'chakra control' and martial arts they called 'taijustu'. They showed incredible accuracy with their chosen weapons and left us in awe of their skills. I had little doubt they would be fearsome warriors once we finished their training. They seemed easily malleable and eager to learn so Klem suggested we teach them basic piloting skills through simulators. Though it was hard to explain to them it wasn't 'real' it did demonstrate that their reflexes were far faster than a normal person's; perhaps on par with a Jedi! I reported this to my employers with great enthusiasm but to my disappointment they were only interested in the finished product.

Entry 4: Ardokus looked on the verge of death. He was listless and looked only partially coherent. He muttered, "I awoke to sounds of tearing metal and blaster fire. I thought someone had broken into the facility only to feel something hit me in the ribs. I was knocked unconscious. When I came around I saw the shaman girl looking at me from outside the cell I was now locked in! "Open this cell! You promised as a holy woman…." She said, _"You fool, I'm a combat medic and the fake ritual that I conducted every morning was to cleanse my comrades' bodies of the drugs you pumped into them at night! While you've been foolishly treating us as as some kind of primitive animals we've been learning your language, your technology and you weaknesses right under your nose. Now that we are back up to combat strength and have secured that little shuttlecraft to blend in on Delfino; your usefulness has ended. Klem will be dead soon from injuries and you'll soon follow. I'd advise you reflect on your human experimentation. Make peace with whatever deities you worship because you'll soon be meeting them!" _They had cunningly fooled us from the beginning! Their whole interest in Delfino was to escape us and blend in to society. They are heartless killers on par with the Mandalorians and I have unwittingly unleashed them on the galaxy! If there is any justice you'll meet your end at the hands of the Hutts on Delfino Haruno Sakura!"

The last entry ended….

POSTSCRIPT:

Next chapter will focus more on Sakura's group and will be following on their adventures in the five month period between their escape and Naruto's discovery of the lab on Melfina. Blue out. 1/25/14

This chapter was retooled as of 2/20/14


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars. Piantas are owned by Nintendo.

AUTHORS NOTES:

[ ] signifies Japanese, { } Signifies hand signals

In response to PM's and reviews, this story is set shortly after The Great Hyperspace War for the sake of a timeframe. Doc is a veteran of that war. I plan to work that into the text eventually.

Last time:

_"They had cunningly fooled us from the beginning! Their whole interest in Delfino was to escape us and blend in to the galaxy. They are heartless killers on par with the Mandalorians and I have unwittingly unleashed them! If there is any justice you'll meet your end at the hands of the Hutts on Delfino Haruno Sakura!"_

_The last entry ended…._

**Vacation on Delfino**

5 months ago:

"Damn this shuttlecraft is a piece of junk. It's so badly maintained were going to have to emergency landing! Can you swing it Lee?" "With the powers of youth anything is possible Tenten!" "If we got brought back from the dead, drugged and experimented on, escaped and then end up dying in a pathetic shuttle crash; I'm going to have some serious words with Kami when we get there! Shannaro!" "Calm down Sakura," said Temari, "Lee's got the best piloting skills among us so have a little faith. I could do without all his youth crap though."

The four ninja crammed into the shuttle were quite angry with their lot in life. They somehow were cloned back to life thousands of years after their deaths and used as lab rats. If it hadn't been for Sakura's medical jutsus they probably would be all dead or brain-dead vegetables by now from all the drugs that were pumped in them. For six months they had played the part of dumb, impressionable, complacent people that obeyed every order told to them by that condescending scientist and his holier-than-thou assistant. Their patience was pushed to the limit but they bided their time while they built their bodies back up to fighting strength. Now they were free! Well, free as far as this clunky shuttle would take them. They planned to cruise to Delfino and try to get a ship from there towards the core worlds….Maybe these Jedi could help them….But that was then. Now they had to make a controlled crash landing on Delfino and hope for the best. Temari had read up on Delfino. It was a place of bloody civil wars. The native Piantas came in several skin colors and each always vied for supremacy over the others. Where a skin color prejudice came from was beyond Temari's logical mind but the civil wars came to an abrupt end 300 years ago when Teeto the Hutt took over. Little was known about Teeto's rule except he closed the planet off for around 75 years. When he reopened contact with the rest of the galaxy the bloodstained islands of Delfino were transformed into a tropical paradise that welcomed tourists galaxy wide. It was a tremendous success and the hospitality there was legendary.

Tenten had already made contact with the Delfino Space Traffic Control and they were cleared for an emergency landing. The landing thrusters decelerated the shuttle as it entered the atmosphere but it still wasn't enough. Lee lowered the landing gear to add more aerodynamic drag as they quickly ploughed towards the landing port. Delfino control directed them towards an actual runway since the landing was obviously going to be a high speed one. Lee strained to keep the bucking shuttle under control for a controlled landing. The shuttle hit hard as it dug into the runway. The four ninja were jarred heavily as their ride careened forward. Finally the nose gear was sheared off from the stress and the shuttle swerved off the runway into a grass field. The main gear buckled and the shuttlecraft started rolling over. The smoking wreck rolled twice more before finally coming to a halt lying on its' left side against a hill. Emergency vehicles arrived to douse the flames as the four badly shaken ninja clambered out of the wreckage. It was a small miracle they were alive let alone unhurt except for scratches and bruises.

The ninjas sat there huddled on the ground together staring at the wreck in a daze as the flames were put out. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they noticed they were surrounded by the multicolored native Piantas. Questions like "Are you alright?" "Was anyone else in the shuttle?" and other concerned questions were rained down upon them before a medic came up and pronounced they were probably in shock. An emergency medivac with equipment to treat humans was rushed to the scene and the one ninja and three kunoichis were taken to the Delfino central hospital for treatment.

Lee came around with a start and noticed the smell of antiseptics and white ceiling. "Whoa! Settle down. You're in the hospital." said a blue colored nurse as she gently pushed him back in bed. Lee looked at the large, conical being. She was wearing a nurse's uniform and a…..grass skirt? "Ummm, nurse-san?" "Yes?" "Why are you wearing a grass skirt in a hospital?" The nurse looked angry. "Ahem," she said, pushing that question aside. "You were in a shuttle crash. We brought you and three others here for medical treatment. You're very lucky. You only have scratches and bruises. Can you tell me your name please?" "It's Lee. Rock Lee. Are my friends alright?" "Yes, the one named Tenten is awake. She and the blond one are in the next room." "What about Sakura?" he asked. "The pink haired one? She's sleeping right there." Lee looked over and saw Sakura sleeping like a baby. _'She really is my angel' _he thought. The nurse continued. "We ask that you let her sleep until she wakes up on her own. She seems as uninjured as you and the others but we want to make sure. Are you hungry?" Lee's stomach roared to life and the nurse chuckled. "I'll get you something to eat."

The next day the ninja were all awake but still at the hospital under observation in case the shuttle crash had caused nervous system damage. The doctors were amazed there were no hairline fractures or pulled tendons (They didn't know the ninja used chakra to reinforce their bodies on impact). Now the four escapees were sitting together in robes the hospital provided and were eating fruit –again. They were talking in Japanese so they could discuss things without anyone understanding them; they were fugitives of a sort after all. ["So we have no money, no I.D.'s, no ship, no weapons and no supplies" grumped Temari. "All the stuff we looted when we cleaned out the lab went up with the shuttle." "I know Tenten but maybe the local authorities will help us out." "Are you kidding Sakura?" hissed Temari. "The 'local authorities' are run by Teeto the Hutt and almost _all _Hutts are gangsters." "What about the grass skirts?" "Are you _still_ on about that Lee?" asked Sakura with narrowed eyes. Lee nodded. "If these people are so advanced why would they wear something so primitive? I've asked several and they either brush the question off or look mutinous. Something's off." The kunoichis all pondered this Lee had a point even if it was a very odd one. "Tell you what Lee; there's an old nurse named Vikki that does the nighttime rounds. I've gotten to know her because I mentioned I was a medic too. I'll ask her tonight." said Sakura. "Thank you Sakura. This mystery has been most vexing to me!"] Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile.

That night around 2 AM, Vikki came in to check on her charges and as usual found Sakura awake. "You really should sleep, dear." Vikki said in a motherly tone. "I know but I enjoy visiting with you." said Sakura, "My friend asked me an odd question but he said it offended one of the other Piantas. Can I ask you since we know each other a bit?" Vikki sat down. "Ask away; I have a thick skin. I won't take it personal." "Thanks Vikki, can you tell me why all Piantas seem to wear normal clothing from the waist up but wear grass skirts below? As advanced as your culture is it didn't make sense to us." Vikki's eyes filled with rage for a second and then she calmed down. She took a calming breath and whispered, "They are a sign of our subservience to Teeto the Hutt." She saw the questions in Sakura's green eyes before she continued. "300 years ago Teeto the Hutt brought an army of mercenaries with him to '_unite our people in peace_.' We had civil wars for decades and some of us even welcomed him. He started out helping some groups consolidate their lands in exchange for their loyalty but before long he started raining terror on those who were against him slaughtering villages to the last child as revenge for disobeying him. In the end all that were left alive were either his under an oath of fealty or dead. He saw an old tribal painting of one of our people from ancient times wearing a grass skirt and thought it was hilarious. One of our people said it was demeaning. That's when he decided to force us all to wear them as a sign of loyalty to his rule. It humiliates us and is a symbolic collar he has on our people. Piantas hate these ridiculous skirts with a passion." Vikki finished. "I'm sorry. I had no idea…." said Sakura. "Vikki gave her a strained smile, "It's all right dear. You didn't know. It is a really sore subject though. Just explain to your friend not to bring it up." "Thanks Vikki." "Goodnight Sakura."

The ninjas were very worried. They were being watched. Sakura explained what Vikki told her and they were a bit shocked. But they had more pressing problems…. ["I stuck with the story that we cooked up. We're colonists from the backwoods farming colony Endep and were in this system to visit our research friend Klem since he was from that world. I said no one answered us at the lab we were dropped off at and we had to borrow that old shuttle to get here. They didn't seem too convinced." said Tenten. That's our story; we all have to stick to it." Temari said with a tone of finality. "Anyway, what are they going to do, deport us? That could work to our advantage. If they do then fighting them is the last thing we want to do."] Two police officers came up to them. "We have researched your story, offworlders. You are all unregistered non-citizens and were on an unregistered shuttle coming from a place on Melfina we know does not exist. You are under arrest. Come with us quietly please." The ninjas offered no resistance.

Three hours later, in a cell block: ["Great, we are in a unisex holding cell with no privacy in ORANGE jumpsuits. Only Naruto would have worn this." lamented Sakura thinking sadly of her old teammate. "Look at the bright side Sakura. If this had been Suna we would have had nothing but loincloths and chakra cuffs with bread and water. Even though we get nothing but fruit here at least we're clothed and aren't being starved." said Temari. She looked at Lee who was unconscious with blood leaking out of his nostrils. She smirked. "I guess the idea of being locked up with three hot kunoichis in nothing but loincloths was too much for his mind to handle. So much for the _power of youth_." "Well, how long do you think it will be before a judge sees us?" "I don't know Tenten but I hope it's quick. Not that we couldn't break out at will but I don't like enclosed spaces."] muttered Sakura.

They were in a cell for six weeks. The ninjas were treated well enough since they weren't considered criminals but rather illegal aliens. They were taken before a judge and he said that they were going to be held until they got verification from a higher court. He said that the circumstances were very unusual but they couldn't risk letting criminals out in Pianta society. He finished by advising them to continue their good behavior and hopefully they would be out soon. That was two weeks ago. The warden arrived with eight guards. "I'm sorry but we have received orders that you are to appear before His Royal Majesty, Lord Teeto the Hutt." the warden said with guilt in his eyes. "What does this mean?" asked Tenten. "Truthfully, I don't know girl but I wish you the best of luck." The warden and his men put restraining cuffs on the four ninja and led them out to an armored transport with two other prisoners. "Looks like we're going to see the big man," said the shorter prisoner, "think he'll offer us a job?" I don't know, said the taller one. "Maybe us and that guy." he said noticing Rock Lee had a bit of muscle. "The girls will either be slaves or dancers." The guard yelled, "Quiet! No talking!" as the six were pushed onto the transport.

The ninjas furiously made hand signals to each other: Sakura: {I don't know how to dance! What the hell are we going to do?} Temari: {I can. It was part of my training to use my fan.} Sakura: {Good for you! What about the rest of us?} Tenten: {You and Lee can break these restraints physically can't you Sakura?} Sakura and Lee nodded. {Fine. We wait for our chance to break out and you two snap your cuffs. I was taught some taijutsu to use only my feet so I could hold weapons so break me out after you've broken Temari loose.} Temari: {Let's see how this plays out. We may be able to use these two creeps as a distraction.} she signed looking at the other two passengers. The four ninjas nodded in agreement.

When they arrived at Teeto's palace/fortress the males were taken one way and the females in another. ["What do we do about Lee?" whispered Sakura. "He can take care of himself for awhile." whispered Tenten. "We have to believe in him; he's a tough ninja. Besides; he'll want to come back and rescue his angel _Sakura-chan_." "If we break out first we'll rescue him," said Temari, "We just need to watch each other's backs for now.]

Two Weeks later: Rock lee was locked in a cell. Several people speaking various languages had come and apparently sized him up. He was being fed lots of protein-rich lean meats. They also were running him through obstacle courses. Lee's instincts told him to prepare for battle; they were conditioning him for a fight. A heavy set human came to visit him that day. Rock lee was doing push-ups. His body stank because the only water he had was for drinking; not for bathing. His hair was getting longer; soon he'd have to braid it like he did as a child. "I've got my eye on you boy." the man said. "You've got drive. You need to stay alive and eventually you'll be admitted into Teeto's ranks like I was." Lee stood up and looked at the man. "Why are you telling me this? –and my name is Lee." he spoke. "Names don't matter until you're up to guard rank. For now you're a slave who fights. They'll throw you in an arena to entertain Teeto. Put on a good show by killing your opponents. If you're good enough he'll offer you a job as one of his protectors. Fail and you're dead." "I don't like killing." "Teeto does; that's all that matters if you want to stay alive." The old man turned away, "I think you'll win." "One more question please!" said Lee. "Yes?" "I had three women come in with me; could you tell me what happened to them?" "I don't go over on that side of the compound much boy. If they're lucky they've become serving maids or maybe a dancer if they have that kind of talent. If not they are dead or sex slaves to please Teeto's guests." The old man left….

The kunoichis were going through their own kind of training. They were deemed pretty or exotic enough (apparently natural pink hair was considered interesting) by the head mistress and were being taught how to be good serving maids for Teeto and his guests. Temari, however was picked out as a dancer. She explained to them she would need metal fans to dance in her style with and a beat-up pair of hand fans were provided. The mistress was highly impressed with Temari's dancing (which was actually her wind jutsu katas and warm up routine) and whisked Temari away to be beautified and dressed properly. She also was given a pair of new, highly polished metal hand fans that were perfect for her dancing –_and wind jutsus._

Sakura and Tenten were being taught how to serve their new lord hand and….tail? Whatever. Tenten was admired for her slim athletic figure and had her hair done up in a ponytail which she wasn't too happy about (She liked her hair in buns dammit!) Her main job was to stick close to Teeto and "worship his majesty like a god" in the words of the mistress. She was 99% sure there was some higher power at work that hated her. Sakura was to be paraded around because of her exotic pink hair. One of the other slave girls objected saying she was too flat-chested causing Sakura to punch her out in rage. The mistress liked Sakura (she had a small chest as well) and arranged it so she could be in the main room with Teeto as well. All three girls were in position to move up from slave to servant if they did well enough.

Rock Lee hadn't seen the older man again. He was told to get ready to fight. Lee was given a short sword and buckler before he was pushed out into the arena. He looked up and around. There were several people of various races betting and pointing at the various contestants though Lee noted the arena wasn't very full. He figured it was just an entry level fight. He looked ahead and saw the shorter criminal that was on the transport he rode in on. The man had two daggers. There was another person that Lee recognized as a Rodian in the ring. He had two small axes. Lee looked back up and laid eyes on the corpulent form of Teeto the Hutt….and Tenten! Tenten was close to the disgusting creature serving the Hutt drinks out of a large basin. She saw Lee and with a desperate look on her face she hand-signed {Bow! Kill! Win! Bow!} It was all she could do. She'd been watching people murder each other to the sounds of the Hutt's guttural laughter all day. It made her sick.

Lee nodded at his teammate and bowed deeply to Teeto the Hutt. This earned several raised eyebrows. He then sized up his to opponents. He could take out the short man quickly. He didn't know much about Rodians but figured it would be much easier to deal with the green-skinned humanoid if the short man was out of the picture. He steeled himself. Teeto made a cutting motion at his M.C. who yelled "Begin!"

POSTSCRIPT:

It was my original plan to get the Sakura team arc done all in one chapter but it ran too long. This arc will finish up next chapter and then we'll see what the Naruto team has been up to. Blue out. 1/26/14


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars. Piantas are owned by Nintendo.

AUTHORS NOTE:

[ ] Signifies Japanese.

Last time:

_Lee nodded at his teammate and bowed deeply to Teeto the Hutt. This earned several raised eyebrows. He then sized up his to opponents. He could take out the short man quickly. He didn't know much about Rodians but figured it would be much easier to deal with the green-skinned humanoid if the short man was out of the picture. He steeled himself. Teeto made a swiping motion at his M.C. who yelled "Begin!"_

**The Castle of Death**

Lee charged at blinding speeds toward the short man as he darted his buckler at the Rodain. The Rodian barely dodged the thrown object and was knocked off balance. Lee appeared in front of the short dagger wielder and said "Leaf Great Whirlwind" in a whisper. The low kick connected with the man's knees, the mid kick shattered his sternum and the high kick sent the man into the air. Lee finished the move with a heel drop that crushed the man's rib cage. The unnamed criminal was dead before he hit the ground in a shower of blood and ruptured organs. Lee discarded the sword and grabbed the two daggers left by his fallen opponent. The man had died in mere seconds. By the time the Rodian was up and balanced again Lee was back in a ready stance. The Rodian was terrified. He'd hardly seen the black-haired human move and the other contender was lying dead on the floor with his organs hanging out. Lee looked at Tenten for a split second and saw her nod. He spun his newly acquired daggers like kunai and charged.

Rodians, while they loved violence and combat were not stupid enough to go into a totally suicidal fight. The Rodian ran screaming he would fight _anyone_ else hoping to escape. Lee knew he had to kill this being if he was to survive; if not for himself then at least for Tenten. He rushed the Rodian with a Dynamic Entry. The Rodian's head cracked and he went spinning towards the wall. When the Rodian crashed into the arena wall; Lee beheaded the alien with his purloined daggers. Both Lee's enemies had died quickly and brutally. He wanted to throw up but remember Tenten's hand signals; Rock Lee spread out his arms and deeply bowed to Teeto the Hutt. He saw glee in the Hutt's reptile like eyes and relief on Tenten's face. "Victory!" shouted the M.C.

Lee was back in his cell. He had held back the bile until he got there but once he was alone he vomited until there was nothing left to come up….he was exhausted. A few hours later after a fitful sleep, Rock Lee opened his eyes to find the older man that had visited him a few days ago. "For someone who doesn't like killing you put on a hell of a show. You really made Teeto happy. Most those grunt fights wind up with no survivors or the victor too injured to fight anymore. Your victory was flawless." "I wish it served a purpose." said Lee. "It did" said the heavy set man. "You've been promoted out of the grunt fights and into the lightweights. You'll be able to select what weapons and armor you want to fight with next time. I think you'll sail through the lightweights but that's just my hunch. One point of advice though; draw the fights out so your opponents will suffer." "It's not efficient" said lee. "But it is entertaining to Teeto. He said he was looking forward to your next fight day after tomorrow. Keep bowing too. Teeto really likes being treated like royalty." "Thank you for your advice; I saw one of my friends there. Have you by any chance seen a blonde or pink haired girl?" "I don't about a blonde but I've seen a pink hared one. She decked a visitor that tried to feel her up. I wasn't sure what to think but I guess Teeto thought it was hilarious. She'll be safe for now." "Thank you, sir." "I'll be expecting you to win your next fight against much tougher opponents. Don't let me down."

Tenten and Sakura came off duty. They silently removed their barely-there outfits and showered to clean the filth off of their bodies. Since the mistress (whose name was Ivy) took a liking to Sakura; she put Sakura and Tenten together in their cramped sleeping quarters at Sakura's request. They were thankful they had a _little_ privacy. Sakura asked Ivy about Temari but the silver haired mistress simply told them Temari rated her own quarters. Apparently dancers got preferential treatment. Sakura sighed. ["Finally; I scrubbed the filth of all those dirty smells and secretions of aliens, smoke and booze." "Consider yourself lucky Sakura. I have to stand by the biggest stench of all: Teeto." grumbled Tenten. "At least you aren't one of those poor girls that have the _pleasure_ of scrubbing him" snorted Sakura. "Very funny. You just watch yourself. If Teeto didn't like the fact you're so feisty and not afraid to smack guests you'd probably be dead by now." Tenten said seriously. "It's okay Tenten. Ivy instructed me on whom I can smack and who I can't. I just wish we could bust out of here but we need to get the others out as well."

Out in the hall…."So even the protocol droids can't figure out their language, Ivy?" said the heavy set man that visited Lee from time to time. "That's right Reefler. I genuinely like Sakura but she's too hot headed." "I have an idea Ivy. Let me sneak in and visit her tonight." "Excuse me?" said the miffed Ivy "Are you trading me in for a younger, sexier model? You'd better answer carefully…." Reefler looked panicked for a moment at his on/off lover of many years. He calmed himself. "It's nothing like that Ivy, honest!" Then he whispered conspiratorially, "I think they're assassins. Their friend Lee from the arena is definitely trained as one and I think Sakura is too." "Have you been smoking something worse than usual Reefler? That's crazy. Those two girls are too damn pure for that sort of thing. Hell, I'd bet they're virgins." "I'll bet they're killers. They have no wasted movement in any action they take, just like Lee. They also seem completely aware of everything around them; _just like Lee_. They could be our ticket out of here Ivy; I can just _feel_ it." Ivy sighed; he wasn't going to let this drop until he checked. "Fine, you can stay in my room and sneak over to theirs tonight. The minute I hear them shrieking for help I'll have to rush in and smack you around a bit to cover up. We'll make up a story saying you stumbled in drunk."

Just after midnight, Reefler came in to Sakura and Tenten's quarters using a skeleton key. He moved with surprising stealth for a man his size. The slid door closed behind him. _'What?'_ he thought. Next thing he knew he was pinned on the floor on his stomach. His legs and arms were pinned painfully behind his back by Tenten. He was staring directly into Sakura's jade eyes that were burning with an unholy fire. She had his throat in a death grip. ["Is he drunk Sakura? I smell booze."] He saw Sakura's other hand _glow green_ over his face. ["No. he's just had enough to make it seem that way. He's completely lucid."] The green glow changed from an aura to a blade shape. Sakura reverted to galactic basic, "These are chakra scalpels. They won't leave marks and will cut the tissue under the skin. Your death will look like natural causes. Depending on your answers to my questions I may or may not let you live. I already know you're not drunk. You drank just enough to have liquor the smell on your breath so don't play dumb. Talk quietly when you answer; yell out and you're dead. Do you understand?" Reefler was terrified. He awkwardly nodded his head up and down in agreement. Sakura released his throat. '_These girls are beyond ruthless!_' He thought. "Who are you and why are you here?" he heard Tenten's voice from on his back. "My name is Reefler. I've been in contact with your friend Lee." he said trembling. "I know you're assassins here to kill Teeto. Ivy and I want out of his service and off Delfino. Will you help us?" Sakura sighed. There was no lie in his voice. "We _are_ assassins but got marooned here. We didn't come for Teeto; we just ended up here. We don't have a ship to get off the planet. If we off Teeto can you get us transport out?"

Reefler went to see Ivy after another twenty minutes of questioning. Ivy was starting to get concerned at the silence coming from the girl's quarters. What if they really were assassins and had killed Reefler? Or, the more likely scenario, what if Reefler did something stupid and they knocked him out? She was about to go down there but he door opened and Reefler came stumbling in looking both frightened and elated at the same time. "Is your room secured Ivy?" he whispered in a hoarse voice (Sakura had a strong grip!). Ivy got out a scanner. "We're clear." she said in a quiet voice. "They're professional assassins but they are marooned here. They agreed to kill Teeto if we provide transport off this world. That new dancer Temari and the gladiator Lee are with them. This is our chance." "Can you even get a ship Reefler?" "That's not an issue. I have the security codes for the Major Domo's ship. As soon as the deed is done I can fly us out of here."

["We're taking an awfully big risk Sakura," said Tenten. Do you think we can trust him?" "I'm not sure but he has contact with Lee and Ivy's in on it. She can arrange things and get us with Temari to make a plan. I want out of this hellhole. If we kill Teeto we can escape in the resulting confusion." "All right Sakura, count me in. Teeto has a personal shield on his belt but I could disable it with a throwing needle. How do we kill him though? From what I can tell every vital point is covered in blubber." "I'll see if Ivy knows tomorrow. I need to study Hutt physiology for a weak point. If she can provide us with weapons between us and the other two we may have a chance." Over the next month Ivy and Reefler passed coded messages between the ninja. Temari was finally ready as she had adapted the fans to use wind justu. Ivy arranged it so Sakura and Tenten would be in a position to strike when Temari did her dance. They just had to get Lee there so they could all escape together. Reefler passed information to Lee. Lee was expected to be sworn in as a guard if he won his next fight. All he had to do was win and they could set the plan in motion….

Lee's last battle was brutal. He was against an extremely skilled Zabrak. After trading several hits with the Zabrak, Lee got a break. Lee opened the first chakra gate and using the tape on his hands (provided by Reefler) he was able to execute the Front Lotus. The Zabrak's head hit the floor in a spectacular spray of blood and Lee was declared the winner. He was given the honor of becoming one of Teeto's guards and would appear before Teeto in the Hutt's audience chamber to swear his undying loyalty. Lee wasn't a bloodthirsty man; he hated killing. But the idea of destroying the wicked slug-like creature appealed to him greatly. Freedom from this twisted being is what this world needed. He just hoped that all of them made it out alive. He was given a day to rest and was (finally) allowed to bathe and put on his new clothing before he went to the ceremony tomorrow. He was ready….

Temari studied the notes that Sakura sent her on Hutt physiology. She realized that a bunch of shallow cuts wouldn't kit this monster. Hutts were amazingly resilient. She head to make a massive deep cut and take Teeto's head off if she could. She didn't know if her hand fans could handle the stress. If she had her big war fan it wouldn't have been a problem but she had to make do. She would take out this Hutt and escape or die trying….

Tenten put on her pleated see through skirt. Each of the pleats had a single long throwing needle in them. She was to take out Teeto's personal shield and any bodyguards that were close to Teeto. She also had a plasma grenade inside a large, decorative locket she wore around her neck. Even at point-blank range Teeto wouldn't be killed by it although it would certainly inflict massive burns on his tough hide. It was a last resort. She had little doubt they could make the kill but was worried about their escape. Ivy was to lead them out to the ship that Reefler was supposed to have ready and waiting….

Sakura was meditating. Over the last month she had practiced sharpening and lengthening her chakra scalpels to new levels. Her job in the assassination was to bull-doze an escape path for the others with her scalpels and chakra enhanced strength. She would be in the crowd serving guests while Temari was in the center putting on her performance. Tenten would be to the Hutt's right serving him his drinks. They didn't know exactly where Lee would be but his coded note assured them he would maneuver out of the arc of Temari's attack. He didn't know as much about Teeto's physical weak points so he would focus on armed guards around him. It was do or die time….

It was the day. Reefler was ready. He was an old but respected Lieutenant for Teeto and was "inspecting" the Major Domo's ship. It was routine as far as everyone knew. He was terribly worried about Ivy though. She was terrified –and with good reason. They both had witnessed failed assassination attempts in the past and those poor souls that were caught were tortured to death in the most gruesome ways possible. Suicide would be preferable to capture.

The main audience chamber: Teeto was immensely enjoying the dancing girls and festivities being held today. He'd already gone through two basins of his favorite ale. After his favorite fan dancer presented her newest dance he would have his newest guards sworn in to his personal army. Temari took the floor and began her dance. She started out with her normal dance routine; her lithe body swaying to the music. As the music got faster and she increased her pace to the beat. Invisible wind chakra was building up in her fans. As she spun round and around the chakra started to become visible to the naked eye. She saw Teeto's personal shield drop and Tenten fell back behind the platform the Hutt was on to shield herself from the oncoming onslaught of wind. Teeto didn't seem to notice but his guards did. At the crescendo of the dance Temari overcharged her jutsu and unleashed hell. "Wind scythe jutsu!" she called out as two great cutting blades emerged from her fans. The normal version of this jutsu would have made a plethora of small blades but through practice she had modified the jutsu to act like two great swords of wind. Teeto took the jutsu head on and his close retainers were blown away in the wake of the invisible blades of wind.

All hell broke loose. Temari flipped back into a defensive position. She used three-fourths of her chakra in that attack and her fans barely withstood the stress. She quickly lined the edges of we hand fans with wind chakra to use them as cutting blades. She saw Teeto bellowing in agony. His head was half severed from his body horizontally and he had a diagonal slash across his torso was spraying copious amounts of blood….but the slug was still alive! She wouldn't have time for another shot on that scale. They somehow had to finish him off. Tenten jumped back up with her throwing needles in hand and started piercing the throats of the nearby guards. Blaster fire was going of everywhere as people tried to target her. She saw Teeto's eyes turn to her as he gurgled out attempting to talk with his mouth hanging open. Tenten pulled out the grenade. Its use was to cover the parties' escape but she had to finish Teeto off. She activated the grenade and rammed it into his mouth as far as she could reach. Then she ran. The slug-like alien's head exploded in a gruesome display of blood and brain matter. It rained down on Tenten's back as she ran. Teeto the Hutt was dead...

Lee and Sakura were destroying the crowds that were after Tenten and Temari. Their brutal taijustu was crushing people left and right. Sakura looked at Ivy who stared in shock at the mess. She was frozen to her spot in the doorway. Lee jumped in and covered the retreating Temari and Tenten using his throwing daggers that Reefler got him for the occasion. The guards were going down quickly at his hands but not quickly enough. Tenten ran towards him dragging Temari with her. Temari was trying to regain her lost breath from the justu she unleashed earlier. Once they joined up Lee led them through the pandemonium towards the back. Sakura was already there waiting with Ivy behind her. Sakura was covered in blood and was healing a slice in her shoulder she picked up during her rampage. The others arrived expecting to be led out only to find Ivy hyperventilating. They ducked into the hallway and closed an armored security door behind them. Sakura punched the door's controls to jam it in the 'down' position.

"That should hold them for a few minutes." said Sakura. "Hold Ivy still guys." Sakura touched Ivy's face. Her green charka brought Ivy back to her senses. Tenten grabbed Ivy. "Teeto's dead. You have to lead us out!" Ivy nodded. "This way!" she said as they went down a side hall. Sakura was still struggling with her wounded arm. Lee was carrying Temari piggyback style until she regained her breath. Tenten was on point with two daggers following Ivy's directions on which way to turn. The labyrinth Ivy led them through was almost impossible to navigate. If it hadn't been for Ivy's years of knowledge of the fortress they never would have made it. By this time alarms were blaring and the description of Teeto's assassins were out. However; many of Teeto's "loyal" minions wanted to escape the castle as well so people were running everywhere helter-skelter in confusion.

Outside on the docking platform was Reefler. The astromech droid on the ship had it warmed up on his orders. He walked out "shocked and horrified" at the news of Teeto the Hutt's violent death. '_Wish I could have seen it._' he thought with venom. He had already stealthily disposed of the two guards that were inside the Major Domo's ship. That left two guards inside and two guards outside the blast doors to the platform. He knew he could take two of them but he was in his fifties and wasn't as quick as he used to be. He quickly went to the two outside guards with an air of command, "We need to open these blast doors and see what's going on inside. There's so much radio chatter I can't tell a damn thing." "The Major Domo is who we guard this ship for sir, we can't leave our posts unless he says so." said the older of the two guards. _'So that's whose payroll they're on.'_ Reefler thought. Reefler quietly looked at his communicator a prayed Ivy would signal him soon. He feared for her life. The heavy man paced back and forth as if he was wondering what to do. His communicator blinked twice. Ivy was waiting ready to run through the four guards and the doors. "Fine, I will go in and look for these scum myself. You two open the door and I'll go in alone." He said with determination in his voice. "Are you sure Mr. Reefler?" "I'm sure, Teeto treated me well over the years so putting these dogs down is the least I can do." he said. "All right; good luck Mr. Reefler." The guards' plans were to wait for the Major Domo and get out. There was no way the Piantas would let them live if they stayed on Delfino. Teeto was the only thing keeping them in check. Now that the Piantas were loose it was only a matter of time before they stormed the castle.

Inside Ivy waited for her lover to open the doors. They had many relationship problems through the years but she swore to herself that if they got out of this alive the two of them would find someplace safe together and settle down. The blast door started to open and Ivy held her breath. She saw Tenten still covered in gore throw her last needle faster than the eye could follow. The right guard was fatally pierced through the throat before he could react. The other man was shocked as his friend hit the floor. The door was halfway open by now. Sakura used her good arm with chakra enhanced strength and hit the floor knocking the remaining three standing guards off balance. Reefler jumped back when he saw the first guard down and bleeding and avoided the shockwave. He took his two shots. The guards on his side of the still opening door were dead.

Ivy ran towards the door only to be tackled by Tenten as the remaining two guards (one dying) fired their blasters at her. Reefler shot the dying one in the back of the head as Lee crushed the other one with a Dynamic entry. All was silent for a moment and Ivy hugged Reefler. She looked at the blood soaked ninja and wondered what they had gone through to make them this way. They were just children! The semi-recovered Temari saw the Major Domo and his entourage coming. She unleashed a gust of wind that knocked the Major Domo and his followers back before they could open fire. The ninjas hustled out through the blast doors as Reefler closed the doors behind them.

It was time to get the hell out of Dodge.

POSTSCRIPT:

Not much to add. This arc is almost complete. Next chapter will cover some of the aftermath of Teeto's downfall.

Anyone have an opinion of what other ninjas should be revived? Sasuke's a definite no (so don't ask) and the Edo Tensei revived ones are too. They aren't created from their own cells but rather Zetsu's. PM me or review if you have suggestions. Blue out. 1/28/14


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars. Piantas are owned by Nintendo.

Last time:

_The semi-recovered Temari saw the Major Domo and his entourage coming. She unleashed a gust of wind that knocked the Major Domo and his followers back before they could open fire. The ninjas hustled out through the blast doors as Reefler closed the doors behind them._

_It was time to get the hell out of Dodge._

The Major Domo's ship (named the _Borealis_) lifted off with surprisingly little interference. Everyone assumed it was the Major Domo escaping. This was the sign the Piantas needed. If the offworlders from the castle were fleeing then Teeto's death was basically assured. Teeto's retainers in the fortress tried to hold out but 300 years of untapped rage from the Piantas was too much for them to withstand. Once the Piantas gained control and 100% verified Teeto's death they were united against the "offworld threat" of tourists and other outsiders. Those offworlders fortunate enough to escape the carnage were haunted the rest of their days by the sights of the Pianta's bloody revolution. Within a month the planet had fallen into complete chaos as the Piantas finished venting on outsiders only to fall back into their color-based prejudices and turn on each other. The paradise of Delfino had become living hell….

Sakura looked out the window as the _Borealis_ cruised serenely through space. It had been a few days since they had escaped Delfino and the Buspar system and the ninjas and their new friends explained their stories to each other. It turned out Reefler and Ivy were both sold into Teeto the Hutt's service nearly 30 years ago and had been in love with each other off and on ever since. The ninjas found it amusing that the now relaxed pair acted like an old married couple. They always seemed to be bickering but there was always fondness for each other in their eyes.

Reefler and Ivy were shocked by the ninja's story however. The legendary cursed planet Edo; cloning ancient people back to life, attempts to make a ninja army, brainwashing?….It seemed unreal to them. They suggested going to the Republic Senate but the ninjas believed that someone _within_ the senate could have something to do with it. They preferred to go to the Jedi Order they were taught about and get their help if possible. Reefler had met a Jedi once and frankly the mystic had given him the creeps. On the other hand, the Jedi were known as people who upheld justice and peace. From what the ship's computer on the _Borealis_ told them; the Jedi's main base was on Ossus where they built a great library since the Great Hyperspace War 50 years ago. "Then let's set a course for Ossus in the Adega system." said Sakura. With their decision made. They made the jump to hyperspace….

That was a month ago.

**The Hunt for Contracts**

Present time in orbit of Melfina: _"….meet your end at the hands of the Hutts on Delfino Haruno Sakura!"_ The last entry on the tablet ended….The crew of the _Misfire _sat in silence dumbfounded for a moment. "Forehead was here?" Ino managed to rasp out. "What are we going to do? The only place they could have headed was Delfino." "That was five months ago Ino. She and her companions, whoever they might be, could have left the Buspar system a long time ago." said Shikamaru somberly. "But we have to go and search; we can't abandon her! We have to go to Delfino." "Ino," said Iruka calmly, "Naruto's had us monitoring Delfino ever since we arrived in the system. You were the first to hear it. Delfino is in a state of war. Even if there were some sort of immigration records for Sakura and her group we wouldn't know who to ask for them or if they would even let us see them if we did find out." "But…." "Give me a week." said Naruto. He quickly stood up and headed towards the cockpit. The rest of the group sat in silence wondering what Naruto was thinking.

_'Is he still in love with Sakura?'_ panicked Hinata sadly in her mind. _'What if he chooses her? No. NO! I won't give him up! I'll prove to him I'm the only one for him. I'm glad Sakura's alive but there's no way I'll give up now. I've loved Naruto for two lifetimes. We've made so much progress in our relationship. He belongs to me and I belong to him.'_ she decided. Hinata would _not_ let him go.

Shikamaru was trying to calm down Ino. "Ino, I know you and Sakura were best friends and rivals since we were little but you've got to think rationally. Be honest with yourself. Do you _truly_ believe we can pick up a five month old trail across two planets, let alone a galaxy?" Ino was in tears. "I know what you're trying to say Shika but it's so hard! Why did it have to be this way? I'm sure she would have been overjoyed as we would be to be back together." "I know Ino but we have to do what's best." "What about Naruto, Shika? He loved Sakura since we were little kids. He may want to follow her across the galaxy. –And what about Hinata? She loves him. If she lost him to Sakura it might be too much for her…."

Iruka headed up to the cockpit. He found Naruto sitting in the floor meditating. Doc was zoned out again looking into space. Iruka decided to talk to his blonde-headed former student. "Naruto…." "I'm focusing on natural energy sensei. The force….old man Deluvion told me it can guide you." "Are you trying to find Sakura?" "No. She is out of our reach for now. I can feel hate and rage from Delfino sensei. To go there would mean our deaths. I'm trying to make a decision on what to do next. I'm really glad that Sakura's alive but I can't risk our lives on this. I truly hope we cross paths with her someday. But now I need to make a decision on where to go. I know it probably will sound ridiculous to you but I can _feel_ the whispers in the force. The reason I want a week to make a decision is so I can be as sure as possible." "You've grown up a lot Naruto. I'm proud of you." "Thank you sensei. It means a lot to me."

"What did the kid say Iruka-kun?" asked Anko lounging in the bunk she and Iruka shared. "We're not going after Sakura. He's making the right choice for our group even if it's hard." "Thank god!" said Anko. "I knew he was love struck with that Haruno girl back in the day but he has to live in the now. I was afraid you and I were going to have to smack him around." Iruka laughed. "All the kids were in the same class at the academy and friends. It's hard for all of them but they'll pull through. They're veterans of a war after all." With that said they called it a night.

The next three days were rather tense. Naruto kept to himself in the cockpit rarely interacting with the others. Hinata was worried for him but she was trying to be supportive of Ino who seemed to be taking it the worst. To find out her best friend was still alive only to lose the chance of being with her hit Ino hard. She was thankful Hinata offered her a shoulder to cry upon. Shikamaru was monitoring Delfino to see what happened under orders from Naruto. It was a troublesome duty but Shikamaru did have the most analytical mind out of them. He couldn't argue that he was the best person to decipher the mess of transmissions. Anko was keeping Iruka "occupied" over in the left section of the sleeping quarters. She figured if they had some down time she and Iruka might as well enjoy it. The left section was "theirs" to have "private time" in. The girls had the center section and Naruto and Shikamaru had the right one. The dinners were somber. Even Doc was quiet and he usually joined them to socialize even though he didn't eat.

That night Shikamaru was awakened from his slumber at about 1 AM. He groaned out "troublesome" and opened his eyes. It was Hinata. She whispered, "Go over and sleep in an empty bunk in the girls section tonight. Ino's been having nightmares from time to time and I want you to watch over her." "Why can't you do it troublesome woman?" Then he noticed Hinata was dressed in just a _half _tank top and panties. Shikamaru blushed. "Go." she said imperiously. Shikamaru gaped a bit and then acquiesced. "Yes ma'am." "Good boy."

After Shikamaru made his exit Hinata felt her confidence leaving her. She felt as if she was just using her body to seduce Naruto away from Sakura but at the same time she wanted to comfort him. She sighed. _'I've come this far. I can't back down now. I want him to know how much I truly love him.'_ She gently pulled the sleeping curtain back on Naruto's bunk and sat on the edge of it. She admired Naruto's sleeping form for a moment before she woke him up with a gentle kiss. Naruto woke up to Hinata's ministrations and pulled her down on him. "Hinata-chan?" he whispered. "I've missed you these last three days Naruto-kun. I love you. Tonight I want to comfort you and take all the pain away." She was half lying on top of him staring into his eyes when she got an unexpected reaction. She felt Naruto get a _major_ erection at her words. It was a huge boost to her confidence. "Are you sure?" "More than anything Naruto." she purred. Like all inexperienced lovers their first time was awkward and a bit funny. The night was filled with a few soft giggles and mistakes but in the end they wore each other out in passion. Morning came far too soon for them. "I love you Hinata-chan." "I love you too Naruto-kun."

When Hinata attempted to sneak back to her bunk she was pounced on by a grinning Ino. "Well, how was he? Are you walking with a limp?" Hinata was both scandalized and blushing but was still basking in the afterglow of her first night with Naruto. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. "It was incredible! He promised me it would be even better next time." Ino grinned lecherously. "Well, we can't have you sneaking over there and ordering Shikamaru out of his bed every night can we?" "What do you mean?" I mean we're going to move you over with Naruto. Shikamaru will have to move his junk over here. It's that or he will have to listen to you and Naruto panting and moaning all night." "You were listening in Ino?" "Of course! When Shikamaru came over and told me what had happened I had to check and make sure things were going alright for my girlfriend!" she said with a gleam in her eye. "I have to say I was impressed. You and Naruto must have done a marathon last night!" Then Ino looked at Hinata conspiratorially, "Is it true what they say about men with extra big chakra reserves being extra _special_ down there?" "INO!"

Hinata's shriek was heard throughout the ship as was Ino's cackling afterwards. "Women are so troublesome." said Shikamaru. "You seem to be in much higher spirits Naruto." Naruto blushed slightly as visions of Hinata danced through his head. "I never dreamed love could be anything like this Shikamaru –and it's unbelievable that someone as special as Hinata loves me." "Knucklehead; she's loved you since we started the academy." "Really? You mean I followed Sakura around for _years _and Hinata loved me all along? How am I going to make that up to her?" "Don't dwell on troublesome things. Just love her like she loves you." "Shikamaru's right, Naruto." "You know about this too Iruka sensei?" "Ino knows so everyone was told." Naruto groaned….

Everyone was smiling at breakfast although Hinata and Naruto were a bit embarrassed at all the teasing and innuendo. Naruto went back up to the cockpit to meditate. He found his mind was clear and free of conflict. Everything seemed to fall into order for him. A few hours later, he walked out to the main hold area where everyone was getting things ready for lunch. They all sat down together. "What have you figured out Shikamaru?" asked Naruto. "It seems the natives of Delfino were under the control of Teeto the Hutt until about two or three months ago. They're called Piantas. They were little more than slaves according to their broadcasts. Teeto was assassinated by an unknown group. They apparently blew his head off with a plasma grenade." Shikamaru shivered. "After that the Piantas 'purged' all the people that were non-natives and declared freedom. Then the Piantas turned on each other. I guess different groups of Piantas have different skin colors and each one of the colors hates all the others. It's troublesome to say but if we landed there we'd be killed on sight. There's no way we can go to Delfino."

"Then we're going to Edo." Naruto said with authority in his voice. "Edo? Why the hell would we go there?" said Ino. "The Great Summoning Contracts." If they still exist we would have powerful allies or at least they could tell us what happened there after we all died. I've foreseen it." "Naruto; do you mean to say you actually contacted the 'force' that Deluvion talked about?" "Yes, Iruka sensei. My mind was clear and I let go of my inner struggles. It all became clear to me. The slugs; the toads and the snakes' homes each have something for us when we reach them. That's where we need to go; the 'unknown' coordinates from that disk." "Let me get this straight," said Anko, "You got laid last night and the sex was so good it enabled you to see the future?" Everyone face-faulted. "_Please_ set a course in for the coordinates we've labeled 'Edo' Doc." Naruto pleaded as he crawled out from the place his face hit the floor. "Sure thing Naruto. I never you humans mating rituals had such powers." Everyone face faulted again while Anko roared in laughter.

Two weeks later, the _Misfire_ arrived in orbit around Edo looking for a landing point. They were very apprehensive about returning to their homeworld since it was essentially nothing but a massive graveyard as far as they knew. Although Madara's influence was gone the world still seemed blanketed in thick clouds. They could only spot landmasses via the ship's scanners. "I've found a landing signal in the Elemental Countries –or at least what was them…."muttered Ino. "We've been in orbit for some time. If those summoning contacts still exist then we need to land. Take us down Doc but keep the ship on standby." "Alright Naruto. Do you really expect to find something after 10,000 years? "It's a chance we have to take Doc. If Anko and I could regain contact with our summons then it would be a huge plus. They could fill us in on what's been going on Edo and whatever happened to Madara."

They landed on a pad near a large cloning facility that obviously had seen combat in the last few months. There were remnants of bodies everywhere. As the crew exited the ship it became apparent what the mass of corpses were: the bodies of half-formed Zetsus. They were skinless and red in color. The piles of them made a horrific sight. It was obvious they were slaughtered in droves by a variety of jutsus. The question on everyone's mind was _'Who did this?'_ "There was so much crossfire here it's virtually impossible to tell how they were attacked and from where." said Shikamaru. "It's just a charnel house out here. What about inside the facility?" he asked. "Let me look under the rubble" said Hinata. "Byakugan! There are about 60 of those cloning cylinders here by my guess. Most of them are empty. Whatever ninjas were revived here must have fought them to the death. The few still in the cylinders are dead. I doubt they ever woke up. Naruto?"

Naruto sat down in a clearing away from the bodies and activated his sage mode. He reached out as far as he could. It seemed the dim, twilight-covered world did have life on it but he sensed very little natural energy. The bodies of the Zetsus gave off a terrible stench as they decomposed but there was no trace of a spirit or chakra he could feel remaining in them. It was as if they had been nothing but lifeless machines to begin with. Then he felt a flash of Natural energy. It was far away but he felt he could follow the trail. It wasn't in the direction of the Toad's Mount Myoboku to his disappointment. "Anko, do you know which direction the Snake clan's Ryuchi Cave is? I think I've found either it or the Shikkotsu Forest where the Slug's lived." "It's in the northwest" replied Anko. "Orochimaru never took me there but that's the direction it's in." "I think I've found it then. I sense a gathering of life and natural energy there. Maybe the Snakes survived somehow." "What about the Toads Naruto?" asked Iruka. "I don't sense any life there but there still is natural energy." said Naruto with sorrow in his voice. "We'll check the Ryuchi Cave first."

Since Naruto had to track it from the ground they walked there. It was about a five day journey at ninja speeds. It seemed that the malformed Zetsu clones wandered aimlessly about and attacked when chakra use was nearby. They weren't particularly hard to kill for the group of six but fighting a bunch of mindless zombie like clones was taxing and it slowed them down. They eventually called Doc and had him pick them up at night so they could sleep safely on the _Misfire_. "I suspect those Zetsus attacked in groups after the ninjas woke up and started using chakra. I think it's safe to say the ninjas didn't kill each other but rather the army of Zetsus. The scientists doing the cloning probably decided to get the hell out after that." said Shikamaru. "Well, it would explain why so much stuff was left behind. The probably evacuated in a hurry." commented Iruka. "What do you think happened to those ninja at the base?" "I'm sure they either retreated with the scientists or died off by now Iruka-kun. It's simply attrition and I doubt they had combat equipment like we do." "I know Anko but I'm hoping we'll find some survivors holed up in the Ryuchi cave." The _Misfire_ sat down nearby and the six ninja clambered aboard. "We'll be entering the mountains tomorrow so Doc won't be able to come pick us up. Does everyone have enough supplies ready? We'll probably want all the extra weapons we can carry in case it's a cave full of Zetsus." Naruto said grimly. "We'll be ready tomorrow Naruto-kun. It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep." Hinata said as she led him to their bunk. "Hinata's got the right idea. Let's call it a night and double check our supplies in the morning." said Iruka.

Naruto awoke in the morning to the weight of Hinata's soft body snuggled up to his. He could feel her luscious breasts pressed up against him and her face buried in the crook of his neck. He wanted her but they needed to get up and prepare. He gently rubbed her back to wake her up. "Mmmm….I want to sleep Naruto-kun. I'm _very_ comfortable." "I do too Hinata-chan but we have to get ready. We need to be prepared for anything and I want us all to come back safe." She raised her head up and kissed him deeply. "Alright Naruto-kun. But when we get back from this your sweet ass is _mine!_ she said mischievously with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way Hinata-chan." By the time the two young lovers were up and dressed the rest of the crew was as well. "Are we ready?" asked Naruto. "The rest of the way is solely on foot so we need to be careful, no mistakes. Hinata will be on point with her Byakugan active. Ino will be center in case someone needs medical help. Anko and I will be on either side since our jutsus do the most collateral damage. Shikimaru and Iruka will back us up. Any questions?" "Are you planning to go for a frontal assault?" "No, Iruka-sensei. I want to use stealth and take out small groups of Zetsus silently. But if we reach the mouth of that cave and run into an army of them I want to be able to blow them away in case we have to retreat."

And so they did. Hinata would spot the Zetsus in advance and the others would silently kill them. The Zetsus continued to aimlessly wander about so the cave entrance was easy for the ninja to enter once they reached there. The cave's opening was big enough for a snake Manda's size to slither through and then opened into an enormous cavern where the entire snake clan could live. But there were no snakes; just a vision of hell….

Hundreds upon hundreds of the blood-red Zetsus were chanting and staring with lifeless eyes at a hooded figure in front of them on a raised dais. The Konoha ninja were both mesmerized and terrified of the spectacle. Torches blazed around the cavern shedding an unholy light on the ceremony taking place. The person leading them seemed to be controlling them like puppets on strings. Whoever it was directed the red Zetsus towards two charnel pits of fire. What little chakra and life-force they had was being siphoned off into some massive sealing array behind the person. The madman was laughing as Zetsu after Zetsu fed their lives to his traps. "Help me put up a protection barrier, Iruka. This reminds me of a bijuu extraction ceremony. I'll be damned before I let this continue." said Naruto with steely eyes. Iruka quickly complied seeing Naruto's ice cold eyes burning with untold fury. After the barrier was raised everyone but Naruto was behind it. He entered sage mode and summoned six shadow clones to create a pair of rasenshurikens. The person on the platform looked up and then powered up sage chakra himself '_Is this a ninja with sage abilities? Or maybe a Sith?_' Naruto decided he didn't give a damn at this point. He yelled out "Prepare to die! Rasenshuriken!" as the two wind enhanced Justus sailed towards their intended targets.

The explosion of the two massive jutsus was tremendous. Most of the living Zetsus caught in the backlash were vaporized by the tiny cutting blades of wind. The pits themselves were obliterated at the point of impact spreading oil and fire throughout the craters they left behind. The hooded figure looked up. He had used almost half of the stored chakra in the sealing array to protect himself from Naruto's assault. He spoke in a pleasant voice that carried across the now silent cavern; "Naruto-kun, is that you? I can't imagine anyone else using a justu of that magnitude. You really should be more careful. You might accidentally injure someone important." He lowered his hood….

"Kabuto?! You son-of-a-bitch! I should have known you wouldn't stay dead." "I could say the same of you Naruto-kun. You're simply too resilient to let something as inconsequential death stop you." he said conversationally, "But you almost killed Jiraiya here; wouldn't you feel guilty at murdering your own master? Reviving him was what this whole ceremony was for." He said motioning to a cloning cylinder behind him.

POSTSCRIPT:

This took a bit longer than planned. Originally Sakura's team was going to continue a while longer but we'll catch up with her group later. Thanks to everyone for the story ideas they contributed. Blue out. 1/30/2014


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Last time:

_"Kabuto?! You son-of-a-bitch! I should have known you wouldn't stay dead." "I could say the same of you Naruto-kun. You're simply too resilient to let something as inconsequential death stop you." he said conversationally, "But you almost killed Jiraiya here; wouldn't you feel guilty at murdering your own master? Reviving him was what this whole ceremony was for." He said motioning to a cloning cylinder behind him. _

**Of Snakes and Toads**

Naruto stared at the cloning cylinder. "Do you want to see him Naruto-kun? Jiraiya-sama is right here." Naruto stood his ground. "We don't have to be enemies Naruto-kun. Orochimaru-sama wants _all_ those with sage abilities on one side. He believes that the three sannin should become one team again, using both ninjutsu _and_ the force." Kabuto paused. "I'll tell you what. I'll stand over here away from the cylinder and you'll see what I say is true. Orochimaru-sama truly wants his old teammates back." He said backing away. Naruto turned to his friends. "Stay here. He's a sage also. I can hold him off if things get ugly." "Fuck that! I want to kill him!" said a raging Anko. "Is that you Anko-san? How wonderful! Orochimaru-sama will be thrilled you're alive. You're one of his favorite students you know." Anko saw red. It took all the others to hold her back. "Why would that snake want Anko?" asked Naruto. "Didn't he do enough to her already?" Kabuto chuckled. You _completely_ misunderstand both Orochimaru's wishes and my own. First, Anko-san could summon powerful snakes easily though she didn't have access to the main contract. This shows she could become a powerful sage; or to use the galactic term, _force user_. More importantly she never fell under the influence of the cursed seal like everyone else. That was her _true_ test. She has unyielding willpower. Much like you Naruto-kun. I have to admit I'm a bit jealous of master Orochimaru's praises of her. But then again; she was his _first_ apprentice.

"Where is Orochimaru now?" "Come now Naruto-kun, I can't just –" "Tell me where the snake is!" "Very well Naruto-kun; there's no need to get hostile." Kabuto said in a soothing tone. "Master Orochimaru is off planet searching for Lady Tsunade. He plans to bring her back here to revive Jiraiya-sama. The proof is right here." He said pointing to the cylinder. "Please look; you'll see I speak the truth." Naruto slowly walked forward. "How does he know Tsunade's even alive?" asked Naruto. "He had a vision, Naruto-kun. _Just like the one that led you here to be by your master."_ Naruto stopped for a moment and then ascended the stairs. He kept his icy stare on Kabuto who only smiled cordially as he motioned Naruto towards the cloning cylinder. Naruto created two shadow clones. "Watch him while I look." Kabuto stood away from the clones making an effort to look as harmless as possible. Naruto peered in the cylinder….

It was Jiraiya. A seventeen year old Jiraiya. Naruto reached out with his senses. "He's alive but has no spirit…." "Exactly the problem Naruto-kun. We were fortunate that those scientists found him early on but for some reason Jiraiya-sama never woke up. Lord Orochimaru immediately set out to revive his old friend but could not figure out how; hence the need for Lady Tsunade. The scientists had originally set Jiraiya's body aside as a case study but there were no imperfections, just no soul." said Kabuto. "I still don't understand why Orochimaru would want to revive his enemies." growled Naruto. "Don't you see Naruto-kun? Orochimaru has seen that he made mistakes in his first life. He told me that when he and his team were in their prime they were almost unbeatable _as a team_. He said his biggest mistake in leaving the village was that he didn't ask them to come with him." "Why should I believe you? He could be storing Jiraiya's body to take over later." "What would be the point? With the cloning technology available now we could clone bodies of ourselves for later use and stay young forever. For all that matter; the secret of eternal life may be in the force itself. We ninjas are few but those of us that also can access the force through sage mode could lead our people into a new golden age."

"Can Jiraiya's body be moved?" "I wish it could Naruto-kun but the sealing array we have here is keeping his body filled with natural chakra and I don't have a ship capable of transporting this cylinder." "But I do. Turn the body over to me and I will take care of him Kabuto. My comrades and I will leave you peacefully if you do." "It was Orochimaru-sama's express wishes that I keep vigil over him Naruto-kun. I can't go against my master's orders. I'm sure you understand." Kabuto said with a disarming smile. Naruto's glare made Kabuto flinch. "I'll be back soon." Naruto said dangerously, "You convince your master to hand Jiraiya over to _me_ for safe keeping and you may live next time we meet, otherwise your life is forfeit." Kabuto felt ripples of sage chakra coming off Naruto's body. He truly wasn't sure if he could take on the younger sage. "I will contact Lord Orochimaru in good faith Naruto-kun. Trust me, my master and I want to be allies with you, not enemies." "One last thing Kabuto." "No more chakra infusions from those Zetsus. It's doing more damage than good." Of course, Naruto-kun. I will see you soon." Naruto went back to the others with fury still in his eyes as he left. He truly hated Kabuto and Orochimaru for everything they'd done in the past. But they were also keeping Jiraiya alive….

They marched out of the cave in silence with Naruto at the lead. They finally reached the entrance. "What the fuck was that all about? He's our enemy. Why did you not attack him? You stupid gaki!" shrieked Anko. Iruka was holding her back so she wouldn't attack him. Naruto turned to her with a glare. For a moment Anko and Iruka felt a presence that could only be compared to the Third and Fifth Hokages they once served. It was bone chilling. "Jiraiya's body was right there. He could have been destroyed in the crossfire. Did you not think of that?! Also, I want Kabuto dead but he's the only lead we have to Orochimaru. You'll have your vengeance Anko, but it will have to wait. Be patient. We have other places to go -and Kabuto's not going anywhere. He'll be waiting for us when we return. That's the _only_ thing he said I'm sure wasn't a lie." For the first time in many years of memories Anko felt like a child that was being scolded after she did something wrong. "I'm sorry….Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto just nodded as he led them back to the ship. What he didn't realize is he had gained something very precious from Anko….Her respect.

When they got back to the _Misfire_ they were all frustrated and just wanted to quit for the day. They had learned a lot but accomplished next to nothing in their eyes. Kabuto was basically holding Jiraiya's body as a hostage to keep himself alive. A subdued Anko went to her bunk. Iruka wanted to scold Naruto on behalf of his lover but the problem was Naruto was absolutely right. Seeing everyone was in no mood to talk Iruka decided to go comfort Anko from her ghosts of the past.

Ino was shocked at the way Naruto had handled the situation. With all the bad blood going around she was sure she would have gone for Kabuto's throat. Naruto was acting like a true leader….like a Hokage! She confronted Shikamaru about this and he stated that he had no doubt that if the Fourth Shinobi War was won that Naruto would have become the Sixth Hokage. "He showed it in the battle against Madara and he's showing it now. Someday he's going to be a leader that we would all follow willingly into the bowels of hell. I'm turning in for the night. This whole day has been too troublesome."

Naruto finally let go of his emotions when he was alone with Hinata. "His body was right there but his spirit wasn't!" he sniffled as the tears fell. "He was like a father or grandfather I never had. I just wanted him to jump up and say something perverse that would make all the women angry at him!" Naruto started to cry openly as Hinata held him. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly let it all out. "Naruto-kun, you said the homes of the toads and the slugs needed to be visited too. Maybe we'll find something there." she said. "Thank you Hinata-chan. You don't know how much it means to me for you to just be here." "I'll always be here to hold you when you need me Naruto-kun. Let's sleep for the night and talk some more in the morning." Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep in Hinata's arms.

The next day Naruto set about finding the Shikkotsu Forest. After a great deal of meditating on natural energy sources he discovered that he could only sense the Ryuchi Cave and Mount Myoboku. "I'm positive that the forest still exists but I can't detect it. Is it shielded somehow?" He was getting a bit frustrated when he received the memories of a shadow clone that dispelled. Finally something brought a smile to his face. Naruto went to join the others. The crew of the _Misfire_ were hard at work at the large lab facility they originally landed at. They were sifting through the wreckage with the help of some of Naruto's shadow clones. It took some time but they managed to set up a barrier to keep the Zetsus away. Now they were hoping to find something useful. "Doc, I need your help." said Iruka. He had just finished clearing part of a room in the lab when he stumbled on a computer terminal. "Can you access this?" he asked Doc. Doc activated a link with the terminal. "We need to power it up but my initial readings show it's intact. Let's run an umbilical to the ship." Iruka called the others to help out. Under Doc's directions they soon had power to the lab. Naruto appeared. "How's it going Doc?" "I'm in the process of uploading all the data to the ships memory banks. Most of it is in basic password codes or wide open. There is hardly any heavily encrypted data I can find. I'd say these records go back five or six years with some gaps due to damage. We should be able to bring it up on the screen in the _Misfire_."

It would be sometime before they could sift through that much information. They broke for lunch on the ship. "What about Kabuto?" asked Anko. "I have two henged shadow clones watching him. If he tries anything we'll know." said Naruto. "When did you slip shadow clones in?" asked Ino. "The ones I had up on the dais guarding him henged into rubble when it looked like they dispelled when I left. I'm hoping they will find out what Kabuto's up to and where his ship is." said Naruto with a smirk. "Speaking of Kabuto's ship; any luck with those tracking beacons Doc?" "Actually I found one intact Naruto. I just had to recharge it." Doc replied sounding smug. "What this all about Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. "The _Misfire_ used to be a Military Police fast patrol ship from what Doc told me. Sometimes they would attach beacons to other ships so they could track the pirates or bandits back to their base and stomp them out. If we attach one to Kabuto's ship then we'll be able to follow him straight to Orochimaru. The special sensor rig we have on board is in good shape so all we needed was a beacon –and thanks to Doc we now have one. I'm going to make a group of shadow clones sweep around the Ryuchi Cave and attach the beacon once they find the ship."

"Sneaky. I like it." said Anko. "I'm glad you approve." said Naruto, "Some of us need to go to Mount Myoboku in the meantime. I want to check it out before we go back to confront Kabuto." "What about the Shikkotsu Forest where the Slugs were?" asked Iruka. "I can't find it. I think it's shielded from me somehow." Naruto replied. "Anyway, who wants to go to the Toad's mountain with me? It will probably be about a six day trip." "I'll go Naruto-kun." said Hinata happily. "I'll stay here with Anko." said Iruka. "Shikamaru should also stay here and start going through all that data we've found. Take Ino with you as a chaperone. We wouldn't want you lovebirds to get carried away." Iruka finished with a smile. "Sometimes I hate you sensei." muttered Naruto and Hinata at the same time. "I'm not _that_ bad!" exclaimed Ino. Iruka just laughed at their expressions.

Naruto, Hinata and Ino set off towards Mount Myoboku at first light. Naruto made a fresh batch of shadow clones to help the rest of the group sift through the rubble of the lab. Naruto and the two girls made good time focusing on avoiding Zetsus instead of fighting them. They were at the base of the mountain in three days. "This normally takes about a month on secret paths but everything is leveled now. All the traps and genjutsu of the mountain are gone. We just need to walk to the top. Maybe there will be some clues for us at the summit." It was a tiring climb for the kunoichis but Naruto didn't seem fazed by it. "This place was so beautiful Hinata-chan. I wish I could have brought you up to see it." Naruto said sadly. "Naruto-kun, I wish I could have seen it too. Madara ruined everything." said Hinata sympathetically. _'God I feel like a fifth wheel'_ thought Ino to herself.

They reached the top only to find a wasteland. The remaining trees were fossilized. The toads were gone. Naruto looked around for something; _anything_ familiar. He finally laid eyes on the Sacred Toad Oil Fountain surrounded by the crumbling toad statues. They seemed to be all that remained. He led the girls down to it. "See this empty fountain? This is where I was taught the art of senjutsu and became a sage. It looks like this is all that remains standing." He explained the toad statues standing around and how he could have become a statue himself if his training had failed. This drew gasps from the girls. None of them sensed the thing watching them from higher grounds as it slowly crept towards them.

Naruto decided to head over to where the Great Toad Sage once lived since there seemed to be remnants of a foundation there. The girls decided to go cool off at a fresh water lake that had formed over the centuries. "I'll leave a shadow clone nearby just in case." Naruto told the girls. "We're going to be _bathing_ you pervert. We're filthy and sweaty from climbing a mountain. Hinata may not mind if you get an eyeful but _I_ do!" retorted Ino. "Sheesh! My clone's going to be on the other side of those trees. Just yell out if something happens! You'd think I was some kind of lecher…." Naruto grumbled as he headed away.

Webbed feet and hands moved silently; gliding like mist over the terrain. It hardly noticed the male meander away muttering to himself. The two girls though; it did notice. Even at a distance it could scent the succulent young flesh of the two kunoichis. It had been up here _hungering_ for how long? Centuries….After the toads were wiped out it was the solitary guardian of this place and now those girls were splashing around in the pond that _it _controlled. A mere swipe of its' webbed hands and the water would become an extension of itself. It could easily pull a twenty foot alligator down into the depths. The two young women wouldn't stand a chance….Its' bulging eyes twitched as it grew closer. It listened barely comprehending their speech. "Naruto-kun's only concerned for us Ino; you didn't have to call him a pervert…." "Seriously? Hinata, the look in your eye when I mentioned bathing was so obvious. I called him a pervert so he would leave for a little while. Otherwise you two would have been doing the horizontal tango on the edge of the lake. Don't try to deny it!" "….You're so mean Ino…." "Hinata; activate your Byakugan. I feel like we're being watched." Hinata gave the area a quick scan. "Nothing's here but Naruto's shadow clone." she sighed, "He's over there facing away from the lake. He's far enough away that we would have to yell for him to hear us."

What they didn't know was the creature could turn transparent at will. So attuned to its surroundings the thing could move anywhere and not be seen. It took little notice of Naruto's shadow clone as it stalked by him silently. Both its' eyes were firmly locked on its' prey. _Hunger!_….perhaps it would play with them a little bit before it struck….it entered the edge of the water with only the thought of tender meat on its' mind. The water started moving on its' own. Hinata felt something brush around her leg but it disappeared. "What the hell? Something just rubbed against my ass Hinata!" Hinata reactivated her Byakugan. "There are chakra streams in the water all around us. We're surrounded! We need to get out of this water now!" "Naruto!" the girls shrieked.

Naruto's shadow clone hopped up at their yell. He ran down towards the lake and found the girls suspended in the air with multiple hands of water running all over their bodies. They were screaming out for help. The clone was at a loss. He stepped on the water and found it solid to water-walk on. Then shadow clone dashed across the water and yelled out, "I'm coming Hinata-chan!" He heard a guttural noise that sounded like "NO!" and saw a flash of the creature's deranged, bulging eyes at the lake edge. The creature formed two large hands of water that crushed the shadow clone between them. The last thing Naruto's clone heard was the creature's cry before it dispelled….

Naruto was over at the foundation that remained of the Great Toad Sage's residence. He planned to meditate there and see if he could sense what had caused all the devastation. The young ninja swept an area clean with a minor wind jutsu where the old sage used to sit. While muttering "….not a pervert." to himself he sat cross legged and suddenly received the memories of the shadow clone. _'The girls are being attacked!'_ he thought. Immediately surging into sage mode he created some shadow clones to gather extra energy. "I've got to save them now!" he thought out loud.

When he arrived Naruto saw the two girls being restrained by some form of water manipulation. The two kunoichi were thrashing about trying to break free but it appeared to be useless. Then he spotted the source; a blue toad that seemed ephemeral and made up of natural chakra had its' hands in the water and was controlling it. 'Is it a spirit?' thought Naruto. The toad had stars in its' eyes and looked as if it had won the lottery, it's face adorned with a leering smile. Then Naruto heard its' cry: "Giggle-giggle; giggle-giggle." It sounded like a cross between a dirty old man and a school girl. It was making cupping motions with its' hands _as if it was trying to cop a feel_. There was only _one_ person in the universe that would laugh like that….Naruto charged his legs with sage chakra and came down on the creature like a bat out of hell. With a sage energy enhanced punch that would have made Tsunade proud he hit the creature while yelling at the top of his lungs "Damn you Ero-sennin!" The ghostly blue toad was sent flying backwards into the rocks and trees knocking down several in the process. The water holding the girls immediately released them making them fall in the water. Naruto summoned a dozen sage powered shadow clones. "Find Jiraiya and give him a Medium Boot for touching _our_ Hinata-chan!" The clones nodding before they cracked there knuckles took off. "Let's go!" said the lead clone. The blue toad/ Jiraiya's girlish screams were heard throughout the mountain as Naruto's clones ruthlessly pummeled him.

Naruto dragged the waterlogged girls out of the lake and set them on the beach on their travelling cloaks. If he hadn't been so worried about them he would have passed out from a nose-bleed looking at the two kunoichi's wet, naked bodies. He gave them their towels to dry off with. "You saved us Naruto-kun. What was it that attacked us?" asked Hinata hugging him. "I'm 99% sure it was Ero-sennin. My clones are giving him a thrashing now." he said pointing in the direction of the voice begging for mercy. "I'm so disgusted. The water felt like it was feeling me up!" raged Ino. "What's an Ero-sennin?" asked Hinata. "Jiraiya" grumbled Naruto. "He seems to be in some sort of spirit form that looks like a toad." "Are you sure it was Jiraiya Naruto-kun?" _No one_ else has a perverted giggle like that Hinata-chan and pulling a stunt like that is right up his alley. I'm going to leave four shadow clones here to protect you two while I go confront Jiraiya." "Well, bash him and extra time for me Naruto." said Ino, "and thanks for saving us." She felt a bit bad for driving Naruto off earlier. "It's alright" Naruto said. I'm going to go deal with a self-proclaimed super pervert."

Naruto marched over to the clones and looked at the smoking remains of Jiraiya's spirit form. He was flat as a piece of bacon. "Alright Ero-sennin; you've got a lot of explaining to do!" The toad spirit jumped back up as if unhurt. "Dammit gaki! How many times have I told you to call me Jiraiya or Jiraiya-sensei? ….By the way, what happened?" Naruto stared for a moment and then said, "You were feeling up the girls using water manipulation! Don't you remember?" "I wish I could gaki but the last thing I remember were the toads being wiped out by Madara. I thought you were killed too. I guess I lost it after that. How long have I been senseless?" asked Jiraiya. "About 10,000 years give or take a few months." replied a deadpan Naruto. _'He's a lecherous super pervert even when he's lost his mind!'_ lamented Naruto in his head. "Well I sure wish I did remember feeling up some girls! Wait; did you say 10,000 years?! How are you alive let alone the same age as you were?" Naruto sweat dropped at his master's antics. "It's a long story Ero-sennin but the short version is we were cloned back to life millennia after we died. Near as I can tell Madara's faded into history."

When Naruto returned the girls were dressed and waiting for him. They saw the ghostly blue toad tagging along with him. "You're running around with those two beauties? –And having a threesome no doubt." Jiraiya wiped a tear from his big toad eyes. "I'm so proud of you Naruto!" "We're not having a threesome you dirty old pervert!" roared Ino with a blush. "Tut-tut; my dear," spoke Jiraiya. "I'm not a pervert. I am a SUPER PERVERT!" he said taking a pose. "Why did you attack us?" asked Hinata with the patented Hyuga stare in full force. Jiraiya cringed a bit. "To tell you the truth I don't remember." "You don't remember?!" shrieked Ino. "It's a long story Ino. Let's all sit down and discuss this. I think the reason Jiraiya's body never woke up is his soul has been here for the last 10,000 years. When my clones and I beat him up he came to his senses.

They talked long into the evening telling each other what had happened. "So if we take Lord Jiraiya to his body he should be back among the living again?" "That's what I figure Ino." said Naruto. Ino got a gleam in her eye. _'That means he'll be solid again and Hinata and I can beat the crap out of him for what he did.' _she thought evilly. "Is anything left of the toads or their contract Jiraiya?" asked Naruto. "There's nothing left" Jiraiya said sadly."Just dust and memories I suspect the same of the Snakes truthfully." "Any ideas about the Slugs?" asked Naruto. "That forest is carefully hidden. I don't know where it is. Only Tsunade and her apprentices would know."

The next day they found that Jiraiya could 'possess' a shadow clone. Using the clone as a temporary body (and henging into his human appearance), they set off for the _Misfire _the next morning, discussing the Kabuto issue and sage mode along the way. Jiraiya would have to retrain his new body to use sage mode without the help of Ma and Pa. They also had to figure out if Orochimaru could truly be trusted….

POSTSCRPT:

And done. The longest chapter yet. This chapter got totally derailed. The original plot was to have Naruto and the others seize Jiraiya's body after a battle royale with Kabuto. Then Jiraiya was supposed to appear like Obi-wan Kenobi in his ghost form and re-inhabit his body but I reasoned that living alone for 10,000 years would have driven Jiraiya a bit crazy so he evolved into something like Gollum in Lord of the Rings except women's bodies were his "precious." Next time we'll see some interaction with Orochimaru. Blue out. 2/1/14


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

A special shout-out to DBZ Stargate NinjaWars and others for their great ideas. Also; I NEED A BETA to retool the dialog in this story. My style (if it can be called that) of writing is too cumbersome as my job revolves around writing reports rather than stories. Dialog is really not one of my strong points. PM me if you are interested. I am _attempting_ to retool with my brother's input. This is the first chapter that he's gone through. If you see definite improvement let me know. I will be doing the same with the other chapters (starting with Chapter 1) as time permits.

Last time:

_The next day they found that Jiraiya could 'possess' a shadow clone. Using the clone as a temporary body (and henging into his human appearance), they set off for the Misfire the next morning, discussing the Kabuto issue and sage mode along the way. Jiraiya would have to retrain his new body to use sage mode without the help of Ma and Pa. They also had to figure out if Orochimaru could truly be trusted…._

**Mind games with a Snake**

Kabuto stood before a large holographic display of his master, Orochimaru. "….And that's the situation, Orochimaru-sama. Uzumaki is far more powerful than I ever thought possible. I loath to admit it but he would destroy me in an open confrontation." Kabuto reported. "Do you have any idea where he went Kabuto?" Orochimaru questioned. "No. He simply said he would return soon and if I didn't hand over Jiraiya-sama's body he would end me when he returns. He told me to stop the chakra transfers from those mindless Zetsus but seeing as he completely destroyed any way to do that with a colossal pair of jutsus we couldn't continue with it regardless. I was beginning to believe that the attempts to jumpstart Jiraiya-sama's body were fruitless anyway. The foreign Zetsu chakra we were introducing seemed to have no effect whatsoever." Orochimaru sighed, "I had predicted as much Kabuto but it was one of the few options we had at the time."

"If I may ask; have you found anything of Lady Tsunade?" asked Kabuto. Orochimaru grimaced, "No. The force user we have allied with us traced her body to 'Batch 2' and she was the only one of that group to wake up. The other clones were faulty. The scientists there said that she was fully re-educated and left on her first mission months ago. She never returned. She was supposed to kill a low-ranked Jedi and they assume she failed. Knowing her I think that she probably struck out on her own. I have little doubt she's out there somewhere. The force user helping us has had fleeting visions of her but nothing substantial." Kabuto then questioned, "What are your wishes regarding Uzumaki?" he asked, visibly shaken. Orochimaru thought for a moment. He really didn't want to lose Kabuto. Good help was hard to find. "Turn Jiraiya over to him. He may have some means that we don't given both he and Jiraiya are Toad Sages." The snake nodded to himself. "We know Naruto-kun will protect Jiraiya's body with his life. Set the communicator up where I can talk to him directly when he arrives; I also wish to talk to Anko. It wasn't until I awoke in this life that I realized how much I lost when I threw her away."

"Do you truly think she could be _that_ useful, master?" said Kabuto with doubt in his voice. Orochimaru replied, "Kabuto, I am still getting used to these force visions, but I have foreseen she would make a very powerful ally. Orochimaru continued, "And if Uzumaki is _half_ as powerful as you say we do _not_ want him as an enemy. We ninja have to stick together and reuniting the Sannin is the cornerstone of my vision -somehow we must make up for past mistakes." "I will do my best Orochimaru-sama. What do you want me to do once I've turned Jiraiya-sama over to them?" "Give them a long range communicator that we can contact each other with news. Then get off-planet as soon as possible. Orochimaru frowned, "We can't have you making a mistake and antagonizing them can we Kabuto-kun? You and Uzumaki have a lot of bad blood between you; do you not?" Kabuto groused, "Yes, unfortunately that is so master." "Well then, contact me again when they arrive. We can't risk offending our new allies." said Orochimaru.

The hologram of Orochimaru faded out leaving Kabuto alone with his thoughts. _'Damn. Why would he want Mitarashi Anko when he has __me__?'_ he thought with jealousy. Kabuto was seething. Anko was worthless in his eyes and the very idea that Uzumaki would ever be an ally was ludicrous. He shivered thinking of Naruto's glare. There was nothing but agony and death for Kabuto in it. _"….hand Jiraiya over to __me__ for safe keeping and you may live next time we meet, otherwise your life is forfeit."_ is what Naruto had said. Kabuto remembered the naïve child named Uzumaki Naruto he fought and now 10,000 years later he was facing a hardened shinobi that would strike him down without hesitation. He would have laughed at the irony if his life wasn't on the line. "Orochimaru-sama says the three Sannin must be reunited and I must do my part." he thought out loud to himself. "I'd best prepare the ship to leave and pray my next meeting with Naruto-kun doesn't explode into violence." He didn't know that two shadow clones were watching his every move. One of them dispelled to send the information back to Naruto.

Naruto had returned to the _Misfire_ yesterday. He was overjoyed to have Ero-sennin back in his life but his main focus was the bigger picture. He also had to make sure Jiraiya stayed away when he and Hinata were having 'private time.' If he found out the old lecher was peeking on them Naruto would pulverize him! As it turned out though; Jiraiya was behaving for now. He was a spymaster after all. Everyone was sitting down with him and telling what had happened to them since they awakened. Naruto wanted Jiraiya informed on _everything_. Naruto also asked his old master to teach him advanced fuinjutsu and Jiraiya was delighted he'd taken an interest.

Anko, Iruka and Shikamaru hadn't been idle while the others were on their trip to Mount Myoboku either. They recovered two cloning cylinders and the monitoring equipment to go with them. They also found the real treasure trove: Genetic samples from all over the elemental nations. Of course; neither the researchers nor themselves could identify _who_ these ninja were but the point was they _existed_. They might be able to repopulate somewhere in the future. Now they were sitting around the dinner table discussing what to do with the samples. Shikamaru said, "Assuming they're all intact there are close to 500 samples there. With the right facilities we could raise an entire army within a few years. We can't let anyone know about these. They need to be hidden." Jiraiya spoke up."I agree but the question is where. The organizations funding this whole cloning project invested a lot of money in it." He continued, "They're going to come back for the samples if they think there's _any_ chance they might be intact. It's the way the world; er, galaxy works." he finished. "But where do we hide them?" asked Anko. "The former homes of the summons would be ideal but it's also the first place Orochimaru would look. But we can't take that kind of risk. God knows what that snake would do if he found them." "What about Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools?" Jariaya thought aloud. "If the ruins still exist then it would be an ideal place to hide things. Remember, it is protected by seals, not living things. Some of the traps there may still be intact." he suggested. "My mother's homeland….' said Naruto morosely. "Where is this place Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "It's an island off the east coast of fire country Hinata-chan; I never got to go there because it's virtually inaccessible. It's surrounded by whirlpools." replied Naruto. "If this place is intact it sounds ideal." said Iruka.

"Once we deal with Kabuto we should check it out." said Ino. "Speaking of; do you think he'll cooperate with us Naruto?" Naruto jolted a bit receiving the information from one of his planted shadow clones that dispelled. "I know he will Ino. My shadow clone's memories just returned to me." Naruto related what his shadow clone had seen. "This is better than I'd hoped!" said Anko. "Once Kabuto's out of here we can take our time and hide the DNA samples without having to worry." "Right Anko," Naruto said. He turned to Doc. "Are all three of those beacons ready?" "Yep; the last one finished charging this morning." said Doc. "Doc, you're a genius!" Naruto praised as he created a group of shadow clones and handed out the beacons. "You know what to do boys." The shadow clones departed quickly. Naruto turned to the others. "Once we get the signal that a beacon is in place we'll go pay Kabuto a visit. In the meantime we should cook up something that will throw Kabuto and Orochimaru off balance." Jiraiya grinned. "I've got the perfect idea gaki."

The clones found Kabuto's ship fairly easily. The fighter sized ship was parked in a sinkhole directly behind the Ryuchi Cave. It was a simple matter for them to sneak down and attach a pair of beacons in different locations. The rest of the clones withdrew with the third beacon for later use. One of them dispelled to send the signal to Naruto and quickly concealed themselves to wait for the _Misfire_ to arrive. The next morning, the Misfire landed at the base of the paths that led to the Ryuchi Cave. Since they knew the path now they made good time. Jiraiya was with them keeping himself concealed in plain sight. He was acting as one of Naruto's shadow clones. The ninjas made a point to set off Kabuto's perimeter alarm at the cave entrance. Naruto flared his chakra to nearly blinding levels to announce their arrival. He knew Kabuto's orders but figured he might as well scare the hell out of him if he could.

Kabuto was sweating. _'He used __that__ just to signal me? How strong is he?!'_ thought the wide-eyed snake follower. He quickly contacted Orochimaru to ward off possible destruction. Naruto marched in icy-eyed with four shadow clones (one of them Jiraiya) flanking him. The others stayed back in case a fight broke out. Kabuto composed himself. "Welcome back Naruto-kun." he said playing the perfect host. Naruto didn't slow his pace until he was face to face with Kabuto on the dais. "I trust you have an answer I want to hear?" Naruto said in an imperious tone. "You do remember what I said, don't you Kabuto?" Naruto knew he held all the cards. He knew Kabuto had to agree and follow his wishes. That didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy every second of it though. Kabuto let out a strained smile. "Of course Naruto-kun. Master Orochimaru feels it's in the best interest of all of us to turn Jiraiya over to your care. As a matter a fact; he wanted to address you all via holographic image since he regretfully couldn't be here in person. After all, he does want us to be friends and allies. Let me activate the communicator."

Kabuto quickly activated the holographic projector and Orochimaru came into view. The Konoha ninja gaped for a second at how young he looked. "I'm so glad you've arrived Naruto-kun. Kabuto informed me you wish to take Jiraiya into your care. As his apprentice I'm sure you feel responsible for your master which I completely understand." He said in a silky voice, "Let this be a first step in mending the broken bridges between us." "Don't you mean burned bridges Orochimaru?" asked Naruto skeptically. "It seems to me in your many efforts to destroy Konoha you're a little less than trustworthy." he continued. Orochimaru smiled sadly, "I've made many, many mistakes in my previous life Naruto-kun. I see a vision of the future with my lost teammates that I want to be reunited with. I want to find Tsunade and bring her back to Edo to revive my old friend Jiraiya. I believe the three of us can bring the scattered ninjas back together _as a team_. Does this not appeal to you?" ask Orochimaru in a plaintive voice.

Naruto got a signal from his shadow clones standing by the cloning cylinder that Jiraiya was awake. "Why? I can awaken Jiraiya myself." said Naruto. "We've tried many methods and none of them seemed successful. I'm a trained medic and a scientist." said Kabuto indignantly. "And I'm a Toad Sage in touch with the force" retorted Naruto. He turned to the shadow clones as he walked over to the 'soulless' Jiraiya. "Do it." he said to his clones. The shadow clones infused natural energy into Jiraiya dispelling one by one. "We've already attempted natural energy Naruto-kun; that's why we brought him to the Ryuchi cave to begin with." said Orochimaru. Jiraiya suddenly 'woke up' from his eternal slumber. He sat up. "So Naruto, you've arrived." Both Kabuto and Orochimaru were totally gob smacked. "Impossible." whispered Kabuto. "I find your lack of faith disturbing." said Naruto in a smug tone. "Is it really you Jiraiya?" asked an incredulous Orochimaru. "Yes, it's me and I've been awakened by my apprentice in the Ryuchi Cave just as I foresaw." Jiraiya lied smoothly. "But how aren't you disoriented?" asked a confused Kabuto. "I trust in my visions. We Toad summoners were always closer to nature than you. Help me up Naruto."

Jiraiya got situated in a sitting position with Naruto's help. "Well, I trust you aren't here even as a projection for no reason Orochimaru. Have you got something on your mind?" For a moment Orochimaru had to compose himself."I can't tell you how happy I am to see you alive old friend." He said with genuine joy in his voice. "Your apprentice Naruto-kun revived you where we failed." "Of course he did. Did death change you that much? Last I remember we were enemies." said Jiraiya. "We have a second chance at life Jiraiya! We have an entire galaxy waiting for us. My first goal is to reunite the Sannin and then we can set other plans in motion." Orochimaru seemed almost like a kid again. Jiraiya wanted to laugh but kept his deadpan expression like Naruto was wearing. "What are these 'other plans' Orochimaru? Are you still obsessed with jutsu or have you finally outgrown that faze?"

Orochimaru regained control of his enthusiasm. "I don't know what all you foreseen in your visions Jiraiya but several corporations in the Galactic Republic are trying to create an army of ninja through cloning us back to life. Small pockets of ninja or 'chakra users' as we've labeled us are being brainwashed into fighting against 'force users,' that is, people who can harness natural energy otherwise known as the force nowadays. I want to unite the ninja under the Sannin and break away from this. We are not pawns to be used but individuals! You know as well as I do that those who signed the Great Summoning Contracts are capable of becoming sages. We can harness the force and lead our people wisely." said Orochimaru with passion in his voice. "Perhaps there are others in our ranks that can use the force but never had the opportunity. I want to train my apprentice Anko to use the force if she can find it in her heart to forgive me. Please consider this Jiraiya; I need your help!"

Jiraiya was a bit stunned. Orochimaru sounded truly genuine but the friend he once had evolved into a monster. Would history repeat itself? Jiraiya spoke; "I'm going to have to spend some time getting my body back into shape while I consider your words. Can you send me confirmation of this information you have about these corporations? Also, I see Naruto has a few friends with him. How many followers do you have?" Kabuto was about to speak out against sharing such information but Orochimaru silenced him with a glare. "I have 61 ninja with me all from the original lab there on Edo. In addition there are two force users; myself and Kabuto." "I see, how many are stealth specialists?" Jiraiya asked. "Spying is what I'm best at." he added. "I will transmit their dossiers to you as soon as I am able. Kabuto, give Jiraiya the communicator. Kabuto moved towards Jiraiya but was stopped by Naruto. "You will give it to me." Naruto said in a tone that would brook no arguments. Kabuto handed over the communicator. "It's perfectly harmless." Kabuto said. "I'll decide that before I give it to Jiraiya." said Naruto.

"My, it seems there is some friction between our apprentices Jiraiya." Orochimaru said as he turned to Kabuto, "Kabuto; I will finish this conversation. Why don't you bid your farewells and get to your ship. We have a schedule to keep after all." Kabuto smiled gratefully to his master. "Of course, farewell Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun; may fortune favor you until we meet again." Jiraiya dismissed him with a nod. Naruto didn't acknowledge him at all. "I will take my leave then." Kabuto finished lamely. As Kabuto walked down the passage to his ship the last thing he heard was Orochimaru's voice. "Is Anko-chan there?" Kabuto growled in anger and frustration. He stood _no_ chance against Naruto at this point and was restrained by Orochimaru from taking any offensive actions. Orochimaru was obsessed with his fellow Sannins and was releasing _far_ too much information to a potential enemy. How could such a great man as Oroichimaru be so naïve and trusting? Worst of all, his master was hell-bent on replacing him with Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru himself said she had far more potential in the force than Kabuto and wanted Kabuto himself to help train her! In a rage he boarded his ship and left Edo as quickly as possible, not noticing the discretely placed beacons activating when he exited the atmosphere….

A few minutes earlier: "Is Anko-chan there? asked Orochimaru, "I would like to speak to her if only to apologize if she'll let me." Anko slowly came forward to face Orochimaru. She had discussed it in detail the night before with her Iruka-kun and decided it would be best to face him now rather than in person. Even if she just cursed the snake out it would be worth it to get it over with and out of her system. So, here she was facing the man who had cursed her in a past life. "What do you want Orochimaru?" she said trying to keep the venom out of her voice. Orochimaru sighed, "I want to tell you how sorry I am Anko-chan. I swear to you that somehow I'll earn your forgiveness." "And how do you intend to do that?" she growled. "Anko, I realized the moment I woke up in this new life what a terrible wrong I did to you -in our past lives you were my pride and joy but then I fell into darkness and that led me to madness. I thought you were a failure and used you in a cruel experiment that put your very life at risk. I now realize what potential you had and that it was _I_ who failed _you_ as a master. I have had visions of what you can accomplish through the force. You far outstrip Kabuto. I ask you to let me make it up to you by training you in the sage arts." Anko stared with hard eyes."It will take a lot more than pretty words to make up for ruining my life with that damned cursed seal you put on me…." she said in a cold tone. Orochimaru had a pained look on his face. "I understand Anko-chan but please don't let your potential go to waste like I did. Seek out training from Jiraiya or even Naruto-kun. You have every right to be angry…." Anko turned and walked away before he could see the angry tears in her eyes…."Jiraiya, I know it's a lot to ask but please look after Anko-chan for me. I fear she's lost to me forever." "Consider it done Orochimaru." "Thank you. I will be in touch." With that the transmission ended.

Naruto stood there for a moment. Orochimaru seemed genuinely regretful of his past actions; but the man had proven himself to be a true monster as far as Naruto was concerned. As much as he wished it was possible he truly doubted they would ever trust the man. He supposed Jiraiya knew Orochimaru best but even so they had to be careful. He himself had been a total fool chasing after Sasuke in his previous life. Sure, everyone had come together in the end but that was only because they faced extinction. He truly hoped that no Uchihas would _ever_ come back to haunt him….Then there was Kabuto. Naruto planned to kill him slowly and painfully if he had his way. He would never accept that traitorous spy as an ally. Dwelling on these thoughts he helped the now young (and out of shape) Jiraiya back to the _Misfire_. He'd sent a shadow clone ahead with the communicator Kabuto gave him. He wanted Doc to examine it to make sure it wasn't dangerous. The other day he found out Doc had been an unexploded ordnance expert during The Great Hyperspace War. Doc claimed he could disarm just about anything so Naruto figured Doc should take care of it. On further reflection he realized none of them could pilot the ship or do much of the tech work. He was going to rectify that and get them some training so they could take some of the workload off of the faithful old droid.

By the time they made it back to the ship it was starting to get dark. The crew was glad they gained so much information but a bit shocked at what they'd learned. Could Orochimaru actually be trusted? The game was changing way too fast. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan; I was lost in thought." "Well, there's a lot to think about. I feel so sorry for Anko. I know she's a tough kunoichi but this has to be tearing her apart. I'm glad she has Iruka-sensei to take care of her." she said. Naruto replied, "I am too Hinata-chan. There's so much going on it's hard to keep up. We got Ero-sennin back safe and sound and he's crashed out on a bunk in the center section. Doc checked the communicator and it's safe. The beacons on Kabuto's ship are working fine as well. Once we hide those gene samples I think we should leave Edo for the time being. It's so lifeless it just depresses me." They settled in for the night and held each other close as they slept.

As if an unsaid order was given, everyone slept in the next day. Jiraiya was the first up and started doing exercises to work himself back into fighting shape. He estimated it would be four to six months before he was ready….and then there was sage mode. It galled him that his _student_ would be teaching _him_. He also wanted to start Naruto's fuinjutsu training. Everyone finally crawled out of bed by noon (even Shikamaru). "I hate to say it but Edo is the best place to train." commented Iruka over lunch. Everyone groaned. Iruka continued, "Look, we have Master Jiraiya here to help us learn new techniques and we need him back at full strength before we can risk taking him out in the galaxy. There's also plenty of Zetsus to practice our skills on. As much as I hate to say it they are pretty much mindless zombies so killing off a few won't exactly wipe them out." No one was thrilled with the idea of spending six months on a dead world but they had more than enough supplies and it was probably the only place they could practice their most powerful Jutsus without anyone noticing.

Naruto threw himself into studying seals like a man possessed. He also started learning basic repairs and piloting from Doc. It was hard but he convinced everyone they needed some form of technical training. He also decided it was time to open up that holocron. It was time to open his eyes to the force….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, not much action here but tons of mind warping dialog. It seems that Orochimaru and Kabuto aren't quite on the same page. Blue out. 2/2/14


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. The stats show I have a lot of follows and favorites. I really wasn't expecting this considering I'm a rank amateur at writing.

Last time:

_Naruto threw himself into studying seals like a man possessed. He also started learning basic repairs from Doc. It was hard but he convinced everyone they needed some form of technical training. He also decided it was time to open up that holocron. It was time to open his eyes to the force…._

**The Shamshir Holocron**

Naruto opened his eyes after focusing on the holocron. He'd been trying for nearly a month to make contact and it seems he finally made it (that or the crystalline temple he saw before him was a hallucination and proved he finally had cracked) He looked around him and slowly went up to the temple that seemed to have all kinds of engravings on it. Naruto ran his fingers over the luminous engravings and saw they showed images he assumed were from the past. "A visitor" stated a quiet voice. The voice didn't seem surprised but rather bored. "You're not of our blood; did you steal this holocron?" asked the voice as Naruto looked around trying to find the source. Naruto said, "I didn't steal the holocron. It was given to me by old man Deluvion. He told me if I could meditate on it that I would be taught about the force." The voice sounded contemplative. "Hmmm….Well, there are no lies in your words. Let me consult the others about this 'Deluvion' you speak of. I presume he was a force user of some sort? "Yes," said Naruto. "He said his master left the holocron and his light saber behind and Deluvion gave them to me." Naruto sounded a little confused and continued. "Deluvion also said the Jedi Order wanted these items and he wanted me to keep the items away from them." For the first time the voice actually sounded interested. "Very well, wait here and I will see what I can do."

Naruto stood around looking at the outside of the temple for some time. He felt anxious and nervous. The place didn't seem too inviting but it did seem ancient and inspired a sense of awe into him. A man appeared at the doors to the entrance. He said, "I am Master Damien Shamshir and it seems you have met my apprentice Deluvion." Naruto looked at the man. He had a very commanding air about him. He also had golden eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. "What did the fool do now?" asked Damien. Naruto face-faulted. "He seemed like a nice old guy to me." Naruto replied before flinching at the Jedi Master's glare. Naruto continued, "Anyway, he said you died on the battlefield and left the holocron and your light saber to him. He'd been hiding them from the Jedi for fifty some-odd years and said he was giving them to me so I could learn about the force." Damien's face turned into a scowl. "He was _supposed_ to take them back to my clan; not hide them under a rock for half a century!" Damien looked at Naruto. "Did he tell you _why_ he was hiding them or _who_ they belonged to?" Naruto blanched. "Umm, no." Damien looked irate but then calmed himself. Then he face-palmed. Damien ranted out loud to the heavens, "This boy has enormous force potential but no training! What the hell was Deluvion thinking? Giving this holocron to him is like giving a loaded blaster to a three year old and telling them to 'go have fun' with it." Damien then slowly recollected his composure. "I'm leaving you in the hands of the Gatekeeper. You'll have to learn a _lot _before you're worthy of my tutelage. I'll tell you this though; if you are trying to become a Jedi and join their order then _leave now._ This is not the place for you." With that he stormed off phasing through the temple doors.

Naruto stood still. _'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ he thought to himself. The quiet voice returned. "Man, he was _pissed_. What's you name boy?" Naruto still didn't see anyone around. "My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." A man phased into existence at the top of the stairs. It was obvious by his looks that he was related to Damien but had a laid-back contemplative aura about him. His eyes were the same color as Damien's but seemed less intimidating. "I am Master Shambhala Shamshir. I am the Gatekeeper of this holocron." Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. Shambhala sighed. "I'm the guy who will let you in or keep you out. My job is to guide you and give you information and training if you prove worthy." Naruto brightened up. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Shambhala looked as if he had a headache. "Tell me your life story Naruto. Leave nothing out. Start at the beginning and bring it up to the present. You seem to know nothing about Jedi so in return I will teach you about them. Then we can make a decision about whether you should be trained or not." Shambhala said in a reasonable tone.

"This is going to take a while." said Naruto. Shambhala replied, "Time has no meaning here Naruto. Let's start with your childhood." Naruto began by relating how the nine-tails was sealed into him the night of his birth, the persecution he suffered as a child and his wish to become a ninja. Shambhala listened patiently asking questions to clarify things when appropriate. Naruto then spoke about his days at the academy and his days as a genin. He related Sasuke's betrayal and his trip his trip with Jiraiya. After what seemed like days to Naruto he finally told Shambhala about the war, his death and being cloned back to life. He also told Shambhala about 'hearing' the force. Shambhala took a thinking pose and reflected. "You might benefit from our training. You stand in the light but have been scarred by darkness. You also have a lover. The Jedi would never accept you." Shambhala finished succinctly.

Naruto looked shocked. "What do you mean? The Jedi follow the light and the Sith follow the dark. I'm on the light side!" he said indignantly. Shambhala spoke gently. "Calm yourself. Let me explain. I will tell you a bit about the Jedi and why they would never accept you. It is not out of hate but rather their traditions." Shambhala sighed at Naruto's hurt look. "The Jedi believe one must virtually be trained from birth and have a strict code they adhere to. They believe in embracing the light side of the force and lead virtually monastic lifestyles. They frown on the love of a mate because such deep passions can lead to the dark side in a roundabout way." Shambhala paused to make sure Naruto understood. "That is one of the major reasons we of the Shamshir clan broke away. We value our friends, lovers and clan above all else. If we have to do something that will get or hands dirty to protect our family then we will do it. It is a little known fact that some Jedi councils in the past have asked the Shamshir clan for support when things got too ugly for their tastes. We are neither dark nor light Jedi. We are grays. I believe given your past we could train you in our ways. It will be difficult but since you already have a grasp on the "Sage Chakra" as you call it there is a chance."

Shambhala stood up. "Think on this matter hard Uzumaki Naruto. It will be brutal but you and your friends could benefit greatly if we trained you to harness the force." Shambhala looked hard into Naruto's eyes. "Do _not_ be hasty. Talk it over with your friends and _especially_ your mate. Come back when you have made a decision. I will be waiting." Naruto woke up from his trance. Mere minutes had passed and yet it seemed like hours. He was emotionally spent. Naruto had a _lot_ to think about….

The days passed peacefully for the crew of the _Misfire_. It seemed that Naruto and Anko had a knack for piloting (after several fatal crashes in the simulations). The others found niches as well. Perhaps it was due to her Byakugan but Hinata was a crack shot with just about any pistol or rifle. She'd be a superb sniper. Everyone was attempting to get up to speed with modern technology because they were hardly trained in it. The four that dealt with Suberga had virtually nothing. Iruka and Anko were better off (particularly with weapons) but there was still a lot to learn. Jiraiya was also learning while working hard getting back into shape. On top of that he was training Naruto's clones on fuinjutsu and perfecting sage mode as well.

Naruto's training was horrific. After he discussed it with everyone (particularly Hinata) he decided to undergo training in the force. Shambhala was a sadistic and brutal taskmaster. Sadly, he was also the nice one. When Naruto wasn't learning inside the holocron itself he was using the force to guide him at break-neck speeds through petrified forests and doing all kinds of levitation and emotion control exercises. The Shamshir clan firmly believed in life, love and family but when you were on a mission you had to be clever, cunning, calculating and absolutely ruthless if need be. Emotional control was a _must._ It seemed to Naruto that the Shamshir clan was the ninja group of the force-users.

The one area he was having the most difficulty was learning how to use a light saber. It wasn't balanced like a sword was and one slip could cut your arm off. He had never really heavily practiced any form of kenjutsu before either. The Shamshir style focused on dancing around your enemies while defending but switched to aggressive and vicious blows when on the offense. The offense also incorporated an ancient martial arts style for extra power and in case you lost your blade. It was known as Teras Kasi and was created by others to fight _against_ force users. The Shamshir clan adopted it for their own use centuries ago (Some Jedi and Sith had followed suit). Fortunately for Naruto Teras Kasi was easy for him to learn. He could switch between it and the Toad style at will. It took three months before Shambhala was satisfied with Naruto's physical conditioning. It was another month before Naruto started learning basic force techniques like force push and force choke. The thing that was most promising was his force visions, however. It was difficult at first to understand that he might see the past or _possible_ futures but he was learning.

Now we find Naruto practicing with his light saber against his friends. They were shooting blasters at him set for low stun and he was trying to deflect them. Everyone was having a great time except Naruto (and Hinata who couldn't bring herself to participate). Anko, Ino and Jiraiya ("You'll pay for this Ero-sennin!") in particular were enjoying seeing Naruto make a fool of himself. They couldn't wait until he was at the blindfolded part of his training! Naruto was slowly improving though. Once in a while he would start to deflect blaster shots effortlessly but then he would get excited and lose his concentration. The best part of the day was Hinata using healing justu on his burns and generally taking care of him as far as Naruto was concerned. She always made everything worthwhile to him….

It had been six months. The masters in the holocron revealed that they couldn't take Naruto much further without a proper physical master in the Shamshir style. (His swordplay still lacked without a true partner to spar with). They advised him to go to the Steelhaven enclave on the planet Nardil where the Shamshir were based. The holocron did belong to the family after all. Shambhala felt if Naruto returned the holocron he would gain the trust of the Shamshir clan and they would complete his basic training. It was a bit of a risk but Naruto felt it would be worth it. Shambhala taught Naruto the basic coded hand signs that would get him an audience with the current grandmaster.

Jiraiya was back up to full strength and the others were up to low jonin level training or better in their skills. After a final checkout the _Misfire_ rose up and set course for planet Nardil….

**Nardil, Planet of Swords**

The _Misfire_ glided into Nardil space two weeks later. It had been a long trip because Nardil was closer to the Core Worlds. Edo was on the outer rim. After receiving docking clearance they landed at the spaceport near Steelhaven. Steelhaven was a strange combination of old and new. While new technology abounded most of the buildings had an old archaic look. For some reason Naruto and the others were reminded of Konoha. After a bit of sightseeing they found their destination: a weapons shop called Chevron. It was a front for the Shamshir clan.

Naruto entered and saw the Chevron was filled with every kind of bladed weapon he could imagine and then some. Anko whistled. "This place is incredible! The craftsmanship of these weapons in unbelievable." she said as she picking up a blade. Everyone was admiring the weaponry there when an old lady shopkeeper came out of the back. "Welcome to the Chevron. Everything you are looking at is hand-crafted. Is there a particular item you are looking for?" Naruto replied, "I'm looking for something very special." showing her the hand signs he was taught by Shambhala. The old woman quirked an eyebrow. "That _is_ a special request. I will call someone to help you out. Please relax and look around in the meantime." she said going towards the back.

A few minutes later a young woman arrived that had black hair and the distinctive gold eyes that seemed to run in the Shamshir family. She reminded Naruto a bit of Anko, beautiful but with an air danger about her. She simply said, "I am Pax Shamshir; follow me." Naruto nodded to the others and followed Pax through a curtain in the back. After going through a labyrinth of different rooms they came to a large open training hall. It was then that Pax spun around and ignited her green light saber. "Let's see what you are made of." Naruto activated his light saber just in time to block a killing strike. Pax attacked ferociously and Naruto was barely fending her off with the dancing defense of the Shamshir style. He made several attempts to take the offensive but she easily deflected his blows. With a flick of her wrist she disarmed him. Pax said in a condescending voice, "I don't know who trained you in our family style but you're no good. What are you going to do now?" Naruto growled and got into a Teras Kasi stance. She shrugged and put her saber away. "Teras Kasi? Fine, I'll play with you." Naruto went on the assault. His attacks were quick and precise. Pax found Naruto was actually formidable with Teras Kasi. They exchanged blows for several minutes before she jumped back. Pax stated, "You're dangerous but let me show you what a master of the style can do!" Naruto could feel her augmenting her already powerful combat style with the force. He switched to the Toad style and activated his sage mode. Naruto was frustrated. He said, "I don't want to fight you but you've given me no choice. I'm taking you down!"

Naruto was a master of the Toad style. He and Pax fought savagely. She got more hits in but it was obvious that she was getting tired. Naruto's stamina was winning out. Naruto knew if they stayed locked in combat like this he would eventually win through attrition. Then a commanding female voice spoke. "That's enough Pax. Show our guest in." Pax looked relieved. "Yes my lady." she said in an exhausted tone. The female voice continued "Bring the light saber you are using stranger. It clearly isn't yours. I would like to know where you got it and why you know some of our style." Pax spoke up, "Do not keep lady Damasca waiting." Pax opened a hidden door. "She is inside." Pax motioned. Naruto picked up the light saber he'd been using and after eyeing Pax wearily for a moment he went in.

He entered a low lit room and was greeted by a blonde woman with the same piercing gold eyes of the others he'd met. "Welcome stranger. I am Grandmaster Damasca Shamshir and the head of the Shamshir clan. It seems my great granddaughter Pax gave you quite a rough time testing you." Naruto looked a bit bug-eyed. _'Great granddaughter? This woman barely looks old enough to be her mother.'_ He composed himself. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I've come to return two items that belong to your clan. I hope in return you'll be willing to guide me in the ways of the force." Damasca raised a delicate eyebrow. "You should be mindful of your thoughts. For your information I am in my eighties. I _am_ her great grandmother." Naruto cringed. She then commanded him, "Show me these items." Naruto set the light saber down on her desk and then brought out a small sealing scroll. After he channeled some chakra into it the holocron appeared. Naruto said, "These were belongings of Damien Shamshir that he left to his apprentice when he died in the Great Hyperspace War." He then continued. "His apprentice left them to me to keep them away from the Jedi. The gatekeeper Master Shambhala gave me instructions to bring them to you. He and a few other masters in the holocron trained me but said that they could not continue my instruction much further and I should seek you out for further tutelage."

She picked up the holocron and focused on it for a moment. "It is genuine. I cannot thank you enough for returning it to us. I must contact the Masters in the holocron before I can make a decision about training you. I also thank you for Damien's light saber. He was my brother." she said with a melancholy tone in her voice. "Pax will show you out. Come back tomorrow after you've rested and we will discuss things properly. I'd also like to know how you held the holocron in that scroll. It is most interesting to me." Naruto nodded figuring it was the best he could ask for. Pax led him back through the labyrinth to the store. They both looked much worse for wear. "We'll be coming back tomorrow." he said at the questioning glance of the others. "Let's go." Naruto said leading the ninja out of the shop.

A little boy of about eight years old appeared from the shadows and went over to Pax. He had white hair and golden eyes. He spoke to Pax, "I've been observing them. Two are force sensitive aside of the one that saw Grandmamma Damasca. I need to report to her what I sensed." Pax replied. "Wait a while Damascus. Grandmother is troubled right now. Give her until this evening and then tell her." Damascus frowned, "Alright Aunt Pax; I'll wait. Can I go play now?" Pax took a resigned tone. "Go ahead; just _please_ stay out of trouble this once." Damascus left in a blur. "That boy is going to be the death of me." Pax thought aloud. The old lady shopkeeper just laughed.

The crew of the _Misfire_ sat around the table on their ship as Naruto related what had happened. "Anyway," Naruto continued, "Lady Damasca said that we'd discuss things tomorrow. That light saber I was using belonged to her brother so I'd imagine she wanted some time to herself to grieve. Did you guys find anything?" Ino piped up, "We all found _lots_ of things but we couldn't afford any of it. The weapons there were incredible. When Jiraiya showed the shopkeeper a kunai and a shuriken she immediately noticed the shuriken was slightly unbalanced. She _really_ knows her stuff." Shikamaru cut in. "We asked if she could replicate our weapons and she said it would be easy but they would have to make higher quality ones. Apparently the ones we have are really poor quality by her standards. She said they were made by droids"

Naruto went back to the shop alone the next day to talk to Lady Damasca. He was greeted by the white haired boy. "Hi, I'm Damascus. Grandmamma Damasca is waiting for you. Your name is Naruto, right?" Naruto smiled at the boy, "Yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Where's-" Damascus blurted out, "Aunt Pax is elsewhere. I'll guide you through the labyrinth. I'm going to be there to observe. I foresaw your coming a few months ago so I'm interested in what's happening." Naruto looked surprised. "Aren't you a little young to be seeing the future?" "Are you kidding?" asked Damascus. "I've been foreseeing events since I was old enough to remember. It's unusual but not unheard of." Damascus stopped and revealed the hidden door. "Grandmamma, I'm here! I brought Naruto." he said leading Naruto in without preamble. Lady Damasca glared at her grandchild. "You are to refer to me as Lady Damasca in the presence of others and don't barge into my office without permission first!" She sighed. "Come in and sit Naruto. I hope my precocious grandson didn't bother you too much." Naruto smiled, "It's fine. I like the kid. He reminds me of how I was when I was little."

Lady Damasca looked at Naruto with a deadpan expression. _'Great! Another one.'_ she thought. "Let's begin Naruto. I spoke in detail to Master Shambhala and my brother Damien last night at length about your situation. I believe it was the will of the force that brought you here. I have discussed things with the other Masters here and we have agreed to help you and your ninja friends. In return for this I would like you to work for us." Naruto started, "What do you mean by 'work for you?' There are other ninja out there that need our help." Damascus cut in, "What she means is occasionally you and your group will do missions to help us out and in return we'll give you the weapons, supplies and money you need for your own quest. Just as I foresaw!" he crowed excitedly. Damasca smacked her grandchild on the back of the head causing him to face-plant on the desk. "Honestly, what part of _observe_ do you not understand? You're supposed to lead this clan someday and you can't follow instructions because you're so full of mischief." Naruto smiled. He thought of himself and his relationship he had with Tsunade. _'I hope she's out there.'_ he thought wistfully. He was brought back to the present by Damascus stammering out an apology as he rubbed his forehead.

Damasca decided to get things back on track. "Well, what my disobedient grandchild blurted out is essentially correct. It is our intention to complete your training and help you and your friends with your quest. Returning this priceless holocron to us is something we can never repay but we _would_ like you to return the favor by carrying out missions for the clan when the need arises. Do you accept these conditions Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto pondered. It was too good to pass up but he needed to confer with his friends. "I need to talk to the others first before I accept. Is there any way you could help two of my comrades learn about the force as well?" he asked hopefully. Damasca replied, "We shall see what their potential is; then we will decide if we can train them." Naruto stood up. "That's all I can ask for. I will be back tomorrow with my answer." He said with glee in his voice. She smiled. "We will have to work on your emotional control Naruto. You're quite easy to read." Naruto blushed. Damasca turned to her grandson. "Can you escort Naruto out? I foresee we will have to make some rooming arrangements for him and his friends soon." Damascus nodded excitedly, "Yes, I'll show him out. This is great!"

Naruto followed the lively boy named Damascus out. He didn't know why but something told him this boy was going to have a big influence on his future….

POSTSCRIPT:

And done. It seems the Shamshir clan could be powerful allies. Do they genuinely want to help or do they have their own agenda? Blue out. 2/4/14


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Extra special thanks to my brother for continuing to edit these chapters into something more readable.

Last time:

_Naruto followed the lively boy named Damascus out. He didn't know why but something told him this boy was going to have a big influence on his future…._

**Adventures with Droids **

Jiraiya sighed; he had just had another long talk with Orochimaru and it seemed that whoever was behind the cloning was doing their best to cover their tracks. Orochimaru didn't have many leads on who was pulling the strings. Batch 1 from Edo had 63 survivors (out of around 200) which were all with Orochimaru. Most of them and the scientists from there died during the Zetsus' attacks. The three scientists left and the force user that was with them were an unknown factor to Jiraiya. The force user was actively helping Orochimaru and led them to other lab locations he knew of.

It seemed that clone Batch 2's only survivor was Tsunade and she was written off for dead. That was on planet Alderaan. Orochimaru had talked to the scientists there and they really didn't know who was funding them except for a corporation that turned out to be a front. Batch 3 was a mystery. Whoever took that group was not associated with the other batches. A different faction maybe? At this point Jiraiya couldn't even hazard a guess. Batch 4 was on Corellia. Kabuto found two unidentifiable clone corpses in that facility; the other two (Anko and Iruka) were a mystery (at least to Orochimaru and Kabuto); Jiraiya wasn't letting them have that information until it was necessary. There was no data and the lab was hastily abandoned. Apparently they ran thinking someone was after them. It wouldn't have surprised Jiraiya if plans hadn't been made to eliminate the scientists there because they were 'loose ends.'

That left batch 5 on Valium and batch 7 on Melfina but Orochimaru seemed to have no knowledge of those facilities or no interest. He had become fixated on finding Tsunade with the help of this force user. It was Orochimaru's opinion that if anyone could help him figure out the cloning process it was her. This just reinforced Naruto and everyone else's opinion that Orochimaru couldn't be trusted with the information of the gene samples that they had carefully hidden on Edo. Jiraiya wanted to have his old friend Orochimaru back but there was no doubt in his mind the man couldn't be trusted for now. He also wondered about the fate of the three scientists Orochimaru had in his custody. The final nail in the coffin was Orochimaru kept the identities of the ninja with him hidden after promising to transmit them. Orochimaru only mentioned they were chunin level primarily.

That left Jiraiya with the encrypted data that their contact on Corellia had a copy of. He hoped something would come of that but right now they would need a fortune to get the information. All in all it was a tough proposition. The only real pattern Jiriaya could find was the lower numbered batches were on the Core Worlds and the others seemed to be in more remote places like the outer rim. It was a provisional pattern at best though. Now he and the others were waiting on Naruto to return from his meeting with the Shamshir clan.

Naruto turned up about an hour later looking very pleased with things. He quickly called everyone over from what they were doing and told them what Lady Damasca had told him. It was too good of an offer to pass up. They all wondered why he hadn't pounced on the opportunity but he just told them he wanted to make sure everyone was okay with it since he was essentially agreeing to a contract. Jiraiya brought up the topic of his recent discussion with Orochimaru and they all agreed that if direct contact was to be made it would be far from Nardil to protect the Shamshir clan. With that in mind the topics changed to whatever came to mind. Naruto and the others all seemed genuinely happy with their strange, dysfunctional little family.

It was the next morning that a refreshed Naruto returned to accept the offer from Lady Damasca. He soon was talking with her about the details. Damasca explained, "Since you are considered guests of the clan we can set you up with some quarters in our clan complex. We will need to know what you require. I also need to find an appropriate Master for you and someone to evaluate your force sensitive friends. I want you to show us how you sealed that holocron into a scroll. It is _absolutely fascinating_." she said with enthusiasm. Naruto was surprised at her interest. "It's called fuinjutsu or the art of sealing. I'm sure Jiraiya and I could show you but it's supposed to work with chakra. Maybe there is some way to adapt it so force wielders can use it as well." She smiled, "Excellent. I look forward to a demonstration of this sealing process. My clan could make great use of it on missions."

Damasca called Pax in. "Pax, see to it that Naruto and his group get appropriate accommodations. Keep them above ground with Level 2 clearance so they can access the training grounds. If anyone asks they are considered our guests, not retainers." Pax turned to her grandmother. "Shall I put them in the area with Daca? She could help in their training and….other things." Damasca's eyes seem to glow a little bit in the dim light. "Yes….that's an excellent idea Pax. Daca can help insure their safety." Pax nodded. I'll get right on it." she said studiously. Naruto looked curious. "Who's Daca?" he questioned. Pax simply stated, "Daca is one of our loyal retainers." Naruto was a bit put off by her answer but decided he would reserve his judgments for later. He took Pax to the _Misfire_ and the crew took it from there.

For the next four months Naruto trained in the ways of the force every day. He wasn't trained by any one particular master but rather several who were trying to fill in the gaps in his training. At the end of this period his basic training was considered complete except for constructing a light saber. Jiraiya had been tested and was given some force instruction but unfortunately, a previous lifetime of learning made it difficult to un-learn his limitations in the force. He stuck with improving and perfecting his sage mode through use of the force. It wasn't a bad balance and he was happy with what he had achieved. He believed once the ninja cloning issue was resolved he could truly dedicate himself to studying the force but shelved the idea for now.

Anko was a peculiar case. It was the opinion of the Shamshir Masters that she possessed almost as much force potential as Naruto and could probably learn their ways as she was open minded. However, she had experienced terrible betrayal in her previous life and coupling that with her sadistic nature and former job as an interrogator, they feared she would be susceptible to turning completely to the dark side. Lady Damasca explained this to her in detail but made it Anko's decision as to whether or not she should train. In the end Anko decided that she would stay away from the force to protect Iruka. It was an odd logic she had for declining the training but everyone agreed it was for the best.

The rest of the group was training with the enigmatic Daca. She was beautiful and exotic looking with blond hair and violet eyes. Her primary duty as a retainer for the Shamshir clan was that of an assassin. She had no knowledge of the force but made up for it with sheer skill and cunning. The ninja estimated she was at least Jonin level but she also revealed practically nothing about herself. She was a very dangerous woman. It didn't take long for Shikamaru to piece the puzzle together. Daca was assigned to watch over the ninja in case they turned on the Shamshir clan. It would be her job to terminate them if that was the case. Naruto was angry about this and confronted Lady Damasca but she explained that until they could trust Naruto's group unconditionally she had to put the needs of the clan ahead of anything else. She said from now on Daca would be helping them on their quest as well. Naruto wasn't happy about the situation but accepted the reasoning behind it. Things were made even stranger when her true nature was revealed….

The crew of the _Misfire_ were restocking the ship and Daca was given a bunk in the center section of the ship where Ino, Shikamaru and Jiraiya bunked. Both Ino and Hinata said there was something 'off' about Daca and that she wasn't human. They thought she might be some kind of different species. Jiraiya said Daca could be any species she wanted if she looked _that_ good and was lecherously eyeing the young woman. Then Doc showed up from the cockpit. He quipped, "Hey Naruto; why do you have a human replica droid with you?" Naruto stopped and slowly turned to Doc. Naruto said with a shaky voice, "I thought she was just a master assassin. I didn't know she was a droid." Doc hovered over to Daca. "So what's your designation? I'm Dee-Zero-Cee or Doc. For all that matter; what's a human replica droid doing with assassination programming? Isn't that a tad illegal?" Daca turned to him. "My designation is Daca Isis. As for my HRD status and being an assassination droid; isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? You Labor Force droids were banned over a century ago to my knowledge. Why weren't you scrapped with the rest of them? Aren't you supposed to be a 'dangerously unstable' type?"

By now _everyone_ had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the two newly revealed _illegal _droids. Doc chuckled, "You should watch what you say missy." he spoke in a dangerous tone. Daca retorted, "Don't threaten me you ancient hunk of junk." Naruto found his voice again. "Wait! Just wait a minute. If we're all going to be working together we need to understand each other. What's this about you two being illegal? I understand assassins are illegal in general but I don't get this 'human replica droid' business or why that makes matters worse. Tell me about this 'Labor Force' droid thing too." The two droids seemed to share a mutual sigh. Doc groaned, "I will explain about 'human replica droids' or HRD's and I will let her explain about Labor Forcers. That way we will both be explained from an outside point of view. If there are errors we can correct each other. Is this acceptable?" Doc asked Daca. Daca nodded and asked Naruto to gather everyone around. Daca said "I will explain this once as I don't like repeating myself. You start Labor Forcer."

Doc grunted. "Refer to me as a 'utility droid', HRD and I will refer to you as a 'human' so we don't blow our covers to outsiders." She acquiesced with a nod of agreement. Doc began, "Human replica droids were originally created as toys for the incredibly rich as pleasure servants." Jiraiya giggled lecherously at the concept. Everyone gave him a flat look that shut him up. Doc rolled his optic sensors and continued "Anyway, it was soon realized that with the correct programming HRD's made incredible spies and taking it a step further, assassins. HRD research was pretty much banned after that because with their abilities to infiltrate almost anywhere they were too dangerous to remain in production. This means that Daca here is either a new, secretly constructed model or is over a millennia old from when they were legal and has been secretly co-existing with humans all that time. I'd wager she's new; maybe commissioned by the Shamshirs as a retainer."

Daca nodded. "I _am_ new you relic. I'm about sixty years old but my origins are unknown. The Shamshir clan found me badly damaged and repaired me. They also removed the obedience programming from my previous service. As I now have free will I decided to become their retainer for saving my life. I adopted the last name of Isis as a tribute to them since the Isis clan is a branch of the Shamshirs. We have done a great deal of research but there were no signs of where I was created or by whom. All that we were able to confirm is I was designed from the outset as an assassin droid because of my super-human strength and other attributes."

Daca turned their attention towards Doc. "Now let me explain Labor Force droids" Daca said. "They were designed as an all purpose utility droid with a full set of emotions. They were often paired with psychics as they were capable of ESP." Everyone raised an eyebrow at this. Ino asked "You can read minds?" Doc replied quickly, "No. I was never teamed with a psychic. I've been in military service my whole life." Daca started again. "Anyway, they were considered a huge success and were put into service across the Republic. They interacted well with humans and other races because their logic cores were designed to work like a human's mind. Unfortunately this led to Labor Forcer's gaining loyalties and friendships that often overrode their original programming. They also developed mental disorders too. The only way to keep a Labor Force droid from going potentially crazy or feral after the first fifty years was to completely replace their logic cores with a new, more droid-like one. The Labor Force droids realized this would 'kill' them and wanted to keep their own individual personalities. It got so bad that they were all ordered to be de-militarized and later scrapped. That was over a hundred years ago." Daca paused for a moment and then said thoughtfully, "That's why this one is so puzzling. He's got a full armament set so he was never de-militarized. He also has a personality that indicates he has an original core. Can you explain this Dee-Zero-Cee?"

Doc hovered up a little. "Call me _Doc_ and yes I can explain it. I'm _great_ at hiding." He said with obvious pride in his voice. Everyone sweat-dropped at his dubious claim. Doc continued, "I was assigned to various cruisers in the Republic Navy and fought through two wars as a combat and unexploded ordnance engineer. Seventy years ago I was assigned duty to the _Misfire_ as the ship's support and repair droid. The Captain kept me out of sight when the higher-ups came around to do core checks because I was very efficient at my job. I kept working away quietly through the Great Hyperspace War. We were down on a commando raid at Korriban and I saved several of the guys with my sharpshooting. They refused to have me demilitarized after that. When the ship was retired I was allowed to stay on the ship hidden in plain sight as a 'utility droid.' I was in the records as scrapped when the Republic sold the ship as surplus thanks to the last Captain owing me his life at Korriban. I've been with the _Misfire_ ever since through several owners. She's a fine ship and has taken good care of me. That why I always keep her in top shape." Shikamaru asked, "Aren't you worried someone will recognize you and try to have you dismantled?" Doc replied in a lecturing tone, "You're smart Shikamaru but consider this; most of my kind were scrapped over a hundred years ago. Almost all the organics that could identify my type are dead. Also; like Daca said Labor Force droids were a huge success initially so there were a ton of types that that were knock-offs and had the same look. Most people just think I'm an older model utility droid copy; not the real deal. I'm assuming Daca recognized me as a possible threat due to her assassination droid programming." Doc turned to Daca and asked, "Is my assessment correct?"

Daca nodded and said "The original Labor Forcers are considered a threat to HRD's because they can virtually detect us on sight. Medical scanners can't but Labor Force droids can for some reason. It is in my original programming to avoid them if at all possible." Jiraiya said, "Well, now that it's all out in the open let's all get along okay?" Everyone nodded. "Now then Daca; can you tell me if you're programmed for _pleasure_? I'd be _very_ interested in learning about it." Jiraiya finished with a lecherous gleam in his eye. Everyone (including the two droids) face-faulted at this.

The next morning the crew of the _Misfire_ was back at the Shamshir clan compound. Naruto finished constructing his first light saber and his basic training was complete. He was thrilled; he'd managed to find an _orange_ crystal so his light saber was _really _cool now. The ninja were having a small celebration for him but Anko just seemed out of it. She appeared as if she hadn't slept for days and everyone (especially Iruka) was concerned for her. All he would reveal was she was suffering from nightmares. After the little impromptu party Naruto sat down with Anko and Iruka in private. Naruto asked, "Anko, what are these dreams about? I think you're having force visions." Anko was reluctant at first but finally spoke up. "I dreamed I was some kind of dark Jedi assassin serving Orochimaru. He had me kill Iruka-kun to prove my loyalty and, and,-" She burst into tears. Naruto was quiet for a moment while she calmed down, then he commented "That's the force warning you of a possible future I'll bet." She turned to Naruto and declared "I would _never_ hurt my Iruka-kun! The force is dangerous and it's getting worse." Naruto said calmly, "The force could be sending you those visions as a warning so that _won't_ happen Anko. Did you tell any of the Shamshir Masters about this?" Anko shook her head no. Naruto sighed in frustration. "We're going to see lady Damasca. She can sort this out. I think you need to be trained in the force if only to _protect_ Iruka."

Naruto found young Damascus and asked if they could see Lady Damasca about Anko. Anko was reluctant and upset but Naruto didn't give her a choice. It was for her own good. He left Anko and Iruka to talk to Lady Damasca and sat outside in the training hall with Damascus. Damascus said, "I could feel your friend's anguish through the force. If anyone can help her Grandmamma Damasca can." He continued in a serious tone, "I've been having visions about your first mission soon. Something about you going to Coruscant for a job that only you ninjas can accomplish. I wish I could see it clearer but the force is clouded on this one. Make sure you're ready." the boy said worriedly. Naruto smiled. "I'm more worried about Anko right now. If this mission pops up like you said we ninjas will handle it no problem." Naruto assured the boy.

Damasca called Naruto sometime later and invited him to sit down. Lady Damasca explained the situation to Naruto. "We need to keep Anko here and train her. Her connection with the force is growing and without being able to control it she could become a danger to herself and others. I assure you we will _not_ let that happen. I also want her mate Iruka to stay here as well. These are going to be trying times for her and she will need his love and support." Naruto looked relieved. "What kind of training is it? I have a feeling it will be different from mine." Damasca praised "Your insights are growing Naruto; excellent. Anko here will be trained in a similar manner to what the Sith lords call a 'hand.' Her job will specialize in assassination. She already has the mindset for it and with Iruka at her side I have no doubt she will stay in the light despite things." Naruto nodded slowly and turned to Anko. "Are you okay with this Anko?" Anko nodded. "Lady Damasca explained things to me. I think eventually I'll have to face Orochimaru and this will prepare me for it. I'm glad you made me come here Naruto; thank you." Naruto piped up with a smile. "I wouldn't be much of a leader if I can't take care of my friends!"

Lady Damasca dismissed Anko and Iruka but asked Naruto to stay a bit longer. Naruto asked "How bad is it?" Damasca smiled. "She will be alright Naruto but she's going to be separated from your group for some time. You are ready for missions though you're still learning every day." Damasca continued, "Her training is going to be very odd for our clan. No one has had this style of training in the last couple of centuries. Her training must be absolutely complete before she goes out on missions. We can't risk her falling into the dark side even if she has a natural affinity for it." Naruto nodded. "Damascus said our first mission is soon. He seemed concerned." Damasca leaned back a bit. "Damascus' visions grow stronger day by day. He told you because he worries about you and your friends. I should scold him for giving you information you didn't need to know yet but…." "He did it for our protection" Naruto finished.

Damsca smiled. "Daca tells me you have a droid of some interest." Naruto looked a bit cross. "Daca's an _interesting_ droid herself. Were you ever planning to tell me? If she's on my team I need to be aware of such things." The clan head looked resigned. "I didn't think it would be an issue. As far as the clan is concerned she is as human as the rest of us. Sometimes I forget she's even a droid. I do apologize though." she finished. Naruto was still less than satisfied and it showed. "I understand you want to protect your clan but you must understand that I have to protect _my_ people. Is a _little_ trust too much to ask for?" Damasca sighed, "Well, if it's any consolation, _Daca_ of all people trusts you and your friends. That is why she asked me to have our techs give your 'utility droid' a thorough overhaul and upgrade his weapons." Naruto's eyes flashed. "If you give me your solemn vow as a clan head on pain of death that this isn't some sort of ploy to sabotage Doc I will consider it. It will be Doc's decision though. Doc is my friend; I don't own him and I won't put him in danger." Damasca looked surprised. "You really are attached to him. I'm impressed that you are so protective to do demand such a thing of me over a droid. Very well, I give you my word as a clan head that no tampering will be done to your friend. We weren't intending to do anything anyway. It's just a 200 year-old droid probably needs to get a little maintenance now and then. In order to hide his true nature I doubt he has been looked at in a long time." Naruto nodded and left to talk to Doc.

Naruto discussed things with Doc and the droid agreed that he really did need an overhaul. Doc insisted that Daca stay there while the work was being done though. "Why Daca?" asked Naruto. The old droid replied, "I would choose you but you know nothing about the workings of droids. They could stick a thermo-nuclear detonator in me and you wouldn't know the difference." Naruto sweat-dropped. Doc continued, "She _would_ know and I have a little trust in her since she and I hold each other's identities secret." As it turned out, Doc's maintenance went without a hitch. He was in remarkably good shape for his age and with some weapons and repair system upgrades he was better than new. He even got a thorough polish and refinish and looked fresh off the assembly line. After he thanked Daca for watching over his overhaul he went to see the others to show off his new look a bit.

A few days later Naruto and the others were called before Lady Damasca for their first mission. She said seriously, "A major museum display on Coruscant has an item in it that belongs to the Shamshir clan. It is of upmost importance that we get it back by whatever means necessary. Your mission is to go to Coruscant to retrieve this item before the display is moved to a higher security location. It is called the Portal of Archimedes. You have two weeks before it is moved. Any questions?" Shikamaru drawled, "So we're robbing a museum? How troublesome." Shikamaru had no idea….

POSTSCRIPT:

Well, I _really_ wanted to start the mission this time but this was a good stopping point. It will be the main focus of next chapter. A couple of notes:

Daca is based on the human replica droid Guri on Wookieepedia. I found Guri totally by accident there and the concept of an HRD intrigued me. Loosely she looks like Guri with violet optical sensors. There is a picture of Guri there in a black cat suit with a side arm that made me decide to go with it. Daca will have a lot more emotions and personality than Guri though.

Doc is based on the Labor Force droid Vincent from the 1979 Disney movie _The Black Hole_. The utilitarian design of the type always seemed cool in my mind so I decided to give a "history of Labor Force droids in the Star Wars universe" to put my own twist on things. Blue out. 2/6/14


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

{ } Signifies hand signals.

Last time:

_Your mission is to go to Coruscant to retrieve this item before the display is moved to a higher security location. It is called the Portal of Archimedes. You have two weeks before it is moved. Any questions?" Shikamaru drawled, "So we're robbing a museum? How troublesome." Shikamaru had no idea…._

**The Portal of Archimedes**

The _Misfire_ lifted off for Coruscant two hours later with Naruto at the controls. The crew was down two members as Anko and Iruka stayed behind for Anko's training. They figured it would be about a six hour trip to Coruscant from Nardil which gave them time to look over the plans of the building provided by the Shamshir clan. Coruscant was a planet on which the city (really the whole planet) never sleeps. The display was closed down only two hours a day so cleaning crews could come in and clean up the mess. Also, because the artifacts in the display were not to be exposed to excessive light for UV protection the building was generally kept dim. That was a huge advantage to the ninja. The question they were waiting for Daca to fill them in on was "What is the Portal of Archimedes?" Daca sat down at the table and activated a hologram. It showed a very old book that was too large to conceal on a person but could easily fit in a scroll. Ino commented "So that's it? It doesn't look too special to me." Daca replied, "It is over 4,000 years old from when the clan was founded. It is a book of prophecy written by Archimedes Shamshir; perhaps the greatest force seer that ever lived. He was the grandson of the clan's founder, Mordred Shamshir. Archimedes took his own life after completing this writing because his force visions were driving him to madness. He was only seven years old when he died." Everyone was silent at the thought of such a young child dying so tragically.

Shikamaru stated "So it's a book that belonged to the clan. How did they lose it if it was so valuable to begin with?" Daca looked thoughtful and replied, "I do not know. The story has it that it was destroyed 2,700 years ago on planet Tython when the Shamshir completely broke away from the Jedi. There was violence and several people died. All of a sudden it appeared in young Damascus' force visions. It took a while for the Masters to identify what he was seeing. Then the Portal of Archimedes reappeared from a private collector's locked vault after centuries of being lost. We have no idea how he acquired it but the Shamshir clan must have it back. It is said the prophecies in it would still be relevant today and only a Shamshir could decipher it. The Masters believe Damascus may be able to read it because he was the only one that foresaw its' return."

Jiraiya spoke up, "Well, let's review the facts. The museum is emptied out twice a day for one hour in the morning and one at night during cleaning. The only time we can really act is then. The lights will be dim which helps. We will have sixty minutes to get in, steal the item and get out. That's not much time. We'll need to spend a day or two casing the place to see how the guard rotation and security system works. We'll also have to try to see if the cleaning droids follow a pattern. If we can get the item without them witnessing anything then so much the better. Everyone, remember the Transparent Escape jutsu I taught you. It's ideal for these kinds of situations." Naruto asked "You mean you actually have a use for it other than spying on naked girls?" "Of course!" Jiraiya crowed. "You don't think everything I do revolves around my research do you?" Everyone stared in silence. Jiraiya wept openly, "I get no respect at all!"

The _Misfire_ was soon docked on Coruscant without incident. Naruto said, "Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and I will be doing the actual stealing so we should check out the inside of the place. Jiraiya and Daca will check the outside; they may have to cover our escape. Are you staying aboard the _Misfire_ Doc? Doc replied, "As much as I'd like to test out these new weapons in actual combat it would be better for me to guard the ship and keep it on standby. Hopefully it won't be an issue but I'd better have us prepared in case we have to get out in a hurry." The five ninjas and assassin droid headed out towards the museum display.

Upon entry the group showed their new I.D. cards to the locals as citizens of Nardil and the Republic. The Shamshir clan made sure the ninjas could get around with legal identification. The fake I.D.'s they got on Cymbalta were fine for the outer rim but wouldn't hold up to scrutiny on the more secure worlds in the Republic. After receiving a "Welcome to Coruscant" at the gates and a tourist's guide they head over a sector via taxi to the museum display. The display was very impressive and there were a lot of people in it. The four that were going to do the actual heist entered under henge to blend in with the locals and set to work. Hinata activated her byakugan and started combing the building for security points. Ino used her mind Justus to look into the surface thoughts of the guards and to hopefully find out their locations. Shikamaru was looking for places they could conceal themselves in case they got trapped inside temporarily. Naruto acted like he was looking at all the displays but was actually studying the appearance of the Portal of Archimedes. He planned to henge a shadow clone into it and swap the real item for his shadow clone when the time was right. Someone walked up beside him and asked "Are you interested in that book?"

Naruto was startled but hid it well. He channeled his goofy side to the surface. "Hi there! I was just wondering why this old book is here since everything else seems to be jewelry or precious artwork and such. I mean, the book doesn't even have expensive metals engraved in it. It's kind of out of place, you know?" The man he was talking to looked down his nose at Naruto's henged appearance with contempt. _'Another bumpkin. I was hoping he was some kind of scholar because he's wearing a university uniform but alas it is not the case.'_ the man thought. (For what it was worth, Naruto's appearance was because he thought the guy he copied looked cool; he didn't realized it was a university uniform). The man stated with a tone showing he was of divine importance, "I am Consular Xanax; I own this display."

Naruto looked at Xanax for a moment. In Naruto's opinion the man reeked of arrogance. To boot; Xanax looked constipated and had a face that looked like he'd been sucking on a lemon perpetually for many years. Naruto knew he would have to resort to flattery to get any information out of this guy. Naruto did his best to look star-struck and said "Wow! It's such an honor; I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" Xanax preened. "Well I do take time to meet those people who have an interest in my works. Here," he said haughtily, "let me enlighten you about this book and why it's here with the other treasures I have collected." Naruto zoned out for a second as Xanax continued to make love to his ego. Xanax decided to introduce the book to this poor unenlightened soul. "This book was discovered by my illustrious ancestor whose name I proudly bear 2,700 years ago on the planet Tython in the Deep Core. There was some sort of horrid battle those force using Jedi mystics were having among themselves and my ancestor bravely went out on the field and retrieved this book realizing it had great importance." Naruto translated in his head _'So this guy's forefather went out on the battlefield after it was all over and looted the place for anything he could find. Probably robbed the bodies too.'_ Xanax continued, "My great forefather grew rich from his archeological finds. After a great study by numerous scholars from all around the galaxy my ancestor found no one could translate it, so with great foresight he decided to place it in storage for future generations to study." Naruto mentally groaned. _'So the vulture couldn't figure out how to read it and threw it in storage thinking he'd find a buyer some day.'_ Xanax blathered on "That brings us to today. I discovered this amazingly well preserved book and decided it was time to take a look at it. I discovered it was written and bound on paper made on Tython 4,000 years ago. I have commissioned many studies on it and I've received reports back from it being a complex code to it being a child's drawing book!" Naruto thought dourly to himself _'They kind of got that part right.'_ Xanax continued with his description not realizing Naruto's less than complimentary thoughts. "Finally I decided this book should belong to the people of the Republic. Perhaps someday there will be someone who can decipher it. Being the philanthropist I am I sold it to the museum here on Coruscant."

Xanax finished his lecture to this student and realized by the look in the young man's eyes the he had done a good deed. He had _inspired_ this young student to pursue his studies in earnest. Xanax resisted the urge to pat himself on the back (he had people on his payroll to do that). Naruto thanked Xanax profusely for his time while thinking _'What a pompous asshole.'_ Ino watched from across the room with a smile on her face. Xanax had private security men watching over him exclusively and they were taking careful note of where all the _regular_ security guards and droids were. Ino read the surface thoughts of the security guards and happily jotted down their schedules and positions on her flyer of the display she received when the ninjas entered the place. By the time she was done she noted Hinata across the room also taking notes. Hinata located all of the electric eyes, cameras and laser security beams with her byakugan. Hinata hand signaled {Done?} to Ino. Ino nodded and signaled {Done. Let's gather the boys and go.} Ino soon found Shikamaru who was about to fall asleep against the wall. She grabbed him and dragged him back to the ship. Naruto saw a henged Hinata come up. She asked, "All done for today?" Naruto nodded his head and said in an exhausted voice, "I'm as done as I can be."

The group gathered back at the Misfire to trade notes "….and then the constipated lemon-sucker told me he was _selling_ it to the museum because he's a _philanthropist_. Aren't philanthropists supposed to _donate_ things?" asked a lamenting Naruto. Ino smirked. "Apparently not in his world. I could tell the guy needed an extra room for his ego to stay in from across the room." Hinata laughed. "My poor, poor Naruto-kun. You really drew the short end of the stick on duties this time." Naruto looked depressed. "Even Hinata-chan is turning on me!" he cried out with anime tears. Shikamaru grinned. "Just imagine the look on his face after he finds out he's been robbed." Naruto perked up immediately. "Good thinking Shikamaru! I wish we could have a camera for that. Jiraiya was glad things had gone well. The group repeated the process the next day to make notes of any changes. After that they formed a plan….

Shikamaru outlined things. "The guards work in three eight hour shifts. The third shift which we are dealing with take turns at about half strength during the midnight shift cleaning period. During that time the guards take their breaks and lunches." Shikamaru pulled out a map of the roughly 'T' shaped building. "We hide in these alcoves when the announcement to clear out for cleaning comes under the transparent escape jutsu. Naruto sends out shadow clones of our henged selves so the door counters checks us off as 'leaving.' Then we stick to the ceiling with chakra to get around the sensors. When the droids aren't watching Naruto can drop down and disarm the lock with this handy little device that Doc lent us that disarms locks on bombs and other devices. Then Naruto makes the switch while Hinata plays lookout and I immobilize anyone who tries to come in with my shadow imitation jutsu. All we have to do then is wait for the place to open back up and leave the way we came in." Ino pouted "What about me Shika? I'm just going to be a bystander at this rate." Shikamaru drawled out. "Don't be troublesome Ino. You are going to be near the guards break area. If the alarm goes off you have to bar the door and clear us an escape route."

Jiraiya nodded at them approvingly. "Well it looks great on paper. Daca and I will be outside at either end of the building in case something unforeseen happens." Daca added, "If for some reason you end up being pursued do not engage. Leave that to Jiraiya and I." Naruto nodded. "Let's turn in and get some shut-eye. Hopefully by this time tomorrow we'll be headed home." Everyone agreed and it was lights out for the night.

11:45 PM the next night at the display:

Shikamaru was hiding under the transparent escape jutsu in one of the many alcoves. He knew where the others were and was focused on his surroundings. He watched as Naruto's shadow clones henged into the party of four and left the building to go and hide until the display opened again in an hour. At the chime of 12 AM most of the guards left to take their lunch breaks and the ninjas sprang into action. Naruto went up the wall and crawled across the ceiling so he was directly above the case with the Portal of Archimedes in it. He dropped down behind the case landing silently. After placing the lock disarming device on the back of the case lock and hid himself using the transparent escape jutsu. Hinata was at the center of the 'T' shaped building upside down on the ceiling with her byakugan activated. She carefully watched the cleaning droids and the remaining guards as they went about their work. She was ready to alert the others at a second's notice.

20 minutes had passed. The lock still wasn't open. The little disarming device wasn't working! The ninjas were getting nervous. The cleaning droids made it back to the left side of the 'T' where Naruto was hiding hoping they wouldn't see him or the device. Shikamaru moved into a position in the alcoves where his shadow jutsus could reach the droids in case he needed to gently steer or nudge a droid away from Naruto. Ino was up front by the entrance of the guard's break room. _'What the hell is taking so long?'_ she thought. Hinata saw the security droids starting at the front to do an item by item check one case at a time. She calmed herself as best as she could and wondered if Naruto would be out of the way when the droids got there.

Outside Jiraiya and Daca were at either end of the building concealed. They were watching the entrance for any sign of alarms in case they needed to intervene. Since there was nothing but silence coming from the building Jiraiya felt things were going well. Daca saw a swoop come racing down the street in front of the building at breakneck speeds. _'What is that idiot doing?'_ she thought as the person raced by in a blur. She heard the distant sound of blaster fire and engines roaring in the direction the swoop racer came from. _'Was he running?'_ she asked herself. Then she saw an insane sight. A swoop with (of all things) a _sidecar_ came screaming down the road following the first swoop. The two idiots on it seemed to be fighting over who should be on the bike and who should be in the sidecar. It was zigzagging all over the road. A hail of blaster and projectile fire was exploding all around them. They were being pursued by some sort of armed swoop gang that was obviously hell-bent on killing them.

Jiraiya watched the first swoop race by from his vantage point. A few seconds later the strange two seat swoop zigzagged around the corner amidst explosions. One of the (obviously struggling) morons on it threw out a flare right in front of the museum display. A wall of flame erupted on the street causing the swoop gang behind them to veer off….right towards the museum!

12:35 AM: Ino looked out the front windows and saw at least twenty swoops careening right at her! She leaped to the ceiling and stuck herself there with chakra hoping to avoid injury. The only psychic message she sent out to the others before the impact was _'Trouble!'…._Then all hell broke loose.

Bikes crashed into the building in an uncontrolled state. Every alarm in the building lit up at the same time. One of the guards yelled "We have a breach! Lock down the building!" Ino regained her senses. 'If they lock down the building we'll be trapped! I have to make sure that doesn't happen.' With that thought in mind she threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it and took out the control panel the guards were heading for. The results were immediate. The already panicking guards thought they were under heavy assault and ran out of the break room with all guns blazing. Likewise the angry bikers who were crawling out of the pile of wrecked bikes didn't take to kindly to the guard's blaster fire and responded with their own return fire. Ino watched as several bikers broke through but most of them were locked in mortal combat with the security guards and droids. Ino's only thought was _'We have to get the hell out of here!'_

Naruto looked up as the place lit up like a fireworks display from all the alarms. He saw one of the bikers walking towards him with a pipe in his hand. The guy was built like a mastodon and had four or five smaller bikers behind him. The mastodon yelled "Let's wreck the joint! We'll teach them what happens when you mess with the swoop gang _Whorefodder_!" Naruto snatched the defective lock picking device off the case and pocketed it. He used a wind enhanced kunai and sliced the case open. Even more alarms sounded. Naruto grabbed the Portal of Archimedes and sealed it in a scroll. By this time the giant was almost on top of him. The biker sneered "Going someplace little man?" Naruto had the choice of fighting or fleeing. On a normal day he would have shoved a rasengan in the guy's gut but they were supposed to get out undetected. Suddenly someone leaped in between Naruto and the bikers….

The being landed with a metallic clang. Naruto looked up and saw the head cleaning droid. It was almost skeletal in build and was holding a mop. The huge biker laughed at the skinny droid and asked "What the hell is this?" The cleaning droid said in a scratchy, high-pitched voice, "You are leaving footprints on the floor we just cleaned…." The oaf continued to laugh. "What are you going to do about it cleaning droid?" The droid spun the mop above his head like a bo staff. It twirled the mop around its' body and then spun the mop in front of it. The droid said "I'm going to clean up the mess starting with you."

Naruto was in a state of shock as the droid who handled the mop like a bo staff master clashed with the pipe bearing biker. All Naruto could think was _'What the fuck?'_ Seeing their apparent leader attack the footprint-leaving invaders gave the rest of the cleaning droids the courage to attack as well. With mops, buckets and worst of all; high-speed buffing equipment the droids cleaned/attacked savagely. Some of these guys _really _needed a bath in the droids' opinion. For every droid the bikers knocked back another would rise up to take its' place….and clean. As the melee escalated various cases of goods were smashed open and that activated the central turret hidden in the roof of the room. It popped out of a hidden hatch with its' barrels three inches away from Hinata's face on the ceiling. With a loud "EEP!" of surprise she hit the base of it with an over-powered juken strike sending it falling into the battle below….right on to the huge biker's head.

Naruto was shocked out of his stupor by Hinata's shriek. He leaped to the ceiling and stuck there with chakra. He asked her, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head no. Naruto called Shikamaru. "Let's get out of here; we're pulling out!" The three ninja sped along the ceiling looking for Ino. They found her staring at the battle in the front with a glazed look in her eyes. Shikamaru called to her "Ino! Where's the path out?" Ino shook her head. "Sorry, I was so caught up in all the guys trying to kill each other down there that I forget to look." Everyone sweat-droped. Hinata asked in an exasperated tone "Well, how about NOW, Ino?" Ino pulled out another kunai with an explosive tag. She said, "Don't get your panties in a twist. I'll make us an exit there!" a she threw it towards one of the few areas that fighting wasn't going on in the building….

12:45 AM: Daca looked on in disbelief as the whole plan collapsed as if it was being sucked into a black hole. _'What am I going to tell Lady Damasca? This is an unmitigated disaster! If Jiraiya or I go down there it will just result in us being casualties as well. Between the guards, bikers and probably police arriving there's just no chance!'_ An explosion blew out the wall where the guards' break room was. Four figures appeared and then disappeared in a body-flicker. About that time a horrendous explosion shook the place like an earthquake sending most of the people toppling over. Jiraiya body-flickered over to Daca and caught her before she fell. He said, "It's time to go Daca; the kids are out with the item. We'll meet them back at the ship." Daca looked confused. "How do you know this?" Jiraiya smiled. "Naruto flickered up to the roof and told me through hand signs. Those four will each come back to the _Misfire_ through independent routes. There's no need for us to wait for them here. By the way, any idea what that explosion was?" Daca shrugged "It was probably those idiots racing around on those swoops. I'd bet they hit a fuel storage tank or something. Let's go."

An hour later Daca was cursing out the gatekeepers by the docking port that was delaying the crew of the Misfire from leaving. Daca yelled, "There was some _massive explosion_ and we can't leave because we're under _suspicion_?" The greeter groveled "That's not what I said…I-" Daca raved on, "Well, perhaps my uncle who is a _senator_ would like to hear about this! His _precious_ niece being held in the danger zone on a _supposedly_ safe, friendly world where explosions are scaring her and her friends to death because terrorists are probably running loose!" she said in a shrill voice while pointing at the still burning fire that could be seen even two sectors away. The greeter was totally dumbfounded. He tried to stammer out something but Daca cut him off. She gave the man a cold, hard glare. "Come to think of it, you never told me your _name_ gatekeeper. My uncle would be _very_ interested in knowing the names of the people that virtually held his precious niece and heir _hostage_ on a hostile world…." The gatekeeper nearly wet himself and said, "For your own safety I believe you should leave the system immediately!" He turned to the others. "Get A-class clearance for docking port 27-b! We must brook no delay." The other gatekeepers looked immensely relieved at his decision. The gates were immediately opened and the frazzled crew of the _Misfire_ made their way out.

Naruto got on his communicator. "Doc, we're leaving; have the ship fired up. We should have A-class clearance to leave now." Doc's voice crackled back across the com. "So how was your trip?" Naruto answered, "We got detoured but managed to pick up all the items on the shopping list." Doc replied, "A class clearance confirmed. We can take off as soon as you're all aboard and strapped in." The _Misfire_ was bound for Nardil 15 minutes later.

POSTSCRIPT:

Kudos to my brother for his input on this chapter. We got to see a new side of Daca as well. And what about that huge explosion? Blue out. 2/8/14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Wow! Over 10,000 hits and over 50,000 words. I honestly didn't expect to get this far.

Last time:

_Doc's voice crackled back across the com. "So how was your trip?" Naruto answered, "We got detoured but managed to pick up all the items on the shopping list." Doc replied, "A class clearance confirmed. We can take off as soon as you're all aboard and strapped in." The Misfire was bound for Nardil 15 minutes later. _

**Books and Sages**

The _Misfire_ landed in the middle of the night on Nardil. The crew traded notes on what had happened but the general consensus was everything that went wrong was beyond their control. They did decide to check into the little lock disarming device. Doc agreed it was a major snag and wondered if there was an issue because of the age of the device. It was originally designed to disarm the locks on _bomb cases_ after all. The main thing was the mission was a success which they were all relieved about (particularly Daca). Failing their first mission wouldn't have gone over well with Lady Damasca, especially given it was a long lost clan treasure.

They returned to the Shamshir clan enclave and found a sleepy Damascus was waiting up for them. Naruto came up to the boy. "Shouldn't you be in bed little guy?" Damascus yawned "You brought it back didn't you?" Naruto nodded. The boy's eyes gleamed "I need to see it." Daca came forward. "You know it is forbidden for you to look at it without Lady Damasca and the other Masters around to protect you in case of side effects young master." "But Daca-" whined Damascus. Daca firmly shook her head no. "Absolutely not; unless you want to go disturb Lady Damasca when she's enjoying her time with your grandfather." Daca smirked and asked, "Remember last time?" Damascus went pale. Seeing his grandparents getting it on and suffering their wrath afterwards had been hell for the young boy. What was worse was he got no sympathy at all from his parents since he had walked in on them once as well. Damascus relented "I'll be good…." Daca brightened up. "Excellent. Go to bed and we will see you in the morning with everyone else." Daca bid everyone goodnight and excused herself to place the scroll with the Portal of Archimedes in a secure location.

Shikamaru was the first to turn in. "I'm calling it a night." was all he said. Ino turned in after that grumbling about Shikamaru being such a lazy bum. Hinata excused herself to go shower before bed. That left Naruto and Jiraiya. Jiraiya said to his apprentice. "I knew you could pull it off. Daca was petrified when that war broke out between the guards and the bikers. Maybe she's more human than we think after all." Naruto grinned. "She sure scared the hell out of those gatekeepers with that story about being a senator's niece. Maybe we can gain her trust and actually be friends." Jiraiya looked off into space, "I'd like to think so gaki; she would make a powerful ally." Naruto placed his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. "Thinking about Tsunade again?" he asked his mentor. Jiraiya looked surprised for a moment. "Am I that easy to read Naruto?" Naruto replied, "Just when it comes to her Ero-sennin. I'm going to hit the sack." Jiraiya didn't go to sleep for some time. _'Tsunade….I hope you're out there and safe….'_ he thought before he turned in for the night.

Naruto awoke in the morning to Hinata's kisses. Her nude body was half on top of his as she teasingly kissed his neck. Hinata woke up early feeling frisky and the fact that Naruto had his usual 'morning wood' only aroused her further. It had been a long mission and she wanted to get some release. As she kissed and nipped at his neck and collar bone she smiled to herself as he gasped upon awakening. "Hinata-chan…." he whispered. Naruto opened his eyes as Hinata slid completely on top of him and straddled his waist. She smiled down lustfully, "Mmmm….Is my Naruto-kun feeling happy this morning?" She put her hand on his chest holding him down as he tried to sit up. "No-no, Naruto. I'm on top for now." As Naruto stared at her glorious body he felt himself getting harder by the second. _'My god, I've created a monster!'_ he thought absentmindedly as she lowered herself onto him. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Gods….Naruto; I'm going to ride you into heaven _right now_." Naruto bit his lip and stared as Hinata rode him driving them both into an absolute frenzy for one another. They ran their hands all over each other building the intensity up even further. Finally she threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy as they both completely went over the edge as one together. He finally managed to roll on top of her. She giggled as she wrapped her legs around him in the morning light. He had never seen her look so beautiful. About the time he started teasing her right breast with his mouth her heard her say "Naruto! Mmmm…. Naruto…. Oh god, Damascus?!"

Naruto looked up at the door where Hinata was staring. Damascus was in the doorway and his eyes were big as saucers. "Oh god, not again" he said running away leaving the door wide open. They were in shock. That's when they heard the _last_ voice they wanted to hear; _Jiraiya's_. "Wonder what's up with that kid this morning. He usually at least says Hello." He peered into his apprentice's open doorway. _"Oh, my"_ he said lecherously with a giggle at the site of Naruto and Hinata still staring at the door in embarrassment that was now turning into abject horror at the appearance of Jiraiya. "I have to say gaki, you have excellent taste, just like your old man did." he said while eying the naked body of Hinata. "I'm so very proud of you!" Jiraiya exclaimed wiping a tear from his eye. Hinata shrieked. Naruto just yelled, "Ero-sennin!" as he force-pushed Jiraiya out the door. Naruto quickly used the force to slam the door closed and lock it.

"Wow!" said Jiraiya, "That force-push sure does pack a wallop. It was well worth it though."

Hinata and Naruto silently took their showers, changed the sheets and got dressed. At this point they were both too mortified to slowly murder Jiraiya or hunt down Damascus and punish him…._'but there will be a reckoning'_ they thought in unison.

When Hinata and Naruto arrived downstairs they joined the others for breakfast. The whole Shamshir clan was abuzz with activity after finding out the Portal of Archimedes was back in their hands. Hinata noticed Damascus hiding behind his aunt Pax from them. She could tell the boy was afraid they would be angry at him. She decided to talk to the boy later along with Naruto. As far as she knew it was an accident that Damascus walked in on them so Hinata wasn't _truly_ angry at the little guy. Jiraiya's incessant giggling was making Hinata's eyebrow twitch in irritation though. She looked over to Naruto who was glaring at Jiraiya with obviously mutinous thoughts. She thought to herself _'Oh, you'll pay __Ero-sennin__. Laugh while you still can.'_ With those less than savory thoughts in her mind she finished breakfast and awaited Lady Damasca to make this morning's announcements.

Lady Damasca was in a great mood. She smiled as she gathered everyone's attention. Damasca spoke with authority. "Clansmen, as most of you know the Portal of Archimedes was recovered last night by Naruto and our new ninja friends." Many of the clan cheered for the ninjas. After a moment Damasca called back their attention. "Later the Masters and I will begin trying to decipher the book. We believe young Damascus may hold the key to its' translation so I want you all to offer him your support. That is all." Lady Damasca turned to Pax and young Damascus and said in a quiet, concerned voice "What is the matter Damascus? You seem very distracted. If you aren't focused you won't be able to complete your task." Damascus went over to his grandmother and whispered what had happened this morning with Hinata and Naruto. Damasca's eyes widened and then she got a cross look on her face and said "Seriously? What am I going to do with you? You need to apologize immediately. I'll go talk to them so you can give them your apology in private." Damasca turned to Pax. "Take him down to my office and keep an eye on him." Pax nodded with a resigned look in her eyes. She took Damascus by the hand and said to him, "Come along; I'll help you think of what to say to them." Damascus nodded and let Pax lead him out.

Lady Damasca came over and addressed the ninja at their table. "I've heard the preliminary report from Daca. I am very impressed and grateful for your services. You're being held in much higher esteem by all of the clan. Even the ones opposed to training Naruto in the ways of the force are looking at you in a more favorable light. Well done." Then Lady Damasca looked a bit embarrassed and said in an uncomfortable tone, "Naruto and Hinata, will you join me in my office for a few minutes? I believe my grandson owes you an apology." Hinata nodded and stood up. She held out her hand to Naruto who stood up and took it. Jiraiya's giggling increased until Naruto gave him a death glare. Damasca said "Follow me please."

Damasca was soon leading them through the force labyrinth. She said, "You are the fifth couple he's walked in on during intimate acts by accident including myself and his parents. He seems to have terrible luck with that. Please accept his apology as he is very worried you won't be friends with him anymore. He looks up to you Naruto." Naruto was a bit surprised at the thought of Damascus looking up to him. Hinata spoke up, "I'm sure there was no ill intent on his part Lady Damasca. We just wish he had closed the door when he left instead of leaving it wide open for the whole world to peer in." Damasca looked relieved. "Thank you. I'm sure Damascus will be greatly relieved you are still his friends."

It was an hour later that Damascus had repeatedly groveled out an apology and was forgiven by Naruto and Hinata. The boy seemed very happy and Naruto ruffled his white hair. Pax took Damascus away to a meditation chamber so he could prepare himself to read the Portal of Archimedes. After they left, Naruto spoke to Damasca, "Doesn't he have his parents around?" Damasca sighed. "They are on a long term mission and he misses them greatly. He is very close to them and is very lonely since he is the clan's heir. That is why he values friendship so much." Hinata could relate since she had been a clan heiress. "I come from a similar background," said Hinata. "We will do our best to be his friends. Just out of curiosity, is that why he's so close to Pax?" Damasca smiled. "Yes, Pax is his mother's twin sister. He's stuck to her like glue since his parents left."

Naruto changed subjects and asked, "Lady Damasca, how is Anko doing? We expected to see her on our return but I can't even sense her through the force." Damasca answered, "She is doing well. Her force training needs to be in relative isolation so she and Iruka are in the training caves deep underground so you won't see or sense her for a while. The training you went through to have a similar effect all took place inside the holocron." Naruto's eyes lit up in understanding. "I see," he said. "Please keep me informed of her progress." "Of course." said the clan head.

It was that evening that Naruto unsealed the Portal of Archimedes from the scroll it was sealed in and gave it to Lady Damasca. All members of the household except The Masters, Lady Damasca and young Damascus made themselves scarce. The Portal and those who were going to view it went to a concealed place underground. That left Naruto and his friends up to their own devices for the next several hours. Daca decided to join them. She taught then the ancient gambling game of Pazaak and also the game of Sabacc. As it turned out these were the favorite games of the Shamshir clan, even the youngsters. When Shikamaru asked why Daca explained that the force-sensitive children learned to read the deck and each other's minds to gain the upper hand. It also helped to train in keeping others from reading one's thoughts as they developed their force skills.

Jiraiya nodded to himself and said "In other words, these kids are being taught he to cheat at gambling from birth." Daca gave him a flat look. "I doubt you could cheat very easily at these games. It's a force exercise." She soon found out how wrong she was. Ninjas were generally good at gambling (with Tsunade being a notable exception) but the ninja's _real _strength was cheating. Through sleight-of-hand (Naruto), coded messages (Jiraiya), counting cards (Shikamaru), mind-reading (Ino) and the byukugan (courtesy of Hinata) the ninjas as a group totally destroyed Daca at both games even revealing to her what ninja would win a game ahead of time. Daca was astounded that she couldn't figure them out. "Do you realize how useful this could be?" asked Daca, "You could use these skills for all kinds of espionage." Jiraiya commented, "That's the whole point. We ninja were taught to cheat. The point of ninja poker from our home world was to _cheat_ and not get caught as much as it was to _win_. It teaches information gathering. I was in a game at the academy where _every single student_ smuggled in their own spare deck of cards to cheat with. It's possible to send mass amounts of information to certain people by swapping out cards to give to them." All the ninjas nodded. Naruto piped up, "Alright everybody. It's time to do some _serious_ cheating and learn these games inside and out." Daca looked confused. "What do you mean _serious_ cheating; what have you been doing all this time?" she asked. Shikamaru drawled out with a smirk,"We've just been messing you around." Daca face-faulted.

Many levels below in a sealed room the Masters of the Shamshir clan were studying the ancient writings of Archimedes. Grandmaster Damasca sat back. "So each of us Masters has looked through this book; not one of us can understand it. Though I'm reluctant to do so let's let Damascus have a try. Most of us expected this but I hate to expose his young mind to whatever is in there." She motioned to five particular Masters who were known for their mind reading skills. "You five and I will monitor Damascus' progress. If any of you even get a _notion_ that he is in danger pull his consciousness out of that book." An older Master spoke up, "Lady Damasca; I mean no disrespect but is this wise? Let us wait a few years until his training is complete at least to knight level before he attempts this." Several others nodded in agreement. Damasca held up her hand to halt their arguments. "I do not wish to expose my precious grandchild to danger so early but all I want to see is if he can read it. Even the symbols on the cover will do. Retrieve Damascus now."

Damascus was brought in by Pax. The young heir was wearing charcoal colored robes over medium gray clothing that was favored by the Shamshir order. He was taken aback by the piercing gazes of every Master in the enclave looking at him with intensity. He gulped but was motioned over by his Grandmother. Damasca beckoned him forward. "The book you foresaw is right here Damascus. We are gathered here to make sure you are protected in case something goes wrong. All I want you to do is try to read the cover, nothing more." He came over and sat at the table in front of the Portal of Archimedes. He was not looking at it. His grandmother spoke. "Are you prepared?" Damascus nodded. At this Lady Damasca said, "Then clear your mind and attempt to read it."

Damascus opened his eyes and looked at the cover of the book. It seemed to be covered in hieroglyphs rather than traditional letters. He placed his hands on the book and the letters and the symbols changed before him. A ripple of force energy traveled outwards knocking everyone else back. When they looked up it was as if Damascus' eyes were glowing like twin suns. The book shot open, the pages rapidly turning towards about one third of the way through the book. When his eyes focused on the page it stopped at Damascus felt images shooting rapidly into his mind. His thoughts were a blur as he saw the world through Archimedes' young eyes….

The Masters all panicked. "Pull him back!" yelled Damasca. Young Damascus was totally focused on the book. The world around him no longer mattered. The Masters of the Shamshir clan tried to desperately pull him away but his thoughts slipped through their hands like quicksilver. Suddenly as it had begun, the book closed as rapidly as it had opened. Damascus looked around himself at everyone while his eyes continued to blaze. Suddenly he collapsed like a puppet with its' strings cut. He was caught by Damasca that cradled him in her arms with tears in her eyes. Pax suddenly grabbed him away from Damasca. She said with anger in her voice "I promised to protect him and now look what you old fools have done!" Pax looked down at her nephew. He appeared to be going through some kind of REM sleep at an incredible rate. Pax growled, "I don't care how many of you there are or how strong in the force you all claim to be. If he is damaged I swear I will make each and every one of you pays with your lives!" With that Pax stormed out to the medical infirmary with Damascus in her arms. _'Please be alright.'_ she prayed in her mind.

Damasca was shocked. Not only had her precious grandson been swept out of her reach by _that book_ but her beloved great granddaughter had threatened everyone there with death. She had always known Pax as a quiet, obedient child and now she had no doubt that the girl would try to kill her if things didn't turn out all right. Damasca wanted to burst into tears but it was her duty as Grandmaster to stay strong. The other Masters slowly came to their senses. Arguments broke out."Pax should be punished for such insolence." "No she acted out of protectiveness." "We must heal the child in case his mind is damaged." "Will Pax let us near him? We may have to subdue her." The arguments continued until Damasca yelled out "Silence!" She paused and gathered herself. "You; take _that book_ and lock it away in the security vault!" she said to their archivist. She turned to the others. "I and I _alone_ will deal with Pax and whether or not she deserves punishment, if any. All of you that aren't mind healers clear out of here. My grandson's mind may be in danger if he's not already gone."

Several stories above Naruto sensed horrific anguish coming from Pax and a massive flow of _Sage chakra!_ He sensed it was coming from Damascus. The members of the Shamshir clan felt the wave of pain coming from Pax as well and were in a high state of worry. They wondered what to do but were sure the Masters had things under control. Naruto activated sage mode much to everyone's surprise. Shikamaru asked, "What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto simply said, "Let me focus. Damascus is in danger!" The ninjas all looked shocked. Naruto said in a controlled voice, "I have to get to him now! Take me to him Daca or he'll become a statue!" Daca looked at Naruto as if were insane. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Naruto's sage eyes focused on her. Daca felt power like the Grandmaster's rolling off of him. Naruto said, "Somehow Damascus unlocked Sage chakra. If it is uncontrolled only another sage can save him! Take me to him Daca; if you value Damascus' life then do it now!" Daca hesitated. "Trust me." Naruto said. Daca nodded and led him back to a hidden passage.

Daca lamented to herself _'I'm going to get killed for this but I have to take this chance for Damascus' sake.'_ They stopped on the floor that Daca knew the book was stored on but she didn't know where Damascus was on that floor. Naruto immediately headed towards the infirmary sensing the sage chakra. Daca ran after him saying, "That leads to the infirmary not the meditation chamber!" Naruto nodded and led on. They found Pax in a faceoff with Damasca and the healers she brought with her. Pax activated her light saber. "He's turning to stone thanks to you. The healers can do _nothing!_ This is all _your_ fault." Pax said in a cold tone. Damasca was desperate, "Please let us try to heal him Pax before it's too late!"

Naruto yelled, "Get the hell out of the way so I can save the little guy!" Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. He growled, "Oh dammit! I don't have time for this. Come on Daca." He put his hand on Daca's shoulder and body-flickered past the crowd into the infirmary. He saw the healers staring sadly at Damascus body as he turned to stone. They had given up. Daca stood there disoriented from the body flicker while Naruto pushed the healers aside and did what Pa always did to Naruto during sage training….he smacked the boy on the head to knock the sage chakra right out of him!

Everyone was staring in shock at Naruto and the now normal Damascus. The boy yelled, "Ow! Why did you hit me in the head Naruto! Are you still mad about that?" Naruto smiled, "I had to save your life with sage chakra little guy." Pax was a blur in motion. She practically tackled her nephew in a hug. She was blubbering. "Naruto! All the things I said about you were wrong! You're a true friend! You saved my nephew's life!" Naruto sat there a moment _"….All the things she said about me?"_ he asked questioningly. Daca smiled. "She didn't trust you much around her nephew." Naruto sweat-dropped. Lady Damasca came forward and said, "Uzumaki Naruto, for saving my grandson and heir I am eternally in your debt. You have earned the full trust of the Shamshir clan." Naruto smiled and said, "Well that's great and all but you can't expose him to sage chakra at such a young age. What the hell were you thinking?"

Damasca looked sheepish, "Well we don't know what sage chakra even is. We knew you and Jiraiya could channel it but we thought it was just your people's adaptation of the force." Naruto sighed, "It looks like you are going to need chakra training Damascus. We ninja will train you in return for your family having trained some of us in the force. That way this will not happen again. Sage training is going to have to wait until you're older though. Damascus looked hopeful. "I'll be nine next month." he said. Naruto replied, "You'll have to be about fifteen before your body is old enough to handle it. The fact you unlocked regular chakra alone is amazing." Damascus looked star-stuck. "Does that mean I'll be able to do all that cool stuff like walk up walls and stick to ceilings?" Naruto nodded and said, "With training, yes." Damascus got a huge smile on his face. "Awesome!"

POTSCRIPT:

This chapter was mainly filler. The Portal of Archimedes will become much more relevant later but a little information will come of it in the next chapter. For those wondering I don't intend to give all the Shamshir clan the power to use chakra. That would make them a bit _too_ powerful. Blue out. 2/9/14


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

This has been edited. Thanks as always to my brother for his hard work fixing my mistakes.

Last time:

_The fact you unlocked regular chakra alone is amazing." Damascus looked star-stuck. "Does that mean I'll be able to do all that cool stuff like walk up walls and stick to ceilings?" Naruto nodded and said, "With training, yes." Damascus got a huge smile on his face. "Awesome!" _

**A Child of Prophecy**

Damascus was thrilled and practically bouncing off the walls at the idea of using chakra. It them a while to calm him down but the medics wanted to make sure he was 100% healthy before they released the young heir from their care. He said that the Portal of Archimedes was called a portal because it was like being transported into another life. He also said somehow the hieroglyphs in that book each held a memory of a prophecy and that the page it turned to was specifically written with Damascus in mind. The white haired boy didn't understand it completely but he said that Archimedes had foreseen Damascus coming into contact with _"A Child of Prophecy"_ and that he would learn to master some of his powers from this person. This was kept a close secret by the Masters from the others; such information could be very dangerous in the wrong hands.

There was some discussion among the Shamshir Masters that perhaps Naruto should be allowed to see the book since he already had a mastery over his sage powers but in spite of the fact Grandmaster Damasca gave her complete trust to Naruto they were reluctant to do so. Complete trust as an ally perhaps; but not complete trust with family secrets. However, Naruto had expressed absolutely no interest in seeing the book. Besides, the book was locked away in a place that only the Grandmaster could access now. Damasca had at first wanted to destroy the artifact because of the danger it posed but the others convinced her just to seal it away for now.

Pax was watching over Damascus like a hawk and in spite of the fact she had apologized to the Masters for her harsh words she in no way would apologize for her actions against them. She assured them when her hot-headed twin sister found out about this disaster their heads would roll. The Masters of the Shamshir clan really _weren't_ looking forward to Pax's sister returning at allwhich brings us to the present discussion among the ninja….

Jiraiya had a serious look on his face and asked "So the kid somehow unlocked chakra? I'll admit he's at the right age to do so but none of us have detected any chakra coils that could amount to anything among the Shamshirs or any others for all that matter." Shikamaru groaned, "Why is it everyone we get involved with turns out to be so troublesome? Our best bet is to let Hinata examine him with her byakugan and compare him to ourselves and his clan mates and see if there is anything unusual going on." Ino quickly chimed in. "What do you think Hinata?" Hinata pondered for a moment and activated her byakugan. "All the people I can see in my vision have at most the chakra reserves of a civilian from our homeworld. They have no true chakra coils to speak of; just the normal energy all living things have. I'll simply have to examine Damascus when they let him out of the infirmary. I don't know if he'll even have chakra coils to channel chakra with." Naruto spoke glumly, "I hope he does. He'll be heartbroken if he finds out he has chakra but can't use it. I told him I would train him." Jiraiya patted Naruto's shoulder. "Well, you meant well Naruto but you kind of jumped the gun. We do know that _eventually_ he'll have to learn about sage chakra so you _will_ be able to train him in some capacity in the future. I can help too." Naruto grumped "You'd probably just train him to be a pervert, Ero-sennin."

Daca came up to the ninja. "You did well Naruto. Saving Damascus from that sage chakra gained you Lady Damasca's trust and mine as well." "How is Damascus anyway? It's been three days." Naruto asked. Daca looked a bit uncomfortable with the subject. "He seems to be in pain like sore muscles but he claims the pain is _inside_." Jiraiya smiled. It sounds like he has strained chakra coils. Let Hinata have a look at him. With her eyes she can see chakra. If he is developing chakra coils like we think she'll be able to tell. We could probably ease his discomfort through some basic healing jutsus." Daca nodded looking a little relieved. "I'll let Lady Damasca know. I don't understand what chakra coils are but if it will help we'd be grateful."

Daca returned a few minutes later. "Lady Damasca would be happy to have Hinata examine young Damascus. She is waiting for us down in the infirmary." Naruto took Hinata's hand in his own as they stood up together. Naruto said in a happy tone, "Good; I've wanted to see the little guy for a while anyway." Daca led Naruto and Hinata down to the infirmary via the secret elevator Naruto had been on before. Naruto hadn't paid much attention to it before since his focus was entirely on saving Damascus at the time. In his opinion the elevator was quite a piece of work. He and Hinata could tell it was changing directions as it moved down so there was really no way to tell where they were going. They asked Daca about it and she said it was designed that way for security reasons. Apparently it never took the same route twice so a potential invader would be lost if they tried to enter via the shafts. Hinata commented "That's very clever. Shikamaru would like it." Naruto nodded with a smile and said, "Ino would _hate_ it though."

They arrived at the infirmary a few minutes later. Pax greeted them at the door. "Thank you for coming. I hope you can help Damascus feel better." Hinata nodded and said, "Damascus is lucky he has an aunt that loves him so much." Pax smiled and led them in. They found Lady Damasca sitting by the bed Damascus was sitting in. Damascus saw them enter and piped up, "Grandmamma, they're here. Maybe I can get out of this crummy bed." Damasca was pleased to see they arrived as well. "I wish I'd known you could examine him Hinata. I would have brought you down here much sooner if I had." Hinata replied, "Well, your people have never heard of chakra before so it was to be expected. Damascus, are you ready for me to check you over? She asked turning to the boy. Damascus asked "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything to get out of this boring place!" Hinata smiled. "You sound like Naruto; he _hates_ hospitals. Get out from under the sheets and take that medical shirt off so you're just in your underwear. Then lay down on your back so I can check you over." Damascus quickly complied and asked "What now?" in a nervous tone. Hinata smiled softy to reassure him. "Just lie still and I'll give you a check-up, okay?" The veins around Hinata's eyes bulged as she activated her byakugan. Damascus sat up. "Whoa! How did you do that? It's cool and creepy at the same time." Hinata face-palmed. "It's so I can see your chakra. Lie back down and _stay still_ please."Damascus laid back down. "Sorry." He squeaked out.

Hinata examined him for a good ten minutes moving his arms and legs around a bit as she needed. She deactivated her bloodline. Naruto asked, "So, how is he? Does he have chakra coils like we do?" Hinata nodded, "Damascus seems to have a fully developed chakra circulatory system. I believe it may be something long dormant in his bloodline that the book he read somehow activated." Naruto looked relieved. "So he should be able to mold chakra normally?" Hinata nodded again happily. Naruto smiled, "That's great!" he said relieved. Pax spoke up. "What about his discomfort?" Hinata turned to Pax. "He has a mild case of chakra overload, no doubt from exposure to massive amounts of sage chakra. I'll fix him up." She activated her byakugan again and a soft green aura glowed in her hands. Damasca was startled and asked "What is that?" Naruto answered, "It's healing chakra. Hinata-chan and Ino can use it to heal others." Twenty minutes later Hinata finished using the mystic palm jutsu on Damascus. The white haired boy was excited. "I don't hurt inside anymore! Thank you Hinata." Hinata was pleased with the results; she told Damascus to not channel chakra for a few days and he should be fine.

Hinata turned to Naruto to answer his unasked questions, "He has about mid-genin level chakra which is above average for his age. I think he could easily pull off E and D ranked jutsus." Naruto smiled and kissed her, "Thank you my hime." She smiled and blushed a bit. Damasca looked intrigued. "Could others harness this ability? As I understood it chakra was just your people's way of accessing the force but I believe there is much more to it now." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "How many people were known that could read that book?" Damasca replied, "Maybe one or two every few generations is what the old texts say." Naruto nodded. "Then that's how many could probably access chakra is my guess." Damasca deflated but was happy someone could train her grandson. "Could you ninja check the other members of the clan to see if any of them have this potential?" she asked. "Hinata felt a headache coming on and said "How many clan members are there here? I'm the only one that can see chakra so it would have to be me." Damasca brightened up "That would be wonderful of you to check! There are around 300 of us here." Hinata just nodded feeling her self-induced headache getting worse while cursing herself for being so nice to others. Naruto asked, "Are you sure Hinata-chan? That will make one hell of a long week." Hinata said dully "I'll do it."

Damasca was very pleased with this and immediately assigned Daca to make arrangements. Damascus wanted them to stay and visit a while longer to tell him about chakra. Naruto and Hinata told Damascus, Pax and Lady Damasca about different things that could be done with chakra and about their own particular affinities. The Shamshirs found this fascinating and wondered what element Damascus would be attuned to, if any.

As Naruto predicted, Hinata had a very long week. After examining everyone in the compound she discovered one little girl named Nagi Shamshir. Nagi was a natural seer that was about five years old. She had reddish-brown hair and the trademark gold eyes of her clan. She had an inactive chakra system. With Ino's help Hinata used medical ninjutsu to stimulate it and the 5 year olds' chakra was unlocked. Nagi's family was naturally thrilled at this development. They were cousins of Damascus' family and were known for being exceptional force seers like many of Lady Damasca's line. Damasca immediately set out about finding the genealogical records to see if others in that line were able foretell things early like the two children and might share the power of chakra as well.

While all this was going on the ninja were clamoring for Iruka to come back to the surface and educate the chakra-using pair of children. They felt since he had been an academy teacher he would be ideal for the job (they also didn't want to babysit). As it turned out Naruto and Hinata ended up doing the teaching for the time being. The children were already familiar with meditating because of their training in the Jedi arts so now the younger ninja had the task of helping Damascus and Nagi draw out their chakra and harness it. It took about three weeks but the two children gained access to their chakra within a day of each other. They were off to a great start….

**To Catch a Thief**

Lady Damasca was looking over the reports from the clan members on different worlds when she came across one that was very interesting from the planet Kuat. "I think I've found some of these 'ninjas' you're looking for. There's a group of burglars stealing priceless art here. _The Ten_ families of the aristocracy are panicking and have been robbed repeatedly and are really disturbed. Rumor has it the thieves can walk on walls and ceilings. There are also stories going around that they can teleport. Do you want me to investigate further? A lot of this art is showing up on the black market so we know they are involved with the locals."

Soon Damasca summoned the ninja and Daca to hear the report from her agent on Kuat. After hearing the message the ninjas decided it was worth looking into. Naruto said, "It's strange that ninjas would become art thieves for a living." Shikamaru said glumly, "It may be they're under orders or perhaps it's the only way they can get by. Not all ninjas are front line fighters you know. Ino, Jiraiya, Daca and I can check it out. You and Hinata can stay here and train the kids. It isn't like we're going into a major battle." Naruto deflated. "Why can't I go?" he whined. Jiraiya smirked and said "Don't worry Naruto. I'll make sure to pick up a souvenir for you while you train the brats."

Planet Kuat:

In a safe house smack dab in one of the richest sectors in Kuat City, Hyuga Neji was fuming. He had been brought back to life and had a chance to start over without the damned cursed seal marring his forehead. So what was he doing? Being a common thief! Coming from a noble clan he was sure that he would be moving up in the world. What was worse, his (now not so younger) cousin was in favor of it! Now she was across the room sucking face with her boyfriend. Neji _had_ to say something. "Sarutobi Konohamaru, remove your tongue from Lady Hanabi's face before I juken you into oblivion!" Konohamaru blanched. "Umm….Hanabi-chan is sitting in _my_ lap in case you hadn't noticed." The now seventeen year old Konohamaru and Hyuga Hanabi woke up months ago with their twelve to thirteen year old mindsets in highly hormonal older bodies. It was lust at first sight. Hanabi turned to her cousin. "Neji, what Kono-kun and I do in private is none of your concern." A vein bulged on Neji's head. "Lady Hanabi, you're not doing _anything_ in private while I'm here. Hanabi smiled meanly. "Neji, you just need to get laid. Why don't you go for a walk and scope out our next target –or head to the red light district? That way Kono-kun and I can have some privacy and you can do something productive." Neji was exasperated and beside himself. How did Lady Hanabi evolve into such a _firebrand?_ Part of him blamed Konohamaru for her lustful side but the stealing was something else entirely. That was _all her_.

The scientist that revived them explained that they were to become some sort of super soldiers but after they had explained they were assassins he gave them a few simple jobs of stealing items in the homes of the aristocracy to "prove" they could have assassinated these people. Neji felt it was below someone of his stature. Konohamaru felt uneasy because stealing was 'wrong.' _Hanabi loved it!_ She was _addicted_ to the thrill. As it turned out they were so good at theft that the scientist broke ties with the organization funding him and set the ninjas up in this safe house so they could go on a crime spree (which Hanabi eagerly did). That was months ago. The scientist lied to his employers saying the ninja died on one of these 'missions' as he raked in his cut of the wealth from the stolen goods. _Well_….that didn't work out too well. The next time the three ninja showed up with a 'shipment' of stolen goods they found the good scientist shot dead by blaster fire in his lab.

Neji and Konohamaru were relived they would have to steal stuff anymore. Hanabi decided they should increase their efforts at "redistributing wealth" on the black market that the scientist's notes pointed out. She found the black market contacts they needed to sell the stuff they were acquiring and they'd been robbing people blind ever since. Since then Neji was going along with it to protect Hanabi (as any good cousin should). Konohamaru was going along with it because he was thinking with the head in his pants rather than the one his shoulders. Hanabi's little scheme got them rather wealthy quickly but as far as Neji was concerned they would get caught sooner or later. They needed a change of occupation….

In Kuat orbit aboard the _Misfire_:

Daca informed the others, "Our contact told us most of the crimes are taking Kuat City where the aristocracy is. He's going to meet us at the docking port and….Hey! Are you paying attention at all?" The three ninja were gawking openly at the Kuat Drive Yards that formed a ring around the entire planet of Kuat. Daca sighed. "Those are the orbital shipyards that make Kuat so famous. They build warships for the Republic Navy." Ino said fascinated, "Unreal, Coruscant is one big city but this place is actually _built in the sky."_ Jiraiya tore his eyes away from the massive construct floating ahead of them. "How much longer till we land Doc?" he asked. Doc replied "We have another thirty minutes before we are given landing clearance. The ship traffic is tight around here so you guys might as well enjoy the view until we enter a landing pattern." Daca looked a bit resigned but understood why the ninja were so awestruck. She was the same way when she first came here. Daca decided to sit back and enjoy the view. Their informant would have more details than she could provide anyway.

The _Misfire_ landed about an hour and a half later after much bickering with space traffic control to get a decent place to park. Daca led the crew out to meet their agent who went by the handle of Planck. Planck led them to his secure location, and after everyone sat down he addressed them. "Here is a holographic map of Kuat City. These are all the places that have been hit by these suspected ninja." He said highlighting the places broken into with red dots. He continued, "Mind you, these are places where the 'wall walking' and stuff have been reported. Essentially these have been perfect crimes. Large statues, paintings and other things have vanished. There have been no sign of how they got in or out and the items were too big to move in or out leading to suspicions these people can teleport" Planck motioned back to the map and another bunch of points lit up. When these appeared he stated, "All these points are places that unexplained smaller robberies have taken place since last year. As you can see they were in the same areas. I think it was the same group and for whatever reason they stepped up their game. The only major family that hasn't been hit the Kuat's themselves. That's all I've got." he said holding out his hand with a data stick in it. Daca took the stick and checked it. She handed him a credit stick in return which he checked out and nodded, "Here's the hotel reservations near the center of the activity. As far as anyone's concerned Planck doesn't exist and this conversation never happened."

Jiraiya stood up and nodded at the man. "We're done here people; let's go." He motioned for Daca to lead the way and they soon were on a transport headed for the center of Kuat City. Shikamaru said quietly "Kuat family, Kuat City, Planet Kuat, Kuat Drive Yards, Kuat system….is anyone else seeing a pattern here? Ino shrugged and replied, "It all comes down to money I guess." Daca spoke up. "Money is the sole reason for this system. It's been that way for millennia." They were soon set up in two adjacent hotel rooms conjoined by a door. They checked for surveillance devices and Jiraiya set up silencing seals. Jiraiya motioned the others over to the table. "It's safe to talk now. I believe we should rely on Ino's sensory ninjutsu to try to feel out if there are any chakra sources out there. I could do some of the same using sage mode but that could attract attention from force users. I'd rather not get in some kind of battle with a Jedi if we can help it." He motioned towards the map projection in front of them. "If there are any ninja here we should be able to smoke them out. If they are willing to join us, great; but we won't force them." Shikamaru drawled out "So our job is to get in, find them _if_ they exist, make contact _if_ we can and get out bringing them with us _if_ they want to join us. There are too many '_ifs_' involved _if_ you ask me." Ino groiuched at his dour outlook. "All we have to do is cruise around the city while I search for chakra sources, Shika. It should be easy enough. If I don't find anything then we'll leave with no one the wiser."

The girls went back to their room leaving Shikamaru and Jiraiya to turn in for the night. Shikamaru stared at the projection a while longer. Jiraiya noticed this and asked, "See something Nara?" Shikamaru shook his head. "I can't help but feel there is a piece of this puzzle missing. But without seeing the security layouts of the places that were hit I can't guess why these three points haven't been hit." Shikamaru motioned towards three structures. He continued. "These two our informant pointed out I understand because sheer lack of accessibility but the others make no sense." Jiraiya turned off the projection. "Maybe Ino can make heads or tails of it. Let's call it a night." Shikamaru nodded and hit the sack.

Ino was hard at work the next day using her skills around the more "likely targets" for the thieves. She said excitedly to the others, "I'm picking up chakra signatures from north of here. One is flaring periodically like a jutsu is repeatedly being used." Daca turned their rented speeder north and soon they were outside the Kuat main family estates. Jiraiya looked the place over. "It's built like a castle. Any traces Ino?" Ino shook her head. "There are remaining traces of chakra usage all around here. It seems that someone was using a technique at several points around the building." Shikamaru asked "You mean like they were trying to scope the place out?" Jiraiya nodded. "That would be my guess, perhaps a telescoping jutsu or a dojustu like the byakugan or sharingan. Do the signatures seem close Ino?" Ino replied with frustration, "No. Whoever it was left about thirty minutes ago. Damn." Shikamaru lazily said, "Well at least we know other chakra users are here. I say we come back in the morning and wait to see if they show up. If they are scoping out the place I have no doubt they will return unless they are busting in tonight." Jiraiya wrote up a seal. "This is a chakra detection seal. I'm going to set one at each of the cardinal points around this estate. If some starts using justu around here it will inform us."

Neji was headed back to the safe house. His byakugan couldn't see far enough into the largest of the estates to make a decent map from any angle. Hanabi wouldn't be happy but Neji wasn't willing to take the risk. They would have to check out other places. Perhaps one of the smaller Kuat family estates would work.

So the pattern went for a week. Ino would detect pulses from Neji or Hanabi's byakugan and the _Misfire's_ crew would arrive thirty to forty-five minutes later. Jiraiya would discreetly set up tags and they would wait. This game of cat-and-mouse was growing old fast as far as Ino was concerned. She just wished these ninja would make a move. Hanabi's little group detected a large bust made of precious metals by the end of the week. After multiple checks Hanabi, Neji and Konohamaru decided to make their move that night. They could sell it for a big profit.

Hanabi and the others slipped quietly past the outside security droids and surveillance systems in the second largest Kuat family estate. Neji activated his byakugan to watch for hostiles. He and Hanabi took turns to save chakra in case of a fight. The way was well guarded but not impossible. Someone inside the main mansion of the estate opened his eyes. "They're here just as I foresaw." He said quietly. A heavy set, obviously wealthy woman turned to him. "Can you capture them Jedi? They could be of use to me alive." The force user chuckled. "You want them to work for you? Fine, I'll await them in the great hall where all the artwork is. Clear your droids out of there so I won't get caught in any crossfire." She thought for a moment and said, "Very well Jedi, do not fail me. I'm paying you a lot of money for your services." The Jedi turned to her and bowed. "Leave everything to me. Some mere thieves are no match for the force."

At the hotel, Jiraiya woke up sensing the seals. He woke up Shikamaru. "Get the girls. The chakra seals are going off at point C. Hurry!" Shikamaru stumbled out of bed and woke the two girls up. He said "Get your combat gear on. They're making their move at point C." Ten minutes later Daca and the others were racing along in their rented speeder headed towards point C. Daca asked, "What's the plan?" Shikamaru replied, "If they get out unnoticed we'll follow them and confront them later. If the alarms go off we'll have to play it by ear. Their track record so far hasn't alerted anyone so we'll have Ino lead us right to them once they are clear and away from the estate."

The three thieves were just outside the main hall. Neji was looking through the door with his byakugan. "There are no droids at all. I can't see one guard. This smells like a trap. Let's pull out." Hanabi whispered, "But we're so close!" Dragging Hanabi out under protest, Neji and Konohamaru were soon outside with a disgruntled Hanabi in tow. Then they heard a voice "Going somewhere thieves? I don't understand how you avoided all the guards and surveillance systems but this is the end of the line. You can either come willingly and live," he activated a magenta light saber, "or unwillingly and die. You don't stand a chance against a Jedi like me." he said in an arrogant tone. Neji fell into his juken stance. He said in a quiet but urgent tone, "You two scatter and run! I'll hold him and then catch up. These Jedi are incredibly dangerous from what we've been told." Konohamaru and Hanbi hesitated but then nodded. They body flicked in opposite directions as Neji charged the Jedi. "Eight trigrams vacuum palm!" yelled out Neji. The force user tried to block the attack with his light saber but was hit hard by what his blade didn't block. "What the hell?" said the surprised Jedi.

Hanabi relied on pure speed and evasion to lose her pursuers. She was over the estate wall and headed towards the rendezvous point before Daca raced up in the speeder. The _Misfire's_ crew caught a glimpse of Konohamaru as he flipped over the wall. Ino told the others, "There's three ninja! Two are running. The other is still inside trying to fight." Jiraiya took command. "Daca and I will see about the one inside. You and Shikamaru chase the other two, Ino. Go!" Ino and Shikamaru exploded into action chasing Konohamaru and Hanabi who were in the process of joining up. Daca pulled out scanning binoculars and searched what she could through the gate. "I've spotted the one in there. He's engaged with a Jedi. From what I can make out he fights like Hinata. It doesn't look good for him. The Jedi's almost on top of him!"

The Jedi leaped at Neji with his blade coming down in a deadly arc. Neji spun rapidly and yelled "Kaiten!" The shell of chakra blew the Jedi back as he had no way to avoid it. With the force user stunned Neji broke away from the fight and ran using chakra to enhance his speed. The shaken force user got back up and used the force to enhance his movement to catch the thief. He had expected Neji to go down easily and now was hurting badly from the ninja's attacks. Neji jumped over the gates into the grassy, forested areas surrounding the estate. He was knocked down by a force push and rolled end over end. Neji saw the Jedi clear the wall but as the force user hit the ground outside the wall he started sinking into it like quicksand. Neji heard someone call, "Swamp of the underworld!" as the Jedi became entrapped up to his chest. Jiraiya stood up and said, "Well, that's one. What about you?" Jiraiya said facing some trees. Another person emerged from shadows and chuckled. He ignited a red light saber. The red saber wielder said. "You ninjas are _very_ interesting. I'm surprised you could detect me." The man then continued. "I'm not here for you though. I've been looking for my wayward apprentice." The Jedi now struck in the quickly solidifying mud called out in fear "Master, have mercy on me!" as he looked up at the other Jedi. The Master looked at his hapless apprentice and simply said, "No." and decapitated him.

Jiraiya and the others stood at ready. The dark Jedi deactivated his light saber and picked up the head of his former apprentice. He said "We can't have traitors to our teachings running around now can we? No one betrays the Fireveil clan." Daca gasped. As the dark force user turned away saying, "_Yes_, you ninjas are _very_ interesting."

POSTSCRIPT:

And done; the longest chapter yet. This one took longer than I expected because I couldn't find a good stopping point. Who are the Fireveils and why did Daca react so badly? Blue out. 2/11/14


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Editing the earlier chapters is proving to be an agonizing and time consuming task. I think writing new chapters is actually easier than retooling the old ones. I guess it's just a matter of motivation.

Last time:

_The dark Jedi deactivated his light saber and picked up the head of his former apprentice. He said "We can't have traitors to our teachings running around now can we? No one betrays the Fireveil clan." Daca gasped. As the dark force user turned away saying, "__Yes__, you ninjas are __very__ interesting." _

**The Spar and Return of a Snake**

Hanabi & Konohamaru realized they were being followed. Hanabi said, "We have a male and a female chasing us with well developed chakra coils. They're ninja Kono-kun!" Konohamaru took point."Let's lead them into the warehouse district and fight them there in the shadows. We know the territory and it's away from our base. We'll have to catch up with Neji later." Hanabi nodded. "We'll knock them out and see who they're working for. I'd hate to kill our own people." With that the two genin ninjas dropped off the roves and into the darkness.

Ino held up a hand signaling Shikamaru to stop. She turned to the shadow user. "They've dropped down below and I'm sensing an ambush. One is burning chakra like Hinata does. The signature is so similar to hers that it must be a byakugan user." Shikamaru nodded and said "It makes sense. If they were scoping out the place with a byakugan all those chakra flares you sensed and the locations they chose fit the puzzle perfectly. Do you want to try to negotiate with them or try to knock them out? At least one is an ally in theory." Ino thought for a moment. "Let me try to reach out telepathically and contact them non-violently. The juken really hurts." Shikamaru agreed since fighting allies would be 'troublesome.' Ino reached out to the surface thoughts of the closer ninja which she was sure was a Hyuga.

The whole warehouse district heard Ino's screeching voice a few minutes later. "Hyuga Hanabi, your older sister Hinata is going to _KILL_ you when she finds out what mischief you've been up to! Just you wait!" Apparently Hanabi hadn't been trained in the fine art of hiding her thoughts in case of potential interrogators. As a matter of fact she had been mentally lamenting about not being able to steal anything from the Kuat Estates instead of keeping her head in the game. _Oops_….Now Hanabi heard Ino's angry voice echoing across the warehouse district like a wrathful goddess. Hanabi blanched. _'Shit! I've been caught!' _was all she thought as she saw the visibly angry Ino leap off of the edge of the building above her. Hanabi was too dumbfounded to react at the sound of her sister's name combined with Ino's killing intent. Ino tackled and subdued Hanabi before she knew what had happened.

Konohamuru stalked through the shadows having heard Hanabi yelp and some sort of scolding (?) going on. He suddenly found he couldn't move. Panicking, Konohamaru heard Shikamaru's lazy voice from the shadows ""Shadow imitation jutsu: success." The shadow user's voice droned on. "Imagine trying to beat a Nara in the shadows; tell me who you and the Hyuga are. I don't want to fight." Konohamaru was visibly relieved. I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru, genin. He felt the shadow release him. Shikamaru asked, "You mean the 'Honorable grandson?' The third Hokage would be spinning in his grave if he found out you were living as an art thief." Konohamaru wept anime tears as he lamented aloud "Even now I can't escape the name 'Honorable grandson.' The old man's been dead for centuries and I'm still being haunted by his shadow." And so it was that the verbally defeated Hanabi and weeping Konohamaru were taken into Ino and Shikamaru's custody.

Back near the estates, Jiraiya spoke to Neji. "Are you alright Hyuga? We need to get the hell out of here before the Kuat family security comes. Can you travel?" Neji nodded his head. "Yes I'm able. Please tell me your name ninja." Normally Jiraiya would have done his 'awesome' introductory dance but they just didn't have time so he simply replied, "I am Jiraiya of the sannin." Neji did a double take and reactivated his byakugan. "It is you Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya nodded and nudged the catatonic Daca. "Daca; take the speeder and go. The Hyuga and I will meet up with you later." Daca regained her bearings a moment later and said "Alright Jiraiya, I'll await contact from you at the hotel. Don't get caught." She disappeared through the forest. Jiraiya thought to himself _'What spooked her so bad?'_

About an hour later Jiraiya and Neji were at the rendezvous point waiting to meet Hanabi and Konohamaru. Jiraiya was trying to keep a straight face after hearing Neji's story of how they ended up as art thieves. Jiraiya felt a presence and flared his chakra. He received a chakra flare in return. "Looks like Ino and Shikamaru are here. They must have the two genin in tow. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you since you are old friends with them." Neji nodded. "I just can't believe Lady Hinata and Naruto are alive too." Jiraiya smirked and said "I just can't wait to see Hinata's reaction about this whole thievery business is." Neji just looked pale at the thought.

The six ninja were soon at the safe house Neji and company had been living in. Hanabi's face was the epitome of depression. She asked, "What do you mean 'leave the stolen stuff?' We worked hard to get it!" Then she pleaded to Ino with puppy dog eyes, "Can't we please take it?" Ino turned to glare at her. "I said, _'Grab the __necessary__ stuff to cover our tracks so we can get out of here!'_ That means leave the stolen stuff! It's _not_ necessary!" Ino ranted with fury in her eyes. Ino pointed at the males. "The boys understand that! Why can't you?" Shikamaru was watching this whole troublesome spectacle out of the corner of his eyes as he and Jiraiya helped Konohamaru and Neji pack their personal belongings into scrolls. Shikamaru wondered to himself. _'What on earth is Hinata going to say when she finds out? Troublesome doesn't even begin to describe it.'_

By the next morning the six tired ninja had everything gathered and were waiting for Daca to pick them up. Shikamaru wanted to get away from Kuat as soon as possible. From what Jiraiya said about dark Jedi and Daca (of all people) getting freaked out he was _more_ than ready to leave. The comfort of riding the _Misfire_ out of the Kuat system sounded really appealing right now. When Daca arrived the group piled aboard the speeder with their belongings and headed to the Kuat City space port. Jiraiya signaled Doc to have the ship ready and within the hour they brought the art thieves and their belongings aboard. Daca left briefly to drop off the speeder at the rental facility. The _Misfire_ was headed out of Kuat space two hours later.

After the jump to hyperspace Doc was introduced to Hinata's family members and Konohamaru. The old droid thought the whole art stealing business was absolutely hysterical. He said they ought to write memoirs about it for sake of posterity. The three newcomers soon realized they were _never_ going to hear the end of this….

Jiraiya sat down beside Daca. He asked with a thoughtful look on his face, "Mind telling me what freaked you out back there when that second Jedi appeared? The guy mentioned the 'Fireveil' clan and you went into shock." Daca looked down and shook her head in dismay. "The Fireveils are the sworn enemy of the Shamshir clan going back to its' foundations. I don't know why but the two clans nearly drove each other into extinction 4,000 years ago. I suspected he was a dark Master Jedi and if he knew we were even _associated_ with the Shamshirs he would have killed us out of spite alone." Jiraiya was less than thrilled to hear this. He asked incredulously, "You're saying that the Shamshirs and the Fireveils hate one another so much they've held a grudge for 4 millennia?" Daca nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying Jiraiya. I've never laid eyes on a Fireveil before and the two clans tend to avoid each other. Lady Damasca will _not_ be happy about this." With the conversation over, Jiraiya headed to his bunk to think.

Planet Nardil:

While the crew of the _Misfire_ was gathering the wayward Hanabi and company, Naruto was busy training. Jedi Master Skaros Shamshir was watching Naruto and Hinata spar using their ninja styles of taijutsu so he could get an idea of how Naruto could work with a light saber form. He had been teaching Anko all this time in the fine art of dueling and had concluded that she would be best with the Ataru form because of her speed and flexible, acrobatic body. As a covert agent of the Shamshir clan Anko was _not_ taught the Shamshir style as Naruto had been. Her showing off the unique Shamshir style would lead enemies straight back to the clan if they were to see her in action. Skaros was determined to teach Naruto something that suited him better than the Shamshir dancing style. It simply didn't work for Naruto _at all_.

Skaros ended the spar with his clapping. "Thank you for the demonstration Naruto and Lady Hinata." (Somewhere along the line it slipped out Hinata was a clan heiress so everyone started referring to her with a title much to her chagrin). Skaros gave Naruto a wizened stare. "Naruto, the Shamshir style requires grace, fluidity and serenity, _which you ain't got_." Naruto face-faulted. Skaros continued after Naruto gathered himself off the ground and stated, "I see your style of combat relies on unpredictability and passion when needed. I shall teach you the Juyo style." Naruto was surprised. "I've never heard of Juyo, Master Skaros." he said with a puzzled look on his face. Skaros smiled and said "That's because it isn't traditionally taught by Jedi. It's mainly dark force users that practice it. However, I'm sure you can handle it."

So, for the next three weeks Naruto was thrown in the proverbial meat grinder by Master Skaros. In the morning, Naruto would create a few shadow clones to help Hinata instruct the children about chakra control and he himself would join Skaros down on the training grounds for a _daily ritual beating _(or training as Skaros liked to call it). However, in spite of it being grueling for Naruto, they were really seeing results. The style _felt right_ to Naruto and learning it was natural to him. He made more progress in Juyo in the last three weeks than he had in months of training in the Shamshir style….Naruto was looking forward to full contact sparring against Anko to see how they both had advanced.

Hinata (with the help of Naruto's clones) was teaching Nagi and Damascus the basics of chakra control. Now that they were able to draw on their chakra reliably Hinata had the two children doing the leaf sticking exercise and was moving them on to leaf spinning. Damascus was impatient to do something more exciting but Hinata managed to inspire the white haired boy by showing them the tree walking exercise along with the multiple copies of Naruto. After seeing Hinata defying gravity with chakra both Damascus and Nagi decided to redouble their efforts with leaf spinning on various points on the body. The combination of chakra and the force would be amazing. The children couldn't wait to see Naruto and Anko spar either.

Finally Master Skaros pronounced Naruto ready for a spar with Anko using his Juyo against her Ataru form. It was to be a full contact spar with practice sabers (no one wanted to lose a limb for a spar) and any non-lethal jutsus Anko and Naruto could throw at each other. Skaros encouraged them both to mix their ninja and force skills. He believed that Damascus and Nagi would gain a _lot_ of support from the clan from this demonstration. As things currently were the Shamshir clan was a bit ambivalent about chakra. Many felt that studying chakra was drawing away from the force training the youngsters were receiving and Skaros was determined to prove studying both sets of arts would actually _complement_ each other.

There was quite a crowd of onlookers from the Shamshirs. Many of them were just plain curious. Lady Damasca and the Elder Masters were all there at the behest of Skaros. They had all seen the power of untamed chakra first hand when Damascus read the Portal of Archimedes. They wanted to see what properly harnessed chakra would do. Hinata and Iruka were there and were excited to see this fight. Neither one of them had really seen their respective lover's force powers on full display so this would be enlightening for them. Damascus and Nagi were sitting together with their families eager to see what they might achieve using chakra.

Master Skaros entered the training grounds. The grounds had a fifteen foot ceiling and were designed to simulate a grassy clearing surrounded by woodlands. The grounds were also surrounded by a protective field to keep the spectators safe. The spar was supposed to last until either Anko or Naruto yielded or were judged defeated by Master Skaros. Naruto walked out in his new black body suit over mesh armor. He had a red and black sage style jacket on. Anko met him in the middle with her mesh armor and black miniskirt. She also was wearing a tan trench coat in the style she had in her first lifetime. Both of them had many holsters and pockets for concealing their weapons in. By ninja standards they were ready for war.

Skaros motioned them forward and the two bowed to each other when they met in the middle. Anko had a vicious grin on her face and said, "I hope you're up to par Naruto. I'm much stronger than I was before." Naruto smiled showing his longer than normal canine teeth. "I'm glad you're feeling back to normal Anko." Then his eyes gleamed with mischief as he said, "You're in for one hell of a ride." Skaros had a smile on his face at their eagerness to prove themselves. "You may begin with I give the signal."

A moment later Master Skaros backed away to the edge of the sparing ground and yelled out, "Begin!" Naruto and Anko unleashed a massive killing intent at each other. The audience was sweating as they felt the weight of two hungry predators washing over them. Anko activated her purple practice light saber as Naruto ignited his orange one. For a moment the two continued their stare down and then raced towards each other at full speed. Their force and chakra enhanced blades clashed in a shower of sparks sending out a small shockwave. The spar was on….

Anko attacked immediately with an overhead swing. Naruto blocked her only for her to follow up with a vicious kick to his sternum which sent Naruto flying back. She attacked again and again gaining momentum as she somersaulted through the air, raining multiple blows on Naruto. She had Naruto on the defense until his hand formed a low powered rasengan. She tried to leap back in time but was hit by it which sent her spinning. Anko somehow managed to regain her bearings as she flew through the air. She landed on her feet leaving troughs in the ground from her momentum.

Naruto took this opportunity to take the offensive. He launched himself after her with a series of fast and unpredictable attacks that Anko was forced to deflect or dodge. Realizing she need to regain the offensive she body-switched with a nearby log which Naruto promptly cut in half with his saber. Anko was behind Naruto and called out "Phoenix Fire jutsu" sending out multiple fireballs that Naruto was forced to dodge. Naruto knew they were a distraction but had to avoid them if he didn't want to get burned. Anko followed her fire attack with a wild spinning attack that Naruto wasn't expecting. He leaped up to avoid the spinning whirlwind of blades known as Anko. Naruto caught himself a stuck to the ceiling with chakra as she passed under him. They turned and faced each other for second and then charged; Anko right side up and Naruto upside down.

In the audience murmurs of amazement went on as the two combatants fought each other at impossible angles while tossing jutsu at each other. Anko's Dragon fire jutsu drew lots of attention as it burned everything in its path. Likewise, Naruto shattering a tree with an air bullet that Anko dodged led to many comments. Hinata and Iruka watched the battle intensely. Iruka thought back to their time on Edo when Naruto was trying to deflect blaster shots. _'He's come a long way._' thought the Academy teacher. Likewise, Hinata's thoughts were travelling back to the last time she saw Anko. Anko had been frightened and hurting but now it seemed that she had regained her self-confidence. The Anko that was fighting out there now had overcome her inner fears and Hinata was very happy for her. Of course that didn't mean Hinata didn't want Naruto to win….

Lady Damasca and the Shamshir clan Masters were stunned. _'__This __is what happens when you combine the powers of the force and chakra?!'_ were their collective thoughts. Lady Damasca shot a glance at her grandson Damascus and his friend Nagi. The two children were both absolutely enthralled. Damasca then looked back at the fight. She thought with a look of realization on her face, _'Anko and Naruto have yet to reach their true potential in the force. Master Skaros mainly wanted to show off their potential. How powerful will they become?' _It was both humbling and frightening to Damasca. She believed young Damascus and Nagi could become some of the most powerful Shamshirs ever. Damasca still had yet to find a link with chakra powers in their bloodline though. She had the clan's genealogists looking into it. Now it was going to take even more precedence. If they found others in the clan with chakra….

Master Skaros was very pleased. Naruto and Anko were not only showing great promise in their respective saber styles, they were integrating them seamlessly with their ninja skills. The audience was also drawn into it seeing their potential. Visions of young Damascus and Nagi leading the clan using such abilities were foremost in their minds. Skaros did wonder about "A child of prophecy" though. Master Skaros wasn't known as a seer but he had excellent instincts. He believed the one to teach Damascus could well be Naruto….though Skaros hadn't told the others his beliefs on that subject. It looked like the fight was winding down. He would have to interfere before either of them was hurt too badly.

Back in the center of the training grounds, Anko was exhausted. The Ataru style of combat wasn't designed for prolonged battles and that's exactly what Naruto had drawn her into. Anko had dished out a lot of damage but Naruto was so damn _durable_. Not to mention his stamina was second to none. Anko was wracking her brains for a non-lethal jutsu to end the fight but she couldn't think of any. Likewise Naruto wanted to knock out Anko without truly hurting her. He had various cuts and burns but with his healing ability he was gaining strength as fast as she was losing it. They both deactivated their sabers simultaneously and made the sign of reconciliation. The spar was over.

Grandmaster Damasca was truly impressed. One of the precepts of the Jedi was when to know _not_ to fight. These two stopping before any lasting damage was done raised her opinion of them both. She was certain that Naruto could have defeated Anko through sheer staying power as it was obvious Anko wanted to fall over and take a nap. Anko's chances at winning gradually declined the longer the battle lasted. It seemed to Lady Damasca that Anko was better with the saber but Naruto leveled the playing field with his jutsus. Damasca banished her thoughts away and began to clap. The other Jedi Masters soon joined in as did the rest of the clan. In spite of being beat up and tired both combatants were very happy. Iruka and Hinata body-flickered down to Naruto and Anko to congratulate them. Master Skaros came over with a smile on his grizzled face and led them off the field to get some rest and healing.

Ord Mantell:

Yakushi Kabuto was on a mission to recruit more followers for Orochimaru. A large group of ninja were found on Ord Mantell and Orochimaru wanted them to join his alliance. He was accompanied by the dark Jedi acolyte Rahu Apep. She was an attractive albino girl with a ponytail and traditional dark robes that hid most of her features. Rahu was apprenticed to Chernobog, the dark force user that was helping Orochimaru in his quest to find the ninja. Kabuto and Rahu went to an outpost site on the Ten Mile Plateau north of Ord Mantell's capital Worlport.

Kabuto asked his female companion to stay back and let him do the negotiating. He approached the outpost and said in a silky tone, "I would seek an audience with Terumi Mei-sama. Tell her I bring greetings from Orochimaru-sama of the sannin." One of the two guards (obviously a ninja) stated, "Identify yourself." Kabuto lowered his hood and smiled affably, "I am a mere emissary of Lord Orochimaru but my name is Yakushi Kabuto." The two guard's eyes widened. "Call Lady Terumi immediately!" A few moments later Terumi Mei emerged in a brisk walk from the garrison. She was just as Kabuto remembered her description by Orochimaru. She was tall with a powerful aura and had green eyes and auburn hair that covered on eye. She was said to have a friendly, flirty personality but all Kabuto could see right now was the look of an angry Mizukage. She looked on Kabuto with disdain in her eyes and asked, "What do you want traitor? You helped bring about the end of our world. Why should I waste time bandying words with you?" Kabuto winced internally but smiled and said diplomatically. "My master Orochimaru wishes to extend the hand of friendship to you and your people. There are many of you and Orochimaru would like to join forces for the sake of all the ninja."

Mei glared at Kabuto and said venomously, "Tell your master we want nothing to do with him! He may have fought alongside us at the end but that was _only_ because it meant his end otherwise. He is no friend of ours." Kabuto raged internally at this stubborn woman. _Why couldn't she understand?_ Kabuto had an edge in his voice and said, "We ninja may well face our end! What Lord Orochimaru and I did in the past is of no consequence. Lord Orochimaru's vision is the _only_ way to the future." Mei's killing intent rose. She locked eyes with Kabuto and said, "Be gone." in a quiet hiss. Kabuto said emphatically, "You must join Lord Orochimaru or _you_ may face extinction!" It was the _wrong_ choice of words. Mei's killing intent went through the roof. "You dare threaten us? Lava Globs jutsu!" Kabuto was hit _hard_. He had severe lava burns over his left arm and chest. Kabuto knew he could regenerate but only if he retreated now. He yelled out in agony, "You'll regret this you stupid bitch!" Mei countered coolly, "Slither back to your master and give him our message you worm." Kabuto staggered away to report to his master….

Awhile later Kabuto was bandaged and was kneeling weakly before the furious holographic image of Orochimaru. The snake sannin was beside himself and said disbelievingly, _"You threatened her?!_ What possessed you to put it that way?! Kabuto, you fool!" Kabuto tried to save face and said desperately, "She only _took it that way_, Orochimaru-sama! The woman is stubborn and uncooperative. I had to make her see things your way." he said in a groveling tone. It was obvious that Orochimaru was enraged at his apprentice. Orochimaru said in a controlled voice, "See to your wounds and return with Rahu to Kashyyyk. We will finish healing you here Kabuto. Now I have to call on Jiraiya and see if he can salvage this disaster." The snake sannin then added, "Then we will discuss your punishment for causing this mess." Kabuto cringed as the image faded out. Rahu turned to Kabuto. "It seems your master fails to see your true worth Kabuto, just as my master fails to see mine. We should seek out training elsewhere." Kabuto grimaced in pain. "Lord Orochimaru's way is the only way to save the ninja." The albino said in reply, "Are you sure? Don't you think you could lead in his place? Orochimaru and my foolish master fail to grasp the true power of the dark side when they should embrace it!" Then she added in a silky tone, "You know they keep knowledge from us because they want to control us. They fear we'll become too powerful…." Kabuto shook his head. "Orochimaru-sama says I'm not yet ready; I have to trust his judgement." Rahu replied with a dark glow in her red eyes, "But what about his precious _Anko-chan?_" Kabuto visibly seethed. "I'll eventually destroy Mitarashi and prove I'm better!" he said with hatred in his voice. Rahu smiled and asked soothingly "Then what about the Terumi woman?" Kabuto looked at Rahu with darkness in his eyes. He hissed out hatefully, "Terumi Mei doesn't deserve to have Lord Orochimaru's help." The dark acolyte looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose if the local militia 'accidentally' found out about Terumi's little base that it couldn't be helped, no? You would have your revenge on her for burning you and any survivors would flock to Orochimaru's side." she said smiling evilly. Kabuto matched her smile with one of his own. He let out a pained laugh, "You are quite devious Rahu Apep. Can you take care of that while I finish healing myself?" Rahu smiled and said "Consider it done. I will return soon. I believe we will make a great team in the future Kabuto." Kabuto nodded his head wincing slightly from the burns. "As do I, Rahu-chan." She winked and vanished. Kabuto thought to himself, _'This is just a setback. With her help things are going to work out after all.'_ Several hours later, the duo set off for Kashyyyk.

A few hours later, on board the Misfire, Jiraiya was discussing matters with Orochimaru. Jiraiya rubbed his head to fend off the oncoming migraine he had. He finally said to Orochimaru, "So in a nutshell, your apprentice made a huge mess and you need me to see if I can smooth things over." Orochimaru nodded sheepishly. "I can't believe this happened. Kabuto's _always_ been good at negotiating. I don't know what he was thinking. Do you think you can salvage this Jiraiya?" Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't have much pull with this Terumi woman. I never met her in our previous life. On the positive side Naruto does. I'll do my best Orochimaru." Orochimaru nodded and said gratefully, "Then I'll leave it in your capable hands. Thank you Jiraiya." Jiraiya replied, "I'll be in touch soon." and ended the transmission. Jiraiya groaned, "What a clusterfuck."

And done. Next chapter we'll see how Terumi Mei has dealt with the problem Rahu and Kabuto have dumped in her lap. We'll also see if Naruto's team can do anything to help. Blue out. 2/16/14


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Chapters 1 and 2 are retooled now. The content itself hasn't really changed but the wording of the dialogue areas has been totally overhauled. Thanks again to my brother for helping me out. I'm dividing my time between retooling and writing new chapters for the present. Hopefully one of these days I'll get an actual beta reader that can genuinely **fix** all the problems for real instead of me band-aiding them. My grammar is atrocious.

Last time:

_ '….I'll do my best Orochimaru." Orochimaru nodded and said gratefully, "Then I'll leave it in your capable hands. Thank you Jiraiya." Jiraiya replied, "I'll be in touch soon." and ended the transmission. Jiraiya groaned, "What a clusterfuck." _

**Fallout**

The _Misfire_ docked at Nardil a few hours later. Konohamaru was completely enraged when he found out they were even _talking_ to Orochimaru. The snake had murdered Konohamaru's grandfather and the young Sarutobi wanted Orochimaru dead. The only concession that Jiraiya managed to pry out of his old sensei's grandson is that Konohamaru would discuss things in detail with Naruto before he took any action. Jiraiya hoped that between Naruto and (hopefully) Hanabi they would be able to calm the young man down. Jiraiya also knew Daca was worried about the Fireveil clan. He wasn't sure what to think of that mess. Then there was the problem of Terumi Mei. He didn't know the woman personally but hoped Naruto could get her to join them. As a Kage she would be a powerful ally. Jiraiya had been looking forward to seeing Hanabi have to grovel out excuses to Hinata about resorting to thievery but now it just seemed like another stressor that he didn't need. What the sannin wanted was a good strong drink.

When everyone disembarked they saw Naruto and Hinata eagerly awaiting their arrival. Hinata burst into tears and grasped Neji in a hug. When Hinata realized the (grown) Hanabi was there they embraced as well. Naruto also was very emotional. Seeing Neji alive (who had sacrificed himself to protect Naruto and Hinata in their first lives) was overwhelming. Seeing the grown up Konohamaru was almost too much. Naruto hugged his "little brother" for all he was worth. While Konohamaru was turning blue from the hug; Hanabi was praying to every deity that she could think of (and some she made up for the occasion) that Ino wouldn't reveal her thieving streak. Alas; her prayers went unanswered. Hinata wasn't sure what to do. Hanabi was raised better and Neji should have taken more responsibility for his cousin. Strangely, Hinata figured Konohamaru was just a victim of circumstance. Naruto laughed hysterically at the situation until Hinata glared at him. Naruto whimpered, "I'll be good!"

When they entered the compound Naruto was eager to show the newcomers around. Hinata said that they "Would be talking about proper Hyuga behavior later." Hanabi and Neji both blanched. It seemed Hinata _had_ in fact inherited some of her father's sternness. Jiraiya pulled Naruto to the side and told him "Something serious has come up. We may need to hit the road again tomorrow." Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Let's talk in Hinata and I's room." It took a while for Jiraiya to explain what had happened between Kabuto and Mei and all the other things that had transpired. Naruto shook his head with an exasperated look on his face. "That damned Kabuto! What a mess. I'll head up a team and we'll set out for Ord Mantell as soon as we can. I've met Mei. I'll talk to her and see what I can do. Maybe she'll join us instead of Orochimaru. How many ninja are in her group Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya sighed as he thought '_Naruto still despises Orochimaru. I guess it can't be helped._' Banishing those thoughts, he replied to Naruto, "Orochimaru said that there were close to fifty. He didn't give us any other details. My guess is Orochimaru doesn't know any more than that, either."

In the meantime Daca reported to Lady Damasca. Damasca was slightly interested in the mission but the fact a Fireveil was there was of huge importance to her. Lady Damasca dismissed Daca soon after and sent out alerts to her intelligence network. If the Fireveils were on the move then the Shamshirs had to be on alert to counter them. The Grandmaster hoped that Daca's experience with the dark side user was a meeting of chance but the Shamshirs couldn't afford to take that risk. The last time Damasca crossed paths with a Fireveil was fifty years ago during the Great Hyperspace War. Since both the Shamshirs and the Fireveils were supporting the Republic against the Sith they were _technically_ allies but they avoided each other presence like the plague. The two clans had a very precarious relationship on a good day….

Daca was back in her room pondering the whole Fireveil issue. She wanted to know more but the subject was tabooed. She was wondering if Pax would be willing to discuss it as Lady Damasca was clearly not. Daca decided to ask in the morning. She was about to turn in for the night when someone knocked at her door. Daca threw on a robe and answered it. She saw Naruto standing there with a grave expression on his face. He asked quietly, "Are you aware of the situation on Ord Mantell?" Daca nodded 'yes' as Naruto continued. "I have my shadow clones resupplying the ship and we're headed there as soon as I get Lady Damasca's clearance. The crew will be minimal. Can I count on your help?" Daca was surprised. Normally she was simply told what to do rather than asked. She said, "If Lady Damasca doesn't mind I will join you." Naruto nodded and bid her goodnight.

Damasca was up late when Naruto came to her office. She stopped what she was doing and motioned for him to come in. She smiled and asked, "What brings you to my office so late Naruto? It must be something urgent for you to be missing your _quiet time_ with Lady Hinata." she said teasingly. Naruto had the decency to blush. He said, "I want to go to Ord Mantell and resolve the ninja situation there. I'm sure you've been informed about it. I have a very bad feeling. I want Daca to come along with me as well given your permission of course." Damasca was surprised that Naruto was so driven about the subject. She asked, "Do you feel there's some treachery afoot?" Naruto nodded and said, "There is always treachery where the snake and Kabuto are concerned. I fear if we don't go quickly there will be no ninjas left there." Damasca nodded, "I'll let Daca know. When are you leaving?" Naruto spoke grimly, "First thing tomorrow morning. The ship is being resupplied as we speak. Time is of the essence. We need to get those ninjas out of there." Damasca pondered for a moment. "Very well Naruto. But if we have to add additional housing for all these ninja you will be buying it." Naruto said with conviction in his tone, "If it helps my people then no price is too high." With his business concluded Naruto left Damasca to her musings.

The _Misfire _was loaded up and ready to go the next morning. Doc had completed all the pre-flight checks and Naruto was aboard securing the last of the supplies. Daca arrived packed for a two week mission and saw Hinata on the boarding ramp. Hinata walked down to greet her and asked "Are you ready to go?" Daca nodded as Hinata pulled her aboard and said, "There is no time to waste then! Get your stuff stowed and we'll take off." Daca was surprised as Hinata's urgency and asked with a confused tone in her voice, "What's the rush and where are the others?" Hinata simply replied, "It's you, me, Naruto-kun and Doc. Naruto has foreseen that we may already be too late. We'll talk more after takeoff."

A few minutes later Naruto appeared out of the cockpit and asked Hinata and Daca, "Are you girls set?" after getting an affirmative answer, Naruto yelled up to the cockpit "We're ready Doc. Takeoff!" The _Misfire_ lifted off and was flying out of Nardil's atmosphere a few minutes later. Doc's voice carried back from the cockpit. "Course laid in for Ord Mantell. We'll be able to jump to hyperspace in fifteen minutes." It was only a few minutes later that they all felt the slight lurch as the _Misfire_ leapt into hyperspace. Doc soon floated back out of the cockpit to sit with the others at the holo-table. Naruto spoke up immediately. "We're going to a garrison north of Worlport on the Ten Mile Plateau. It's supposed to be an uninhabited area for the most part. Our homing signal that we left on Kabuto's ship had him landed here." he said pointing to a dot on the holographic map. "If we search from that point we will probably find the garrison nearby. How many days out are we from Ord Mantell Doc?" Doc stared at the hologram before answering. "It will be about four days at best speed Naruto. Ord Mantell is about mid-rim in the galaxy so it's not too far. We shouldn't have too much trouble getting in and out as it's a free port without a large military presence." Hinata broke in and asked, "Have you ever been there Doc? You seem pretty familiar with it." Doc turned to her and said. "It's been about a 150 years but yes. Unless things have changed there won't be much around. The Ten Mile Plateau was pretty barren."

Two days into the trip Naruto came out of his meditation with a gasp. Hinata turned to him from their bunk with a concerned expression on her face. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked looking into his eyes. Naruto answered wearily. "I think they're already gone Hinata-chan." Hinata looked surprised. "You mean they were killed?" she asked. Naruto shook his head and replied "No. I just don't see them once we arrive there. Visions can be very cloudy Hinata-chan. I can't say for certain what we'll find." Hinata gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll find out when we get there Naruto-kun. Why don't you come up here and lie down with me to keep me warm?" Naruto smiled and slid into his bunk with Hinata. He was able to finally fall asleep peacefully in her warm arms.

Ord Mantell:

After getting landing clearance the _Misfire_ sat down on the Ten Mile Plateau in the same clearing Kabuto had been in a week or two prior. Apparently it was a supply pad that was built when the planet was established as an ordnance depot in the past. It hadn't been in regular use for years. Between the ship's scanners and Hinata's byakugan they quickly located the garrison the ninjas had been living in. It wasn't a difficult place to find as there was a platoon of about 50 local soldiers men were camped out and looking around the area. There had obviously been some sort of fire-fight there from the amount of blaster damage but nothing major. Naruto looked over the ridge puzzled. He turned to Hinata. "Can you see anything Hinata-chan?" he asked her. Hinata shook her head and said, "There are no ninjas here but I see traces of chakra usage recently. My guess is they abandoned the place a few days ago. Use your sage mode and maybe you can sense something Naruto-kun."

Daca watched quietly as Naruto activated his sage mode. It fascinated her a bit seeing Naruto's entire being seem to change before her optical sensors. She wondered what that _felt_ like. She looked over at Hinata who seemed to take no notice of the change and then over to Doc who was with them to monitor radio transmissions (and use his new weapons if needed). Daca asked Doc quietly, "Have you ever wondered about sage mode Doc?" Doc looked at her and said with humor in his voice, "Ever since I saw it the first time. I think you're more 'human' than you'd like to believe Daca." Daca looked at the cantankerous Labor Force droid and smiled slightly. "Let's shelve _that_ subject of conversation for later. Have you picked up anything?" Doc's head pivoted back towards the garrison and said, "It would be hard not to; nothing they are broadcasting is coded. I've just been trying to filter out all the chatter so I can get an idea of what's been actually happening. I've heard all sorts of things about their colonel's love life if we need blackmail material though. Rumor has it he has two wives hidden from each other at different bases…." Silence reigned supreme amongst the party for a few moments. Doc made a coughing noise and continued, "….Okay; maybe not. It looks like the soldiers were sent up here about a week ago to smoke out some 'terrorists' that their colonel insisted were up here from out of the blue. They shot up this place and got in a fight with about five to ten people they thought were Jedi or Sith because they had strange powers. The soldiers got scared and withdrew. They regrouped and attacked the next morning only to find the garrison had been abandoned. The colonel is hell-bent and won't let the soldiers return until these 'terrorists' are found. It sounds like we found your ninja Naruto but they must have retreated to somewhere else." Naruto nodded and focused on sensing chakra. He was about ready to give up when he picked a flare of chakra to the northwest. He opened his eyes and spoke to the others. "I've found one of them; let's go."

It took about thirty minutes to sneak around the soldiers but fortunately the sentries were more busy visiting than keeping watch. Once they were clear of the soldiers the group raced toward the chakra source in the northwest. Hinata soon activated her byakugan again and spotted the chakra source. She motioned for everyone to stop and said, "There's a few chakra signatures holed up in a cave hidden up in those hills. I believe they are keeping their chakra suppressed so they won't be found. I also see some extremely hot patches of ground in the area. Our Mizukage is probably one of them. She uses the lava release after all." Daca's eyes widened and asked, "What do you mean _lava release_?" Hinata shrugged in a non-committal manner. She stated, "Lava release is just what the name implies. She can control magma. I think she has boil release too." Daca and Doc looked at Hinata in shock. Doc spoke first. "I'm sure as hell not getting one step closer. You ninjas are dangerous!" he whispered. Daca nodded. "I agree with the Labor Forcer. I don't want to get melted!" Hinata and Naruto stared at the quivering droids with a flat look. Naruto finally said, "You're kidding me right? It's just a little lava." Daca's eyes were wide to comical proportions. "I…it's just magma is outside our design parameters." she said obviously satisfied with her answer. Naruto and Hinata sweat-dropped. Naruto shook his head at Daca's excuse. "Fine, you and Doc stay here while Hinata-chan and I go talk to the Mizukage."

It took about ten minutes for Naruto and Hinata to scale the broken ledges on the hill the cave was hidden upon. Hinata pointed to the lava rock that hid the cave's opening but let air in and out. Naruto nodded and knocked on the side of the rock with his kunai. The noise echoed back into the cave. Silence. Naruto then called out, "Hello! Is the Mizukage home? It's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm here to get you off this planet." A female voice drifted back to them. "Prove who you are and we'll talk." Naruto stood there for a moment scratching his head. Then he said, "Well, I could rasengan this lava rock to smithereens to prove it but then the whole damn army down there would spot us! What the hell do you want me to do?!" he said trying to keep his voice down. The voice said "Are you working with Yakushi Kabuto?" A vein bulged on Naruto's head. He blurted out, "Hell no! I wouldn't give that bastard the sweat off my balls if he was dying of thirst in the Suna desert! ….Um, oops?" Hinata face faulted. Every law of tact and diplomacy she had taught Naruto in the last few months had been utterly, totally crushed in one fell swoop.

A few seconds later a different female voice in the cave exploded into uproarious laughter, "Oh. My. Gawd! Only Uzumaki would say something like that! It has to be him Mei-sama. I'd bet my sword on it!" said the voice between gasps of laughter. Naruto recognized that voice and asked, "Is that you Karui?" The now identified Karui spoke up, "Yes, it's me Uzumaki. I'm surprised you remember me." Naruto scratched his head and said, "Well, I remember most people who beat me up that violently." Karui went silent for a moment. "….Sorry about that Uzumaki, I was having a bad day." Naruto just let it roll off of him. "It's no big deal Karui; I remember you were really upset about Killer Bee at the time. Naruto then heard Karui speak again. "Mei-sama, only Uzumaki would know about that incident." The first voice that Hinata and Naruto heard earlier spoke up again, louder this time. "Alright Karui. Uzumaki, you and your companion need to stand back while I melt this rock. There's no need for you to get burned."

After a few seconds Naruto and Hinata signaled they were clear and the rock melted away in no time. Water vapor rapidly cooled it off and Mei and Karui stepped out. Karui pointed at Hinata, "I remember you. We were in the second division together." Hinata nodded. "Yes; I recognize you as well. You are really good at kenjustu as I recall." Mei stepped forward and held out her hand and shook Naruto's. She said in a tired tone, "I know you and Kabuto both showing up so close to each other is no mere coincidence but we can discuss that later. If you can help us get out of here it would be most appreciated. There are five of us left but two are unconscious." Hinata stepped up and introduced herself. "Mei-sama, I am Hyuga Hinata and I have training as a combat medic. Is there any way I can help?" Mei smiled at Hinata. "Actually, I think that you probably know Shizune. She was from Konoha and was the Hokage's assistant. She's out from chakra exhaustion from healing everyone else." Hinata's eyes lit up. "Shizune's alive? That's wonderful!" Hinata turned to Naruto. She saw the emotions racing through his eyes from concern to joy to relief. Naruto said, "Make sure they're well enough to be moved Hinata-chan. We're getting them the hell out of here if I have to carry them back with my shadow clones." Hinata smiled and nodded before she went to work.

Naruto signaled Daca. "We've got five survivors, two are unconscious. Can you and Doc make it back to the ship and prepare some bunks for them?" Daca's voice crackled over the communicator, "Five? I thought there were fifty." Naruto sighed. "I don't have the full story yet but Mei here says these five are all that's left." Daca's voice replied "We'll have things ready. Be careful coming back. See you at the ship."

Naruto looked in the cave when he heard an exhausted voice. "Reinforcements, that's cool." It was Samui. Naruto turned to Mei and asked, "Who all do you have?" Mei motioned to herself and Karui. "Karui and I are the only ones still standing. Samui is awake but injured. She took a blaster shot in the leg. Omoi is out but is stable thanks to Shizune. He has multiple blaster wounds. Shizune is passed out from chakra exhaustion like I said. If it wasn't for her medical skills we would probably be dead." Naruto replied with determination in his voice, "I'll carry the injured out as soon as Hinata says they're able to be moved." He turned to Karui and asked, "So your whole team survived. Any news on Bee?" Karui shook her head sadly and replied, "He wasn't among us when we woke up. I hope he's alive somewhere." Naruto turned back to Mei. It was obvious she was fatigued. "What happened to the rest?" Mei held up a hand. "I'll explain later. Let's get to your ship."

After running some medical diagnostics Hinata revealed that Samui and Shizune would need to be carried and that Omoi was in bad shape but could be moved _carefully_. Naruto created shadow clones and soon they were on their way to the _Misfire_. After once again circumnavigating the platoon of soldiers the ninjas got aboard the ship and set the injured up in bunks. Hinata and Daca set them up with monitors to make sure they were stable. Mei took an appreciative glance around the _Misfire _and said, "This is quite a ship you have here Naruto; how did you get it?" Naruto looked at Mei with mischief in his eyes. "I _stole_ it and then got it illegally registered to me and my team." Mei sweat-dropped. Then Naruto's tone turned serious. "Are you sure there aren't any others?" Mei had a depressed look on her face. "I believe forty escaped the planet disguised as refugees. The remaining eight that stayed behind with me were all that were left when the army attacked. Three died and the others you already know about. I need to rest. We can talk in the morning."

With their five guests secure and sleeping, Naruto gave the order to takeoff to Doc. Naruto was depressed that they hadn't rescued and more ninja but knew the ones they had rescued were formidable and would be powerful allies. "I guess we should be happy we found anybody." he thought aloud. The Misfire was on course for Nardil a few minutes later.

Shizune awoke the next morning. She was in an unfamiliar place and was worried that she'd been captured. She slowly looked around and saw a beautiful blond woman. Daca noticed Shizune stirring and said to her, "Oh, good. You are awake. I'll get Hinata and Naruto. Please lie still so Hinata can check you over." Shizune croaked out hoarsely, "Where are we and who are you? You're not a ninja." Daca said, "I am Daca, a friend of Uzumaki Naruto's. You're on board the ship _Misfire_ and safe. We pulled you and the other four survivors out of that cave. I'm going to get Hinata now." Shizune soon saw Hinata appear with an eager Naruto in tow. Shizune asked, "Hinata, Naruto? Is it really you?" with hope in her voice. Naruto piped up, "You bet it is Shizune-neechan. You don't know how happy we are to see you awake." he said in a joyous tone. Hinata handed Shizune some bottled water and stated. "You've got some minor cuts and abrasions but the real problem is you are suffering from chakra exhaustion." Soon they had Shizune propped up in a sitting position where she could eat and they could talk. Their conversation lasted well into the mid morning.

Naruto was soon sitting with the now awake Mei explaining what was going on. "….and that's how we found out about you Mei. We're here because of a message from Orochimaru but I don't trust him in the least. You could say we're sort of allied with him but we're a totally separate group." Mei nodded in relief. "I'm glad we can trust you Naruto. Let me tell you what happened. There were 48 ninja living in a facility underground in those hills where that cave you found us in was. The people that revived us wanted to sell us off as an army to serve the highest bidder. When we found out their plans we broke out and caved in the base. After that we occupied the garrison for a few months keeping ourselves concealed." Then her tone turned dark. "Then Kabuto showed up out of nowhere. We weren't sure if we were safe from Orochimaru and decided to evacuate. A few days after Kabuto left we were attacked by that platoon of soldiers and the rest you know. I believe Kabuto had something to do with the soldier's attack but I have no proof. It's just too much of a coincidence. I figure Kabuto tipped them off about our location as some sort of revenge for me burning him." Then Mei smiled, "We're very grateful to you for rescuing us. I believe we probably would have died out in those hills otherwise." Naruto nodded and asked, "Was there any place that the other ninjas went to specifically?" Mei looked thoughtful for a moment. "We all agreed that Alderaan would be a good place to hide at but there were only so many spots available on those refugee ships. There's no telling how many will make it there or how long it will take."

The trip back to Nardil was uneventful. Naruto contacted Jiraiya and told him they had five survivors. Jiraiya wondered where the rest were that Orochimaru mentioned but Naruto said he would talk about that in person. He also put Daca through to Lady Damasca in order to make arrangements for the five newcomers and to get Omoi's injuries treated. He was still unconscious but was stable. Karui was obviously fretting over him and Samui was as well under her cool demeanor. Shizune was going to need a few more days before her chakra was replenished. Mei was just glad to be in safe hands. Being able to move around and not having to hide was a huge blessing as far as she was concerned. Naruto had explained to her the whole ninja cloning program and how they had linked up with the Shamshirs. The Mizukage was very impressed with what Naruto had achieved so far and decided privately to herself to throw her lot in with him.

The _Misfire_ came in for a landing early in the morning on Nardil. The Shamshirs had a medical transport waiting to check over the survivors. Konohamaru and Hanabi were waiting for Naruto and Hinata as soon as they arrived. Naruto had promised Konohamaru they would talk when he get back and looking into the genin's eyes he could tell it couldn't wait. Naruto asked Ino and Shikamaru to watch over the newcomers while Naruto and Hinata went to talk to the genins. Naruto asked them, "Do you two have rooms of your own yet?" Hanabi blushed and smiled "Kono-kun and I share a room now; the Shamshirs said it would be a foolish thing to separate mates from each other." Hinata looked a little shocked but then calmed herself. The Shamshirs considered Hinata and Naruto husband and wife after all. Then Hanabi interrupted Hinata's thoughts and asked, "Are you angry Hinata-nee?" Hinata shook her head no. "I'm not angry Hanabi-chan. It just took me off guard. Why don't the four of us head to Naruto-kun and I's room and we can talk." Konohamaru looked immensely relieved at the idea.

A few minutes later the four of them were sat down together and the damn broke. Konohamaru was sobbing to Naruto about how he felt and Naruto encouraged him to let it all out. They talked for nearly two hours straight before Konohamaru felt better about the situation. Naruto explained to the genins that they should train hard to get stronger so someday Konohamaru could face Orochimaru if it came to that. Naruto explained that he thought of the Third Hokage as his grandfather too so forgiving Orochimaru was not even on his radar right now. He explained how Jiraiya was between a rock and a hard place in that he wanted his _friend_ Orochimaru back but feared trusting him after what had happened in their first lives. Konohamaru felt better about things and said he'd try talking to Jiraiya again now that he had a clearer head. Naruto had enough seriousness for now and asked Konohamaru with a twinkle in his eye, "So, since were practically married to two beautiful sisters in the clan's eyes I guess that makes us brother-in-laws, eh? We're more even alike than I ever imagined!" Konohamaru smiled bashfully and said "I guess we are really lucky Naruto-nii." as he looked over at the lovely Hyuga sisters while they talked to each other. Hanabi was blushing slightly as Hinata smiled at her. Apparently they'd been having a similar conversation as the boys had.

POSTSCRIPT:

And done. There were a lot of requests for Mei, Shizune and Samui. I reasoned Mei and Shizune were powerful in their own right and Team Samui would be a great team to have as an individual unit. I also like the way they interact with each other. I still haven't quite figured out how Samui's DNA would have been recovered other than she was let out of that gourd somewhere before the apocalypse hit Edo. Next time we'll see a bit more interaction with Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Blue out. 2/18/14


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Chapters 3 through 6 are retooled finally. I've been learning a lot going back over the earlier chapters but it's a real grind 'correcting' them. As a side note; I'd like to increase the chapter length (I enjoy reading 10,000 word chapters) but being a hunt and peck typist, once I reach 4500-5000 words my brain turns to mush. Thanks to everyone who continues to read and support this story.

Last time:

_"So, since were practically married to two beautiful sisters in the clan's eyes I guess that makes us brother-in-laws, eh? We're more even alike than I ever imagined!" Konohamaru smiled bashfully and said "I guess we are really lucky Naruto-nii." as he looked over at the lovely Hyuga sisters while they talked to each other. Hanabi was blushing slightly as Hinata smiled at her. Apparently they'd been having a similar conversation as the boys had._

**Visions and Stressors**

Jiraiya was talking to Mei about her suspicions of Kabuto's treachery. It was hard to refute the idea even without proof. Why would an army appear out of nowhere when they hadn't been detected for months? Just as importantly, why were the ninjas considered terrorists? He would be discussing this with Orochimaru in detail. Considering Kabuto's track record, Jiraiya figured Orochimaru should keep his apprentice on a tighter leash anyway. Though Orochimaru didn't know it, Kabuto was making all kinds of extra stops between his missions and Kashyyyk but Jiraiya wasn't exactly at liberty to say Naruto and the others were covertly tracking Kabuto. What Jiraiya did know is he was beginning to believe Naruto was right; even if they managed to cooperate with Orochimaru, Kabuto was out of the question.

Soon Jiraiya was sitting in front of the holographic image of Orochimaru discussing things. Jiraiya ended his point with a frown on his face "….and so Terumi Mei blames Kabuto and by extension yourself for her group's plight. She's angered we're even _allied_ with each other but accepts the necessity of the situation Orochimaru. I fear making her cooperate in a sannin led movement will be difficult. She trusts Naruto a lot more than me as well. I don't have as much sway with her as I'd like." Orochimaru had a grimace on his face and asked Jiraiya, "The sins of the pst keep haunting me….What do _you_ think about Kabuto? He has been less than cooperative lately if not outright rebellious. He seems more interested in Rahu than listening to my orders." Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow and questioned "Who is Rahu?" Orochimaru smiled sheepishly, "I guess it never came up. Rahu Apep is the apprentice to Chernobog, the force user that has been helping me. I suppose you would call her a dark force user though she seems fairly harmless. I assigned her to work with Kabuto as he is also learning about the force. They get along quite well." Jiraiya then asked the obvious question, "Do you think Kabuto has feelings for her? If he's attracted to her that would explain why he's acting the way he is." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Orochimaru looked like he'd been slapped in the face with realization. "Of course, Kabuto's always been so devoted to my cause I never thought of that. I _will_ talk with him about the whole incident with Terumi Mei though. I can't have him undermine our plans, Jiraiya. I will contact you again soon." said the snake sannin as the image faded out. Jiraiya thought morosely, _'More like your plans Orochimaru. I wonder if I'll ever be able to fully trust you again.'_

Banishing his dour thoughts, Jiraiya assessed the situation. It had been two weeks since Naruto returned with Shizune and the others. Omoi was still pretty much bed-ridden but was being treated with kalto, otherwise known as "healing juice" from the water planet Manaan. Shizune was _fascinated_ with kalto and had procured some to study. She believed she could synthesize a new kind of chakra replenishment pill with the stuff. Karui and Samui were keeping their teammate company as he tended to let his thoughts run away from him when left to his own devices. Team Samui was quite a little group and they bonded well with Naruto and the others.

The other ninja also became involved in training Damasca and Nagi. Mei was surprisingly excited at the idea of training children. It seemed to Jiraiya that her having to grow up and lead in the civil war in Kiri had denied her the chance to interact and teach the younger generation. Now she was relishing it….

Naruto was sitting in one of the Shamshir meditation chambers. He had spent the morning with Hinata training the kids and decided that he would try to give one of these chambers a try. Hinata was going to be bonding with her sister today anyway so it was as good a time as any. He started having visions of a beautiful woman with reddish brown har wielding a kodachi with great expertise. She was obviously trained in the ninja arts. The kodachi had the phrase "Unyielding Spirit" engraved upon it and its' blue sheath in the writing of Naruto's homeworld Edo. She was accompanied by a man with white hair and gold eyes. It was apparent he was a Jedi. They bore a resemblance to a grown up Nagi and Damascus bit this woman had brown eyes whereas Nagi had gold ones. Was he seeing the past or the future? Something told him he needed to ask Lady Damasca or better yet Shambhala in the holocron if they would let him. The vision faded….

Another vision came to him. It was a beautiful young Tsunade! She had her hair up in a ponytail and it was shorter than Naruto remembered. She was in the company of a Nautolan who was clearly a Jedi knight. The Jedi said to her, "….So they sent you to kill me but you are a healer?" Tsunade said to him, "I am a _ninja_. I can most certainly kill but my primary duty is that of a medic. I wanted to warn you and your people about the plans these organizations have to try to destroy your kind." He replied to her smugly, "Well I'm not very high on the food chain among the Jedi but frankly you don't seem like much of a threat to me. How about we have a little spar and if I deem you strong enough I'll take you to my old master and he can tell us how to handle this situation." Senju Tsunade had a vein bulging in her forehead at the 'not being much of a threat' comment. She gave the Nautolan a beatific smile that Naruto remembered promised and pain and agony from his experience. She said "Very well, let's spar." The Jedi smiled and activated his light saber. He said, "Don't worry I won't be too rough on you…." The vision faded out….

The next vision Naruto experienced was of Tsunade and a clearly beaten and borderline maimed Jedi standing before the Jedi's apparent master. (Tsunade didn't have a scratch on her). The master who Naruto recognized as a Mon Calamari was laughing hysterically at his apprentice's face. "You look like you lost a fight with a Krayt dragon! –and this is _after_ you got patched up?! Bwa, Ha, Ha, Ha! Young lady, I will be very interested in hearing your story. You are strong in the force and I believe we have much to talk about…." The scene faded and changed rapidly. Naruto saw Tsunade and the two Jedi sitting at a table together on what appeared to be a small transport shuttle. The Jedi master spoke. "….This is serious indeed. The powers you have demonstrated are quite amazing. If an army of your people are being cloned to fight the Jedi it would result in a terrible loss of life. Senju Tsunade, would you join me in going to the planet Ossus where the great Jedi Library is and explain the situation to our council? I've already explained why you couldn't be trained in our ways despite your force sensitivity but I feel you could learn a lot there to enhance your abilities to heal others regardless. Perhaps you could teach the Jedi something as well…."

Naruto saw one last short vision of Tsunade going through books in a colossal library. She seemed very happy and earnest about learning there. She exchanged smiles and greetings with many people there as they walked past….Naruto came out of his trance. He thought to himself, _'I may have found Baa-Chan!'_ He would definitely be talking to the seers of the Shamshir clan….

Hinata was getting ready to go out with Hanabi. The sisters wanted to go around town and window shop together. Hinata was very happy that they had become closer. She had always loved Hanabi but there was an invisible wall between them in their first lives thanks to the damned curse seal the Hyuga clan had. That wall was gone now and the more grown up Hanabi needed her big sister for advice and Hinata was happy to share with her. Hinata heard a knock on her door and went to answer it thinking it was Hanabi. She opened the door with a smile on her face only to find someone she did not recognize. He was rather handsome and reminded Hinata of Pax in a way. He said, "Wow! Are all you female ninjas this gorgeous? I have yet to see one that isn't a flower in my eyes…."

Hinata mentally rolled her eyes and thought, '_Who is this guy and why the hell is he hitting on me? I have things to do!'_ The young man coughed and said, "Forgive me; you must be Lady Hinata the wife of Lord Naruto. He is indeed a _lucky_ man. Is Lord Naruto in?" Hinata wondered about the _'Lord Naruto'_ business but said courteously, "I am Hinata but Naruto is not in. Might I ask who you are and what you need to see him for?" The man looked embarrassed and introduced himself, "I am Keil Shamshir, the youngest brother of Pax and Roma Shamshir. You've been training my dear nephew Damascus. No doubt he's mentioned me. I'm his hero after all." Keil said smugly. Hinata had never heard of him. She smoothly lied, "Perhaps in passing….do you want me to pass a message to Naruto Mr. Keil?" Keil looked uncomfortable and whispered, "It's about a marriage; could we talk in private?" Hinata was a bit dumbfounded but stood aside and motioned him in to sit at the table. After closing the door behind her, she let him seat himself and sat down across the table from him. She said, "Please explain what marriage you are referring to." Keil replied flirtatiously, "A strong, pragmatic woman; I like that." Hinata sighed, "Please get to the point." Keil took a more serious posture. "I would like Lord Naruto to arrange a marriage between myself and one of you beautiful female ninjas. Not only would it bring the ninja clan closer to the Shamshir clan, it would result in both force and chakra strong children like Damascus and Nagi."

Hinata sat there thinking _'WHAT?'_ in her head but soon calmed down. Years of training to become the Hyuga clan head asserted itself and she asked calmly, "What makes you think that Naruto would have this kind of power? Has this woman shown any interest in you at all? It seems to me that you wish to avoid courting her by going over her head and straight to Naruto." Keil smiled ruefully, "You are a very intelligent woman." he praised before continuing, "I have come to Lord Naruto because he is your clan head according to great-grandmother Damasca. If anyone in your clan would have the power to grant my request it is him." Keil spoke matter-of-factly. He then continued, "The beautiful Samui has ignored my affections despite my efforts to be with her. I'm sure if Lord Naruto were to put in a good word with her his sway as clan head would surely open her eyes to the possibilities. She is the kind of woman I would love to have at my side and birth my children. Surely you understand such matters of the heart Lady Hinata." he said pouring on the charm.

Hinata stood up suddenly towering over Keil's sitting form as she let out her killing intent full blast which made him shudder. She asked in a cold tone, "Did Lady Damasca put you up to this? We ninjas aren't breeding stock for _anyone!_" Realizing his faux pas he quickly relented, "No, no Lady Hinata! You misunderstand! Lady Damasca has mentioned that it would be a huge asset to the clan to have children strong in chakra but she has in no way told us to seek out relationships just to make children! You must believe me; I simply long for Miss Samui's companionship of my own free will. She is a radiant flower and I long for her to return my affections." Keil was trying to be smooth but Hinata's killer intent made him very nervous. It was much like what he had experienced when Naruto and Anko had their spar only it was all focused on _him._ He felt like cornered prey. Hinata released her pressure upon him and said, "I will give Naruto your message Mr. Keil. Pray you do not incur his wrath. You are dismissed." Keil went to say more but another blast of killing intent sent him scampering out the door. Hinata growled to herself. This whole episode ruined her day. She would be discussing this with Naruto….

**Planet Kashyyyk:**

A nervous Kabuto stood before Orochimaru sweating. Orochimaru laid down the facts about forty of the ninja disappearing and asked Kabuto to explain things. Kabuto had slithered out of the potentially fatal trap because _technically_ it was Rahu who had come up with the idea of alerting the locals about the ninja's presence. Kabuto wasn't lying when he said he was innocent of any contact with the locals. He suggested perhaps the locals detected his small ship and went to investigate. Orochimaru seemed satisfied with his answer. Kabuto had not foreseen all those ninja being lost to them. He had hoped Terumi would end up dead and the remainder of the ninjas would come to Orochimaru for leadership. What was worse was those that had survived (including Terumi herself) were now solidly behind Naruto rather than Jiraiya. Kabuto felt it _might_ be possible to manipulate Jiraiya but Naruto would be impossible. Naruto was already _too_ strong and _too_ dangerous to handle and was growing stronger day by day. He had to figure out a way to counter Uzumaki….

Kabuto's musings were interrupted when Orochimaru cleared his throat. The snake spoke, "Kabuto, I found myself questioning where your loyalties truly lie before this conversation. I'm glad I was wrong. I want to up your force training and Chernobog has agreed that you and Rahu are ready for the next level." Kabuto was shocked! He bowed and said, "Thank you Lord Orochimaru! I will not fail to please you." Orochimaru smiled and said, "There is one other thing I wish to discuss with you." Kabuto was taken aback by his master's almost (dare he say it?) _fatherly_ smile. The snake sannin continued, "You've been very distracted of late. What is your relationship with Rahu Apep? She seems to work very well with you, she is intelligent and rather attractive to boot. Are you romantically involved?" Kabuto blushed and paled at the same time. "Orochimaru-sama, let me explain…." Kabuto choked out. Orochimaru gave him a knowing smile and declared, "I approve!" much to Kabuto's shock. The sannin continued, "You've been looking for someone who acknowledges you for who you are, have you not? As long as it does not interfere with your duties you have my blessing. Just don't disappoint me Kabuto-kun…." Orochimaru said with a threat in his voice.

Kabuto walked out of the room in a daze. His master's words hit him hard. Was he falling for Rahu-chan? He knew she wasn't using the force on him. Were her simple feminine charms enough to sway Kabuto so easily? He found himself more and more drawn to her words and ideas. She believed that Orochimaru and Chernobog were stepping stones on the road to superior power….the power to destroy Mitarashi and Uzumaki! Kabuto thought about Rahu and decided to give the matter more thought. Orochimaru believed Kabuto was falling in love with Rahu. To Kabuto's knowledge the snake sannin had never been wrong….

**Planet Nardil:**

Samui and Karui were visiting Omoi. Between the kolto treatments and Shizune treating him Omoi was feeling much better. They said he would be out of the infirmary and able to start light exercise again within a week or so. Omoi asked what his female teammates had been doing. Karui said, "Well, I somehow got pulled into teaching the two kids about chakra. I think I know how Bee-sensei felt sometimes." Samui commented. "I've been getting in some serious sword practice with this new tanto that Naruto got the Shamshirs to provide. They have some serious weapons-making skills. It is one cool piece of work." She said showing the blade to the other two to admire. "I'll see if we can get new blades for you two as well. Naruto seems to have a lot of pull with them for some reason."

Karui turned to Samui. "What was up with that scuffle I heard about earlier?" Samui shrugged and replied, "It wasn't really a scuffle, just some Jedi dude hitting on me." Omoi piped up, "Probably a breast man." Karui smacked Omoi upside the head, "Moron, have a little tact!" Omoi held his head and whined, "You shouldn't hit me, I'm injured! What if it caused a concussion? That could lead to brain damage and internal bleeding! What if I had a brain hemorrhage and died horribly? What if…." Samui interrupted Omoi before Karui smacked him again. "Omoi, be quiet, your head was never injured. Besides, it would be most uncool if you and Karui's argument disturbed the other patients here." Karui and Omoi hung their heads and mumbled, "Sorry…."

Karui decided to get back on subject. "So what about this Jedi dude anyway? You said he was hitting on you." Samui replied, "The guy started criticizing my swordsmanship which wasn't cool. I'm getting used to a brand new blade and my injured leg is still a little weak. I told him this and he said that 'a delicate flower' such as myself wasn't suited to the sword anyway." Her teammates gasped, Samui took her sword skills _very_ seriously. Samui continued, "So I put away my tanto and told him it was really uncool for him to say that. He wouldn't apologize and told me he could teach me the _real_ way to use a sword –So I hit him with lariat and flattened him. I told him if he ever insulted my swordsmanship again I'd stomp a mud hole in his ass and walk it dry. After that I left because being frustrated about the situation wasn't cool at all."

Karui laughed, "That will teach him! –And you used one of Bee-sensei's phrases to put him in his place. Now _that_ is cool! Killer Bee would be so proud of you Samui." With that the three friends and teammates went back to talking about Omoi's healing and how they would start him off training once he was out of the infirmary.

Naruto wandered back to his room after his rather amazing/shocking visions that had occurred. He was surprised to find Hinata there as he expected her to be out with Hanabi. She seemed bothered so he asked her what was going on. Hinata explained the whole situation with Keil Shamshir and Naruto wanted some pain medication to fend off the oncoming migraine he had. Naruto said, "Well, that explains why you aren't out with Hanabi. I wouldn't feel like going out either after hearing that. I'll talk to Lady Damasca about this. I _don't _appreciate the idea of us ninja being looked at as breeding stock." Hinata spoke up, "Don't be confrontational with her Naruto-kun. It could all be Keil as opposed to the whole clan." Naruto nodded. "I suppose; but I wonder what made him head over heels for Samui. I like her and she's pretty but frankly she's as cold as ice. –Not to mention he couldn't have even seen her more than two weeks ago. You think it's one of those love at first sight things?" Hinata looked at Naruto flatly and said, "It's probably her breasts." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm….Could be. That's a big fixation with Ero-sennin."

Naruto then told Hinata about his visions of Tsunade and the other things has saw. Hinata was excited. "So you think Lady Tsunade is on Ossus? Jiraiya will be thrilled!" Naruto replied to her enthusiasm, "That's why I haven't told him yet. If she isn't there you know it would break his heart. I know Ero-sennin is a total pervert and has been with a lot of women but I truly believe Baa-chan is the only one he's ever loved." Hinata giggled, "Well, Lady Tsunade is the same age as us now so you can't be calling her 'Baa-chan' anymore." Naruto looked shocked and blurted out, "That's right! But if I can't call Baa-chan _Baa-chan_ anymore, what am I going to call her? Hinata smiled and said, "Have you considered calling her Lady Tsunade? The rest of us address her that way." Naruto looked dissatisfied with the idea. "I'll think of something Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled and shook her head. _'Naruto is just incorrigible._' She thought to herself feeling happy inside.

That evening after dinner Naruto asked to see Lady Damasca. She agreed and invited him to sit in her office. He explained his first vision and she was _shocked._ Damasca asked, "Are you absolutely certain it said _'Unyielding Spirit'_ in your native tongue? Naruto nodded. "I am positive Lady Damasca." Damasca then asked his to write the phrase in his own language. She called on her intercom, "Bring the head archivist here post haste." She turned back to Naruto and said, "This could explain many things." Naruto looked puzzled but soon the archivist arrived, He was 210 years old which was ancient by Shamshir standards. He grumped, "Why have you interrupted this old man's sleep Damasca?" Damasca gave him a flat look and stated, "I've been clan head for fifty years and you still show me no respect you old codger." He said with a superior look on his face, "You'll always be the little girl that played pranks on me as far as I'm concerned child." Damsca looked embarrassed as she caught the huge grin on Naruto's face out of the corner of her eye.

Damasca made a coughing noise, "Ahem. I want you to compare this-"she said holding up the paper Naruto wrote on. The old man cut her off and questioned, "Why do you have a copy of the inscription on the blade of Lady Kasumi?" Damasca growled, "I want you to compare the two and see if they are an _exact_ match." The archivist gave her a flat look and asked, "Why compare what I already know?" Damasca was losing her temper. "Just do it! –And if it is an _exact_ match bring the blade out along with Lady Kasumi's history!" The old man gaped, "Bring the _actual _blade out? –In front of an outsider no less?" Damasca motioned towards Naruto, "This _outsider_ saw her in a vision and could read the blade's name from the inscription! It's his _native tongue_ you old fool! This could explain why the children have chakra, don't you see?!" she said hotly. The archivist's eyes widened and then he nodded. "I'll check it at once!"

Lady Damasca glared at the old man as he left. "Just because I was wild as a little child he _still_ holds it against me!" she sighed exasperated. Naruto grinned with a gleam in his eye; "It seems your grandson Damascus takes right after you. I wonder what he would do if he found out his beloved 'Grandmamma' was a hell-raiser just like him." Naruto cackled evilly to himself. Damasca's eyes were as big as saucers. "I beg of you, please don't tell him!" she pleaded. Naruto smiled and said "Hmmm….I don't know. I think I'll keep this information for future reference." Then Naruto turned serious and inquired, "So what's this business about The Blade of Lady Kasumi?" Lady Damsca said gravely "She was Mordred Shamshir's second and last wife. The main family; my line specifically is descended from her."

The old archivist came back in looking a bit pale. He said, "The writing is an exact match save for minor differences in handwriting. Would you please write it again boy for the sake of my own eyes?" Naruto smiled and said, "Sure Jiji, I'll write it down." Naruto wrote it out quickly with the old man looking over his shoulder. The old man nodded at the finished writing and said, "All doubt has been removed from my mind." The archivist brought out a box which he handed to Damasca reverently. She carefully opened the box and pulled out the blue-sheathed kodachi blade. She asked, "Is this what you saw Naruto? This is the blade of Lady Kasumi otherwise known as the Blade That Cannot Be Drawn. It has been in our family for 4,000 years." Naruto raised an eyebrow and answered, "Yes, that's the one. A matching inscription is on the blade. Why is it called the Blade That Cannot Be Drawn?" The archivist answered, "No one has been able to draw the blade from its' sheath since Lady Kasumi died so long ago."

Naruto asked, "May I hold it?" Lady Damasca bit her lip and then handed it to him. Naruto whistled and channeled a little chakra into the handle. The two Shamshirs eyes nearly bugged out when they saw numerous symbols appear on the blade. Naruto commented, "Well no wonder it wouldn't come out; it's made out of chakra metal covered in seals. He pointed to one at the base of the sheath by the blade's hilt and explained, "You put your thumb there and channel the correct chakra type into it and it should slide right open. I'll bet Nagi could do it." Damasca asked, "Why not Damascus?" Naruto shrugged and said, "Kasumi means 'Mist' in our tongue. I presume she had origins in the Mist Village in her lineage; meaning she could well have been a water-type. Nagi is showing signs of having a water affinity so it would make sense the Nagi being a descendant of Lady Kasumi and theoretically with the affinity could draw it." He handed the blade back to Damasca and said, "Let Nagi try. Unlike the book there should be no danger here."

The archivist turned to Naruto after watching the blade being carefully placed back in its box. "I have a question Uzumaki; our texts refer to Lady Kasumi Kotomura as a 'Master Level Kunoichi,' not a ninja." Naruto grinned and said, "Old man, your texts are absolutely correct. A kunoichi is a female ninja." The archivist simply said, "Oh." and sweat-dropped. Naruto snickered at the old man's antics. Lady Damasca said. "I wish to have the Clan Masters gathered again and both children present. Will you be there just in case Naruto?" Naruto shrugged, "Well, Mei is the real expert on water jutsus. If anyone could handle the situation it's her." Damasca nodded and signaled for one of her guards. "Make sure all of the Masters and the two children are notified. We will do this tomorrow in the evening before dinner. Naruto, I will have Daca fetch you and your friend Mei. Until then speak to no one of this." Naruto nodded as the archivist ambled out leaving Lady Damasca and Naruto.

Lady Damasca noticed Naruto hadn't excused himself, she inquired, "Was there more you wished to discuss Naruto?" Naruto nodded. "My other visions and Keil Shamshir." Damasca held up her hand and called Pax in. Pax came in looking a bit confused, she asked, "Yes Lady Damasca?" with uncertainty in her voice. Damasca deadpanned "You might as well sit down. It seems Keil is causing problems with the ninja." Pax looked furious for a second and then took a resigned posture. She sat down and said, "Tell me everything." Naruto wondered why Pax was there and asked her. Pax explained. "My twin sister Roma and I are the eldest of twelve siblings; Keil is the youngest. While our parents were always close to him, Keil always used Roma or myself as his confidants. It was usually me because I was less likely to smack him when he did something stupid. Roma always was more volatile than I've ever been. Anyway, unless I'm mistaken he's in love with one of your ninjas that has 'big luscious breasts and an angelic face' on her?" Naruto face-faulted but quickly gathered himself. "Yes, more or less. Earlier today he approached Hinata to gain an audience with me referring to me as 'Lord Naruto.' Anyway, he wanted to see if I would set up an arranged marriage between Samui, who just arrived two weeks ago, and himself. He claimed it would be beneficial to both the Shamshirs and the ninja if they were to be wed and have children who could use chakra _and_ the force." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "He spoke of us ninja like breeding stock and mentioned you favored children that could use chakra Lady Damasca."

Damasca slapped her forehead while Pax almost fell out of her chair. Damasca cleared her throat. "I can assure you Naruto that the Shamshirs are not attempting to _breed_ anybody. I told the clan I was interested in finding other children in the clan and branch families that could use chakra. I _never_ implied I wanted you ninja to be forced into relationships not of your own choosing." Naruto seemed mollified for the most part. He nodded and said, "I'm glad to hear that. Still, what's his obsession with Samui? He can't possibly know her as she just arrived here. Is he _that_ into women that are stacked?" Pax groaned, "Well, yes he loves women that have large busts but the real reason is she decked him." Lady Damasca moaned, "Oh, no…." Pax continued by saying, "For whatever reason Keil turned out to be very full of himself. He's a smooth talker and usually gets his way. When a woman stands up to him and puts him in his place she becomes ten times more attractive to him. Since your friend Samui actually _physically_ defeated him, he's in _love_. This happened once before when he was a preteen." Damasca asked, "Whatever happened to that girl?" Pax muttered, "She let the planet with her relatives. I think it was because of Keil."

And done. Is love in the air for Samui or future homicide on her part? Next chapter we will finally get to Naruto's visions of Tsunade and Ossus. Blue out. 2/20/14


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Well, I've managed to survive 20 chapters. I honestly didn't think it would get this far. Chapters 7 through 10 still need to be retooled and I am actively searching for a beta to correct all my grammar issues. If you are interested or know someone good who might be, send me a PM.

Last time:

_"….When a woman stands up to him and puts him in his place she becomes ten times more attractive to him. Since your friend Samui actually __physically__ defeated him, he's in __love__. This happened once before when he was a preteen." Damasca asked, "Whatever happened to that girl?" Pax muttered, "She let the planet with her relatives. I think it was because of Keil."_

**Swords and Tsunade**

Naruto looked dumbfounded. "So you're saying this Keil guy actually _likes_ being beat up by women? Is he some kind of masochist?! Pax got a shocked look on her face. "No, no, nothing like that. He just likes strong women that won't let him walk all over them. Because he's part of the main family, people tend to be partial to him regardless." Naruto snorted, "That's ridiculous! I had to fight tooth and nail for the _slightest_ amount of respect. He won't get any partiality from me. If he wants my respect then he'll have to _earn_ it." Lady Damasca saw this was a sore spot with Naruto for some reason and decided to diffuse the situation. "Just do what you need to Naruto. I'm sure that Keil will relent if you tell him to leave Samui alone….or at least I hope so. If not please come to me." Naruto was a bit irritated that this situation had even come up but nodded nevertheless.

Lady Damasca dismissed Pax and asked Naruto about his other visions. Considering the ninja's first vision of Lady Kasumi had nearly shocked Damasca numb she was bracing for the impact of the next one. "What exactly did you see?" she asked with trepidation. Naruto cocked his head at the tone in her voice and said. "I saw three or four visions of Lady Tsunade who was my village's leader and one of our strongest ninjas. I saw her studying in a huge library and the Jedi she was talking with said it was on a planet called Ossus. I want to go there and see if it's true. She's the one that the other ninja faction led by Orochimaru is searching for." His voice softened. "Also, she was like the mother or grandmother I never had. She is dear to the others as well; particularly Jiraiya and Shizune." Damasca questioned, "Have you told them yet?" Naruto shook his head, "No. If I did and it turned out she wasn't there it would rip their hearts out. I don't any proof other than having these vivid visions and Orochimaru also having visions that she is alive. She was presumed dead by the people that revived her. All the pieces fit the puzzle that she survived but that isn't proof it's true. I want to go there discreetly and see if she wants to join us. She looked so happy and carefree there and I don't want to ruin that for her."

Damasca nodded slowly. "You are a good person Uzumaki Naruto. To give up someone you care about for their own happiness is a noble thing. But likewise, the force would not have shown you those visions if it was not important. After the gathering tomorrow about Lady Kasumi's sword I will tell you about Ossus. A few of the other Masters actually have been there. I'm sure they know things I might not. Ossus is run by the Jedi but is open to just about everyone." The Grandmaster stretched and decided to call it a night. "This evening has had enough surprises for me Naruto. Unless there is something else of great importance I believe we should wrap it up." Naruto acquiesced and bid her good night.

Naruto went back to his room and found Hinata up waiting for him. He described all that had happened and Hinata wasn't surprised that the Shamshirs had some ninja blood generations ago. It just made logical sense to her. They discussed the Keil problem and both secretly hoped it would resolve itself although they both doubted it would. They agreed that keeping the search for Lady Tsunade under wraps for now would be best. Neither Naruto nor Hinata were sure if Shizune and Jiraiya could handle it right now. Soon they curled up together for the night both dreaming of having a large family together.

When Hinata and Naruto got up in the morning a flurry of activity was going on in the compound. A preteen girl Shamshir Naruto didn't know rushed up to him and asked "Lord Naruto, is it true?" Naruto looked confused and asked "Is what true?" and wondered why _'Lord Naruto_' had caught on. The youngster looked excited and exclaimed, "It's been said that you had a vision of Lady Kasumi's Blade being unlocked by Lady Nagi or Lord Damascus!" Naruto went bug-eyed. "Where did you hear such a thing?" he asked sternly. The nearly giddy girl was about to reply when Daca came marching up. She snapped, "Get to your studies young lady. Leave Lord Naruto alone." The girl looked like she wanted to argue but was cowed by Daca's glare. After the girl withdrew, Daca turned to Naruto and said, "We need to talk."

Naruto and Hinata led Daca back into their room and offered her a chair at their table. Hinata asked "What's going on Daca? –and why is Naruto suddenly a _Lord?_" Daca had a frustrated look on her face. She bit out, "In answer to your first question, the damned archivist let it slip about Naruto's vision and rumors have spread like wildfire. I can't believe such a disciplined clan is this out of control. It's disgraceful." Both Hinata and Naruto sweat-dropped as Daca ranted about proper decorum. Hinata thought to herself, _'Daca sounds just like Neji._' Daca finished her raving and said, "In response to your second question the whole 'Lord Naruto' thing started because of Keil Shamshir. For some reason he insisted you should be 'addressed properly' for someone of your station. He's always been a bit odd compared to his siblings and I don't know why he came up with that out of the blue. Anyway, after news of your 'miraculous vision' started spreading around _everyone_ started referring to you as _'Lord.'_ I don't know if you approve of it Naruto but I'm afraid you're stuck with it. Due to the clan going haywire over Lady Kasumi's sword I'll have to address you in that fashion as well at least while we're in public."

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose and asked Daca, "Are Damascus and Nagi okay?" Daca nodded. "They are fine but a bit rattled. The elders and Lady Damasca spirited them away so the situation could be explained to them and they wouldn't be harassed. Actually, Nagi is very pleased and excited that you recommended her." Naruto smiled and scratched his head. "Well, if they are safe that's all that matters. What does Lady Damasca want us to do?" Daca replied, "She told me to bring you and Lady Hinata to the secured areas so you won't be mobbed. I'm also to retrieve Terumi Mei." Hinata said sullenly. "Alright; Naruto-kun and I will wait here and you can bring Mei back to meet us. That way we will be exposed as little as possible." Daca nodded in agreement. "That is the best course of action Lady Hinata. I will return with Mei shortly."

Naruto sat there grumbling, "Note to self: Kill the old man archivist and Keil Shamshir in no particular order…." Hinata patted his hand. "You'll get used to having a title eventually. I know you don't like formalities but sometimes they are necessary." Naruto looked at her with a gleam in his eye, "Are you saying I shouldn't kill them?" She smiled at his mischievousness. "I never said that Naruto-kun, I'll help you hide the bodies." He got a huge grin on his face and was about to kiss her when there was a knock on the door. He sighed melodramatically and asked, "Who is it?" Daca's voice quietly replied, "Its Daca. I have with me Mei; are you ready to go?" Naruto and Hinata joined hands and soon were on their way to the more secured areas in the company of Daca and Mei.

Soon Naruto, Hinata and Mei were sitting with the two children that could use chakra. Naruto asked Daca to inform Jiraiya that they wouldn't be available and leave it at that. (He figured Jiraiya already knew everything. The man was a spymaster after all). Daca agreed and left to find Jiraiya. Damasca and Nagi were very excited. Damascus exclaimed, "Grandmamma said you had a vision of Nagi opening Lady Kasumi's sword! Tell us all about it! Please?" Naruto shook his head and said, "It's not exactly like that. I had a vision of Lady Kasumi with her sword and realized she was trained as a ninja." The children gasped. Nagi was now perched in Mei's lap. "So what happened? Was she pretty?" the little girl asked. Naruto ruffled Nagi's hair and said grinning, "Actually you look a lot like her but she had brown eyes instead of gold ones like you. I think you'll be a beauty like her someday." The 5 year old squealed happily, "So I can unlock her sword?" Naruto shook his head. "I'm not really sure. The blade has a chakra lock on it but for some reason I think it will open for you since you have an affinity for water like Mei. We'll just have to see won't we?" Nagi asked, "Do you think Mei could do it?" Naruto smiled at the excitable girl. Nagi and Mei had grown close of late. "I think it has a seal that prevents people that aren't of Lady Kasumi's bloodline from opening it so it probably won't unlock for Mei."

The evening came slowly for the group of five. Pax and Nagi's parents joined them and were clearly very enthused. Pax asked Naruto for reassurance that the sword wouldn't be a danger to the children but Naruto was able to convince her things were under control. Besides, he had run his own chakra through the seals and it hadn't hurt him or anyone else. If there was a trap or defense mechanism that surely would have set them off. They did get a practice Kodachi that was roughly the same size as Lady Kasumi's blade from Nagi to practice drawing a blade with. They didn't want Nagi to hurt herself since this was a solid, weighted sword as opposed to a light saber.

Later, the children were doing chakra exercises to show their parents how it worked until it was time to go before the assembled elders. Nagi didn't like being under so many watchful eyes but was encouraged by her parents and the others to step forward. Surprisingly, Lady Damasca asked Naruto to check the blade over one more time with Nagi's safety in mind. After triple checking he brought the blade over to Nagi and described it to her. "See all these glowing symbols Nagi? These are seals. This one is a chakra absorption seal and this one is a self repair seal to keep the blade in good shape." The elder's listened carefully as such things could be very useful for a variety of applications. Naruto continued. "This one on the hilt and this one on the sheath are locking seals. That's what keeps the blade from being drawn."

Nagi looked at all the glowing symbols with fascination and asked, "So what do I do Naruto?" Naruto handed her the blade and explained, "It's made for a grownup's big hands so you'll have to place your thumbs here and here on the locking seals. Seeing Nagi follow his instructions Naruto said, "Now channel chakra through you thumbs just like we taught you. It may take a lot so give it a good amount okay?"

Nagi smiled and nodded. She applied the chakra just as she'd been taught and the blade made a whisper-like 'click' noise. Naruto nodded, "Good girl Nagi, try to draw the blade now." Nagi pulled gently and the blade slid out silently. It glowed blue with her chakra for a moment and then flashed. Nagi exclaimed, "Wow! This doesn't weigh anything now. It's like it's a part of my arm."

Mei spoke up and said, "It probably accepted you as its new master then, Nagi. Kiri blades had seals on them so they would work best for their chosen master. Well done!" The Masters looked on in awe at the legendary blade. Just as Naruto described it the kodachi had the same phrase "Unyielding Spirit" as was engraved on it as its sheath. The blade had a blue tinge about the metal and glowed along its edges with Nagi's chakra. Naruto whistled, "It looks brand new! What kind of powers do you think it has Mei?" Mei looked at the sword with an appraising eye and said, "Well, no doubt its abilities will be water based. I doubt Nagi has enough chakra to use any of them yet so she can unlock them gradually as she gets older and stronger." Mei then turned to Nagi and instructed the girl, "Sheath the blade and re-draw it without chakra this time. It should unlock automatically for you since you are its master Nagi."

Nagi put the kodachi away and Mei's words were proven true when Nagi was able to re-draw the sword effortlessly. Nagi squealed "Yes!" at the blade and everyone in the room started clapping for her….Nagi was even more overjoyed when Grandmaster Damasca said to her, "Nagi Shamshir, you have proven without a doubt that you are the true heir of Lady Kasumi and as such that blade is now yours. Use it to protect the clan just as Lady Kasumi did."

The clan was reveling when the news was released that Nagi was Kasumi's 'heir.' It was agreed that Team Samui would be best to teach Nagi the way to wield a Kodachi in the 'proper ninja way.' Much to Naruto's horror the honorific of 'Lord' was now more or less permanently attached to his name. On the positive side the Shamshir clan now considered the ninjas unofficial members of the clan because many of the Shamshirs were descended of Lady Kasumi who was a ninja as well. With their status now elevated a bit, Naruto and the others were allowed a lot more freedom in the compound but being ninjas they tended to be a secretive lot and kept to themselves….

About a week later Naruto decided they should go to Ossus. He received clearance from Lady Damasca and Naruto informed the rest of the ninja about the situation with Tsunade. Jiraiya and Shizune immediately insisted on going as expected. Naruto was going to take Hinata as well but she was busy training with her family as well as helping Nagi begin her sword training because the little girl trusted Hinata so much. Hinata agreed to hang around while Nagi got used to team Samui. Omoi was finally able to join them as well and took a shine to the little girl.

In the end, Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune and Ino were chosen to go on this mission. A few days later, the _Misfire_ blasted off again on a new voyage….

**Unexpected Encounters**

The _Misfire _made a landing at Knossa Spaceport on Ossus about ten days later. Naruto and the others were very anxious about the situation. Naruto believed that if they would find her anywhere it would be in the Great Jedi Library. He could feel the strength of the force here and the air of serenity soothing his worries. Now Naruto really wished he had brought Hinata-chan along; she would have loved this place. The people there were welcoming and sensing the force from Naruto and Jiraiya the locals assumed the small group was there to make a pilgrimage like so many other Jedi and scholars.

For his part, Jiraiya was the worst off. He wanted to see the woman he'd loved for two lifetimes and prayed to every deity there was that she would _finally_ return his feelings. He was awed by this place. It felt much like Mount Myoboku here but it was a whole planet! There was so much life here. Jaraiya could easily live here and forget about everything else. Naruto had told him, _"Ero-sennin, if Tsunade wants to stay here and you want to stay with her I won't hold it against you. I know you think about her every day."_ Jiraiya had been genuinely touched. Naruto was thinking about others happiness instead of his own as usual. Jiraiya was so proud of his apprentice.

Shizune was calm. She felt if it was meant to be that she would be reunited with Lady Tsunade. Tsunade had raised her like a daughter and Shizune swore she would stay and serve Tsunade if she was wanted. In her heart Shizune wasn't sure what to think about the force and the visions Naruto had. Shizune really wanted to believe in them but couldn't get her hopes up too high. It would break her heart if it turned out to be a wild goose chase.

Ino felt the power in the air. She wasn't force sensitive but her psychic powers were nearly overwhelmed in this place. Her job had been to sniff out Lady Tsunade by her psychic signature but now she doubted if it was possible. She trusted in Naruto though and unlike the Shizune firmly believed in his visions. Naruto had been right too many times for Ino to dismiss the whole idea as some pipe dream. She was more concerned as to whether or not they would be gaining Lady Tsunade or losing Jiraiya and Shizune. Yamanaka Ino really wasn't snooping on their thoughts but Shizune and Jiraiya's thoughts of Tsunade were too strong to be ignored.

The small group would have loved to take in the many sights on Ossus but they were on a mission. After getting the proper directions they jumped on a local transport and headed straight to their destination: The Great Jedi Library. They spent the trip in relative silence while a guide spoke of a Jedi scholar named Odun-Urr who had the vision of constructing a great place of learning for the Jedi and founded the library fifty years ago right after the Great Hyperspace War. It sounded like a real monument to learning. Naruto felt they should ask and go straight to the medical section.

As they entered the library they noticed how beautiful it was. Ino marched up to the front information desk and received a map of the building and asked where the texts on medical studies would be. The greeter told her the way to go and Ino popped one last question. She asked, "I'm looking for a young blonde woman named Senju Tsunade that was a renowned medic where we are from. Do you have any idea if she might be here?" The greeter replied they had thousands of visitors a day and keeping track of each person was impossible. Ino thanked the greeter and the ninjas headed to the medical section.

Naruto and Ino led the way into the medical section. There were books, scrolls and holodisks as far as the eye could see. It was colossal! The four were going to split up and search but in the end they decided to stick together in pairs so they wouldn't lose track of each other. Naruto considered making a bunch of shadow clones to sweep the area but they didn't want to attract attention. Ino looked at the map and said, "This area is divided into four sections with a central study area in the middle. I guess we should start with the closest one." she said pointing towards the right.

Jiraiya and Shizune started combing through the first area and Shizune immediately found things she wanted to read. She turned to Jiraiya. "This place is _amazing_ Jiraiya-sama! Look at these scrolls. The medical studies in these diagrams are absolutely priceless! _We have to look more!_ Jiraiya sighed as they combed through the first and second areas. Somehow he ended up as a pack mule for Shizune who was currently giddy as a school girl.

Naruto and Ino were over in the third area. They searched for nearly an hour with no results. Ino had been trying to sense Lady Tsunade psychically but wasn't having much luck. Naruto got finally got frustrated with looking and sat down in the middle of the aisle to try to sense if there was any chakra. He sent out an almost unnoticeable pulse and picked up four signatures aside of himself. Ino, Jiraiya and Shizune were obvious but the last one….seemed familiar! He grabbed Ino's wrist and whispered "Come on, I've found someone!" with urgency in his voice. Ino nodded and asked "Is it Lady Tsunade?" Naruto replied, "No, it's not large enough but I can't tell who it is with all the interference."

While Ino and Naruto were moving towards their target an exhausted Jiraiya was setting down a mass of books and scrolls on a table beside an excited Shizune. He grumped, "Aren't we supposed to; I don't know, _be looking for Tsunade?_" Shizune blushed. "I'm so sorry Jiraiya-sama! I just saw all this and had to take a quick peek. We'll get back to looking in just a minute." Jiraiya face-palmed and groaned to himself mentally, _'I hope Naruto and Ino are having better luck, searching with Shizune in this place is hopeless.'_

Naruto turned a corner and ran into a long row of study tables. He looked down them to the chakra source and saw a flash of pink hair. Naruto's eye's bugged out as he said "Sakura….?" Sakura's head shot up at the sound of his voice. She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. She asked "Naruto-kun….?" He smiled and nodded. He looked even better to her without the orange drawing away from his red sage coat with black flames. She was glassy-eyed for a moment and then ran at him nearly tackling him. He said "Sakura' I-" but was cut off by her embracing him with a passionate kiss. Naruto stood totally paralyzed for a second and then pried her off of him. He asked with shock in his voice, "What the hell are you doing Sakura?!" Sakura looked at him as if she'd just been slapped. "Naruto-kun I-why did you pull back?" she said with a hurt tone in her voice. "I've been longing to see you for so long and….you showed up just like the visions I had. Why did you stop me?"

Ino saw the whole thing. She was shocked and dumbfounded at Sakura's actions as much as Naruto was. _'Since when has Sakura even __noticed__ Naruto, let alone __liked__ him?'_ Ino decided to make her presence known and said, "Hey there forehead." Sakura looked at Ino with a vein throbbing on her forehead. "Ino! I'm happy to see you but can't you see Naruto-kun and I are having a moment here?" Ino put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "Naruto, why don't you get the others while I talk to Sakura here." Naruto nodded his head and quickly dashed away to find Jiraiya and Shizune….

Sakura looked at Ino angrily. She whispered harshly, "Why the hell did you do that Ino? I've been waiting for months to see Naruto-kun and you chased him off!" Ino retorted, "Since when have you even liked Naruto that way? He bumps into you after 10,000 years and the first thing you do is start trying to swap spit with him. Just for your information he's taken!" Sakura looked as if her world had collapsed around her and then asked angrily, "Who is she? I'll pound her!" Ino looked at Sakura for a moment and calmed herself. "It's Hinata, Sakura. Let's stop arguing and sit down. We'll talk things over at the desk you were at.

Jiraiya and Shizune jumped slightly when a pale Naruto body-flickered in front of them. He had a really disturbed look in his eyes. Naruto spoke, "We found Sakura. She's a section down that way at the study tables on the left. I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face." With that Naruto made a beeline to the restrooms. Jiraiya looked a bit incredulous and asked "Shouldn't he be thrilled? Do you think something's wrong with Sakura?" Shizune got up and headed towards the area Naruto pointed out saying, "Come on Jiraiya-sama there's only one way to find out."

Shizune and Jiraiya came around the corner to find Sakura crying silent tears into Ino's breast while Ino was quietly soothing her. Jiraiya looked at a loss for words but Shizune marched up and took charge. She commanded, "Chunin Haruno Sakura, report!" Sakura jumped to attention and asked, "Shizune; Lord Jiraiya; is that you?" Shizune didn't miss a beat, "That's correct Sakura. Is Lady Tsunade with you?" Sakura nodded, "Yes, she's treating a patient while I study more on the patient's condition to compare notes." Shizune nodded, "Good. Are there any other ninja survivors with you? Naruto and the others lost track of you over a year ago at Delfino from what he said." Sakura nodded again and thought '_So he's known that long…._' She then reported, "I'm accompanied by Rock Lee, Tenten, and Temari of Suna as well as Lady Tsunade." Shizune's expression became kinder. "At ease chunin. Can you tell me why you are crying?" Ino cut in. "That would be better discussed in a private place, not here Shizune." Shizune nodded and said, "Ino, take Sakura to a washroom" as she pointed to set in the _opposite_ direction from Naruto "and get her cleaned up."

Jiraiya looked tired and Shizune sighed as the two younger kunoichi left. Shizune asked, "Do you think Naruto said something cruel to her? I thought they were good friends as well as teammates." Jiraiya shook his head. "Naruto looked pretty upset as well. Maybe they had some sort of argument. I know Naruto would never hurt her intentionally though, he used to have a huge crush on her after all." Shizune deflated a bit. "I hated to pull rank on Sakura but she was a blubbering mess. I had to snap her out of it. I hope she doesn't hate me for it." Jiraiya patted Shizune's shoulder. "You did what was best. I was hoping for a big, happy reunion but there are problems that need to be worked out obviously. Wait here for the girls to get back. I'm going to go talk to Naruto and find out his end of the story. After I've got him calmed down I'll bring him back here."

Jiraiya came into the men's restroom he saw Naruto enter a while ago. He found Naruto scrubbing his face and mouth. He looked terrible. Jiraiya spoke to his apprentice and asked, "What happened between you and Sakura, Naruto? Naruto looked depressed and said, "I found Sakura and I thought she was going to hug me. I was really happy. But then she started calling me Naruto-_kun_ and kissed me on the lips. I pried her off but I feel so guilty Ero-sennin. I don't know why Sakura was acting that way. She never liked me that way before and now she's acting like we're long lost lovers or something. What am I going to tell Hinata? What if Hinata hates me for it? I love her Jiraiya!" Jiraiya grasped the younger sage and said, "Get a hold of yourself! Hinata's not going to hate you. She loves you and it wasn't your fault. Have a little faith in her." He stared into Naruto's eyes for a moment until the younger man pulled himself together. Seeing his apprentice rational again, Jiraiya nodded. "We'll deal with that problem later. Tsunade is here just like you foresaw. Your friends Rock Lee, Tenten and Temari are here too. Let's rejoin the others."

Naruto and Jiraiya came back out and found the three kunoichi sitting and waiting for them. Sakura was cleaned up but Naruto couldn't bear the distraught look in her eyes. She still called him Naruto-kun and promised they would talk about personal things later. In the meantime, Sakura's studies to help Lady Tsunade were pretty much shot for the day so she decided to shelve them for now. Sakura put on a fake smile and offered to take them to see the others. Apparently, Sakura and Tsunade were making good money as medics and the others had found employment helping with combat training for newer Jedi at the Academy. It wasn't lucrative but it kept a roof over their heads.

Lee, Tenten and Temari made it back from the Jedi Academy as a group together. They all were very excited to see Naruto and the others were there. They all talked about who was alive back on Nardil first. Naruto saw Temari's eyes light up at the mention of Shikamaru. He cackled evilly inside his mind about how _'troublesome'_ it would be for the Nara. Rock Lee and Tenten were thrilled to hear Neji was back among the living. They were eager to reform team Gai. Then there was Sakura. She was thrilled that so many had survived but the look of longing in her eyes aimed at Naruto was almost too much for him to bear.

Naruto explained there was bad news as well but said he wanted to explain everything at once when Tsunade got there….

Tsunade arrived about two hours later. She was tired from work but read the note on her door to meet in Lee's room. Tsunade sighed and wondered what her 'children' had got themselves into now. She sauntered over to Lee's room and heard a lot of talking before she banged on the door. The talking stopped and Lee cracked the door open. He asked, "Lady Tsunade, how are you this youthful evening? Come in, we have a big surprise for you!" As he opened the door Tsunade saw her people sitting there waiting for her. She had tears in her eyes and said, "Your visions have come true Sakura! Our loved ones came home to us!"

And done. Okay, Tsunade and company have come into contact with team Naruto but they have yet to hear the bad news about Orochimaru and his plans for the ninja. Will they join up with Naruto's group or want to stay on Ossus? Finally, what is going on with Sakura? Blue out. 2/23/14


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

INFORMAL POLL: Are you happy with the chapters the length they are with relatively frequent updates or do you want long chapters that take longer to put out? I seem to work well with the current format but if there is enough interest I'll see if I can alter things. Just let me know via PM or review.

{ } Signifies hand signals.

Last time:

_The talking stopped and Lee cracked the door open. He asked, "Lady Tsunade, how are you this youthful evening? Come in, we have a big surprise for you!" As he opened the door Tsunade saw her people sitting there waiting for her. She had tears in her eyes and said, "Your visions have come true Sakura! Our loved ones came home to us!"_

**Sakura's Visions**

Tsunade was overjoyed and hugged both Shizune and Jiraiya openly crying. Naruto hoped that somehow Jiraiya and Tsunade would get together but that was their business, not his. Tsunade turned to Naruto next and embraced him in a bone crushing hug. She said, "It's uncanny, you look just the way Sakura described in her visions. Your hair is a bit longer and there's no orange on you. You've grown quite handsome." Naruto blushed a little bit. He had grown his hair out in a short tail (Hinata liked it that way) and he knew he'd grown taller since he awoke, but being called "handsome" by his mother figure was a bit embarrassing. Tsunade also gave Ino a hug. She and Ino weren't as close as the others but Tsunade had taught Ino some medical jutsus so they had known each other in their previous lives.

Jiraiya spoke after everyone exchanged greetings. "There's _a lot_ to talk about Tsunade-hime. Some good, some bad, are you up to it? Sakura said you've been out tending to patients all day." Tsunade wanted to just enjoy the company for now. "Let's talk about the important stuff in the morning. Right now I just want to enjoy myself with those close to me." Soon the entire group was visiting about any and all topics. Sakura kept trying to get Naruto's attention. She was making eyes at him and he was really getting uncomfortable. When Sakura slipped out for a moment, Naruto hand signed to Ino, {What is wrong with Sakura?} Ino responded {I don't know yet.} Naruto looked around and signed {Please talk to her, you know her _and_ psychology}. Ino nodded in agreement. When the evening closed down Jiraiya and Naruto bunked in Lee's room. Shizune went to Tsunade's and Ino went to Sakura's. Tenten and Temari were already roommates to save on bills so they didn't have a lot of floor space to share.

Sakura's room:

Ino sat down after a shower and waited as Sakura took hers. She remembered how heartbroken Sakura had been when she found out Hinata and Naruto were a couple. Ino was normally a bit brash but seeing how fragile Sakura was Ino knew from her training that this would take a more delicate touch. When Sakura came out she had a fake smile plastered on her face and said as she sat down on her bed. "Well, it's our first sleepover in 10,000 years! That has to be some kind of record!" Ino smiled softly, sat down on the bed with Sakura and hugged her friend gently. She took Sakura's hands in hers. "I know you're hurting inside forehead, something happened and I want to help you. Why do you suddenly have feelings for Naruto?"

Sakura burst into tears again as the damn broke. Ino soothed, "It's alright Sakura, let it all out and talk to me." It took a few minutes far Sakura to calm down. She started in a hollow voice, "It all began when we arrived here on Ossus. After we were reunited with Lady Tsunade we parted ways with our friends from Delfino. I started having dreams about the past. I realized that in the end I'd wasted my life pining after Sasuke. It wasn't like I switched over to liking Naruto-kun or anything; it was just a moment of clarity. I considered dating Lee for a time because I know he likes me but I just didn't feel right leading him on that way." Ino nodded and said, "That makes sense; go on." Sakura paused and then shook her head. I started having dreams about Naruto-kun; about how he was working himself to the bone training with a silver light saber. He looked foolish trying to train but he was slowly improving. I saw him gathering our friends and others. I saw him face down that rat Kabuto in some weird cave full of fire. The dreams were getting more and more vivid and Lady Tsunade became worried. The Jedi that she was friends with said I had a lot of force potential like Lady Tsunade."

Ino motioned the rosette to continue. Sakura said glumly, "The Jedi masters decided I was having force visions of the future or past. They taught me a form of meditation so I could control them so the visions wouldn't interfere with my day to day work. Ino thought _'Sounds a lot like what happened to Anko.'_ Sakura continued after another pause. Anyway, I started enjoying my visions. It was like I had a special connection with an old friend. I could check up on him whenever I wanted to. I later started seeing him train with an old Jedi Master he called Skaros. The old master kept pounding him but Naruto-kun kept getting stronger and coming back for more. I saw him training a boy with white hair and amazing gold eyes and thought what a good father Naruto-kun would make. The visions kept getting more intense and one night I felt Naruto-kun making passionate love to me through the force. I'd never had a wet dream like that before and it was incredible. I woke up panting….you must think I'm stupid, Ino." Ino shook her head, "No Sakura. It just sounds like your force visions crossed over into fantasy, that's all. Go on, I want to help you feel better."

Sakura nodded and said, "That was six months ago. Since then I've seen him with his sage coat and an orange light saber fighting against all kinds of odds. He got stronger and more handsome to me every time. He'd make love to me and tell me how much he loved his 'Sakura-chan.' Somewhere along the lines I came to believe that my dreams and visions were reality. I dreamed what an animal he was in bed and how much I loved him. I foresaw him showing up in the library just like he did but in my dream we kissed each other passionately and came back here rutted like animals for hours. It was my escape from my loneliness. I had the perfect lover living inside my head. When you two showed up at the library I only saw him and rushed to kiss him. When he pushed me away and you said he was with Hinata my heart shattered and I fell apart. I'm such a fool Ino! What am I going to do?"

Ino looked into Sakura's desperate jade eyes and said, "Calm yourself. You're a smart girl and have started to realize what happened already. The Naruto you love is an image that your mind created mixed in with reality. A lot of the things you mentioned have actually happened but Naruto has belonged to Hinata for a long time. He doesn't love you but rather her. If your visions are that accurate and detailed I wonder if you weren't somehow seeing things from Hinata's point of view." Sakura gasped, "Is that even possible?" Ino shrugged. "If Naruto's force visions could lead us to the Jedi Library from another planet in the far reaches of space then I don't see why not. Did you ever see Hinata in your visions?" Sakura shook her head. "Actually, no. That was part of the reason I was so shocked when you said she was with him is I had no idea she was alive."

Ino nodded. "Well, it's just a theory but it does fit part of the puzzle." Sakura got glassy eyed again. "It also doesn't mean I love Naruto-kun any less. Even if I can see the situation logically I still long for his touch. The short kiss I had with him was like nectar…." the rosette said sadly. Ino took an earnest tone and said, "Sakura, we're going to work this out. If the masters here had fully trained you in control this wouldn't have happened. Anko had some serious force visions that had made a complete mess until she was trained properly. We _will_ work this out."

Sakura had a pained look on her face and asked, "What will I tell Naruto-kun?" Ino retorted. "_I_ will tell him you're having some serious issues right now and to try to treat you normally. He's skittish as a rabbit since you kissed him and feels guilty that it even happened. If you confessed to him what was really going on at this point he'd run for the hills. Trust me on this." Ino flipped her ponytail and sighed. It's getting late Sakura and we need our sleep. Let's call it a night." Ino and Sakura lay down to sleep with Sakura dreaming of her Naruto-kun giving her everything she needed….

It was an awfully long night for Ino. Hearing her pink haired friend moaning Naruto's name out in her sleep was getting old. The mind walker made the mistake of reading Sakura's surface thoughts and was shocked into a nosebleed from the incredible eroticism of it all. No wonder Sakura enjoyed her dreams so much! It was unbelievable. Ino wondered if Naruto was really that hot in the sack but quickly banished those thoughts. Maybe she could tease Hinata about it when they got back to Nardil. It would explain why the Hyuga heiress always seemed so…._refreshed_ in the mornings.

The morning started early and the ninjas all gathered back in Lee's room to confer about what had happened. Both groups surprised each other a great deal with their adventures. Jiraiya did most of the explaining about Orochimaru's plans for the future and most of the group didn't want to be involved with the snake. Jiraiya was all business though and said now that they were united, Tsunade should join Jiraiya in meeting with Orochimaru even if it was just to say "no" to the snake sannin. Tsunade asked Jiraiya if Orochimaru really had changed back into his old self and Jiraiya said that he truly hoped so but wasn't going to give their old teammate his full trust unless he was 100% positive.

Tsunade was reluctant but agreed to go along to meet Orochimaru along with Jiraiya. The toad sage soon contacted a very enthusiastic Orochimaru and they agreed to meet up on Malastare with just the three sannin and their apprentices. It took a while to hash out the exact details but within a week the ninjas were on their way to Malastare for a meeting that could well change their futures….

**Planet Malastare**

On the planet Malastare the groups landed separately and met up at a rather remote meeting spot the Dugs used near Port Pixelito. After everyone was inside Jiraiya and Naruto applied a chakra barrier around the cave like structure to make sure it was safe. Once it was activated the three sannin were sitting at the table and their respective apprentices were standing behind them. Also, Rahu had accompanied Orochimaru and Kabuto and was standing beside the latter. Introductions were made (for the sake of Rahu more than anything) and Orochimaru eagerly greeted and shook hands with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto and Sakura respectfully staid back out of reach.

Orochimaru started. "It is wonderful that the three sannin are reunited at last. I want you both to know how glad I am you two are giving me the chance to make up for the sins in our original lives. There have been some bumps along the way but we are slowly gathering our lost people." Tsunade sat back looking down her nose at Orochimaru. "I've heard what your general plans are but I would like to hear it straight from you before I agree to join in on this. I'm rather content be a medic where I am but if your cause is worthy I'll support it. Also, those of us that were deemed worthy to sign the contracts of the great summoning clans seem to be force sensitive whether we actually received sage training or not. This whole phenomenon makes me a bit curious; what do you think? It can't be just coincidence that we and our apprentices have high midi-chlorian counts."

Orochimaru nodded enthusiastically. "I believe we were chosen as summoners _because_ of our high midi-chlorian counts. I think somehow the higher summons could sense we were more in tune with them though they didn't know the scientific reasons why. Our world simply wasn't that technologically advanced. I understand that the tests aren't always reliable but from multiple tests we've determined that Kabuto and I have a count of around five to six thousand. Kabuto seems a bit more adept at practical use of the force but I seem to be gifted with visions that have guided my path. We both have been learning about the force from Master Chernobog who is Rahu-chan's teacher. Likewise he has learned a great deal from me in the ways of our people. I believe he has a place in our organization. He was the first to sense you were still alive Tsunade."

The snake sannin continued, "As for supporting our cause Tsunade, what could be more important than saving our people and their potential descendants from subjugation by twisted people? We've been divided, experimented on and brainwashed among various groups that I have gathered together. Luckily we're a resilient people. Most of us have escaped though we don't know how many are out there still. We're still looking. Terumi Mei's group needs to be found. That's forty of us out there in that group alone. My visions have told me that we three sannin will form the rallying points for our people. Under our careful guidance we ninjas can flourish again."

Tsunade responded, "Well, that's all well and good but even now your reputation precedes you. The kind of horrors of human experimentation you are condemning now are similar to things you yourself used to condone. Do the ninjas under your command actually trust you or do they follow you through fear?" Orochimaru grimaced. "I work on gaining their trust every single day. They know I am the strongest among them but I try to do everything for their benefit. I realize many of the group under Jiraiya do not trust me in the least and I have to come up with a way to bridge that gap. I believe if we sannin-"

Naruto spoke out suddenly. "Quiet; there's someone else inside the barrier!" Everyone was stunned into silence. Sakura asked "Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Naruto held up his hand to cut her off as he looked around slowly. He called out as he walked around the table, "I can hear you." He took another few steps as he neared Kabuto and said, "I can feel you." Naruto suddenly ignited his light saber and body-flickered over to a section of the stone wall. He swung his orange blade down and a man jumped out of the way from behind a holographic section of the wall. He was a pale, slim, greasy man with messy black hair. Naruto said "Now I can _see_ you!" The oily man activated a red light saber and said. "You want to play with light sabers boy? Let me teach you how a master handles one." He took a dueling stance and assumed the Makashi form. Rahu choked out "Master Chernobog?" in shock.

Naruto took his Juyo stance and hissed "You're dead." as he unleashed enough killing intent to make Chernobog nearly keel over. Naruto launch a series of fast, brutal strikes that were pounded into him by Master Skaros. Naruto remembered Skaros' instruction. _'A Makashi user is a supreme duelist. They are elegant and redirect your strikes away from them leaving you open to their counter attacks. The beauty of your Juyo is you can overwhelm their calm state of being with pure ferocity. Done properly, even a Makashi master will never know what hit them.'_ Chernobog quickly found himself completely on the defensive. The Juyo attacks had him reeling with the seemingly random strikes flying everywhere. It was like trying to fight an enraged beast! Chernobog finally made a counterstrike but Naruto jumped up and stuck to the ceiling with chakra. The dark Jedi was dumbfounded by this move and Naruto slashed at Chernobog's head with a brutal strike that the dark master barely blocked. Naruto dropped to the floor and delivered a chakra enhanced kick to Chernobog's family jewels. The Makashi master saw stars as he entered a world of pain. He dropped his light saber and fell to the floor in the fetal position….

Naruto kicked the Chernobog's light saber out of the Makashi user's reach and placed his foot on the dark Jedi's chest. Chernobog was still in agony but asked, "What _are_ you? Are you a Sith?" between gasps of pain from his throbbing groin. Naruto leveled the point of his orange blade at the man's eye level and said "Who are you working for?" coldly.

Naruto was broken out of his interrogating by Orochimaru's voice. "Wait, Naruto-kun! He is an ally; don't kill him!" Naruto's eyes never left the quivering form of Chernobog. He cranked his killing intent up more and asked Orochimaru, "Really? Then _why_ was he spying on us?" The snake sannin spoke calmly, "I don't know but I assure you we will find out. Please put your weapon away." Naruto shrugged and told Chernobog, "This is your lucky day. Next time I'll end you." With that Naruto deactivated his light saber and placed it back on his hip. He went over and picked up Chernobog's pistol shaped light saber and said "I'll be keeping this little trinket so you don't hurt yourself with it."

The reactions of everyone in the room were varied. Jiraiya was wide eyed and thought, _'He's just like Minato! Kind and friendly off the battlefield but fast and ruthless in combat on it.'_ The toad sannin looked at Chernobog holding his privates moaning in the floor and thought, _'He also seems to have Kushina's mean streak as well.'_

Tsunade was shocked. She had seen many Jedi spars before at the Jedi Academy on Ossus, but this was nothing like that. Her surrogate little brother/son figure had completely dismantled a man who was apparently some kind of master! Naruto's moves had been fluid and precise but at the same time they seemed to embody animal ferocity itself. That frightened her. She was worried for him….

Sakura nodded looking pleased. _This_ was the Naruto she had visions of. _This_ was the man she wanted to see. This was _her_ Naruto-kun at his best. Maybe she could work her way into his life yet….

For his part, Orochimaru was absolutely gob smacked. He had seen Chernobog toy with and defeat his opponents so many times that the idea of the dark master losing a fight _this_ badly seemed ludicrous even fifteen minutes ago. Uzumaki had _slaughtered_ him. Orochimaru remembered Minato and saw the same eyes in Naruto that his father had….Uzumaki was truly dangerous. The snake sannin _did not_ want to have him as an enemy.

Kabuto was terror struck. He had his own light saber and was training in the force. Both he and Rahu-chan had double-teamed Chernobog many times and each time the greasy man had taunted them, toyed with them and defeated them as if it was child's play. _Uzumaki Naruto was a monster!_ Kabuto knew if he tried anything against Naruto he would be dead in seconds. Seeing this spectacle was both frightening and sobering to the snake's apprentice….

Rahu had stars in her eyes. Seeing her pompous master get utterly destroyed brought her near_ orgasmic_ pleasure. She looked at Naruto stand aloof from the others watching Chernobog writhe. She eyed Naruto with lust. _'He is power incarnate! This is what I've been looking for in a master. There is no doubt in my mind he could overwhelm anyone in this room. How should I ingratiate myself to him? He clearly will be at the top someday and I wish to be by his side.' _

Once Naruto was sure Chernobog was down for the count he silently went back to his station standing quietly behind Jiraiya. Jiraiya turned to him and whispered "Violent much?" Naruto simply whispered back, "He could have been an assassin; I wasn't prepared to take that risk. I still think he's a spy. Orochimaru needs to do some house cleaning if we're going to be working with him." Jiraiya nodded grimly. "If this Chernobog is spying for someone we'll have to put him down. I don't care who he is friends with. We ninjas are in too precarious a situation to have a spy among us."

Orochimaru in the meantime had Kabuto and Rahu help him with the groaning Chernobog. Orochimaru was _not_ happy. "What were you thinking Chernobog? I already had Rahu here to pass along the information to you. _Why_ were you spying on us?" The dark Jedi kept whining about getting Kabuto to heal his privates which Orochimaru was not about to do until he got some answers. The snake sannin ranted, "Dammit, if we only had a Yamanaka here!" Jiraiya countered, "Actually, we do. She's out on our ship. Do you want me to call her?" Tsunade cut in with "Of course we want her here Jiraiya! If this guy's a spy he needs to be silenced."

Rahu was grinning madly inside. If they offed her pathetic master then it would be easy to play a lost lamb and get in close with Naruto. This was getting better by the second!

Sakura went to fetch Ino and explain the situation. She soon returned with Ino in tow. Ino smiled and piped up, "So where is the nutless wonder?" Tsunade could help but smirk at Ino's attitude. The girl was definitely just as feisty as Tsunade remembered. Orochimaru said "He's over here in the floor Yamanka-san." Ino grimaced at being in the snake's presence but went over anyway. She placed her hands on Chernobog's sweaty brow and asked "What all do we want to know?" looking at Naruto. Naruto's eyes looked fierce. "Anything you can pull out of his tiny mind. He was spying on us and I want to know why." Everyone looked a little oddly at Ino. They were wondering why she specifically asked _Naruto_ for instructions rather than any off the sannin.

Ino performed her jutsu and went in. The man had some psychic defenses but was too distracted from the pain to really fight her off. Naruto must have _really_ kicked him hard. Outside, Rahu asked the others with a puzzled look on her face "What exactly is she doing?" Rahu noticed that Ino was in a trance and Chernobog had stopped writhing around in pain almost as if he'd been sedated. Kabuto answered her, "The Yamanakas specialize in mind jutsus and interrogation. Rather than questioning him about what he did she is probing his mind for the information we need to know."

Ino came out of her jutsu and said, "What a piece of shit." in a disgusted tone. "He was hoping to gather this information to sell it later if he fell out of favor with the ninja. He doesn't trust Rahu to do such things since he believes she's too naïve. The guy is an opportunist. From what I can tell he was working willingly with the cloners on Edo for the pay even though it was _against_ force users. When it became clear that the ninja were in control he switched sides. His memories show he has followed this pattern for years. He switches sides whenever he feels it's to his advantage. He can't be trusted _at all_." Ino picked up thoughts of glee from Rahu even though Rahu's face was set in a look of shock. Ino would have commented about it but decided that maybe Chernobog had mistreated her in that past.

Orochimaru had a grim look on his face and said "Kabuto, make it look like a brain aneurism." Kabuto quickly nodded and with a swipe of his chakra scalpels later Chernobog was asleep forever….

Rahu came over and said to Naruto, "I no longer have a master to guide me in the ways of the force. She bowed to him submissively (and also to show some cleavage). She stated, "I, Rahu Apep do humbly ask to be your apprentice. I will do _anything_ so long as it pleases my new master." she added in a sultry voice. Sakura's temper went through the roof. She thought angrily, _'What does that hussy think she's doing coming on to my Naruto-kun?! I'll destroy her!'_

Naruto was surprised by this Rahu's idea that he could train her. He said calmly, "I'm not advanced enough in my force studies to teach anyone. I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you. Surely there are other masters that you have associated with?" Rahu simply smiled sexily and replied. "Such modesty. None of them hold a candle to _you_ Master Naruto. With your guidance I'm sure that Kabuto and I-" She suddenly felt the massive pressure of Naruto's killing intent upon her. It literally drove her to her knees. Naruto hissed dangerously, "I would sooner_ kill_ Kabuto than give him one _minute_ of training!" Rahu was having a hard time breathing and blurted out, "Forgive me Master Naruto! I never meant to anger you; I truly had no idea!" Naruto's killing intent relented and the albino girl found herself able to breathe and stand again. She knelt before Naruto and said "I am deeply sorry I offended you Master Naruto but I implore you to please teach me. I have so much I can learn from you." Naruto replied, "I may consider it in the future." just to get her off his back. She flashed a beautiful smile at him and exclaimed, "I promise you won't regret training me!" With that she walked away with a little extra sway in her hips.

Sakura was immensely pleased when Naruto flattened the albino with his killing intent and smiled inside seeing the girl whimper. She knew her Naruto-kun wasn't going to train Rahu now. The girl did her best to charm him into it but failed….

Rahu came back over to Kabuto and Orochimaru. Kabuto whispered to her, "What the hell were you doing?" with great jealousy in his voice. She whispered back in a matter-of-fact tone, "I was trying to gain us a new master; what else would I have been doing?" Kabuto seethed, "It looked like you were trying to seduce him to me!" She smiled and said soothingly, "You have nothing to worry about Kabuto-kun, you and he are in totally different classes in my eyes." Kabuto relaxed and said, "Sorry Rahu-chan, I guess I over-reacted. You are right. He and I are nothing alike." He said with a smile. She winked at him, "Its fine." as she thought, _'That's right Kabuto, he is everything while you are nothing! I will be at Master Naruto's side but not just yet….'_

Orochimaru told Kabuto and Rahu to move the body away so they could discuss things. Frankly though, the snake sannin really lost some face with his fellow teammates and was embarrassed by the whole situation. Bringing a spy into their midst wasn't exactly a good show. He did try to smooth over the situation though. "You've trained your student well Jiraiya. I have to say that was a very skillful display Nuruto-kun." Naruto nodded stoically. Seeing that was as good a reaction as he could get, Orochimaru brought out two holodisks. "This is what information I've managed to gather on the scientists and their backers Jiraiya. I hope you find it useful." handing Jiraiya one of the disks. The snake sannin turned to Tsunade. "This disk has everything I was able to gather up on the cloning process from the captured scientists and the one cloning cylinder Kabuto was able to salvage. If there are any other cylinders on Edo they a buried deep under the rubble of that lab. As much as I hate to admit it Tsunade; your medical knowledge far exceeds all the resources I have combined regarding the cloning process. I hope you can discover the workings of the facilities used to revive our people."

With their business concluded, the parties split up (Rahu going out of her way to say farewell to "Master" Naruto). It was a few days later that the group was back on Ossus and took a vote on their course of action. Lee and Tenten joined Naruto to be united with Neji again. Temari did likewise to be with Shikamaru (though she would _never _admit it). Tsunade knew Sakura had to go to get help after Ino fully explained the mental anguish Sakura was in. That left Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya. Tsunade was reluctant, Shizune was determined to stay by Lady Tsunade's side regardless and Jiraiya had finally worked up the courage to talk to Tsunade in private and make a confession. He said to her, "Tsunade-hime, I have been in love with you for two lifetimes; please give me a chance to prove I can make you happy. I already talked to Naruto. He told me if I wanted to stay behind to be with you he wouldn't hold it against me."

For the first time ever, Tsunade decided to take the risk and take Jiraiya up on his offer. "Alright Jiraiya, losing you to Pein and the Akatsuki broke my heart. It was one of the most painful things I ever went through. Maybe it's time to move on. We're young again and can start over." Jiraiya teared up and enveloped her in a hug. He whispered, "You won't regret this Tsunade-hime." She could feel the sincerity in his voice as he hugged her to his warm body. She felt tears as well but said, "If you start doing perverted stuff again I'll pound you." Jiraiya smiled as he pulled away. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

That's when Tsunade made her decision. "I guess our apprentices would be lost without us, eh Jiraiya?" The toad sannin smirked and said, "They are going to need our guidance to stay out of trouble." Tsunade sighed melodramatically, "Then I suppose you and I will have to join them then. Besides, I can't have Shizune following me around like last lifetime. We need to get her a man to settle down with."

With that finalized the five ninja in Tsunade's group bid their farewells to their many friends on Ossus and headed to the Misfire to start anew on Nardil surrounded by a slowly growing dysfunctional family of ninjas.

POSTSCRIPT:

Okay, a couple of things: Chernobog vs. Naruto: In my head the Makashi and Juyo styles are polar opposites. Master Skaros specifically beat "how to fight Makashi users" into Naruto's head to give him an edge because of this. Also, frankly Chernobog wasn't as good as he believed himself to be. He probably didn't qualify as a "master" Jedi at all. I was originally going to give Chernobog a back story about him stealing candy from babies and kicking puppies. The guy got by because he was a crafty and a turncoat, not because of his mediocre Jedi skills. So in a nutshell, Naruto comes across as a badass in this chapter because the deck was stacked _way_ in his favor. Anko gave Naruto far more trouble with her Ataru form even though it was a draw.

Also, Sakura is _not_ meant to be a shallow fan-girl for Naruto now. There is a lot going on with her and it will slowly be worked out. Blue out. 2/25/14


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm still working on getting chapters 7-10 retooled. It's a slow process.

Last time:

_That's when Tsunade made her decision. "I guess our apprentices would be lost without us, eh Jiraiya?" The toad sannin smirked and said, "They are going to need our guidance to stay out of trouble." Tsunade sighed melodramatically, "Then I suppose you and I will have to join them then. Besides, I can't have Shizune following me around like last lifetime. We need to get her a man to settle down with."_

_With that finalized the five ninja in Tsunade's group bid their farewells to their many friends on Ossus and headed to the Misfire to start anew on Nardil surrounded by a slowly growing dysfunctional family of ninjas. _

**Showdown**

The trip back to Nardil was _awkward_. The first thing that happened was Sakura sat her belongings by 'her' bunk which was actually Naruto and Hinata's. When she realized what had happened she scurried over to bunk in the center section of the ship next to Ino. As only Ino and Tsunade knew of Sakura's 'condition' they did their best to watch out for her. Ino spoke to Naruto about trying to treat Sakura normally as possible but Naruto was having issues as the look in Sakura's eyes towards him were either total adoration or sometimes outright lust. Then Sakura would quickly swing into a depressed state realizing what she was doing. It was hard for both of them.

Jiraiya was discussing force training with Tsunade. He explained what had happened with Anko to her and that gave Tsunade hope that Sakura would be okay. They also discussed Jiraiya's own training and wondered if Tsunade and Sakura couldn't achieve some equivalent of Sage mode. When Tsunade asked about the cloning processes that Orochimaru was wanting her to study (she was actually interested in the process herself) Jiraiya explained they had recovered the two cloning cylinders and the DNA samples that were hidden on Edo. Tsunade was eager to see these things but unlike Orochimaru was interested for academic purposes as opposed to reviving more ninja.

Tenten and Lee were eagerly discussing the reformation of team Gai. They were very happy that Neji was alive and were looking forward to seeing him. Lee also hit it off with Doc and came to the conclusion that even droids could have the "Flames of Youth" just like humans. For his part, Doc found the eccentric Lee to be friendly and amusing. Doc was also amazed that Lee and Tenten were old teammates with Neji by coincidence. Needless to say the cantankerous droid revealed Neji's secret profession as an art thief. The looks on Lee and Tenten's faces were absolutely priceless. If the droid had his way, Neji and his little group would _never _live it down.

Naruto contacted Nardil and told Shikamaru and the others about who they were bring home with them. The Nara didn't want to admit it but he was looking forward to seeing the "bossy, troublesome" Temari as she was to seeing the "lazy ass" Shikamaru. For his part, Naruto was cringing at the thought of all the rent it was going to cost them to live in the clan compound. He was sure Lady Damasca would have the details hammered out in stone before Naruto even got in to see her….

Jiraiya was reflecting on all this. With the addition of Tsunade's group, that brought them to a total of 20 ninjas and two children that could use chakra. There were 40 others out there that were following Mei originally but for the time being they were out of reach. Then there were at least 63 under Orochimaru's command but Jiraiya couldn't estimate if more were added to that number. Orochimaru and Kabuto had been very busy looking for others. On the other hand, if things turned ugly between Orochimaru's group and their own, they certainly had quality to offset Orochimaru's quantity. They had Tsunade, Mei and himself which were all Kage level plus Naruto whose strength Jiraiya was finding hard to classify. The more Naruto grew, the more it seemed he was destined to follow in his parent's footsteps….

Sakura wanted to explain to Naruto what was going on with her but every time she got near him she wanted to do things that would inspire Jiraiya to start a new book series. She hadn't admitted it to Ino but she was entertaining thoughts of trying to get Hinata to "share" Naruto with her but Sakura's logical side said it wasn't moral or possible. The worst part was the way Naruto looked like a frightened rabbit when she was near. Was it so obvious that she wanted him? Naruto looked like he feared her taking him by force (which admittedly had a certain kink to it in her mind). Sakura couldn't wait to get to Nardil and see the Masters. She knew she was fucked up in the head but no matter how much she argued with herself she couldn't let him go. Even worse, "Inner Sakura" had re-emerged and was lusting over Naruto like a piece of fresh meat. The more Sakura dwelt on the situation the worse her headache became.

**Planet Nardil**

Daca was awaiting Naruto with the other ninjas when the Misfire landed. It seemed that Naruto's nightmares were coming true and Lady Damasca was going to start charging him for housing all these people. Unfortunately for Naruto things were never that easy. Daca quickly approached him along with Hinata. He wanted to tell Hinata everything that had happened with Sakura but apparently that would have to wait. Hinata gave him a kiss to welcome him home and led Naruto along with Daca to see Lady Damasca. Lady Damasca was waiting for him in her office. She smiled slyly as he and Hinata sat in front of her, "Welcome back Lord Naruto, it seems like you are gathering your lost flock at an astounding rate. First there were seven of you but now there are twenty. What am I supposed to do with all of you? I admit you've done some wonderful things for the clan and my grandson but what are you going to do about all these extra mouths to feed?"

Naruto nearly face-faulted. He was expecting this but that was different from having it put on the table before him. He asked warily, "What is it you want in return, Lady Damasca? –And why are you of all people addressing me as Lord?" Damasca simply replied, "Well, with my grandson Keil relentlessly campaigning in your favor and you bringing back the Portal of Archimedes and unlocking the equally legendary sword of Lady Kasumi there has been a movement in the clan to officially adopt you as one of our own in addition to bestowing the title of Lord upon you." Naruto felt his danger senses flare up. He said "Lady Damasca, we ninja are obviously disrupting your clan's inner workings; for that I apologize. We will make arrangements to pay you back for all your help and leave as quickly as possible."

Damasca was shocked that he saw right through her ploy to get the ninjas directly under her command. So was Daca. Daca said sadly, "Lord Naruto, we don't want you to leave…." Daca was treated by the ninjas as a friend rather than a valued retainer; she would miss them if they left. Lady Damasca cleared her throat. "I'm sure such actions won't be necessary Naruto. My grandson would never forgive me if you left." Naruto was tired. The trip back with Sakura and all had him strung out as it was and he _still _needed to tell Hinata what had happened which he was absolutely dreading. Now Damasca was pulling a power play. Naruto growled out, "Then tell me what it is you _really_ want Damasca. I told you my people would do missions for you but we will not become your retainers or servants."

Daca was concerned, Lady Damasca liked getting things _her way_ and that was definitely _not_ what was going on. There was a tension rising in the air and the HRD was concerned it would lead to some kind of fallout. The fact was most of the clan really did want the ninja as part of the family like a separate branch family but Naruto didn't seem to want to be involved at all. He really acted as if the ninja would sooner pack their bags and leave rather than fall into the Shamshir clan's hierarchy. Damasca said softly, "You must be exhausted from your trip Naruto. I should not have brought this up until you were properly rested. Perhaps we can discuss things tomorrow after lunch?" Naruto nodded briskly and taking Hinata by the hand said, "We know the way out." They left in a body flicker before Damasca could utter another word.

Damasca sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Alright Daca, what do you think?" Daca went into what Damasca called 'reporting mode' and said. "On the positive side, he didn't say they were going to leave." Damasca sighed again and asked, "What do you _really_ think Daca?" Daca took her more normal tone of voice. "The clan would not be happy if they left. They view the ninja as long lost cousins through Lady Kasumi and see Lord Naruto as an agent of change for our clan." The Grandmaster questioned, "Do you really think he has that much pull?" Daca replied "He does at this point but I also know him well enough to know he wouldn't ever use that influence against you. He is too honorable. He just views himself as a transient visitor and you wish to make him and the other ninja part of the clan. He has his own agenda and although I think he deeply values the friendship with the Shamshirs he views himself as a person than cannot be dissuaded from his destiny." Lady Damasca said frustrated, "The boy needs to see how much both his people and the Shamshirs can gain from each other! We could provide them with all the support they need but we need their sworn loyalty to do so. Why must he be so stubborn?! I would even provide Naruto a place among the council if it would cement our relationship. We have found other children that may have the potential to use chakra and we _need_ his help."

They sat in silence for a moment. Daca then spoke. "I believe you should consult with Jiraiya about this. He was Naruto's master and they have a strong bond. If you convince Jiraiya of your cause then it's possible he could influence Naruto's point of view. I would tread carefully though because Jiraiya was their spymaster. If he senses you are trying to deceive him it could totally backfire." Damasca smiled. "You have grown wise since I first met you Daca." Daca was surprised at this comment. The Grandmaster continued, "I have come to value your impartial judgment although I think you have become much closer to the ninja than I ever suspected possible. You value them as your friends do you not?" Daca looked a bit self conscious and then said, "I cannot deny it milady. They treat me as their friend instead of an HRD that serves the clan."

Lady Damasca sat back. "Please inform Naruto that we will put things off until his new friends have settled in. I will talk with Jiraiya soon." Daca nodded, pleased with her leader's decision.

Meanwhile, the other ninja were getting settled in. Team Gai had a heartfelt reunion. Even Neji was glass eyed although Lee was the one openly sobbing for all of them. His cries of "Youthfulness" echoed across the compound….at least he'd dropped the bowl haircut and green spandex. Ino took Sakura and Temari to see Shikamaru. It was obvious to Ino that Shikamaru and Temari were very happy to see each other. Shikamaru lazily offered to show Temari around because it would be 'troublesome' to do later which she accepted. By that evening the entire group save Naruto and Hinata were together visiting. Lee decided to ask Neji about the whole art stealing business and Neji blushed like Hinata used to. He was going to deflect that question towards Hanabi but found that Hanabi made a quick escape with Konohamaru in tow. Neji silently swore revenge on those two for leaving him in the hot seat….

Naruto was in his room explaining the whole Sakura situation to Hinata. Hinata was a bit shocked that Sakura was acting that way but assured Naruto it wasn't his fault that Sakura kissed him. She could tell he felt awful about it and had been beating himself up for days. Hinata kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair while he slowly relaxed. Hinata didn't understand what had come over Sakura and decided to talk to Ino first. The Hyuga heiress knew the whole situation was a mess from what Naruto related to her. There was also the question of the ninjas joining the Shamshir clan that Lady Damasca had been not-so-subtly pressuring Hinata about. In Naruto's absence apparently the Shamshir clan considered "Lady Hinata" in charge. Hinata managed to ward the Grandmaster off but it was a tension she could do without. They finally decided to call it a night but then heard a soft knock on the door. Naruto was about to have a fit but Hinata activated her byakugan and saw it was Daca. Hinata threw on her robe and went over to the door to see what Daca needed, she asked, "What brings you here so late Daca?" Daca replied, "Lady Damasca wishes for you and the newer ninja to get settled in and put off what was discussed earlier until a later date. I'm sorry for bothering you so late but I thought you might sleep better knowing this." Hinata nodded and thanked Daca before closing the door. After she told Naruto the two just decided to curl up and hold each other for the night. They were both stressed out and needed sleep more than anything else.

The next morning Naruto and Hinata slept in late. They woke up in each other's arms and were quite comfortable until mid morning when they finally crawled out of bed. When they got up they visited with the other ninjas to see if everyone had their own rooms and such. Hinata saw Sakura who waved weakly at her. The Hyuga was thinking about marching up and getting in Sakura's face but decided to be diplomatic about it. After Hinata shooed Naruto away to see how the children's training was going she went to talk to Sakura who had called Ino over for help. Hinata said, "I understand you've caused some issues for my Naruto-kun. Would you care to explain why?" Hinata's voice was sharp as a razor. Ino cut in and said, "Sakura's been suffering from force visions like Anko was. You know how many problems Anko had to work out." Hinata took a step forward and said "Anko wasn't trying to rape Naruto-kun with her eyes Ino. I want an explanation from Haruno, not you."

Sakura said, "I'm sorry Hinata but because of these visions I've fallen in love with Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists in anger. "Then get over him Haruno! Naruto-kun is _mine_, not yours. You ignored him throughout our first lifetimes and I have loved him for _both!_ You have no right to even say you love him, let alone kiss him." she seethed. Sakura started tearing up. "I said I'm sorry Hinata! I can't help it. I've come here to get the masters to help me with these visions I'm having about Naruto." Hinata's eyes suddenly widened. "Just _what_ kind of visions are these you're having about _my_ man?" Ino stepped in between the other two kunoichi. "That's enough Hinata! Sakura knows Naruto is with you. Please don't escalate this into a fight. Forehead's messed up already and you're not making the situation any better. Please Hinata, calm down!"

Hinata was angry beyond words at this point. She had promised herself not to get angry but when Sakura claimed she _loved_ Naruto Hinata lost it. The killing intent coming off Hinata was massive._ 'How dare she fantasize about my Narotu-kun!' _Sakura was a mess and was already crying. It was then Tsunade showed up. She said in a calm but commanding voice. "That's enough. Ino, take Sakura to your room and calm her down. Hinata come with me." Hinata shot one last death glare at Sakura and stormed away following Tsunade. Tsunade said to Hinata, "It's not what you think Hinata. She's not trying to steal Naruto from you." Hinata asked with a furious look on her face, "Then what is your _beloved apprentice_ trying to do Lady Tsunade? Tsunade almost got mad herself at this comment but said, "I will explain what we think is going on to you Hinata but you must calm down and think clearly. I understand your anger but listen to what I have to say. If nothing else do it for Naruto's sake. He wouldn't want you fighting."

Hinata stood there for a moment and thought _'Naruto-kun wouldn't want me fighting Sakura.' _She calmed herself a bit, turned to Tsunade and said, "Let's find some place private to talk." in a business like tone. Hinata led Tsunade back to her and Naruto's room and offered Tsunade a place at the table and some refreshments. Hinata was trying to lose her anger and tension but she feared what Tsunade had to say would make her even angrier. Finally, Hinata sat down and said "Lady Tsunade, please explain everything to me." Tsunade took a deep sigh and said, "What I'm about to tell you could make you very angry Hinata; I won't sugarcoat it. I also want you to promise me you won't tell Naruto about it or things will never be normal between him and Sakura again." Hinata looked shocked and then angry. "You want me to hide things from Naruto-kun? He is my husband in all but name. I can't be keeping secrets from him. I won't do it!"

Tsunade sighed. She supposed if her love's old flame showed up claiming to love him she'd be really pissed too. She said in a nurturing tone, "Hinata, I can't tell you if you don't give your word. I know you and Naruto keep no secrets from each other but believe me when I tell you it's not good for Naruto to hear about. He might completely flip if he heard this. Furthermore, it's still a working theory so we're not 100% that it's true. Please try to understand Hinata." Hinata argued back and forth with herself for a while and then finally said, "Alright Lady Tsunade, I give you my word as the head of the Hyuga clan that I will keep this secret. But if it poses a danger to Naruto-kun I will tell him regardless." Tsunade nodded. It was probably the best she was going to get. She asked, "Does this room have a silencing seal?" Hinata nodded and channeled chakra into a seal on the wall and stated "The room is secure now."

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Hinata, what do you know about force visions?" Hinata replied, "Naruto-kun says the can show the past or possible futures. He saw you in the Library on Ossus which led him to you." The slug sannin nodded, "That's correct. We believe Sakura's visions have shown her what has been going on with Naruto over the last year or so. She was able to tell Ino about Naruto training under Master Skaros and about him training young Damascus in incredible detail as if she was actually there. Her visions started bothering her until the Jedi masters on Ossus gave her a little training to control them. Unfortunately they would only teach her enough to get by; not enough to truly master them. Are you with me Hinata?" Hinata nodded and asked "So in Sakura's head she has been traveling with us for a long time?"

The slug sannin nodded in affirmation. "After the training her visions no longer bothered her while she worked but then she still experienced being with your group as she rested. What we suspect is she was seeing things in her visions from _your_ point of view Hinata. Of the whole party you had with you she was somewhat aware of everyone but didn't know that _you_ were even alive. She had visions of falling in love with Naruto and being intimate with him through your eyes Hinata. She's fallen in love with him because in her visions _she_ was _you_. Just as you fell in love with him, she did. When you shared intimate moments with him, she did. When he told you he loved you she was told _he loved her_. We believe that somehow through the force she saw Naruto entirely through your eyes so she couldn't _help_ but fall in love with him. Ino is trying to figure out how or why this happened and we're hoping that the Shamshir Masters here can straighten it out. Do you understand me when I tell you it's truly _not_ Sakura's fault? She didn't mean for any of this to happen. When Naruto appeared on Ossus just as she had foreseen she tried to kiss him thinking he had come there to sweep her off her feet. Instead, when she found out he was in love with you and not her it was as if her whole world imploded. Please show her some compassion Hinata."

Hinata had burning tears flooding down her cheeks; she looked up at Tsunade with angry eyes and shrieked, "Sakura has seen every private and special moment that Naruto-kun and I have shared together like some kind of force-voyeur and you want me to show her compassion?! I don't care if it's her _fault_ or not! I don't care if she thinks she _loves_ him or not. I'm going to _KILL_ that bitch!" It took all of Tsunade's considerable strength to hold Hinata back from going out and destroying Sakura with every fiber of her being. Finally Hinata's strength gave out. Hinata curled up in the floor and started sobbing as Tsunade felt her own heart breaking. All she could do was apologize repeatedly to Hinata as the girl sobbed in the floor. Tsunade went to pull Hinata up to cradle the girl when the door came flying open with such force that it nearly flew off its hinges. It was Naruto….

Naruto had been outside training Damascus and Nagi when he suddenly felt pain and anguish come from Hinata. He ran into the compound and burst into his room and found Tsunade hovering over Hinata on the floor. He said panicked, "Hinata-hime, what happened?" He looked at Tsunade who had a terrible look of guilt on her face. Tsunade said, "Please Naruto, let me explain-" Naruto's eyes turn completely feral as he shifted into sage mode. "What did you do to my Hinata-hime, Tsunade?!" Tsunade exclaimed, "Calm down Naruto, I'm trying to-" The sound seals collapsed under the pressure from his chakra and the whole compound heard Naruto enraged voice. "You've already done enough damage! Get out before I _destroy_ you!" Tsunade nodded and said quickly, "I'll leave but-" Naruto hissed in a deadly tone; "Get. Out. Now." With that Tsunade left with tears in her eyes.

Naruto created a clone to close the door and set up new sound seals. He saw Hinata's broken, crying form and said, "We're alone Hinata-hime; I'm here for you." Hinata launched herself into his arms as she cried and said; "I don't care what she sees, make love to me Naruto-kun. Take all my pain away." Naruto didn't know who 'she' was but knew his hime needed him. Naruto worshipped Hinata like a goddess until their strength was gone late that night. His shadow clone guarded the door to make sure no one got in to bother them. It wasn't until the middle of the night that the clone sensed his original and Hinata-chan where finally sleeping peacefully….

The Shamshir clan was in a bit of an uproar. Someone had upset Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata and they wanted to know who and why. Naruto's clone told them it was personal business and to kindly give them some time to work things out. Rumors were flying all over the compound but only Tsunade knew the whole truth. She rushed to Jiraiya's room and told him the whole story. Tsunade was terribly upset that things had spiraled out of control so badly and Jiraiya held her close until she drifted off to sleep. Tsunade was a strong woman but not being able to help those she loved tore her apart inside. Naruto threatening her nearly broke her heart. She wanted to go back and patch things up with Naruto and Hinata but knew they needed time to sort things out themselves. Tsunade slept uneasily but after several hours drifted off completely knowing Jiraiya would take care of her.

Hinata awoke the next morning with her eyes bright and a contented expression on her face. Naruto was still in a deep sleep with his arms wrapped around her. She dozed for a while enjoying the warmth and sat up when she felt Naruto start to stir. He awoke and saw the pleased expression on her face. He asked, "Are you feeling better Hinata-chan? I was so worried last night." Hinata ran her hand through her disheveled hair and told him, "I'm alright thanks to you." She kissed him sweetly and said. "We need to get up and straighten things out with Sakura and Lady Tsunade." Naruto frowned. "What did Tsunade do that upset you so much? I've never been so angry at her since Jiraiya's death."

Hinata sighed. "Naruto-kun, Tsunade spoke to me about what's happening with Sakura. It made me so furious I was going to go and attack Sakura. Lady Tsunade held me down so I would hurt anybody and I burst into tears. When you came in she was attempting to comfort me." Naruto felt very guilty and whispered, "I have to apologize for what I said to Tsunade baa-chan. I thought she hurt you." Hinata cupped his cheek and ran her thumb over his whisker marks. "I'm sure she'll forgive you Naruto-kun. But you really do need to talk to her and clear the air."

Naruto agreed with Hinata but looked puzzled, he asked "So what did Tsunade say about Sakura that upset you so badly?" Hinata said with a pained expression on her face, "Lady Tsunade swore me to secrecy about it. I gave her my word Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry but she didn't want you to know yet." Naruto looked a bit frustrated but then he said, "I won't ask you about it then. Don't feel bad Hinata-chan. Just don't attack Sakura when you talk to her." The Hyuga heiress nodded. "I'm very bothered by this whole situation but I'm no longer enraged about it. I'm going to have a quiet, private conversation with Sakura and try to work things out. Let's shower and get dressed. Then you can talk to Tsunade while I talk to Sakura. I need to apologize for my behavior to Lady Tsunade as well."

Naruto dispatched a few clones to look for Tsunade after he was dressed and soon went to see her in person. He thought about going together with Hinata to see both Tsunade and Sakura but Hinata wanted to do it separately. He found Tsunade sitting on a deck that looked out over the training grounds. She was sitting alongside Jiraiya. Naruto figured Baa-chan and Ero-sennin would be upset with him but he went forward to face it head on anyway. Jiraiya turned to Naruto first. "Are you going to stand there all day gaki? If you want to talk to us come out on the deck." Naruto sighed, "I need to talk to Baa-chan in private, Ero-sennin. Please understand I'm here to apologize." Jiraiya felt Tsunade squeeze his hand as she whispered, "It's alright." Jiraiya nodded his head and said, "If either of you need me I'll be inside." He patted Naruto's shoulder on the way in.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _'At least Ero-sennin's not angry at me.'_ Naruto walked up beside Tsunade. When she turned to face him he kneeled in front of her and said in a sad tone, "I'm so sorry for the things I said Tsunade Baa-chan. If there was some way to take it back I would. Seeing Hinata-chan there in the floor so upset made me want to protect her more than anything else. I was stupid thinking you had hurt her. Please forgive me." He had tears in his eyes by this point. Tsunade expected him to still be mad at her and here he was apologizing! She hugged him and said, "It's alright Naruto. I upset Hinata terribly though I didn't mean to. It was only natural that you wanted to protect her. I'm sorry this all happened. I forgive you for yelling at me."

They held each other for a few moments and after they separated she had a vein bulging in her forehead. She conked him on top of the head and said, "I'm seventeen or eighteen for god's sake! _Don't_ call me Baa-chan!" With that, Naruto felt a tremendous weight come off his shoulders and smiled while he rubbed his head. Everything between him and Tsunade was okay again.

Feeling the tension leaving a very relieved Tsunade asked Naruto to sit down with her for a few minutes and talk. Tsunade explained what had happened between her and Hinata while discreetly leaving out what was going on with Sakura. Naruto told her that Hinata was coming by later to patch things up after she talked to Sakura. Alarm bells went off in Tsunade's mind. "What do you mean Hinata's going to talk to Sakura?! Yesterday Hinata would have _killed_ Sakura if I hadn't stopped her! This is serious Naruto." Naruto shook his head and said, "It's alright Tsunade. Hinata promised me she wouldn't lay a finger on Sakura. She said they were going to have a quiet, private chat. I wish you would tell me what's going on with Sakura though, it's hard for me to help her if I'm kept in the dark."

Jiraiya stepped out on the deck. They knew he was within earshot but this was the first time he said anything. "Naruto, believe me when I tell you that you don't want to know. Sakura's really messed up right now and needs training the way Anko did. Tsunade and I wouldn't keep this from you if it wasn't important. After things are fixed up with Sakura she can tell you what happened herself. Until then please trust our judgment." Naruto nodded slowly and said, "Alright Ero-sennin. I won't ask again but someday I want to know the whole story. I'm going to go check up on Hinata-chan and make sure no trouble has started."

Meanwhile, Hinata had found Sakura sitting with Ino in Sakura's new room. She knocked on the door and Sakura came to answer it. Sakura looked at Hinata in surprise and said, "Hinata, I wasn't expecting you to visit. I-" Hinata cut her off in a business like tone, "Sakura, I've been appraised of your situation by Lady Tsunade. I want to talk to you privately about it." Sakura's face fell and she stepped aside for Hinata to come in. Sakura motioned towards her sitting table and said "Please join us. Ino and I were just discussing the issue."

Hinata looked at Ino for a moment and Ino said, "I'm not leaving forehead alone with you Hinata. You're too volatile right now." Hinata looked at the floor and ground out, "Fine, stay if you wish." Sakura and Hinata sat down facing each other and Ino was off to Sakura's side I case she had to intervene. Ino figured that if it came down to it she would try to stop Hinata from hurting Sakura if it was necessary.

Hinata sat in silence for a few moments while she gathered her thoughts. Finally, she spoke in a calm, authoritative manner that her father Hiashi always used. "Sakura, I cannot begin to tell you how violated I feel by this situation. Did you experience what Naruto-kun and I did last night?" Sakura nodded guiltily. Hinata let out an angry breath and said, "That was a private, intimate, special time to only be shared by a husband and wife. I have no idea how this all came to pass but I want you to understand that Naruto-kun and I are together. I don't care if you_ think_ you love him or not; _he is not yours_. I'm hoping that Ino and the others can help you through this difficult time but do not expect any sympathy from me. If you try to act on these supposed feelings that you harbor for him or try to seduce him in any way I will make you suffer pain until you beg for death." Sakura looked broken and was about to say something but Hinata stopped her before she could. "I understand this is not your fault or intention Sakura but right now I am not _capable_ of forgiving you for this. I ask that you stay away from me and the man I consider my _husband_ until this situation has passed. I promised Naruto-kun I would not harm you but my temper is rising. I'm going to leave before I start acting irrational." With that, Hinata stood up and went to leave the room. She stopped at the door with her byakugan glare at full force. "Do not forget my words Sakura." After that Hinata left and closed the door behind her.

POSTSCRIPT:

And done. This is not going to be a harem folks. From my personal experience having one relationship is a full time job. I can't imagine having two or more. I also can't see women as fearsome as the kunoichi in Naruto sharing _anyone_ unless it was some political situation where they had to. (I also wouldn't know how to write it). At any rate, I enjoy a harem story as well as the next person but it's not going to happen in this particular story. Blue out. 3/1/14


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks everyone for your continued support. I still haven't found a beta but I am attempting to improve my atrocious grammar. Chapters 7-10 are still being retooled; it's taking some time.

Last time:

_"I understand this is not your fault or intention Sakura but right now I am not __capable__ of forgiving you for this. I ask that you stay away from me and the man I consider my __husband__ until this situation has passed. I promised Naruto-kun I would not harm you but my temper is rising. I'm going to leave before I start acting irrational." With that, Hinata stood up and went to leave the room. She stopped at the door with her byakugan glare at full force. "Do not forget my words Sakura." After that Hinata left and closed the door behind her. _

**Power Games**

Sakura wept mournfully after Hinata left. "I wonder if Hinata and I will ever be friends again. I really can't blame her but it's so hard when I love Naruto-kun so much…."

Ino put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "That's what we have to break you of, Sakura. The fact you're in love with Naruto is bad enough but what's worse is you don't want to change that." Ino said frustrated, "Admit it, if Naruto came on to you you'd be overjoyed even if it destroyed Hinata."

Sakura nodded sadly. "You're right Ino. I'd give him myself in a heartbeat regardless of the consequences. I'm so hooked on him it's like a drug. I have to somehow block these visions out and wean myself off Naruto-kun. The things we did last night-"

Ino cut in. "It wasn't _you_ Sakura; it was the things he did _with Hinata_ last night! In your head you still can't make the distinction. You are right about one thing though; you're hooked on visions of Naruto like a drug. I wish Dad was here. Maybe he or one of the other Yamanakas ran into something like this before. I'm studying what psychology texts I can to help you but for your own safety you'd best stay away from Naruto and _especially_ Hinata. I know you are tough but she's become a truly fearsome kunoichi. After what she did to Anko even in body armor I know she would seriously hurt you."

Sakura looked a bit shocked, "Why on earth would Hinata be fighting Anko?"

Ino went on to describe the way Naruto's group met up with Anko and Iruka. The two girls talked well into the afternoon. Finally, a pair of the Shamshir clan healers arrived to talk about these force visions and what they could do about them. Apparently it would be possible to enhance Sakura's ability to block out the visions but the main problem was Sakura had to truly _want_ to stop the visions from coming. At this point with her obsession with Naruto it wouldn't work. It was a difficult situation and the healers agreed that they should study the archives to see if there wasn't another way they could help Sakura. A big question was _why was she seeing and feeling things from Hinata's point of view?_ They wondered if they wouldn't have to train Hinata's mind as well to keep the thoughts from being _accessible_ to Sakura. One of the two healers had an elegant solution for that; teach Hinata the art of Teras Kasi. One of its tenets was to block force users from reading their thoughts. It was an interesting idea but on the flip side Ino was concerned that Hinata would become even _more_ deadly and thus a bigger danger to Sakura's well being. The healers assured Ino that they had faith in Lady Hinata and wouldn't have brought it up if they didn't. With that in mind the healers left to look into the archives and left Sakura and Ino to their own devices….

Hinata went to wash her face and cool off after her meeting with Sakura. In spite of herself Hinata had started to lose her temper with the pink haired kunoichi. In a way Hinata was glad Ino had stayed as she acted as a buffer between the Hyuga heiress and Sakura. She would thank Ino later in private. Hinata had never been really close to Sakura but she had always been a comrade that Hinata trusted and could depend on. That was all shattered now. Hinata hoped some day they could put this all behind them but for now she wanted Haruno to keep her distance from both Naruto-kun and Hinata herself.

After washing her face and tidying up a bit, Hinata went to find Tsunade to apologize for her behavior. Hinata was embarrassed she had acted that way but she hoped Lady Tsunade would understand how sorry she was. Hinata soon found Tsunade leaving her room on some business. Hinata thought about delaying till later but decided it would be best to fix things as soon as possible.

Hinata spoke quietly, "Lady Tsunade, could I have a moment of your time? It can wait until later if you have something pressing going on." she said with doubt in her voice.

Tsunade saw the shy side of Hinata surfacing and smiled softly. "I have nothing that is important as making things better between us Hinata. Why don't you join me in my room and we can talk a while." Tsunade opened the door and motioned Hinata in.

Hinata sat at a coffee table while Tsunade got her something to drink. Hinata wondered why the slug sannin was being such a gracious host and why she was not angry. Once Tsunade sat down with her Hinata spoke. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for my deplorable behavior Lady Tsunade. I humbly ask for your forgiveness in this matter. I was blinded by rage and I want to thank you for stopping me from harming others. I also ask you to be lenient with Naruto-kun. He had no idea what was going on and assumed the worst."

Tsunade marveled at Hinata's elegant behavior. She remembered being trained to speak that way herself as a member of a noble clan but unlike with Hinata it never really stuck with her. She said, "Hinata, there is nothing to forgive. I have been in love and I probably would have reacted the same way in your situation. I admit I was shocked but upon reflection I realized how badly I put things. I'm truly sorry for hurting you so."

Hinata felt immense relief that things were okay. She asked, "Are things alright between you and Naruto-kun? I know he loves you like a mother and felt terribly guilty for yelling at you."

The slug sannin reassured her, "Me and the knucklehead made up. I did have to hit him on the head for calling me Baa-chan though. I'm the same age as you two now; he can he call me old?!" It was too much for Hinata. She burst into a fit of giggles at her Naruto-kun's behavior. Tsunade soon joined in on the laughter thinking about the silliness of it all. Only Naruto would manage to insult someone he was trying to make up with.

After the laughter died down, Tsunade asked, "Did you talk to Sakura? Naruto said you promised not to hurt her."

Hinata turned serious and nodded. "I did speak with her this morning and I'm glad Ino was there because I felt myself losing my temper. I told Sakura how violated I felt and to stay away from Naruto-kun and myself. I am trying very hard not to hate your apprentice Lady Tsunade but it is very difficult. I think for now staying away from each other is for the best. Maybe after this whole situation has passed I can at least trust her as a comrade again, but I doubt we will ever be friends again. She has hurt me greatly whether it was intentional or not."

Tsunade felt melancholy about the situation but figured it was the best she could get at this point. It was better than Sakura openly lusting after Naruto and Hinata killing her as a result. Love affairs and crimes of passion always had disastrous results. She hoped someday the two girls might be able to mend their broken relationship but at this point that was asking too much. The blond said, "Hinata, maybe staying distant from each other is for the best at this time. I know you are a kind girl and I hope by some miracle you and Sakura can reconcile someday but I wouldn't blame you at all if you don't. Ino has arranged time for some clan healers to come and discuss the situation and I will be involved too. I assure you we will do our best to fix this situation Hinata. Please try to bear with us for the time being."

Hinata nodded solemnly and replied, "I will try my best Lady Tsunade." Changing topics she asked, "Do you know where Naruto-kun might be?"

Tsunade nodded. "That's where I was headed before we had this little chat. Naruto and Jiraiya decided to have a spar on the lake to blow off some unwanted steam. Jiraiya told me that during the three year trip they took together they would do that if the stress got to be too much." Then she shrugged, "Men can't visit to work things out. They do better when they try to clobber each other. Anyway, I figured I'd head down there and check on them in case they went overboard. Would you care to join me?"

Hinata nodded amicably and said. "I'd like that Lady Tsunade." With smiles on their faces the two headed out to make sure the two toad sages hadn't knocked each other unconscious.

When the two kunoichis made it down to the lake they found Lady Damasca and Pax amongst a crowd of onlookers watching Jiraiya and Naruto spar. Damasca commented, "It's simply amazing how they can control the environment around them. They aren't even using the force right now; just chakra." Pax nodded with wide eyes in confirmation.

Many others in the crowd were excited as well. A younger woman commented, "Ninja abilities are so cool. It's a shame Lord Naruto and Master Jiraya are taken. Otherwise I'd introduce myself." Several other younger women agreed.

Hinata and Tsunade thought in unison '_Fangirls?!_' but had their attention drawn away by Lady Damasca beckoning them over. The grandmaster said, "Hello ladies, did you come to enjoy the show? It seems the two of them are so intent on their spar that they are oblivious to the crowd watching them. I have to say that Lord Naruto and Master Jiraiya's display of skills are most impressive."

Hinata replied, "I doubt they are oblivious to the crowd Lady Damasca. They are holding back so the onlookers don't get hit in the crossfire. High level jutsus can be very destructive you know." The crowd looked wide eyed at Hinata's dismissal of the fight as 'holding back.' Hinata continued, "Where are my manners? Lady Damasca, may I present Lady Senju Tsunade, our Hokage. Lady Tsunade, this is Lady Damasca Shamshir, The Grandmaster and head of the illustrious Shamshir clan."

The two leaders bowed to each other. Damasca said, "I'm very pleased to meet the woman that Lord Naruto considers to be like a mother to him." She said with a smile.

Tsunade had to swallow the lump in her throat about how Naruto felt about her. "I'm honored to meet the leader of the clan that has helped us ninja so much."

Damasca waived it off and said, "Think nothing of it. We always help those we consider family." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this comment as Damasca continued. "I hope the issues with Lord Naruto have been resolved. I sensed great pain through the force from him last night but he seems to be at peace now." Tsunade nodded gently as Damasca said with a gleam in her eye, "Speaking of family, as you and Master Jiraiya are close to Lord Naruto, would you two be adverse to sitting down with me and visiting a bit about things? Lord Naruto obviously is your clan head but I would like some additional insights from those near to him."

Tsunade for her part was a bit puzzled but decided to be cooperative. "I'm sure Jiraiya and I could sit down together with you. Would tomorrow be alright? I know Naruto and Jiraiya will probably wear each other out with this spar from past experience."

Damasca's eye sparkled. "That would be wonderful Lady Tsunade! I look forward to our visit." With that, Tsunade exchanged glances with Hinata who had suspicion in her eyes. Tsunade would make sure to talk to the girl later….

Later that evening Tsunade was dragging Jiraiya back to his room. As she expected the spar wore both men out and she needed to treat a few of her man's bumps and bruises. Tsunade thought '_When did I start thinking of Jiraiya as mine?_' She decided to roll with it. The feeling of being with someone again after so long made feel her happy inside. When Jiraiya came out of his shower he laid down where Tsunade could help him with her healing jutsus. As she treated his injuries they began to talk.

Jiraiya wasn't sure whether to be proud or disgruntled. "I tell you hime, that boy grows stronger every day. I remember toying with him when we sparred but now he's a serious threat even when we're holding back. If he hasn't done it already he will surpass me someday."

Tsunade chuckled. "Isn't that what every master wants for their disciple? I would be so proud if Sakura surpassed me someday. Of course, we need to get her through these rough times first." Tsunade sighed as she healed another bruise. "Speaking of rough times, I met Lady Damasca today. She's a dangerous woman. She wants to 'visit' with you and I after dinner tomorrow."

Jiraiya groaned as Tsunade healed a particularly sore spot. "Well, Lady Damasca is very dangerous in how clever she is. I don't know if you're aware Tsunade but although the Shamshirs are basically human they age at half the rate we do. They grow up normally up to about twenty but once that's done their aging slows way down. Lady Damasca is in her mid-eighties and has great-grandchildren even though she could pass off to be in her thirties. It was a real shocker to me. The oldest member of their clan is 219 years old and still gets around well from what I understand. I wish we had that longevity."

Tsunade was astounded. "Is there anything else unique about them? This is fascinating from a medical standpoint."

Jiraiya nodded. "Well, they are like swans in that the take mates for life. I don't know how that philosophy started but the only way they will remarry is if their mate dies. Even then a mate might mourn their loved one the rest of their lives rather than take another. I guess the fact their founder had a second wife after the first died was unusual. The fact that he actually had a second family with her was unusual as well. Lady Kasumi was a ninja which is why there's chakra hidden in the family."

The Senju asked, "What would they do about cases of infidelity? Do they grant divorces? I hate to say it but Sakura's condition could put her in a very bad light with them."

The toad sage replied, "I honestly don't know hime. It's a tabooed subject. Given how strict they are about the subject I'd kind of fear to find out. So what's the bit with Lady Damasca? You act a bit wary of her."

Tsunade gathered her thoughts and said, "Well, I spoke to Hinata about the subject and the Shamshir clan considers us cousins because Lady Kasumi was a ninja though we have no explanation as to how that came about. Anyway, Lady Damasca wants to induct us into the clan as a 'branch family.' There are already two branch families, The Isis and the Landsdale lines from what Hinata said. They enjoy all the same benefits as other clan members but have to bow to the decisions of the high council which Lady Damasca is head of. It's considered an extremely high honor but…."

"….Ultimately we'd have to answer to Lady Damasca's commands." Jiraiya finished for her. Then he asked, "What does Naruto think? I know the Shamshirs view him as the 'clan head' of the ninjas."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "When Damasca hinted at the subject Naruto said we would pay her back monetarily and leave to find another place to live, presumably Edo. Hinata said he was very stressed at the time but she knew Naruto was dead serious. Apparently Lady Damasca dropped the subject immediately."

Jiraiya looked wide eyed. "The gaki said _that_ to Damasca? Damn, he's got bigger balls than I thought."

"He always does the unexpected." said Tsunade with a shrug. "Anyway, I guess Damasca's been pressuring Hinata to join the Shamshirs in Naruto's absence. Hinata believes that Damasca's going to try to convince us so _we_ will convince Naruto."

Jiraiya sat up and sighed. "Well hime, let's listen to what she has to say. We're both experienced in politics ourselves though she may think otherwise. Besides, there may actually be some advantage in joining. If we had a steady, _permanent_ power base it could give us a huge advantage. Aside of that, they _need_ us to train the children with their chakra. We can use that leverage to our advantage." Jiraiya smiled. "Anyway, I like it here on Nardil. It would be a good place to raise a family here don't you think?"

Tsunade blushed slightly and smiled. She hugged him and said "Pervert."

Early the next day, Naruto and Hinata were asked to appear before Lady Damasca after breakfast. Naruto was expecting the worst but as it turned out his fears were unfounded. Lady Damasca greeted them. "Thank you for coming by so promptly. I have a mission for you from the clan council. As you know we cannot detect chakra on our own and Lady Hinata's special eyes can. We've been looking through the genealogical history of our clan for individuals who might be candidates to have chakra. There are three other clan enclaves I would like you to visit and check on these candidates. Will you accept this mission?" It was fairly obvious that Lady Damasca was pussy-footing around the whole 'joining the clan' topic but Naruto and Hinata did want to contribute to the cause.

Hinata answered, "We will be happy to do this mission. It would probably be best to bring Konohamaru and my sister Hanabi along as she has the same eyes I do. What do you think Naruto-kun?" she said as she held his hand.

Naruto nodded being very relieved that Lady Damasca wasn't being confrontational about certain subjects today. "That will be fine. Other than getting a guide we just need to pack things to go. How long will the mission's duration be and when do you wish us to leave?"

"Daca has already been briefed and will be your guide" the Grandmaster replied. "I estimate it will take two or three weeks including travel time. I'd like you to be on the move as soon as possible. There is much to be done." She pressed a button on her desk. "Daca, the mission will go forward as planned; do your best to help Naruto and the others." Daca's voice came through signaling and affirmative. Damasca closed the meeting with a simple, "Good luck."

Naruto and Hinata walked back to their room. Hinata said, "You'd best inform Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya of the situation. Damasca will probably put the move on them while we are absent. I'll get Hanabi and Konohamaru. They are still hiding from Neji. He was less than thrilled that he had to suffer all the questioning alone about being an art thief." she said with a giggle.

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, I'll go find our 'honored elders' and tell them what's going on. After that I'll head back to our room and start packing. I but Konohamaru and Hanabi-chan will leap at the chance to escape Neji's wrath. I'll send a shadow clone to inform Damascus and Nagi we're going to be gone as well. They are really attached to you Hinata-chan."

It was about two hours later that Naruto and the others all met up at the _Misfire._ Naruto already had clones all over the ship doing pre-flight checks to help out Doc. As Naruto and Hinata expected, Konohamaru and Hanabi were _very_ happy to get away from Neji for a while. Daca was pleased to be joining them on this mission as well. She hoped touring the enclaves would give the ninjas more incentive to stay and join the clan.

Hinata noticed Daca's pleased expression and asked, "Something on your mind Daca? You look unusually relaxed."

Daca silently cursed the Hyuga's abilities to read body language and expressions to such a degree. It wasn't just Hinata. Hanabi and Neji were just as adept as well. She wondered how they did it. Humans she could understand but she was an HRD, dammit! Recovering from her internal rant Daca replied with a soft smile, "It will be nice to go on a mission where we won't be risking our lives or being shot at. It will almost be like a vacation. There are several people at the different enclaves I haven't seen in some time either."

"I hope there won't be any magma either," Naruto cut in with a grin. "As I recall you have a phobia about it." Daca gave him a flat look. Naruto shrugged, "Well anyway, let's get aboard. Everything's set to go." as he thought to himself, _'Sheesh! Can't she take a joke?"_

The Hyuga heiress thought it was funny but managed to stifle her giggle for Daca's sake. Daca was still glaring at Naruto's back as they went aboard. Once everyone was settled the _Misfire_ took off for its first destination: the planet Pristiq.

The small group sat down together around the holo-table once the ship was in cruise mode. Doc floated back from the cockpit and said "I'm interested in this Pristiq world. I've been all over the mid-rim and I've never even heard of it." He hovered down to the table next to Naruto and asked, "You mind if I join you on this little excursion Naruto? It should be safe if the place is secured like our spot on Nardil."

"It's plenty secure." said Daca. "As a matter of fact it's hidden as well so the ship should be more than safe without you guarding it." She activated the holographic projector and it showed a primarily water covered world with lots of islands. Daca pointed at a glowing point on the projection. "Our destination is here, the Island of BlueShield which is where the Isis branch of the Shamshir clan lives. It's well defended and hidden on the surface. Without know about it you wouldn't even be able to locate it. The Shamshirs set-" An alarm noise sounded.

Naruto jumped up and asked, "What's that blaring Doc? I've never heard it before. Is something wrong with the ship?"

Doc hovered up and headed towards the cockpit. "It's the proximity alarm! We have company!" The noise continued to blare as the lights dimmed and switched over to emergency mode. Everything was still visible but in the eerie red light things looked quite different. Doc's voice carried back to the others on the intercom. "It's an assault transport and two fighters! They are signaling us to prepare to be boarded. Hot damn, they're pirates!" exclaimed the giddy Labor Force droid. "I'm activating the shields. Come and get us you bastards!" Doc called out happily.

"….Aren't pirates a bad thing?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru agreed, "Isn't this going to be dangerous?"

Daca looked absolutely exasperated. "Why the hell are you so happy you stupid hunk of junk? We are being attacked by pirates and you are _taunting_ them!"

Two wall panels opened revealing passageways that Naruto hadn't seen before. He was about to ask what they were when Doc's voice rang out again. "Naruto, you can pilot so you can operate a turret as well. Head down a tunnel. I'm sure _you_ can operate a turret Daca so head down the other one. Contact with targets in two minutes. Let's give them hell!"

Naruto dashed down a tunnel wondering how it came to this. As he strapped in the turret seat he wondered '_What's got into Doc?'_

Daca hurried down the other way cursing the crazed Labor Force droid for not retreating immediately on site of hostiles. She strapped in and threw the helmet on noticing the twin barrels of the turret come to life as she did. Her optical sensors almost popped out of her head. She yelled up at Doc on the com, "All I have is a twin turret?! Standard lasers should at least be in quads even if you want to scare off fighters, let alone destroy them! What were you thinking you old relic?"

Doc's voice came back over the com to her in a sinister, conspiratorial tone. "What makes you think those are standard lasers missy? You may not know it but this ship was never demilitarized. Those pirates don't stand a snowball's chance in hell if you get a hit with those."

Daca rapidly checked the energy status on the lasers. They were _four_ times the standard laser capacity and still rising! She suddenly didn't feel so vulnerable anymore….

Naruto was sweating. He checked everything over and it was working properly. The head's up display on his helmet was active and showed everything in range of his turret (which was currently nothing). It also showed an inset diagram of the ship and the relevant locations of the targets so he could anticipate enemy attacks. He swallowed and focused. Naruto was ready….

Doc warned the other three to strap in. Hinata and Konohamaru did the responsible thing and sat down and started buckling in. Hanabi on the other hand, ran towards the cockpit to sit in the co-pilots seat. She yelled out, "This I _have_ to see!"

Konohamaru yelled out, "Hanabi-chan! ….Uggh; there's just no stopping her when she's like this…." he lamented through anime tears.

Hinata was shocked and annoyed at her younger sister's behavior. She grumbled, "No wonder Neji couldn't keep her in line when they were art thieves."

Hanabi joined Doc in the cockpit quickly strapping herself in. She exclaimed "All right Doc! Show 'em how it's done!" Hanabi had heard of Doc's many tales of fighting pirates back in the 'good old days' and was very excited to see it happen in person.

Doc would have had a huge smile on his face if he had a mouth. His optics never left the targets on the screen. "Just you watch Hanabi. They'll try to knock down our shield with blue ion beams thinking we're civilians but when they realize they are fighting a ship design to _hunt_ pirates they'll start firing regular lasers and try to run. By then it will be too late for them." He reached over and pressed a button. A small joystick came up in front of Hanabi's seat with a helmet hung on it haphazardly. Doc said, throw on that helmet and you can operate the 'door-knockers' on the front end. They won't do much damage but they'll scare the hell out of 'em."

Hanabi put on the helmet and asked, "What are 'door-knockers' Doc? I can see targeting stuff coming up! They must be lasers!"

Doc was pleased with her excitement. "They are lasers Hanabi but they are for anti personnel ground targets while the ship is landed. We call them 'door-knockers' because against a ship it just lets them know we're there. Still, you've got those special byakugan eyes like your sister and she's one _hell_ of a sniper. Show me what you can do."

As the light in the corner of Hanabis visor said 'armed' she yelled out "All right!" Everyone else on the ship sweat-dropped at her exuberance. (Except Doc of course who was just as excited as Hanabi was).

The assault transport opened up on the _Misfire_ with ion beams just as Doc predicted. The two fighters spread out to either side to corral the _Misfire_ if it tried to veer off and escape. Doc maneuvered the fast patrol ship which was surprisingly nimble for a vessel its' size. Two-thirds of the beams hit but being able to avoid them at all was a credit to Doc as a pilot. Doc got on the com again. "Naruto, Daca; hold your fire until their within a kilometer. We don't want to scare them off. Hanabi, fire at will!"

The 'door-knocker' laser turrets blazed to life as Hanabi eagerly opened up on the fighter to her left. Doc was impressed. Most of the shots were dead-on. It seemed Hanabi could aim like Hinata. The single seat fighter swung off course as it started to take damage from the surprisingly accurate nose turret on the Misfire. Its pilot decided to swing around and attack the pesky ship broadside from the left where the fighter would safely be out of Hanabi's firing arc…and right into Daca's.

The assault transport's pilot was surprised the Misfire didn't alter its course. He decided to close the range and put the cocky pilot of the old patrol ship it his place. As he got close enough he realized the 'old patrol ship' was still armed! Two heavy turbo-lasers lit up under the bow of the Misfire and plowed right into his ship. The assault transport and its' (not so heavy) shielding never stood a chance.

Doc and Hanabi cheered as Doc yelled out over the intercom, "Let 'em have it!"

Hanabi started spraying down the crippled assault transport with laser fire as it literally staggered for the turbo-laser damage. Doc had seen it before. The pilot of the transport tried to turn an intact shield towards the _Misfire_ but the assault ship was a crippled wreck. Doc patiently waited for the turbo-lasers to finish their recharge cycle. His years as veteran showed as he slowed the patrol ship down a bit to match the transport's decelerating speed. Another salvo or two and the transport would be history if Hanabi didn't manage it first….

Daca watched the fighter that Hanabi shot up earlier swing into her sights. When Doc called out to fire over the intercom Daca pressed the trigger. With only the precision a well designed assassin droid would have she scored two hits on the fighter. The first hit the fighter's wing that caused it to separate from the fuselage. The second hit the fuselage dead center causing the fighter to explode into a ball of fire. _'He never stood a chance….'_ She thought to herself as the flash from the explosion died down.

Naruto, on the other hand wasn't having much luck at all. The fighter pilot he was tracking saw the assault transport was a smoking wreck and even worse saw his wingman get vaporized. The guy wanted to get the hell out of there and panicked! So, Naruto was trying to shoot at a fighter that was doing a gut-wrenching frenzy of near-impossible maneuvers while Naruto lit up the sky with laser fire around it. Naruto cringed internally and thought, _'I've shot everywhere but where that enemy fighter is….'_

Unaware of Naruto's bad luck/aim Doc saw the turbo lasers recharge cycle complete. Two seconds later he unleashed another volley and the assault transport ceased to exist. Hanabi cheered in victory. That only left the fighter Naruto couldn't seem to hit.

The last fighter veered out of Naruto's sights on the right side of the _Misfire_ and into Daca's on the left. She was surprised at the strange flight path it was taking but managed to hit the fighter in the wing sending it cart-wheeling back towards the front of the ship where Hanabi was overjoyed to take a shot at it. Hanabi hit the fighter at short range in the fuel tanks and it went up like a miniature sun. The battle was over.

With the battle concluded Doc told everyone to put their helmets away and returned the ship's status to normal. As soon as the lights flickered back to normal Hinata and Konohamaru let out the breath they were holding. Hanabi dashed back from the cockpit and passionately kissed the still buckled in Konohamaru. She said, "I got one Kono-kun! Aren't you proud of me?"

Now, Konohamaru was very happy his girlfriend was safe and happy for her that she got a kill. Judging by his growing erection he was also happy that she was sitting in his lap straddling him with her lovely assets pressed up against him. He didn't even mind that he was essentially strapped to the seat he was in but there was one _little_ problem….

"Ahem!" said Hinata to her 'baby' sister. "If you want to take Konohamaru back to your bunk and molest each other all night I really don't care but at _least_ put up some silencing seals and don't do it right in front of me. For god's sake Hanabi show a _little_ restraint!" grumbled the now blushing elder sister.

Hanabi had the decency to blush as well. She turned her head around and squeaked out, "Sorry, nee-chan!" as she climbed off her now _very_ aroused boyfriend.

Naruto stumbled out of the tunnel that led to the gunner's station he'd been at. He was sweaty and disgruntled about his performance. He looked at Konohamaaru and said, "You'd best take care of that Konohamaru. It can be painful without release." motioning to the young Sarutobi's crotch. "Maybe Hanabi-chan will help you." Konohamaru blushed scarlet as he bolted back to the sleeping area with Hanabi in tow.

About 15 minutes later Konohamaru's voice rang out, "Oh, gods Hanabi-chan!" and the noise continued from there. Hinata was a bit steamed and embarrassed. She had told them to put up silencing seals! Naruto created a couple of shadow clones to put up a sound barrier and ten minutes later things were quiet again.

Daca grumbled, "You humans and you mating rituals! I swear those two are a bad as you two!"

Hinata blushed and said, "Have you ever had a lover Daca? Are you programmed for it?" with curiosity in her voice.

"Well, I-" Daca stammered, "I do have the programming for it but I've never put it to use…."

Naruto smiled at the flustered HRD. "Don't knock it till you try it. You might end up _as bad as us_." he said with a snicker. "Anyway, I guess we'll pick up on our conversation about Pristiq in the morning since certain members of our group are unavailable for right now. As a matter of fact, I feel like getting _unavailable_ myself right now." he said putting his arm around Hinata's waist. They disappeared a few minutes later.

"Honestly!" said Daca. "They're just insatiable! ….I wonder what it's like…."

POSTSCRIPT:

And done. I originally had the terms port and starboard in the text but changed it right and left because not everyone is familiar with nautical terms. This new format I'm trying is a bit time consuming but I hope it makes it easier to read. Next chapter our little crew will land on planet Pristiq. Blue out. 3/4/12


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Last time:

_Hinata blushed and said, "Have you ever had a lover Daca? Are you programmed for it?" with curiosity in her voice._

"_Well, I-" Daca stammered, "I do have the programming for it but I've never put it to use…."_

_Naruto smiled at the flustered HRD. "Don't knock it till you try it. You might end up as __bad as us__." he said with a snicker. "Anyway, I guess we'll pick up on our conversation about Pristiq in the morning since certain members of our group are unavailable for right now. As a matter of fact, I feel like getting __unavailable __myself right now." he said putting his arm around Hinata's waist. They disappeared a few minutes later. _

"_Honestly!" said Daca. "They're just insatiable! ….I wonder what it's like…."_

**Sea and Sand**

The next day Daca addressed the others about Pristiq. "Hopefully there won't be any more pirates to interrupt our conversation this time."

Hanabi smiled obnoxiously and asked, "Didn't you say something about this trip being like a vacation and us not risking our lives Daca? I think you jinxed us."

"Be quiet sex fiend." retorted the HRD. "Like I was saying, the enclave on Pristiq is called BlueShield and is the home of the Isis branch of the Shamshir clan. They are very gifted in the ways of negotiation and espionage. Most of our active agents throughout the galaxy are from the Isis branch. If there is some sort of strife the Shamshir clan has with someone else the Isis branch will likely be the ones to diffuse the situation. The Shamshirs set up an outpost here centuries ago and eventually it grew into the Isis enclave."

"So where did the name 'Isis' come from?" questioned Konohamaru. "I know you use it as your last name Daca."

Daca nodded to him and replied, "As I understand it the name Isis was an alias that the spies of the Shamshir clan used so they could easily identify one another. Needless to say the name became known and it became completely useless as a codename after a century or two. Anyway, the majority of those living at this enclave adopted it as their official name to set them apart. Up until then the place was known as the BlueShield Enclave of the Shamshirs. Now it's simply known as BlueShield or the Isis Enclave.

"So in other words they adopted the Isis name because they were used to it?" asked Naruto. "Interesting. How did you end up choosing that name Daca?"

Daca shrugged and said "I wasn't allowed to adopt the Shamshir name so I wanted to use a name of those closest to the main family. Thus I chose to be an Isis. How long till we reach Pristiq, Doc? They won't allow us to land there if we don't transmit the correct codes."

"Another hour in hyperspace and one at sub-light speed," answered Doc. "There are a lot of asteroids in that system so we'll have to navigate carefully."

"It won't be an issue." Daca replied. Once I transmit the codes a path will open up in the asteroid field to allow us safe passage."

Sure enough the _Misfire_ exited hyperspace an hour later in front of a massive asteroid field. With Daca's transmitted codes certain asteroids in the field that had thrusters on them opened a clear tunnel for the ship to fly through. The group was rather fascinated seeing all the huge rocks moving in such an orderly fashion on their own. Even Doc was impressed and he'd seen a lot over the years.

"Well, this is new." said Doc. "How long did it take them to build this passage Daca?"

"I heard about three hundred years from one of the elders." answered Daca. "That was centuries ago though. We should be seeing Pristiq as soon as we clear the asteroids."

The _Misfire_ cleared the asteroid passage ten minutes later and the pathway closed behind them. Hanabi pointed at the viewer. "That must be Pristiq. What a beautiful blue world" she said as the ship cruised into orbit.

"Let me enter the second set of codes so we can get clearance to land." said Daca as she entered the codes into the transmitter. "You should be receiving landing instructions momentarily Doc."

The Labor Force droid reported, "Instructions received. Flight path put in. The _Misfire_ is under BlueShield flight control now. All we have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride." The crew looked down at the mainly blue planet and enjoyed the view of an ocean world mainly untouched by industrialization. As they cruised over the many islands they felt the ship angle down towards a particularly large one. The ground on the island opened up revealing a massive landing platform hidden under the surface. There were already a lot of ships there but there was plenty of room to land. Doc estimated a ship as large as a cruiser could be hidden here. It was quite a marvel of engineering. As the _Misfire_ gently touched down they heard a traffic controller's voice come over the communicator that said "Welcome to BlueShield."

**Planet Pexeva**

The duo of Kabuto and Rahu stood outside the ruins of a research facility. The place was desolate and the doors and windows of the facility were blown out by a tremendous force. All around the place was…._sand._

"All I sense is death in there Kabuto," said Rahu. "There's not a flicker of life left in that place. We should go ask around that small port town we landed near and see if we find anything there. I sense we may find something that will tell us who did this."

Kabuto looked a pit pale as he looked at a patch of sand that was stained with blood. "There's no need to ask _who_ did this Rahu-chan. It was Gaara of Suna. It might be better if we _didn't_ find him."

Rahu tilted her head towards Kabuto. "Are you frightened of him Kabuto? You are pale and sweating. It suggests you want to run and hide from this Gaara person." She said it in a teasing voice but it drove the point home. "I don't think Lord Orochimaru would be happy if you turned away from the opportunity to recruit someone _this _powerful. My question is, why all the sand and why is a lot of it stained with blood?"

Taking a placating tone with his partner, Kabuto explained, "Gaara was known as the Kazekage. His is a Kage level ninja on par with Lord Orochimaru, Lady Tsunade or Lord Jiraiya. Another example would be Terumi Mei" he said wincing at the mental phantom pain from the magma burns Mei had hit him with. If he _never _met Terumi again it would be too soon.

The dark force user asked, how does he compare to Master Naruto?" with more than _obvious_ interest in her voice.

"Uzumaki is the _only_ one that ever defeated Gaara one-on-one to my knowledge. After that they became best friends. I believe Gaara hates Lord Orochimaru and I as much as Uzumaki does. He might try to kill me on sight alone."

"Hmmm….That is quite a dilemma Kabuto." she said innocently. "What about all this _sand_?"

"Gaara has the unique ability to manipulate sand." said Kabuto remembering the chunin exams a lifetime ago. "He usually surrounds his enemies with it and crushes them into liquid. Those blood stains here and there are probably all that's left of the residents of this facility. I doubt he left anything solid behind."

"Impressive." Rahu said cheerfully, "Well, I don't feel any overwhelming sense of death in the nearby town. Let's hit the local dives and see if anyone knows anything. If it turns out to be a dead end we can contact Lord Orochimaru and get his advice. Do you think there were any other ninja with him?"

"I don't know Rahu-chan.' Kabuto said grimly. "They could be among the bloodstains."

So the all-to-happy Rahu and rather morose Kabuto went down to the small port and started asking around. Eventually they came upon a man in a bar that others pointed out as having been there as a guard. He looked like he was afraid of his own shadow. The man was drinking some kind of ale when Rahu silently slid up behind him and said _"Sand."_ in the creepiest voice she could muster. The former guard shrieked like a little girl and jumped nearly two feet in the air. Rahu thought it was hilarious and started laughing uncontrollably. It was cruel but it confirmed the guy had seen _something_.

Kabuto appreciated Rahu-chan's sense of cruelty but had to recover the situation fast before the guy ran out of the bar. "I'm terribly sorry about that sir; my partner is a bit overzealous."

The ex-guard was somewhere between terrified and enraged. "You white haired bitch! You don't know what I've been through! I oughtta-"

Kabuto faced the man with a soothing smile. "As an apology, my friend and I are going to treat you to all you can eat and drink, wherever you like in town. How does that sound? We're investigating the disaster that occurred up at that lab facility and need information. It's vital that we get all the information we can so our agency can stop this monster."

"You work for the Republic or something?" the frightened man asked.

Kabuto whispered to him, "Yes, we're in the naval intelligence division though we don't look it. Once we find the monster we'll call in a strike and destroy it once and for all." he lied smoothly.

The former guard seemed more relaxed, "I see. Well I'm glad the Navy's doing something. I know a nice restaurant we can hit and I let you know what I can." With that they went to the most expensive place in town and wined and dined the man. The guy was obviously suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and Kabuto was able to play him like a fiddle by preying on his fears. Rahu was also subtly influencing him with the force to further loosen his lips. The man started. "There were three guys these scientists we studying up in that lab, see? I'm not normally one to agree with such things but I was paid well to keep my mouth shut. All we were told by the team of medics was they were prisoners any if any of the three tried to escape we were to subdue them because they were dangerous."

Kabuto asked, "Can you describe these three you were guarding? Any details would help."

The guy took another sip of his (expensive) drink. "They were all strange. The scientists seemed to be teaching them galactic basic. Who can't speak that?" Seeing Kabuto shrug with a smile of agreement he went on. "Well, anyway they first guy had silver hair that stuck almost straight up. The scientists were really having a hard time with him because he didn't seem interested in learning much. He was totally uncaring. I think if a bomb went off beside him it wouldn't have bothered him a bit. The only thing I noticed about the guy was he read a lot."

"Did you catch his name?" asked Kabuto in a friendly voice.

"No but the second guy always called him 'Rival' and 'Youth' or something like that in their own language. Does that make any sense to you?" asked the former guard.

Kabuto shrugged again and said "No but it may help later." while he internally winced at the idea that Maito Gai was among the living again. The other one sounded like Hatake Kakashi but he had to make sure. "So tell me about the second one." Kabuto prodded. The man was starting to get inebriated and Kabuto didn't want to deal with a slurring drunk right now.

"The second guy was high on something. He seemed enthused about everything and constantly said 'Youth' at the top of his lungs. It was annoying as hell. He was always trying to drag the silver haired guy out to have contests or something. He was so overzealous that we guards did our best to avoid him."

His horrors confirmed about _'The Flames of Youth'_ spreading across the galaxy; Kabuto shook of the nightmare vision and said while refilling the man's glass, "Now tell us about the third one."

The guard gulped and visibly shivered. He took a long drink and got a refill before he continued. "The third guy had blood red hair and eyes that seemed to look through you like you weren't even there. He never said much but the other two seemed to treat him with a lot of respect like he was a leader or something. He never seemed to do much and was really stoic. Anyway, the scientists were arguing with the three prisoners about them not cooperating and they were going to punish them. After a while the red haired guy held up his hand and said _'Enough' _in perfect basic. Suddenly the walls and floors started shaking and _sand_ started flooding in. Massive amounts of it were everywhere and the scientist were swallowed by it and crushed like insects when the guy made a mere hand motion!"

The man was shaking violently at the horrors he'd seen and Kabuto said "I've seen what happened; you don't have to go into detail. I know what the monster can do and that's why we need to hunt him down."

After a few minutes the ex-guard regained a bit of composure and nodded. "I understand. What else do you need to know?"

"Do you know where he went?" asked Kabuto in a sympathetic tone.

"The sand guy caught me and told me I would live if I was useful to him. I just nodded and begged him not to do what he did to the others. He asked me where the biggest amount of sand was that I knew of and I told him Tatooine. It's a desert world I heard of from my grandpa. He asked me if the ship we had at the base could take him there and I told him the droid on board could. He said '_I'll let you live then.'_ and released the sand. I fainted after that.

"So what happened?" asked Rahu.

"When I came around the ship and his two buddies were long gone. I was so thankful to be alive I didn't care where they went." The now drunken man said.

"So you believe they went to Tatooine?" asked Kabuto.

The former guard shook his head. "The sand guy took the ship. It was as single seat. I'm sure _he_ planned to go to Tatooine. The other two disappeared by then. No one saw them in town and I didn't _want_ to see them. I have no idea where they went."

"We thank you for your time sir." finished Kabuto as he left money for the check.

Sometime later Kabuto finished his report to Orochimaru via hologram. "….And that's all he had to say Orochimaru-sama. I looked up Tatooine and it is one giant arid desert from some war thousands of years ago. No one goes there and there isn't even a human settlement on it. I don't know if we could even _find_ Gaara there let alone convince him to _join_ us. Given Uzumaki is his best friend I'd say that he would be a better choice for this job. Besides, Rahu-chan is an albino. She wouldn't do well in a desert at all.

The hologram of Orochimaru nodded. "Very well. See if you can find anything more on Gai and Kakashi. I'll relay this information on Gaara to Jiraiya and see what he can do."

Kabuto bowed and said, "Yes Orochimaru-sama, I will do my best." as the image faded out.

**Planet Nardil**

Jiraiya was getting ready to go see Lady Damasca when an incoming signal arrived from Orochimaru. Jiraiya cursed the bad timing and answered. "Greetings Orochimaru, I hate to be rude but I'm about to enter some negotiations. Is it something we can keep short or do you need me to call you back?"

The snake sannin smiled, "Negotiations? Interesting. But I think you'll find this even _more_ interesting." Seeing he had Jiraiya's attention Orichimaru got straight to the point. "We've found signs Gaara of the Desert, the Kazekage of Suna. We also believe at one point he was with Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi."

Jiraiya's eyes widened "Where are they? Have they joined you?"

"Unfortunately no," said Orochimaru. "We think Gaara is currently on a distant desert world called Tatooine. That's all we've got on him. Kabuto and I don't have the resources to find him right now. Can you look into it? I understand he and Naruto-kun were best friends."

The toad sannin thought to himself _'More likely they are frightened to find him.'_ and replied. "That they were Orochimaru. Once these negotiations for supplies are complete I'll see if we can look into it. Our ship is currently unavailable but I'll bet Naruto will be very eager to find Gaara as soon as he finds out. Do you know _where_ on Tatooine?"

Orochimaru replied, "I have no idea, all we had was a destination and he left months ago. There aren't any settlements there we know of."

"….And Gai and Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Kabuto is following up on that. We're trying to find them while you find Gaara. I'll be in touch. Good luck." signed off the snake sannin.

Jiraiya met up with Tsunade and told her about Gaara and the others on the way to their meeting with Lady Damasca. Tsunade was very hopeful that they could find Gaara for Temari's sake if no one else's. Gai and Kakashi would be very welcome as well. She decided to ask Lady Damasca about Tatooine while they discussed the other things Damasca wanted to 'visit' about. Soon Tsunade and Jiraiya were greeted by Pax and led through the labyrinth that led to Lady Damasca's office.

Lady Damasca stood up and welcomed them from behind her desk and invited them to sit down with her. She had refreshments on hand as well. "I'm glad you were able to come." said Damasca sincerely. "I was made to understand that Naruto considers you both to be his elders. He said that Jiraiya was his master and that you were both his leader and mother figure Lady Tsunade. If I may ask, why is Lord Naruto in charge instead of one of you two? He has proven to be a very capable leader of the ninja clan so I'm not criticizing his ability to lead. I'm simply curious."

Tsunade simply stated, "He has the power to lead and is growing more into it every day. While we were once over him we both feel more comfortable as his trusted advisors than anything else. Still, he hits stumbling blocks once in a while and we are there to help him should he need it."

Jiraiya added, "He is close to surpassing us both in power if he hasn't already. Furthermore, his father was our leader before and Naruto shows more and more of his father's great qualities as he matures."

Damasca asked, "Has he told you of any stumbling blocks lately? I wish to offer the ninja a place in the Shamshir clan and he seems very adverse to the idea. He seems very stubbornly set against it and I was hoping he might be convinced otherwise. He may not be considering all of the benefits. I can tell you that finding out we are descended of a ninja ourselves makes we Shamshirs closer to you than you might think. The majority of the enclave here already considers Lord Naruto and all the ninjas as lost cousins and family even if it is unofficial. There has been a movement in the clan to have you join us as a branch family and I wish to extend that to you."

"Naruto's primary concern is finding the lost ninja throughout the galaxy." Jiraiya said conversationally. "He has said to me that we might be pulled away from that course if we make official ties with _anyone_. It is not a slight against the Shamshirs I can assure you. We are very grateful for your help and intend to follow our original agreement to carry out missions to help your clan as well in finding and training the children in the use of chakra. Isn't Naruto already out doing those things right now? Believe me when I tell you that Naruto would never abandon your clan just as he has never abandoned any of his friends. It is one of his abiding principles."

Lady Damasca replied in a reassuring tone. "I am very happy with what your ninja clan is doing for us. The problem is when I made the original agreement there were only a few of you. But now there are twenty and I firmly believe that number will continue to grow. From what I understand there is another group of ninjas you are in touch with as well. Could they be joining us? A few missions per our original agreement simply will not do. Rather than arguing about how the ninjas should compensate the clan, would it not make more sense to simply_ join_ us so any debts of either group would be wiped clean? I assure you that we have no intention of keeping you all from you mission to gather your lost people. As a matter of fact, I encourage it but Lord Naruto does not seem to see things that way. Do you not see the benefits? We Shamshirs will give you all the support you need _as family members_ but monetarily speaking we can't simply support you as _guests_ of the clan. There are simply too many of you at this point and the council is getting anxious about that."

"So what would us joining entail?" Tsunade asked bluntly. "It's obvious you sent Naruto on that vacation of a mission to convince him and to get him away from here so you could get around him to address us. You've already tried to convince Hinata in his absence. It's a sound political move but we need to know what duties we ninjas would owe the Shamshirs and what benefits we would receive in return. I'm not unsympathetic to your point of view but I'm not going behind Naruto's back. The decision is ultimately up to him."

The Grandmaster was impressed. Admittedly it wasn't a complex scheme but these two saw right through it. She smiled wryly. "You ninjas are a complex and clever people." she complimented.

"Backroom politics can get someone killed as easily as any ninja mission including open combat." said Jiraiya. "Please state your terms."

"Very well." said Lady Damsca. "I will get straight to the point. It is obvious that the ninja clan specializes in stealth, covert operations and assassinations. We wish to start handing out multiple missions to all of your ninja so they can earn their keep. Also, we wish to have the various children throughout the Shamshir clan trained in the ways of the ninja and chakra. Lastly, as a branch family you would have to follow the orders of the Shamshir council. I am prepared to make Lord Naruto a member of the council if it will reassure you. It's highly unorthodox for _any_ branch family member to have a place on the council but I believe Lord Naruto would be a valuable member."

Tsunade asked, "Do you have documentation for this? We would like to view the contract if it is possible."

"I do have it, feel free to view it." Damasca said thinking, _'Finally!_' as she watched Tsunade and Jiraiya go over it line by line. The two were concentrating and pointing out things to each other like a perfect team. Damasca saw the harmony between them and approved. They would make excellent additions to the clan and _everyone_ would benefit greatly from it.

The two sannin looked at each other and nodded. Tsunade spoke, "I believe with certain revisions this could be made to work. If you'll let us take a copy we will sit down with Naruto and Hinata and see if they agree."

'_Revisions?!_' thought Damasca. It was unheard of! "The terms are _more_ than generous Lady Tsunade, I assure you that this is the same contract used by the other branch families and it has been successful for all concerned for a number of centuries."

"I don't doubt that Lady Damasca." replied Tsunade. "The problem here is the branch families that you have dealt with in the clan have each been _one unified group_. We ninjas that are here actually include members of four separate ninja nations. We are united in cause and follow Naruto by free will but there is no _permanent _relationship between _any_ of us. Naruto does not have the power to legally bind people from other nations and if others join our cause there would be no way we could bind them as well. It would be up to each individual whether they would join our 'clan' or not. You must understand we are more like a close knit group of friends with a common cause than a true 'clan' of any sort. We ninjas have to solidify our relationships among ourselves before we could sign anything like this, hence the need for revisions."

Damasca looked downtrodden. "I see. I had no idea there were factions in such a small group. We Shamshirs were under the impression you were all related in some way. I would think all of you would put such petty differences aside considering you are nearly extinct. It would be in your best interests if you were united as one entity for your own protection and preservation as our clan is. Joining the Shamshirs would assure that you and your descendants could thrive. I truly hope we can work this out for your sake as well as ours."

"When Naruto returns we will all sit down and discuss your views." said Jiraiya. "Since almost all of us died against a common enemy in a war 10,000 years ago we do have an odd sort of bond. Speaking of bonds, is there a history of Lady Kasumi? I don't mean to change subjects but she was obviously one of us. We are curious as to her origins since she appeared 6,000 years after the ninjas were wiped out as far as we know."

Damasca looked curious herself. "Most of the records on her are incomplete but I'll get you copies of what we do have. Was there anything else while you are here?" she asked slightly despondent.

Jiraiya questioned, "Well actually there is one thing. Is there another ship we could hire? We found another lost ninja. He's supposed to be on a planet called Tatooine."

Damasca thought a moment. "I think Keil's ship is available. If you have Miss Samui ask him I'm sure he would cooperate." _'….And it would get him out of my hair for a while.' _she thought to herself. "Would that help?"

"I think we can work something out with Keil," said Jiraiya. "Thank you for your time. We'll be looking over this contract and get back with you. Good evening to you Lady Damasca."

Later, the two Sannin decided the whole clan business should wait until everyone was present though they did ask Mei about it (she was a Kage after all) who was surprisingly easygoing about the matter. She was highly in favor of forming a united clan since none of their separate clans or nations even existed anymore. She also felt Naruto was doing a good job as clan head. When asked about her position as a Kage she said she enjoyed training the two children and didn't miss the paperwork at all. Tsunade wholeheartedly agreed.

That settled for now they called everyone together and announced the news about Gaara. Temari burst into tears hearing about her brother and after calming herself immediately volunteered herself and Shikamaru to go. Jiraiya agreed to go as well. The last open slot was filled by Neji who agreed his eyes could be very helpful looking for someone in a desert area. The only problems were they knew next to nothing about Tatooine and they needed to hit Keil up to borrow his ship. Since Keil Shamshir was _"Number one on Samui's uncool list"_ it might be a difficult task to get her to sweet talk him. In the end it was Jiraiya who went to talk to Keil.

Jiraiya found Keil _trying_ to get a glimpse of Samui while she helped little Nagi with her sword training. "Admiring the view?" asked Jiraiya amiably.

Keil nearly leaped out of his hiding spot. "Ah, Master Jiraiya. What brings you here this fine day?" he asked recovering smoothly.

The sannin draped his arm around Keil's shoulders. "Well, I was wondering how Samui would react if I told her you were stalking her like some sort of perverted lecher. I believe she would think it was 'uncool' as she likes to say….She might never even speak to you again."

Keil's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His skin grew pale and clammy as his mind raced for an answer to this potentially disastrous situation. The thought of never being able to touch and see Samui's luscious assets was almost too much to bear. He asked in a squeaky voice, "What would be the price for your silence Master Jiraiya?"

'_All too easy_.' thought Jiraiya as he basically read the younger man's mind. (He was a Super-pervert after all, although that was limited to Tsunade now). "Let's go elsewhere and talk." said Jiraiya as he body-flicked Keil and himself to another location on the training grounds.

When Keil recovered from the dizziness he said, "Ah, another amazing use for chakra. What can I do for you Master Jiraiya? I certainly wouldn't want to stain my sterling reputation in the lovely Miss Samui's eyes."

The toad sannin wanted to say _"It's way too late for that"_ but instead said, "I'm in need of a ship and when I asked Grandmaster Damasca she said you might have one available. Is this true? I have a little mission to complete on the outer rim with a few of my comrades looking for one of our own."

Keil instantly regained the color in his face. "You just need a lift? Certainly! How many of you are there? I'm certain I can accommodate up to ten comfortably."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Wonderful, there are only four of us but we intend to bring back a fifth if we're lucky. Will you help us? I'm sure it would reflect well on you to help us find more of Samui's comrades."

Keil agreed to help then asked, "Where are we going by the way? Is it hostile?"

"It's a harsh desert world called Tatooine out on the outer rim. We're studying up on it now to prepare ourselves for the trip." answered the toad sannin.

"Why would your friend be in such a place?" asked the perplexed Shamshir.

"He probably likes the weather there." was the answer.

"….oh."

"I'll contact you when our research and preparations are complete. It should only take a few days." said Jiraiya as he walked away.

That evening….

Shikamaru was going over the data he'd dug up with Temari. "Well, let's see. The world of Tatooine orbits two suns and is almost completely desert. No one has settled there but there are hostile natives called Ghorfas* and some smaller natives known as Jawas. Apparently there was a war thousands of years ago that destroyed the planet's surface and made it what it is today. All in all it looks like and arid, dismal hell that only someone like Gaara would want to live in." he said dourly.

"I'm sure it just reminds him of the Suna desert." said Temari conversationally.

Jiraya interjected, "Either way we need to prepare for a potentially long trip under desert conditions. Temari, you know more about living in the desert than all of us combined. I'm leaving it to you to pick out our gear for this trip."

"Excellent." The Suna kunoichi exclaimed. "This will also give me a chance to really use this new war-fan that Shika-kun got the Shamshirs to make me."

Neji and Jiraya simultaneously asked, "Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru and Temari both blushed and looked away from each other. Temari mumbled weakly, "It was just a slip of the tongue."

Neji said, "It looks like more than that to these eyes" as he activated his byakugan.

Jiraya chuckled perversely and said "So the Nara scion is finally with the Suna princess? Looks like I'll be cashing in."

"What do you mean 'cashing in' you old lech?!" shrieked Temari.

"Let's just say a betting pool was started about this subject." said Neji. "Shame I was a week off."

"You've been betting on our love lives?!" Temari was about to have a fit.

Shikamaru growled out, "I just _know_ Ino's behind this. I can practically _feel_ her covering the bets as we speak."

The Suna Jonin said calmly as she turned to Neji and Jiraiya, "We simply have to kill the witnesses Shika-kun. There's no other way around it." as she reached for her brand new battle fan.

Neji and Jiraiya looked at her wide eyed and begged for mercy but then they heard Ino cackling out in the hall and the sounds of her footsteps as she dashed away. They soon heard Tsunade's voice saying, "Dammit! I lost again." in a mournful tone.

"There will be a reckoning once we get my brother back." said Temari in a glacially cold tone.

All Neji and Jiraiya could do was pray that the Suna princess would have mercy on their poor souls….which was unlikely given her track record.

The next afternoon Jiraiya inform Keil of what they'd found out about Tatooine and found Keil's data was pretty much the same. Temari ruthlessly drilled desert survival into the men (including Keil) and after two days of preparation all of their supplies were sealed into scrolls and they were ready. After Jiraiya privately shared his first passionate kiss goodbye with Tsunade (a dream come true), she and everyone else wished them good luck and they were off in the gaudy red hot-rod of a transport that Keil proudly called the _Flameblade_. There trip out to the outer rim was rather quiet except for Keil bragging about his many exploits and adventures. He hit on Temari for a while until Temari turned and gave Shikamaru a searing kiss and said, "I'm taken."

Keil was silent as he watched Temari drag Shikamaru to the sleeping area of the ship for some privacy. Then he sighed "Are all kunoichi so beautiful and strong? They are like precious flowers in my eyes."

Neji and Jiraiya wondered if Keil was dropped on his head too many times as a child. From what Naruto had told them this guy actually _liked_ to be smacked around by strong women which is why he was pining after Samui. They both shook their heads at the eccentric Jedi and hoped he didn't antagonize Temari too much. Of course, Temari made her relationship situation blatantly clear so maybe Keil would wise up in her case….but probably not.

*Sand People.

POSTSCRIPT:

A lot of people have requested Gai and Kakashi and we'll catch up with them eventually. The main focus right now is on Gaara. Just a couple of notes; Tatooine wasn't settled by Republic colonists for another 800 years though it was known about. The Ghorfas became known as "Sand People" then. Also, I'm playing it a bit by ear on Tatooine itself. From Wookiepedia the name Tatooine was adapted from the Jawese _Tah doo Een e_ so I don't know if the desert world was already known by that name to people of the Republic or not. The same goes for places (I.E. The Dune Sea, Jundland Wastes, etc.). I'm just rolling with the names since I don't want to just make something up. Next chapter we will see what Gaara has been up to during his little getaway on everyone's favorite desert world. Blue out. 3/6/14


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Wow, over 24,000 views. Thanks everyone for continuing to support this story.

Last time:

…_.He hit on Temari for a while until Temari turned and gave Shikamaru a searing kiss and said, "I'm taken." _

_Keil was silent as he watched Temari drag Shikamaru to the sleeping area of the ship for some privacy. Then he sighed "Are all kunoichi so beautiful and strong? They are like precious flowers in my eyes."_

_Neji and Jiraiya wondered if Keil was dropped on his head too many times as a child. From what Naruto had told them this guy actually __liked__ to be smacked around by strong women which is why he was pining after Samui. They both shook their heads at the eccentric Jedi and hoped he didn't antagonize Temari too much. Of course, Temari made her relationship situation blatantly clear so maybe Keil would wise up in her case….but probably not._

**Sand Castles**

Temari embraced Gaara with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it's really you Gaara! I never thought I'd hold my baby brother in my arms again. I'm so happy!"

Gaara gently returned his sister's embrace. "I'm so glad to see you too nee-chan. I thought I'd be alone out here forever." he said shedding a single tear. Gaara turned to Shikamaru. "I guess I have you to thank for helping to bring my sister back to me Nara. I am eternally grateful to you."

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's no problem Gaara. Since I'm _fucking_ your incredibly hot sister _every night_ I figured she could do with a little extra happiness. By the way, she's a real wildcat in bed. If I'd known what I was going to be getting I would have been banging her like an animal in our first lifetimes as well."

Gaara's head seemed to pivot mechanically towards his sister who was blushing and then back to Shikamaru who suddenly felt sand constricting around him. "Any last words Nara?"

Nara Shikamaru spoke out his final, poignant words as his last will in testament. "Troublesome…."

Gaara clenched his fist and said "Desert Funeral!" as he snuffed out the Nara's life forever….

….Shikamaru opened his eyes and slowly looked around him. _'A dream?'_ He was onboard the _Flameblade _with Temari sleeping in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping there contentedly and remembered how passionate last night was. It was mind blowing what they had done….only for him to have a _really_ troublesome dream about Gaara murdering him as a result. _'Note to self, break it to Gaara __gently__ that I'm with Temari unlike in that dream.'_

He felt Temari stir as she mumbled, "Mmmm….Shika-kun…." She opened her teal colored eyes and looked into his brown ones. She smiled deviously. "Hmmm, who'd of ever thought my lazy boyfriend could be so energetic? I love you Nara Shikamaru." she said as she reached up and kissed him passionately.

Shikamaru thought _'How troublesome'_ as he felt her tongue caress his own. _'Now I have to reveal I love her too.'_ The kiss slowly came to an end and she smiled at him nose to nose. He sighed and said, "I love you too my Suna hime. You may be a troublesome, bossy woman but I'd never choose anyone else."

She hugged tight him and said, "You'd _better_ love me after last night. That was _ten times_ better than anything we've done before. You know what? I feel like being lazy today like you always are. Let's just cuddle for a while Shika-kun. The others can make do without us today."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to smile. "I'd like nothing better." With that, the two of them snuggled up and fell back to sleep; this time with nothing but pleasant dreams….

**Planet Pristiq**

Naruto's party came down the boarding ramp only to be greeted by a rather large group.

"Welcome to the Isis Enclave Lord Naruto and company. We're so honored to have you here. I am Ameer Isis, the head of the Isis clan," said a silver haired man who appeared to be in his fifties. "….and this is my lovely daughter Amara who is my heir." He said motioning to a very pretty brunette girl with the patented Shamshir gold eyes. She looked to be in her teens or twenties.

Naruto's gut reaction was to look around and see who Ameer was addressing. _'Who would be honored to see me?_' he thought. Then Hinata gave him a gentle nudge and got Naruto's thoughts back on track. Naruto bowed and said "Thank you for welcoming us in person Lord Ameer, we really weren't expecting such a warm reception. I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is my wife, Lady Hyuga Hinata. Hinata and her sister Hanabi will be examining the children for you."

Hinata smiled and said "Thank you for welcoming us."

"So these are the special eyes we heard about," spoke Amara. "I was told they were white but you and your sister have eyes like pearls in the oceans here on Pristiq. They are lovely."

The Hyuga sisters smiled at the compliment and were soon being shown around BlueShield. Unlike Steelhaven, which somehow retained the rustic sense of a village, BlueShield was sleek and ultra-modern while being surrounded by the natural beauty of the oceans. It was like being in a giant aquarium to the newcomers.

Ameer led them down to his spacious office pointing out a few things along the way. He called a member of his staff to escort Hanabi, Konohamaru and Doc to the quarters they would be residing in the next two weeks. In the meantime he addressed Naruto, Hinata and Daca who he already was acquainted with. "Please sit down and relax," said Ameer as he seated himself. His daughter Amara stood at his side. "I see you are upholding the Isis name well Daca, I'm pleased."

Daca bowed her head. "I'm honored you let me adopt the name, Lord Isis."

"Of course," Ameer said. "I must confess this whole chakra business has me a little confused. I've read Lady Damasca's reports and they say you can do things like defy gravity or create copies of yourself? It is a bit difficult to believe. Could you demonstrate something please? If some of our children are to undergo your tutelage I want it to be worthwhile to the clan."

Daca looked slightly offended. "Do you doubt Lord Naruto and thus Lady Damasca's words Lord Ameer? She would _not_ be pleased. Have you even gathered the candidates per Lady Damasca's request?"

Amara looked scandalized. "_Know your place_, HRD! Father may let you use our name but-"

Hinata quickly said in a placating tone. "There is no need for anger, we will happily demonstrate some of the lesser abilities of chakra and if you don't feel it's worthwhile then we will leave." she said. "This…." Hinata vanished and reappeared behind Amara faster than the woman could react. "….is the body-flicker. It can be used to move rapidly for transport or assassination." Then Hinata leaped up and struck to the ceiling with chakra. She stood up (upside-down) and walked across the ceiling and down the wall to the floor. She returned to her seat and sat down. "That was the wall walking exercise. We use it to infiltrate places that others cannot reach."

Amara and Ameer sat there wide eyed. Amara croaked out, "You could break into anywhere and spy on or kill anyone without them knowing…."

"Exactly." said Naruto, "We are ninja after all. Assassinations are our forte. Lady Kasumi was one of us. Let me demonstrate the shadow clone and the henge." He created two shadow clones wordlessly. "Let's pretend Hinata-chan just assassinated you two. How would we escape?" The two clones henged into Amara and Lord Ameer.

The Amara clone said in Amara's voice. "You see, the real Naruto and Hinata-chan could walk out of here without any evidence and the perfect alibi.

The second clone said while picking up Ameer's tablet from the desk and imitating his voice and form said, "We could be anywhere at any time. When we're done we just vanish." As the two clones dispelled the tablet dropped into the real Naruto's hand.

Naruto finished motioning to the tablet, "….And we could take any items or files we needed along the way. Doesn't the Isis branch specialize in espionage? I would think you could see the potential applications."

Lord Ameer was totally floored. He asked shakily, "You could teach our children these skills?"

Hinata nodded darkly and stated, "_If_ the children have inherited chakra coils from Lady Kasumi then it is possible." She pointed at her byakugan. "With these eyes I can see within their bodies and tell if they have chakra coils. In all of Steelhaven there were only two so it is exceedingly rare." Then Hinata gave a beatific smile and said "That is why we are here. Do you still wonder if it is a waste of time Lord Ameer? We have a schedule to keep and will be on our way if you still have doubts."

Ameer shook his head quickly and "_No, no!_ Any and all trace of doubt has been _completely_ erased from my mind! I will assemble the possible candidates that Lady Damasca requested. We will set up a time for you to view the children in the next two days. Would that be acceptable?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course Lord Ameer."

Ameer called for another staff member to take Naruto and Hinata to their room but asked Daca to stay a bit longer to 'catch up.' After everyone left Ameer sat facing Daca with Amara at his side. He spoke gravely, "I trust this little indiscretion on my part won't be reported to Lady Damasca, Daca?"

Daca's eyes narrowed "I suppose I can let it slide Lord Isis. I do owe you for the name after all. But I think me not reporting this little tidbit should be enough to let me claim the Isis name without any risk of it being removed by your future clan heads." she said glaring at Amara. "It's no secret you daughter holds me in contempt for besting her in combat all those years ago."

Amara looked ruffled but said sweetly, "Now Daca, I assure you that matter is the furthest from my mind. Actually, I was curious about the ninja in general. Would you have time to talk?"

"Just tell me what information you want and I'll tell you if I can reveal it." Daca said ignoring the honey sweet sounding voice Amara was using.

Ameer was concerned about what his daughter was up to. She was absolutely loyal to the cause and serving the Shamshir can but the girl had a lot of ideas he wasn't too keen on. Just like her late mother had….He quickly spoke up. "This conversation will _never_ leave this room. Am I understood ladies?"

"Of course father." was Amara's sweet reply.

Daca reacted with an "As you wish Lord Isis."

Amara decided to broach a topic that Ameer wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. "I wasn't informed that Lord Naruto was married, is he available Daca? If we don't have any chakra using children he could provide us with some. So could his 'wife.' After all, _I'm_ a product of selective breeding. It wouldn't hurt to continue that trend as long as it strengthens the clan."

Daca wanted to growl. She should have known the scheming, devious girl would try something. "As I recall you take after your dearly departed mother. Lord Ameer told me they actually performed a paternity test to make sure you were actually _his_ daughter. It seems you like men as much as your mother did."

"Seduction is a tool in espionage." said Amara haughtily. "Some of our best agents are products of superior breeding such as myself. Just because the main family doesn't practice eugenics doesn't mean we shouldn't. Each branch has their own practices after all."

Daca retorted "Lady Hinata is Lord Naruto's wife in all but name. I have no doubt that if you tried to seduce Lord Naruto she would kill you in a heartbeat, consequences be damned. Also, Lord Naruto reacted very badly to the idea of _any_ ninjas being 'bred like cattle' as he put it. Your ideas of breeding 'superior' people wouldn't over with him at all. But, I would guarantee that if you bring up the subject with him you'll be on his bad list the rest of your life. So by all means, feel free to visit with him about it. You'll see I speak the truth."

Ameer was sweating bullets. His daughter brought up a subject he tended to avoid at all costs. A few generations ago the idea of eugenics was put into practice but quickly fell into disfavor because it was destroying family unity. The idea of producing offspring for superior qualities instead of for the sake of love and continuing the family line was distasteful to him. His late wife had been a product of it and a proponent of it but while he'd loved her he always wondered who she was sleeping with or if she truly loved anyone but herself. Ameer had truly doubted that Amara was his child. Her mother's death ten years later was almost a relief to him. It was sad. His total disillusionment with his wife by that time had left him sad and bitter about his marriage to her in the first place. He hadn't looked for a wife since and that was twenty years ago. Now his lovely daughter was following in her mother's footsteps….

"What about the other two?" asked Amara.

Daca ground out, "Hanabi and Konohamaru are also married in all but name and are Lord Naruto's in laws as a result. This won't go your way Amara; give it up."

Ameer Isis was nursing his headache. He intervened at this point. "This discussion is over." he stated in a commanding tone. He paged someone to show Daca out after thanking her for her patience with Amara. The clan head turned to his daughter and said, "I love you my child but right now I don't want to be near you because of your views. If it weren't for the fact some families still practice it I would ban selective breeding in a heartbeat. Go while I make arrangements to get the child candidates together." Amara went to say something but Ameer held up a hand to stop her. He said in a tired voice, "Go on, this discussion is over daughter."

Amara stormed out in a huff….

**On the **_**Flameblade**_**….**

Keil Shamshir perked up as the _Flameblade_ exited hyperspace and entered the Tatoo binary star system. The trip had been quiet. The lovely Temari was spending all her time with Shikamaru while Jiraiya and Neji showed little interest in his tales of his adventures. He had to content himself playing video games with the ship's computer after finding out the ninjas were some kind of insane genius Pazaak players and were fleecing him for hundreds of credits. He had never been beaten that badly at gambling before and decided to cut his losses when he still had some money left.

He went back to the hold area of the ship and announced they had arrived. Everyone stopped what they were doing and brought up a holographic map of Tatooine. It took nearly three days to sift through the data to find an area in the northern hemisphere where they could actually see signs of life. They suspected they were either Ghorfa or Jawa settlements. The _Flameblade _sat down on a plateau near the area labeled the Jundland Wastes. It was a hot, dry, rocky area that had stable enough ground to support the weight of the ship's landing without any shifting. Once they landed Keil started sending out communications in the area while the others explored the vicinity for any signs of life. They did find footprints of some kind of flat sandal (no doubt to support one's weight on sand) but didn't find much else. When the ninjas returned from reconnoitering the area Keil was waiting for them with news.

Keil said cautiously, "There's an auto distress signal six miles to the northeast. I suspect it's from a battery because I can barely pick up the signal from here. I think we should check it out but it's deep in those rocky areas. It will all have to be on foot."

Temari spoke up. "It would be better to travel by night to survive the heat but we don't know what kind of creatures live here. We'll set out at dawn tomorrow so we have some light but before it really heats up."

The five of them set out the next morning in silence. They struck to the shadows to stay cool and stopped from time to time when they heard noises of an unfriendly variety. They saw a pack of creatures called womp rats prowling around but the rats left them alone. They also saw what the thought were children hiding among the rocks here and there but according to the data-computer that Keil had they were actually some of the native Jawas. The Jawas seemed apprehensive and fled if they knew they were seen by the ninja group so with Temari in the lead they slowly made their way through rocky wasteland. After a couple of hours they found what was sending the signal. It was a droid wedged into some collapsed rocks.

"Well, what do you think Keil?" asked Jiraiya as Keil examined the wrecked droid they partially unburied.

Keil replied, "This droid is a total loss but the memory bank is intact. Judging by the state it's in and the fact there is still battery power I'd say it arrived here a few months ago. I can remove a lot of unnecessary parts but we're going to have to haul it back to the ship for me to do any work on it. As for the droid itself, it fell from up there in a rockslide just like you said. I have no doubt about that."

"Well, Neji and Temari are up there looking around so we'll see what we hear from them." said Shikamaru. "In the meantime let's get this wrecked droid as light as possible so it's not such a drag to carry it back."

Temari's voice crackled in over the communicator. "Shikamaru, do you read?"

"Go ahead Temari." replied Shikamaru.

"We've found what's left of some kind of fighter up here." she responded. "It's a complete wreck. It looks like it landed safely but someone vandalized the hell out of it. We'll need to get Keil up here to see if anything can be salvaged."

The Nara said, "Troublesome. Keil needs about ten more minutes to cut the wrecked droid loose and Lord Jiraiya can seal it in a scroll. We'll bring him up after that. Was there any sign of who wrecked it?"

Temari transmitted "No, but the heat's rising. No one would normally be out this time of day. Whoever did this probably was around here at dusk or dawn. It's been torn up several times. Some areas of damage are fresh but others are months old."

"Alright, see you in a few minutes." said Shikamaru as he signed off. He looked over and saw Jiraiya was unfurling a scroll to seal the droid in. "Done already?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, we have to move that droid carcass down here so I can seal it. Get up there and help Keil move it, Nara." motioned Jiraiya.

'_What a drag.' _thought the Nara heir as he and Keil dragged the droid's remnants down to Jiraiya.

When they finished wrestling the wreck down Jiraiya instructed them to place in the center of a sealing array with a large scroll in the middle. Five minutes later the sealing was done and Jiraiya had the scroll marked 'droid' in his backpack.

Afterwards, Jiraiya hauled Keil up the cliff wall to where the wrecked fighter was. Keil dug around in the sad wreckage for a while until he found a flight recorder and the ship's registration plate. By then it was mid-morning and getting very hot. Pronouncing the rest of the single seat ship as a write-off the four ninjas and one Jedi descended back down into the canyon like area and backtracked their way to the ship. By noon they were back inside the _Flameblade_ sitting under the cool and comfortable ship's air conditioner.

"Damn! This place is hotter than the Suna desert!" said Jiraiya as he gulped down some fresh water. "Is everyone okay? I don't want anyone getting heat exhaustion."

As expected, Temari was fine but everyone else but Jiraiya was worn out. Neji complained that his eyes were sensitive to the excessive solar radiation but Keil luckily had a visor Neji could wear that would protect his eyes next time.

It seemed their stay on Tatooine was going to be a long and uncomfortable one….

**Planet Pristiq **

Amara was watching Hanabi and Konohamaru as they wandered around looking out at the oceans through the transparent panels that were all around BlueShield. Amara was listening to them as they pointed out various sea creatures to each other. She was curious as to what Konohamaru had going for him as a potential sperm donor but she found that he and Hanabi were _totally_ in love with each other and virtually inseparable so that idea was dashed quickly. That damned Daca had been right….

Then she heard Hanabi's voice, "It's rather rude to spy on others Lady Amara. Why don't you come out from behind that pillar and tell us what it is you need." Hanabi said it in a peaceful manner but there was a certain edge to it.

Amara was surprised she been detected and Hanabi was facing _away_ from her! How did she….?

"These eyes see _everything."_ said Hanabi. "I can tell by the surprised look on your face and your body language you thought you were completely concealed." Hanabi turned around and Amara saw the blood vessels around Hanabi's eyes were bulged. "I can see 360 degrees and right through that pillar you are hiding behind. I thought you were just curious about us and would come out but after 15 minutes it became rather apparent that wasn't the case."

Amara was shocked. _'What an __incredible__ ability!'_ she marveled in her mind. Regaining her composure Amara said, "Forgive me but after seeing Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata's amazing abilities I was very curious about your own."

Hanabi was studying Amara's body language. It was obvious that Amara wasn't telling the whole truth but interrogating a clan head's daughter at kunai point probably wouldn't go over well. Besides, Amara probably was a force user and that made her dangerous. Hanabi deactivated her eyes and said. "What did they show you?"

Amara described the body flicker, wall walking and the henge and clone techniques to them. Konohamaru nearly rolled his eyes. He said "Those are all basic abilities that almost any ninja can use even fresh out of the Academy. Naruto has abilities that can level a square mile of forest in one shot. I can blow through security doors with ease using the rasengan jutsu. You've seen _nothing_."

Voicing her own opinions, Hanabi interjected, "We have ninjas among us that can control water and lightning. Kono-kun here has the fire release. It is very destructive if it needs to be or can be used for something as simple as lighting a campfire. I myself am a practitioner of the Juken fighting style which can cause severe damage with the slightest touch. It damages internal organs with lethal efficiency."

Amara was fascinated with these abilities. "Could you give a demonstration? I'm sure the whole Isis clan would be amazed to see such things."

"Giving you that information is quite enough Lady Amara," said Hanabi in a business like tone. "We ninjas are entitled to our secrets, don't you agree?"

"Yes, yes of course! I didn't mean to pry." said Amara in a placating tone. "I am curious about one last thing though, why is Lord Naruto your leader? It sounds like you have many impressive abilities of your own."

The young Sarutobi smirked. "You mean aside of the fact he's overwhelmingly powerful? Naruto has the ability to lead and help others. He even makes enemies into friends. He wasn't called 'The Child of Prophecy' on our homeworld for nothing after all."

Another set of eyes down the hall widened at the phrase 'The Child of Prophecy.'

"Well, we have to meet up with Hinata and the others for lunch, Lady Amara." spoke Hanabi. "Good day to you."

Hanabi and Konohamaru left down the hall. With nothing else to do Amara departed as well. After Amara left, Daca slipped out of the shadows.

"It seems you were right Daca." said Naruto appearing from nowhere beside her. "Amara is up to something. We'll have to keep an eye on her."

Daca turned to Naruto wondering _how_ the hell he got there but tried to act unflustered. "Of course I was right. The girl is always up to something. What's this 'Child of Prophecy' business?" she asked _trying_ to sound merely curious.

"It was bosses' greatest failure." was the sad reply. Then the shadow clone poofed out of existence.

Daca was confounded again. _'It was just a shadow clone? Well, whatever. Lady Damasca will need to hear about __The Child of Prophecy__ she's been looking for.'_

**Planet Tatooine**

It took Keil a bit of time to remove all the useful parts from the droid and unlock the flight recorder. The fighter sized ship's registry plate was indeed from planet Pexeva and its last flight was from Pexeva to Tatooine. It turned out Keil was very competent and it impressed the others when he wasn't bragging on himself. After two days later the droids memories that remained were online and Keil brought them up on the main screen.

The audio was mainly shot but it showed Gaara getting in the ship and him speaking to Gai and Kakashi. Whatever Gaara said to them made them a bit depressed and Gaara spoke to the droid. The screen seemed to shake as if the droid was quivering but soon the ship lifted off. The audio cut in and Gaara's voice muttered something "….They are both competent ninja and I could deal with one or the other but both of them together is just too much insanity to stand…." The screen cut out and the view changed to Tatooine. Gaara was beside the ship and said, "I'm heading that way." pointing in the direction the ship was facing. "You are free to do whatever you want." The droid seemed to shiver again before the memory cut out. The last scene was the droid traveling away from the fighter and seeing Ghorfa's tearing the ship apart. The screen jolted suddenly and the droid obviously was falling over before the recording ended.

Keil spoke up "Well, that must have been when our droid friend was caught in that rockslide and fell over the cliff. I'm guessing those savages tearing the ship apart were Ghorfas. They don't seem too friendly."

Temari was a bit emotional from seeing her brother. She asked, "How old are these recordings Keil? The ship was facing towards the Dune Sea according to the map."

"The dates correspond to about nine months ago. I have no idea why he would want to head out there though." answered Keil.

Shikamaru answered Keil's question. "Gaara has absolute mastery over sand. He can control and manipulate it at will. It would be easy for him to travel through the desert or even live in it if he wanted. He and Temari's home village was in the middle of a desert so there's no reason he wouldn't at least explore the possibilities. What do you think Temari?"

She took a thinking pose. "Well, if there was even a small oasis nearby he could probably survive indefinitely give how attuned he is to sand. We need some way to scout the desert and see if there's anything out there. Otherwise we'll end up wandering aimlessly which is suicide in a desert of any appreciable size. Could we take the _Flameblade_ up and map it?"

"I have a better idea Miss Temari," said Keil. "I have about eight little probe droids that could go out and map the Dune Sea for us. They are small enough that they won't disturb the natives. It might take a few days but better that than dying of dehydration in this hellish place."

"Alright, let's map the western part and see what we find." suggested Jiraiya. "Everyone agree?" All of them gave their consent and the little ball shaped droids were sent out a few hours later. Now all they had to do was wait for some results.

It took an additional three days during which Temari was impatient and irritable around the other except Shikamaru. Having seen images of him, she was chomping at the bit to head out into the desert and find her little brother Gaara. Soon the data came flooding in. The Ghorfas had a settlement at the opposite edge of the Jundland Wastes near the Western Dune Sea and seemed to follow paths to notable oasis points which weren't that far off. They seemed to have some sort of religious pilgrimage to one particular oasis so the ninjas were naturally curious about that one. In spite of that it was the furthest of four in the area and the ninja decided it would be the last of the four they visited due to sheer distance. Besides, if the ninja ran into some sort of sacred holy ground they didn't want to end up in a pitched battle with the Ghorfas on their own turf.

They considered taking the _Flameblade_ out to explore these points but given how unstable sand dunes were to land on the group decided to head out on foot. The last thing they needed was the ship to get damaged and the idea of being marooned on Tatooine _didn't _appeal to them at all. So after packing two weeks of supplies for travel, the group set out at dawn to pass through the Jundland Wastes. They planned to set out at dusk through the Dune Sea to the first oasis. The passage through the Jundland Wastes wasn't that bad considering how dangerous the terrain was. It wasn't until they got close to the Ghorfa camp that they ran into trouble.

Neji had carefully been observing the Ghorfas from afar. He knew they were watching the ninjas but Ghorfas didn't seem to be making any moves to ambush them. Then he noticed a split in the trail ahead. Zooming in with his byakugan his noticed several moving behind the ninjas on the cliffs. Neji signaled the group to stop. He pointed ahead to the left passage. "That way is a narrow passage with overhanging cliffs. It's a perfect place for an ambush. We should take the right but I'm almost positive they are gearing up for an attack. We-" They heard a rumbling in the distance behind them. "Damn!" Neji swore. "They're herding a pack of those womp rats straight at us. We're going to be torn apart by those oversized rodents!"

"Everyone get ready!" said Jiraiya taking command. "All of you get behind me and Temari. Temari, will your wind cutter jutsu work in this passage? I'm going to slow them down with a Swamp of the Underworld."

Temari nodded. It was a sound plan to deal with the immediate threat. "Alright, Jiraiya." she said. "Cast your jutsu and get behind me. I'll cut them down."

Needless to say Keil didn't know what was going on. Shikamaru and Neji pulled him back a few paces as Jiraiya waited for the rats to come into view.

He didn't have to wait long. The rats came barreling around the corner into the straight passage they were in. When they got close enough Jiraiya called out "Swamp of the Underworld" and the womp rats started slipping and sinking in the miniature swamp that was created. Jiraiya dived out of the way as Temari's fan was already glowing with wind chakra.

The last of the rats piled up and were howling and squealing at their predicament. Temari took her stance and yelled "Wind Cutter!" a massive blade of wind surrounded by dozens of smaller ones hit the pack of womp rats head on and cut them to pieces. They shrieked in agony as they perished. There was not one left alive after the slaughter. Temari said satisfied, "This new battle fan kicks ass! It worked even better than I expected. The Shamshir weapons smiths do good work." She folded up her fan and looked at Neji. "Any other problems?" she asked.

Keil and the Ghorfas were staring slack-jawed. First a swamp appeared (which was gone now that Jiraiya cancelled his his jutsu) and then Temari swung her fan and cut all the rats to tiny pieces. The whole passage was slick with blood and remains of the rats. On top of that she didn't even act like all this carnage was a big deal. _'What have I gotten into?'_ thought Keil. The Ghorfas were having similar thoughts. The three Ghorfas that had been herding the rats in to attack with torches were staring at the ninjas from across the sea of rat's blood. After a moment of staring they threw down their torches and fled in terror.

Neji reactivated his byakugan. "It seems that scared the Ghorfas off. Let's take the right passage before they regain their wits about them."

"Good work Temari," said Shikamaru. "That fan was a good investment after all."

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks Shika-kun."

With that the ninjas quietly moved as quickly as they could to avoid more contact with the Ghorfas. They made it out of the wasteland and headed towards the Dune Sea only to run into another group of Ghorfas. The obvious leader of the Ghorfas stepped forward in challenge. He was wielding a gaffi stick. The ninjas looked on as the leader carried on in his own language and pointed his gaffi stick at them threateningly.

"He seems to want a one on one challenge with our leader from what I can tell through the force." said Keil. "I will defend our honor."

Jiraiya held Keil back and said, "Let me take care of this." as he entered sage mode. The power Jiraiya was throwing off didn't go unnoticed by the Ghorfas. Jiraiya stepped forward and made a 'come on' motion with his hand. The Ghorfa leader charged as the sannin took the toad stance. The leader was _very_ skilled with the staff but wasn't as strong as Jiraiya. When the Ghorfa brought his gaffi stick down on the sannin, Jiraiya _caught it_. The Ghorfa leader was sent flying by a low powered rasengan that was in Jiraiya's other hand. He didn't get up for a few minutes and laid there hacking and coughing. After a few minutes the tribe leader came up to Jiraiya and gave him the universal salute: _the finger_.

Keil didn't know what it meant but the ninja sure did. They were trying to stifle there laughter a Jiraiya defeating the guy only to get flipped the bird. Keil spoke, "He wants you to salute him back Master Jiraiya."

Jiraiya flipped the guy off and handed him back his gaffi stick. The Ghorfa chieftain turned to his people and then they _all _flipped the ninja off. After the ninja and Keil returned the rude gesture the Ghorfas seemed very friendly and talkative. The groups didn't know what the other was saying but it was obvious the Ghorfas were inviting them back to their camp as friends. The leader in particular was friendly to Jiraiya and sat him down at the main table at the Ghorfa settlement and sent others to get all of the ninja something to eat. Jariaya was at a bit of a loss but the ninjas managed to eat what was offered to them without getting sick as the Ghorfas entertained their guests. It was a few hours later that Jiraiya decided throwing Gaara's name into the conversation wouldn't hurt.

The chieftain responded "Gaara?" in a tone of great reverence. When Jiraiya nodded the Ghorfas all spoke quietly among themselves for a moment. The chieftain hushed his people and pointed out towards the Dune Sea. "Gaara-" and the rest of the language was incomprehensible to them.

The ninjas turn to Keil. "I think he's going to take us to Gaara. They seem to hold Gaara in great reverence like a deity."

Jiraiya nodded enthusiastically at the Ghorfa leader who then offered them a tent for the night. Figuring they would leave the next morning the ninjas waited patiently for morning to come.

It was indeed before dawn when a group of Ghorfas awoke them to head out. After a (barely) palatable breakfast they gave the ninja extra robes to wrap around themselves to head out on their pilgrimage to see Gaara. Wrapped in identical robes about ten Ghorfas joined then to lead the way. They had three Banthas with them to carry supplies. As it turned out most of the "supplies" were offerings for Gaara. Shikamaru couldn't believe that Gaara was being worshipped as a god and could only think of how troublesome it all was. He imagined a great temple with Gaara's emotionless face carved into it.

Temari couldn't have been happier. Her brother was alive and the Ghorfas were taking them to see him. She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and held it in hers as they walked along. They moved at a sedate pace with the banthas (which stank like hell) and eventually set up camp around mid-morning as the desert heated up. They took a light meal and rested until dusk when it had cooled off again enough to travel. They travelled until late evening and stopped at an oasis to camp until morning. The next day they travelled to the distant oasis the ninja group were all wondering about and found a sort of sand fortress that looked a lot like a house you'd find in Suna.

The Ghorfas rang a ceremonial gong and a disgruntled looking Gaara came out of the house. Temari called out, "Gaara?" and ran to him. Gaara was completely in shock at this revelation. The two talked for a few minutes before Gaara came out to talk to the Ghorfas in their own language [You have done well bringing my sister to me. Stay at my oasis tonight.] The Ghorfas praised him in joy and Gaara greeted the other ninja.

Jiraiya asked, "So what's it like to be a deity?" with a smile on his face.

Gaara looked a bit embarrassed. "It's a long story….Come inside my house and we'll visit. Oh, and Nara….I'm glad you realized my sister's feelings for you. Please make her happy."

Shikamaru had a flashback to the dream he had on the _Flameblade_ and about what _not_ to say to Gaara. Then he said, "I plan to make Temari happy the rest of my life."

Temari pulled Shikamaru in for a kiss and said "That's all I could ever ask for." as she led him inside by the hand following Gaara.

POSTSCRIPT:

And done. This chapter ran a bit longer than expected but I wanted to get Temari and Gaara reunited. Next chapter we'll follow up on the comedy of errors that led to Gaara becoming a deity to the Ghorfas on Tatooine. There will also be some more subterfuge and machinations going on around Naruto and company on Pristiq. Blue out. 3/8/14


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

This chapter ran longer than planned but I didn't want to leave a total cliff-hanger.

Last time:

_Jiraiya asked, "So what's it like to be a deity?" with a smile on his face._

_Gaara looked a bit embarrassed. "It's a long story. Come inside my house and we'll visit. Oh, and Nara….I'm glad you realized my sister's feelings for you. Please make her happy."_

_Shikamaru had a flashback to the dream he had on the __Flameblade__ and about what __not__ to say to Gaara. Then he said, "I plan to make Temari happy the rest of my life." _

_Temari pulled Shikamaru in for a kiss and said "That's all I could ever ask for." as she led him inside by the hand following Gaara. _

**Gods and Superior Beings**

Daca was in contact with Lady Damasca on a coded frequency. "Naruto is _'The Child of Prophecy'_ you spoke of Lady Damasca. I overheard Sarutobi Konohamaru mention it in passing. It was one of the titles Naruto had on Edo."

Damasca took a deep breath, "Are you _absolutely_ sure Daca? This could have enormous effects in the Shamshir Council."

"There is no mistake," Daca reassured. "Konohamaru did not know I was listening and there is no reason he would have used the _exact_ phrase you mentioned to me previously."

The Grandmaster sighed. "Very well Daca. I trust your impartial judgment on this matter. It's going to raise an even bigger storm amongst the council to get the ninjas in the clan one way or another."

"I take it your negotiations with Lady Tsunade and Master Jiraiya failed then?" questioned the HRD.

Damasca shook her head and replied, "It was not so much a failure of negotiations as much as the two explained the depth of the situation to me. The ninja are not bound by clan laws as we thought. To get them all to join at this point we would have to write up a contract for each of them individually which is impossible as you might guess. I truly hope this all works out if not for our sake then for theirs. There are far too few of them to repopulate on their own. They need our help as much as we need theirs and they _are_ family." Damasca changed topics. "How goes things with the Isis clan? Have the children been checked yet?"

"No," said Daca. "There have been some unexpected delays. Also, Amara has once again reared her ugly head with her ideas of 'selective breeding.' She may be a loyal member of the clan but she is still a radical with her ideals."

"Her mother was too," said Damasca in a sad tone. "I remember telling Ameer that he would regret taking her as his mate but he did anyway. It's a shame Amara didn't take more after him instead of her mother. Anyway, make sure Amara understands that subject is taboo with Naruto."

Daca replied in a disdainful tone, "I've done my best to impress that upon her but there is a good likelihood she won't listen. I told her Lady Hinata would kill her without hesitation if she tries anything with Lord Naruto but we'll see what happens."

"You truly hate her don't you Daca?" asked Damasca. "I've told you time and again to avoid locking horns with her yet you always manage to regardless of my instructions."

The ashamed Daca replied, "I am sorry my Lady but her attitude of being a 'superior being' to others disgusts me. She does not consider others to be her equal and doesn't see me as anything _approaching_ a life form. You know how she campaigned against me using the Isis name because I '_am a mere machine imitating human form_.' When I bested her in combat and Lord Ameer granted me the honor of claiming the Isis name as my own she despised me all the more. Her attitude towards the ninja was whether Lord Naruto or Konohamaru were 'available' to breed. I will never see her as anything but a devious, selfish girl."

"Well, I guess as long as you don't get into open fist fights with her I guess it's the best I can ask of you." sighed Damasca. "Is there anything further I need to know?"

"No my lady. Transmission completed." Daca bowed as the image of Damasca faded out. Daca thought aloud, "I feel so guilty…."

"….And that is why we consider you our friend." came Hinata's voice from nowhere.

Daca stumbled back in shock but regained her footing. She took a defensive stance. "Show yourself!" she demanded.

Hinata's voice echoed around the room. "There's no need to get defensive. Look above you." Daca looked up wide eyed as Hinata phased into existence using the transparent escape jutsu. "See?" said Hinata. "I'm not going to attack you." the Hyuga heiress said as she gracefully flipped down from the vaulted ceiling and landed on her feet without a sound.

Daca asked, "Why were you spying on me?" in a defensive tone.

Hinata helped herself to a seat in the room and asked "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? You are my friend but ultimately your loyalty lies with Lady Damasca. I knew about your curiosity regarding the 'Child of Prophecy' and I wanted to know why. It was painfully obvious to me that you were digging for information even if Naruto-kun didn't realize it. I heard everything you reported."

Daca looked panicked. "But you weren't even there Lady Hinata!"

"Wasn't I?" asked Hinata. "Naruto-kun is the true master of shadow clones but I too can use them. Your eyes were as big as saucers when Konohamaru said 'Child of Prophecy.' I simply tailed you back here after my clone relayed the information to me."

Daca collapsed into a chair opposite of Hinata. "I am found out. What do you intend to do to me? When I first was assigned to watch over all of you I thought you were all too wild and immature to outsmart me. Now I realize you ninjas are trained from birth to be shrewd and cunning. I underestimated you and I know Lady Damasca has underestimated you. We _truly_ want you to be part of our clan and family. I _hate_ spying on you like this!" Daca started to tear up. She felt the liquid running down her cheek. "A-am I crying? Why would I do that? I've never cried before."

Hinata came over and hugged Daca. "It's because you're far more human than that Amara girl will ever be." said Hinata.

The dam broke and for the first time in her existence Daca loosed all the sadness and loneliness inside. She cried for a long while in Hinata's supportive embrace.

Daca calmed down after a while and wanted to chastise herself for her behavior. "I'm terribly sorry, Lady Hinata." She said rubbing her eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

Hinata smiled and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You needed to let out all the hurt inside and needed a friend to hold you. You may be an HRD outside but you are a living, breathing soul inside. Do you feel better now?"

"Actually, I feel strangely relieved as if some great burden has been removed from me." Daca said in wonder. "I thank you Lady Hinata, I do feel much better now."

Hinata got a devious gleam in her eye. "We need to get you a _man_ to relieve all that sexual frustration and tension you have coiled up inside you. What do you think of my cousin Neji?"

"_WHAT?!"_ Daca cried out, totally bug-eyed.

Hinata burst into a fit of giggles. "That was your punishment for spying on us. The look on your face was priceless!" Hinata said as another round of giggles hit her.

Daca suddenly realized that Hinata really didn't hate her now and forgave her. Daca slid back in her seat relieved. "Let me tell you about Amara Isis and this whole 'Child of Prophecy' business since you know most of it anyway." Hinata straightened up in her chair and listened attentively to Daca's explanation of things. They also discussed the reasons for this trip and the Shamshir clan's efforts to get the ninja to join them. All in all, it was an enlightening evening for both of them and Daca Isis had something she'd never had before; someone she could call a true friend.

A couple of hours later Hinata left for her own room and bid Daca goodnight. She returned and found Naruto waiting for her. "Is Daca alright now?" he asked.

"You were spying all this time Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked mischievously.

"It was 'protective surveillance' Hinata-chan." quipped Naruto. "Besides, I had a shadow clone in there in case you needed backup against Daca. I was afraid she might react violently when you revealed yourself."

Hinata relaxed and hugged Naruto. "So you heard everything?" she asked.

"No, my shadow clone dispelled once you brought up setting her up with Neji." Naruto said with an exaggerated look of disgust on his face. "How could you wish someone like Neji on a nice girl like Daca? That was cruel, hime!"

Hinata swatted him playfully on the arm and said, "Behave, Naruto-kun."

"What if I don't want to behave?" he said groping her rear.

She looked at him lustfully and purred, "Then I guess we'll have to test out the shower and then break in that big, soft bed tonight until you _learn_ to behave."

He looked at her hungrily and said, "I'm going to misbehave all night long…." as the two enveloped each other in a deep, passionate kiss.

They would be occupied until the early morning….

**Tatooine, The Dune Sea**

Gaara led the party inside and was introduced to Keil. Soon everyone was sitting on the sandstone furniture that Gaara had crafted for himself.

"So, little brother, are you a god of good or one of evil? Just curious you know." Temari asked Gaara teasingly.

Gaara had a resigned look on his face as he said, "To be truthful Temari, I don't have a clue what I'm a god of."

Jiraiya asked, "How exactly did you end up here? We know you were on planet Pexeva and split up with Kakashi and Gai. What exactly happened? Did you have some falling out with them?"

"It was nothing of the sort. After the destruction of the lab I felt it would be better to split up in case anyone tried to follow us. Gai and Kakashi are quite capable. I'm sure they did fine blending in."

Neji asked the dreaded question, "Are you sure it wasn't 'The Flames of Youth' Lord Gaara?

The Kazekage visibly shuddered. "Between Gai and Kakashi's ridiculous antics and Gai trying to pull me into them I was about to lose my sanity. Small doses of either one of them is fine but with Gai ranting about 'The Flames of Youth' and Kakashi basically egging him on night and day I was afraid I might have to kill them in self-defense. The two of them seem to multiply their ridiculous acts of insanity whenever they interact. It is just _wrong_."

Neji nodded. "I figured it was something like that. Is that why you decided to escape? It sounded like quite a bloodbath."

"No, that was an entirely different matter." said Gaara. "When we were revived the scientists explained our situation via protocol droid. They claimed we were copies of the long dead originals and that they _owned_ us. The genuinely thought we should obey their every whim. I decided the best thing to do was learn the language and whatever else they had in mind to teach me and escape afterwards. Kakashi said he wanted to view the current 'adult literature' to see if society had advanced as much as they said. He was learning as fast as I was but acted ignorant just to irritate them. Gai decided to learn as well but his whole purpose was to convert our captors to 'The Flames of Youth.' After a few months of this the scientists considered us a failed experiment that could never be useful to their cause. They started to threaten us seriously with physical punishment if we didn't obey. I was sick of it so I used a Desert Funeral and ended them. After that I left for Tatooine."

"….And became a god." interjected Shikamaru.

Gaara nodded. "Yes, the whole business of godhood was a bit of a disaster. After I landed I headed out here and the Ghorfas were extremely hostile to me. They tried to attack me in various ways and I simply used my sand to defend myself. I didn't kill any of them but they got the message that I was not to be trifled with. Their leader challenged me and I took a page out of Uzumaki's book and gave him the finger. The Ghorfas immediately adopted it as some sort of salute of honor to my eternal shame. They think it's a symbol of friendship and respect now."

Temari couldn't help herself and started laughing at her brother's expense. "So your first act as a deity was to imitate Naruto and teach them to flip the bird to everyone they respect? That's a riot!"

"It only went downhill from there." the Kazekage groaned. "At that point they considered me a traveler worthy of their respect and thought I was a mystic because of the sand around me. I decided to head out to the desert and find a place to relax in. I eventually settled here but the Ghorfas got angry I was at 'their' oasis. I had learned a bit of their language by then so I simply told them I was staying here and to leave me be. Their leader seemed fine with it as long as they still had access to the oasis but several of the younger warriors wanted me dead. When a group of them tried to kill me I bound them in sand and dropped them off at their village leaving them with a warning."

Gaara paused and took a sip of water. "Anyway, that was a mistake on my part. I should have buried them under the sand forever instead of trying to be peaceful about it. The Ghorfa's shaman saw me arrive that night when I dropped them off and started speaking in tongues about visions of me. He'd obviously been smoking some really powerful bantha dung or something because he proclaimed I was a deity of the desert the day after I left and whipped the whole tribe into some kind of religious fervor.

By this time several of the group burst into laughter. Jiraiya wiped a tear from his eye. "So you were awarded divinity because there shaman was stoned?"

The proclaimed god of the desert just moaned in disgust. "Sure, laugh it up at the expense of the Kazekage. But to answer your question Jiraiya the shaman was _beyond_ stoned. He was out of his mind! The shaman was hopped up for two or three days before he finally passed out from exhaustion. By that time the tribe had such a warped view of me they felt the young warriors that went after me should be put to death. They were locked up tight for assaulting a god and were waiting for me to deliver my divine punishment. While all this was going on I was completely ignorant of it all. A few days later the tribe sent out the mothers and younger siblings of the prisoners to beg for my forgiveness. They even offered their daughters as wives to me so I wouldn't curse the tribe."

Temari was howling with laughter at the idea of Gaara having a harem of Ghorfa wives. Gaara had a look on his face of utter resignation at this point. Once Temari got herself under control she motioned for Gaara to continue.

The unenthused Gaara started up again. "It took all of my negotiation skills to convince them I didn't need wives and to let the troublemakers go. The eldest mother in the group begged that I come back to the village and explain to the elders there about my 'divine judgment' on them. I finally agreed to travel back with them to release the prisoners. By this point they had concluded I was a merciful protective god that was here to help and would not curse them." Gaara shook his head in exasperation and continued. "While the mothers were out in the desert begging me for mercy and offering me wives the crazy shaman of theirs sent messengers to other tribes to come pay tribute to the new god. Needless to say the other tribes were a bit skeptical but they sent people anyway just in case I _actually _was a god. That set the stage for the final nail in my coffin of divinity."

Keil spoke up. "Well, don't stop there Lord Gaara! I'm finding this story most riveting."

Gaara looked at the others as if to say _'Is this guy for real?'_ but they all nodded and Gaara decided to continue. "The group of mothers and children I was traveling were getting close to the village by this time when I heard this monstrous howl. They all cried out in terror and started to flee. I looked back and saw this 100 foot long lizard that I later found out was a Krayt dragon. Apparently it was hunting and the Ghorfas had lost entire villages to the creatures before. I made a sand cushion for the mothers and children to ride to safety on while I faced off with it. I had to admit the dragon was impressive but after seeing what the tailed beasts could do it wasn't a real threat. I kept it at bay with my sand hoping it would go away and look for easier prey but the monster kept getting more and more ferocious and agitated so I finally crushed it with an Imperial Sand Burial….Unfortunately for me I had an entire village of Ghorfas from multiple tribes watching and there was not one doubt in any of their minds that I was a god."

Shikamaru asked, "So what about the prisoners in the village?"

Gaara shrugged, "I went to the village with them chanting my name and I told them to release the prisoners and they should not be put to death for making a mistake. The shaman proclaimed the oasis we are at as holy grounds and that pilgrimages should be made to thank me for saving them from the Krayt dragon. I guess slaying a Krayt dragon is something legendary since it's at the top of the food chain here on Tatooine. After that the old Ghorfa shaman got inebriated celebrating and drank himself sick. Ever since then I've been the local deity and they come here with offerings whether I need anything or not." When you showed up with them banging that infernal gong the last thing I expected was to see you Temari and some friends to boot."

Temari smiled and hugged her brother again. "It seems you had quite the little adventure Gaara. Now that I think about it, Shikamaru, Jiraiya, Neji and I all came from different groups with our own adventures. We have a lot to talk about. One question though. Are we going to be able to drag you away from Tatooine? I mean you've got it pretty good being a deity and all…."

The look of horror at being left behind on Gaara's face was too much for the others. They laughed and talked inside Gaara's house well into the evening about all their various adventures whether it was about blowing up Hutts or stealing priceless art. Even Gaara was chuckling hearing about some of the voyages they'd taken and the troubles they'd gotten into. For the first time since he awoke in that lab well over a year ago Gaara was truly happy….

**Planet Pristiq**

Amara was talking to a young mute girl of about seven years old named Sheena Isis. She had flaming red hair and gold eyes. "Sheena, I know you were traumatized by your parent's deaths but for you to be useful to the clan you _must _learn to talk again. They died for you so you could carry on the genetic line. Do you realize you are probably the most genetically advanced being of all the Isis clan, including myself? You must make your parents proud and carry on our superior line!" The little girl nodded with a blank stare. Amara looked frustrated but kept her cool. "You were a prodigy like no other Sheena before this trauma caused you to plateau a year ago. I'm telling you this for your sake and for the sake of the Isis branch. You are going to be tested to see if you can use chakra later today. There are eighteen children in our branch that carry the genetic markers passed down by our exalted ancestor Lady Kasumi and thus have that potential. Of those children there is _only one_ that carries _all_ the markers. It is _you_ Sheena. As befits someone that is a superior being you are virtually guaranteed to succeed! None of the other children hold a candle to you. As your future clan head I want you to succeed for all of us. If you can just break out of this shell you are incased in and I _know_ you can do it! I have witnessed some of the basic abilities of chakra and coupled with the strength of the force you have within you there is nothing you won't be able to do. Make us all proud Sheena! When your caretaker comes to take you to the meeting hall be focused and at your best. Now go and make me proud!" said Amara with an almost religious fervor in her voice. With the ideals Amara would instill in Sheena the girl not only could breed superior clan members; she would be _the _ultimate weapon.

The sad shell of a girl named Sheena Isis wondered if her strange visions she'd had of late had something to do with chakra. She had been a product of selective breeding and while her parents seemed indifferent to each other they both treated her as their greatest pride. She basically lived to please her mother and father and their deaths had emotionally crippled her. They were her world. She still could defeat others twice her age in light saber combat and in the use of the force but she could not bring herself to talk or interact with others. She was drowning in a pool of sadness and desperately wanted someone to pull her out but she didn't have the strength to ask. Lady Amara and all the others treated her the same; Sheena was a _superior being_ and she should be able to shake off her parent's deaths before her eyes as if it was nothing….Sheena went to meditate for the upcoming test….

Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi and Konohamaru were in the meeting hall where the children were assembled. The children were all nervous as they didn't know what they were there for except for Sheena. Hinata noticed the little redhead and motioned to Naruto. Hinata whispered, "The one at the end of the line standing by Amara; she has active chakra Naruto-kun! But she looks so broken. Something terrible must have happened to her to look that way. She may not want to have her chakra revealed. Can you look into it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and went back to talk to the red haired girl. He heard the other children saying things like "The silent princess is here; I should have guessed she would get special treatment." and "I hope Lady Amara's little pet fails just so we can rub it in her face." It was obvious the girl had no friends here. Naruto remembered his own childhood and felt the waves of sadness coming off the petite girl.

He came up to Sheena and said, "Hi there! I'm Naruto. What's your name little one?"

Amara cut in, "This is Sheena Isis Lord Naruto. She suffered some trauma and can't speak as a result. I hope that won't affect your judgment on her. She is truly a prodigy!"

Naruto glanced at the gushing Amara for a second and looked back into Sheena's empty eyes. He said gently. "Come with me Sheena-chan. I want us to chat in private. Is there a room we can use?"

Amara looked alarmed. "But the test-"

"It will wait." said Naruto in an iron tone. Couldn't they see this little girl was hurting? He held out his hand to Sheena to take. "Is that room okay?" he said pointing to a small side room.

Lord Ameer was watching this exchange and said, "This room over here is better, Lord Naruto. There will be chairs you can both sit in."

Naruto nodded and took Sheena's hand in his. "Thank you Lord Ameer. We'll just be a few minutes."

Sheena felt strange. Naruto's hand around hers made her feel warm and protected. She remembered the vision she'd been having recently of her parents. They had told her that someone would come for her and take to a place far from BlueShield and make her happy again. Could this Lord Naruto be the one?

Naruto brought in the room and had her sit down in one of the chairs. He made some strange hand signs and placed his hand on the floor. Blue lines and symbols appeared and spread out about the room. Sheena felt a soft warmth flow over her and then the symbols disappeared. Naruto turned to her and said. "I just put up a privacy barrier so we won't be interrupted. We can say anything in this room and no one will know anything about it. Do you understand?"

Sheena looked a little baffled as the blond man sat down on the floor in front of her and looked into her gold eyes. Then Naruto said, "You're an orphan aren't you?" Her eyes widened in shock and she nodded. Naruto continued at her nod. "I thought so. I can tell because I'm an orphan too. My parents died protecting me the night I was born and I grew up alone with no family. Other kids didn't like me and I had very few precious friends. Do you have any friends Sheena?"

The little girl started tearing up as she shook her head no. The other children didn't like her because she was better at everything than they were. When her parents died the other children picked on her because she was an orphan now.

Naruto saw the tears in her eyes. "It hurts to be all alone doesn't it? When I was little I used to cry at night wishing I had a mom and dad to love me. Do you want to be my friend Sheena-chan? I don't care if you have chakra or not but I hate to see someone else in pain the way I was. Just say 'Yes' to me and I will do my best to help you. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Sheena started to hiccup as Naruto held out his arms to her for a hug. She hesitated but she saw his blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He really wanted to help her because she was sad, not because she was a _superior being_. She got down off the chair and fell into a gentle hug. She felt the same warmth any felt completely safe. She rasped out "Yes, please take me with you. I don't want to be alone anymore." Then she broke down crying.

Naruto hugged the now sobbing little girl and said. "Then we'll do just that Sheena-chan. I'll take you back to Steelhaven with me and you'll make lots of new friends and family." As the tears rolled down Sheena's cheeks she thought of her visions. Her body felt like jello from all the crying. She wanted to stay here safe forever.

They heard a banging on the door. It was Amara. "The others are waiting to test Sheena Lord Naruto!" she said frantically.

Naruto created a shadow clone much to Sheena's amazement. She looked at him wide eyed and said "How…?"

Naruto smiled and said "My clone is made of chakra…." Amara banged on the door again. Naruto's eye twitched and he said to his clone, "Go out and deal with that annoying woman and then tell Hinata-chan it will be a few minutes. The clone patted Sheena on the head and then body-flickered out. The banging stopped and Naruto growled "Damn Amara's a pain in the ass…." That's when he heard giggling coming from Sheena.

Sheena couldn't help herself; the idea of _anyone_ speaking so disrespectfully about the _superior being_ Lady Amara was absolutely hysterical to her. Sheena laughed until she had tears in her eyes but they were happy tears this time. She hugged Naruto again as her laughter settled down into small giggles.

Naruto was very pleased. Little Sheena's eyes were full of life like they should be. He knew it wouldn't be that easy to take all her pain away but if he could make her laugh and talk again then he was sure the petite redhead could start the long path to healing her soul. He would teach her how to use chakra. She really was a special little girl.

After Sheena settled down from her giggle fit Naruto said to her, "How would you like to meet my wife Hinata-chan? She is beautiful and kind. She was the one that noticed how sad you were and asked me to come talk to you. She can use her special eyes and see if you have chakra and then help you unlock it. Would you like to go see her?"

Sheena smiled though her eyes were puffy from crying. "Yes, I'd like to meet her." in a soft tone.

Good, let's go Sheena-chan." said Naruto.

Sheena turned to him and asked, "Why do you call me Sheena-chan? My name is Sheena."

In my home language –chan means small or cute. We add that to girls or children's names when they are dear to us. Do you mind if I call you Sheena-chan?" asked Naruto.

The little girl smiled and said "No, I don't mind. It makes me happy."

Naruto led the now softly smiling Sheena out into the main room by the hand. Hinata smiled and looked relieved the little girl's eyes were full of life like they should be. Amara, Ameer and Sheena's caretaker all were baffled seeing Sheena looking happy again. Naruto took Sheena over to meet Hinata. Hinata smiled at the little girl and said, "I'm Hyuga Hinata, Naruto-kun's wife. You looked so sad before but you look happy now; I'm glad. What's your name little one?" the Hyuga heiress asked kindly.

"I'm Sheena Isis. I'm happy to meet you Lady Hinata. Please call me Sheena-chan." said the little girl in her soft voice.

Amara and the others almost fainted. _'How did he get her to talk?'_ was their universal thought.

Hinata smiled and said, "Alright Sheena-chan. I'm going to check you over with my byakugan eyes so don't be frightened." The little girl watched the blood vessels around Hinata's eyes expand. She also saw Hanabi looking with the same eyes at her. Hinata said to Hanabi, "You see the difference Hanabi? Here we have a healthy chakra system."

"It's partially active!" said Hanabi.

"Agreed." said the older sister. "Sheena-chan, you have a semi-active chakra system though I don't know why. It should be easy for me to unlock it. Would you like me to do that?" Sheena nodded with excitement. "Alright," said Hinata. "I'm going to push a bit of chakra into your core. It will feel a little strange but then you should feel a rush of your own chakra energy." Hinata's fingers glowed with green healing chakra and she touched Sheena in the sternum. The results were immediate. Sheena's body glowed blue for a few seconds as her chakra emerged. She felt the warmth of the energy within herself flowing outwards. After a few seconds, the rush she experienced ended and Hinata said, "Excellent Sheena-chan! You have near genin level chakra. That's a lot for your age. You are the only child in all of the Isis clan that has chakra coils. I think we can start training you soon."

Sheena was very excited, "You mean you'll take me with you to train?"

Hinata nodded and said, "Of course. We're going to take you to where the other children that can use chakra are and you can all train together as friends."

The little red head excitedly hugged Hinata and said "Thank you, thank you, thank you! When do we leave?"

The Hyuga heiress smiled at the excited little girl and gently returned her hug. "Well, once our business is finished here we can go. Is there anyone here you need to say goodbye to?"

Sheena shook her head 'no.' "I have no family or friends here. I just need to pack my things. Will you help me?" she asked looking at Naruto.

Konohamaru cut in. "Why don't Hanabi and I help you pack while Naruto and Hinata finish up things with Lord Ameer?" Hanabi is Hinata's little sister and I'm Naruto and Hinata's brother-in-law."

Sheena looked at Naruto. "Is it okay?" she asked worried.

Naruto gave her a big smile. "Of course it's okay Sheena-chan. I trust Konohamaru and Hanabi with my life. Tell you what; I'll even send a couple of shadow clones to help." he said creating two clones.

One of the clones picked Sheena up piggy-back style and said "Tell us where to go captain Sheena-chan!"

Sheena giggled and said "Forward!" pointing at the door. Soon Konohamaru and the others vanished through the door with Sheena's baffled caretaker trailing aimlessly behind them.

Amara was torn as to what to do. Part of her wanted to follow Sheena and give her instructions. The other part of her wondered what Naruto's secret was that made Sheena talk and actually smile again….The decision was taken away from her when Lord Ameer led her by the wrist over to Naruto and Hinata. They overheard Hinata telling him that her eyes weren't tired after only twenty people.

Lord Ameer spoke. "I don't know what magic you've done to help little Sheena but my daughter and Sheena's caretaker have been trying to get results for over a year and nothing has happened. For whatever you did I thank you for that poor girl's sake." He turned to Amara and nudged her with a look on his face that clearly said '_say _something_ daughter!_'

Amara had a deer in the headlights look for a moment but then composed herself. "I could not be more pleased with the situation but if I may ask; what exactly did you do?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"I treated her like a human being instead of a genetic experiment." said Naruto darkly. "That poor little girl was drowning inside and you were presenting her to me like you were a used shuttle salesman. I don't know all the details yet but Sheena is an orphan just as I was growing up. I recognized the sadness and loneliness in her eyes and wanted to help her. Even if she hadn't had chakra I would have made every effort to take her with me because she has no emotional support and the other children spoke hatefully of her. I went through that and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. When I told her I would be her friend and take her away from this misery she finally spoke and said 'yes' to me. I think she will eventually be able to heal now that she's opened up but it takes love and compassion to open that door. I don't think you or her caretaker treated her with any of that. I think you treated her as an object in this 'selective breeding' program you favor."

Amara retorted, "She is the most genetically advanced being in the Isis clan! She is a _superior being_. I'll tell you one thing-"

Naruto got in Amara's face and unleashed his killing intent. She fell back to the floor with fear in her eyes as the young toad sage towered over her. "_I'll tell __you __one thing_ Amara. If you don't value and love your people as human beings first then you don't _deserve_ to lead them. A leader must do everything in their power to protect their clan. Even the weakest members need to know you care about them as family. You act like people are just DNA strands on some magic chart you've imagined up and not even human beings. Lord Ameer should abolish this whole eugenics program and replace you with a better candidate before you lead the Isis clan to ruin. Your ancestors that built BlueShield would be ashamed of you. You a nothing but a scheming, power hungry, spoiled, little girl in my eyes." Naruto's killing intent spiked filling her with true terror. "Be gone from my sight you lower life-form!"

The now crying Amara got up and left as quickly as she could. She'd seen Naruto pass judgment on her like an angry god and found her wanting. All she could do was run in fear of his wrath.

Hinata rubbed the bridge of her nose. While she agreed with what Naruto said he had just caused a diplomatic disaster! She spoke angrily, "Uzumaki Naruto, what were you thinking? You must apologize to Lord Ameer here immediately for this gross misconduct! We came here to help children using chakra, not tell the Isis family how to run their clan!" She turned to Lord Ameer and grabbed Naruto's shoulder to pull him down into a bow with her. "Lord Ameer, please forgive Naruto for speaking so terribly out of turn-"

Ameer spoke softly. "Lord Naruto is absolutely right….my daughter Amara is not fit to lead the Isis family. No one has ever come out and said it for fear of angering me but many have hinted around at it." A single tear slid down his cheek as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Please forgive my tears. I love my daughter dearly but if someone from outside the clan can see the problems she is causing then something obviously _must_ be done. Amara insisted on handling little Sheena's issues on her own because Sheena was a _superior being_. It never occurred to me that my daughter never thought to treat that poor child as a _human being_."

Hinata said kindly, "Still we are sorry for our behavior in your home."

"Think nothing of it." Ameer said sadly. "It is a wakeup call I have needed for a long time. Please take care of little Sheena. If this place has been that bad to her then you have my blessings on giving her a chance to start again as a happy child instead of a product of eugenics. It breaks my heart to say this but if she never returns here I would not blame her one bit. I will give her a formal apology for my _lack _of action to help her before she leaves with you." Ameer took a more commanding tone. "Lord Naruto, the Isis clan is in you debt. It will be hard to find another heir but it has to be done. I will ask Lady Damasca for help on this matter."

Naruto bowed and said, "I'm sorry for the things I said so harshly. I shouldn't have exploded like I did."

"Sometimes you have to go with your feelings Lord Naruto. But Lady Hinata is correct; you really need to learn to control yourself better. Anyway, I hold no ill will against you for it though I'm sure Amara will. Why don't you ninjas bring little Sheena along with you and join me for a farewell dinner at seven o'clock this evening? Amara will not be there so please invite Daca as well."

"Thank you for your graciousness Lord Ameer." said Hinata. "I will whip my husband into shape and make a fine diplomat out of him if it's the last thing I do." she said with her byakugan glare in full force. Naruto blanched as he looked at his _very_ scary wife.

Lord Ameer chuckled and said, "Don't be too harsh on him Lady Hinata. We men lose our tempers sometimes. I'm going to go to my office and ban the eugenics program right away. I don't know who to look for as a successor though."

"Ummm, you're still young enough to find a wife and have more children Lord Ameer." said Naruto. "One of them could be a future clan head. It might be something to think about."

"You are just full of interesting ideas Lord Naruto. I'll see all of you at dinner."

POSTSCRPT:

And done. Both the Tatooine arc and the Pristiq arc will conclude next chapter. Where will the crew head next? Blue out 3/11/14


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTES:

{ } Signifies hand signs

I was planning to post this chapter earlier but I have received an overwhelming response of PMs about Sheena. It was my original plan to pass her into the background (being an OC) but that idea got blown out the window. So this is the revised and rewritten chapter 27 with little Sheena playing a larger role. Thanks everyone for their continued support.

Last time:

_"Thank you for your graciousness Lord Ameer." said Hinata. "I will whip my husband into shape and make a fine diplomat out of him if it's the last thing I do." she said with her byakugan glare in full force. Naruto blanched as he looked at his very scary wife._

_Lord Ameer chuckled and said, "Don't be too harsh on him Lady Hinata. We men lose our tempers sometimes. I'm going to go to my office and ban the eugenics program right away. I don't know who to look for as a successor though."_

_"Ummm, you're still young enough to find a wife and have more children Lord Ameer." said Naruto. "One of them could be a future clan head. It might be something to think about." _

_"You are just full of interesting ideas Lord Naruto. I'll see all of you at dinner."_

**Dinner and Farewells**

Naruto and Hinata returned to their room. Naruto waited for the bomb to drop as Hinata gathered her thoughts. Finally she spoke, "That was a dangerous move Naruto-kun. I know you knew exactly what you were doing calling Amara out like that so don't play dumb with me. I'm upset with you for taking such a risk but proud of you for pulling it off. I think the Isis clan will benefit greatly in the long run but you still have all the diplomatic tact of a charging rhino at times. What am I going to do with you? If this had backfired the consequences could have been disastrous." she said in a tired but firm voice.

Naruto hated when Hinata was upset with him. He pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm sorry my hime. They way Amara treated little Sheena-chan like an object or a weapon made me think of how I was thought of by Danzo as a container. I couldn't bear to see that little girl go through that all alone like I did. She may have amazing potential but that doesn't mean she isn't a little girl who needs love. I really lost my temper."

"Well, I guess all's well that ends well." said Hinata softly. "I wanted to see Sheena-chan happy too so I sent you over to her. I guess it's partially my fault as well. Although it could have been handled better you did the right thing for Sheena-chan's sake. I'm proud of you Naruto-kun. I love you."

"I love you too Hinata-chan. You always steer me back on course when I get out of line." The two shared a sweet kiss and curled up together to rest a few minutes on the bed. Naruto asked. "Do you think that this bit with Amara will come back and bite us in the ass?"

Hinata groaned slightly and said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. No more talk; I want to cuddle." she said as she closed her eyes.

Lord Ameer's office….

Ameer spoke to the elders of the Isis clan. "Selective breeding is officially banned as a program in the Isis clan. There are those who wish to marry to produce superior offspring and that is their business but it is no longer to be organized, encouraged and controlled as a policy. Our families married and had children because they loved each other for centuries before this and eugenics has proven unnecessary for the good of the clan. I will no longer tolerate it's dehumanization of members of our clan any longer. Does anyone in this room disagree?"

An elder spoke up. "Actually if I may say so myself there are many in this room that are greatly relieved by this move. However, your heir Lady Amara is a huge proponent of it and I feel there will be a huge backlash from her as future clan head."

Lord Ameer spoke in a slow, clear voice. "Lady Amara is unfit to lead the clan." There were several gasps. "Perhaps it was my fault for the way I raised her and spoiled her but her late mother corrupted Amara into believing she was a higher life form than others to my shame. It was most brutally pointed out to me by Lord Naruto that she would lead our clan to ruin if I passed the title of clan head over to her. I realize that many of you have gently tried to persuade me of this over the years and I know many of you agree. Here is the topic which we will now vote on: If you believe Amara should remain the heir to the clan raise your hand now." Not a single person raised their hand. Lord Ameer said with grief in his voice, "It is decided by unanimous vote that Lady Amara is no longer heir to the clan. As I am far too emotionally attached to her to see things objectively I will ask for Lady Damasca's wise council on choosing a suitable candidate for the position. This will remain unspoken until I have conferred with Lady Damasca about our situation. That is all."

He didn't know his daughter had a listening device in the room….

Dinner with Lord Ameer was a pleasant affair and Ameer told them of his decisions regarding selective breeding and Amara. He asked that they leave as soon as they could because he knew Amara would confront them over it when she found out about things if the ninjas were still there. He also apologized to Sheena for his actions and signed over her guardianship to Naruto and Hinata for Sheena's safety in the future. Legally speaking, Sheena was freed from all obligations from the Isis clan and was free. It was a bittersweet moment for Lord Ameer when Sheena bowed formally and thanked him in her soft, sweet voice.

Soon the crew of the _Misfire_ was loading up the ship and doing the usual pre-flight checks. Little Sheena was running excitedly around inside the ship exploring with Hanabi keeping an eye on her. Konohamaru was loading Sheena's belongings on board with Naruto. Doc found that Daca was in an incredibly good mood but when he asked why she told him she would explain _after_ takeoff. Hinata was directing traffic outside of the loading ramp for Naruto and Konohamaru. Hinata cried out suddenly. That was when a blaster bolt hit Naruto square in the back of the head!

Everything moved in slow-motion for Hinata. She saw Amara coming down the walkway to the _Misfire_ with a blaster and called out to the others. Naruto had his hands full and couldn't avoid the hit. Hinata now had her byakugan fully activated and saw a chakra burst on top of the Misfire. Naruto fell down on the loading ramp and dispelled in a cloud of smoke. Hinata saw Naruto had body switched with his clone on top of the ship but the Hyuga heiress was already in motion. Amara had tried to kill Naruto! There was hell to pay….

Amara laughed at the sight of Naruto falling over dead but then realized it was a clone. Amara blamed Naruto for everything and now her surprise attack had failed. She feared and wondered where the real Naruto was. Amara didn't get much chance to think about it as Hinata came leaping down on her with the grace of a panther, slapping the blaster out of her hand. Amara saw Hinata's angry byakugan eyes blazing and said to her, "Well if I can't kill Naruto then I'll slay his wife he loves so much!" With that Amara jumped back and ignited her blue light saber. "How are you going to fight me bare-handed? You're dead white-eyes!" With a deranged glee Amara brought her saber down on the seemingly defenseless Hinata.

Hinata called out "Kaiten!" as she spun at inhuman speeds. Amara crashed into the spinning dome of chakra head-on. It knocked Amara's saber away and the impact _hurt!_ Amara stumbled back to her feet only to see Hinata standing in front of her in the Juken fighting stance. Her fists were coated in chakra giving the impression of two roaring lions. Hinata was letting off a massive killing intent. She said in an ice cold whisper, "You tried to murder my husband. You tried to kill me. You are within my field of divination. Eight trigrams sixty-four palms!" Hinata's hands glowed even more and became vicious ribbons of chakra to anyone watching nearby. To Amara even using the force for protection and wearing body armor it was far too much to withstand. "Two palms! Four palms!…." Amara could feel her body and protective armor being shattered and destroyed without mercy. "Eight palms! Sixteen palms!…." Amara saw her own blood as she was paralyzed in fear by the sheer hatred in those pearl like eyes. "Thirty-two palms! Sixty four palms!" shouted out Hinata as Amara's limp body fell to the floor like a broken doll….

Hinata growled, "So much for the _superior being_…."

Naruto body-flickered down beside his wife and said "Surrender or die." to the two Isis clansmen that were with Amara. Looking at Amara's shattered; bleeding form they dropped their light sabers and pistols and held their hands up in surrender. Daca walked up the path and kicked their weapons away from them. She kept the two men at blaster point until the security arrived. Security quickly slapped force manacles on Amara's two followers before the medics arrived to examine Amara.

"Will she live?" asked Daca.

"She still has a pulse." Hinata said coldly as she hugged Naruto while still glaring at Amara.

"Too bad…." was Daca's whispered reply.

The fallout was a shock to the entire Isis clan. The two followers Amara had revealed _everything_ about Amara's little spy network within the clan and several people were taken in for questioning. Everyone had always known Amara was power-hungry but they had no idea to what magnitude. The security cameras in the landing bay clearly recorded Amara's attack and Hinata's counterattack. Amara was only alive at this point due to life support. Lord Ameer was heartbroken and called the council to pass judgment in his place. He could not bear to do it himself as Amara's father. The decision was made that Amara was charged with attempted murder on a clan head and his wife. Hinata was exonerated of any crimes.

The news soon reached Lady Damasca. She along with the Shamshir council watched the recorded battle between Hinata and Amara in extreme detail. "Magnificent…." one of the elders commented while watching Hinata's sixty four palm strikes in slow motion. They had the medical scans of Amara's body and asked Lady Tsunade her opinion to which she replied it was a textbook example of the Eight trigrams sixty four palms jutsu. Upon looking at the medical reports Tsunade said Hinata's attack had the expected results. The damage to Amara's internal organs was colossal and coupled with the extreme external damage that was so great Amara would never recover even _if_ they managed to get her off of life-support. Tsunade pronounced that Amara was already dead in her opinion as a medic.

It was grim when Lady Damasca arrived on Pristiq a few days later at the request of Lord Ameer. She had Tsunade with her to examine Amara's body in person though frankly Tsunade was there just as a courtesy. She knew how lethal Juken could be but examining Amara in person might reveal something new since Hinata's attack combined the sixty-four palms with the twin lion fists that were unique to Hinata. The results were even more devastating than Tsunade expected especially considering that Amara was wearing body armor at the time. When it became obvious that Amara would never wake up hey removed the life support and she was pronounced dead within a few hours.

Lord Ameer took a small hiatus to grieve for his fallen daughter. He wanted to hate Hinata for killing Amara but seeing the normally sweet and kind kunoichi was acting purely in self-defense of her family and he realized that the outcome was inevitable when his daughter fell into darkness. Hinata apologized deeply for causing him such pain but he could tell Hinata held no regrets about what she did to Amara. He decided the best thing to do was let it go. A few days later Amara was buried in a grave next to her late mother.

The one it had the biggest impact on was Sheena. She had been raised to believe that Lady Amara was virtually invincible as a _superior being_ and Hinata completely crushed the power mad woman. Sheena started looking up to Hinata as a role model of what she herself could be someday; sweet and kind to others but truly fearsome in battle.

Damasca was quietly conferring with Daca. "Our ninja friends a truly lethal aren't they Daca?" asked the clan head.

Daca nodded and said. "This situation happened solely because of Amara's twisted ways. Lord Ameer is better off without her. This may have saved the Isis clan from a major disaster down the line."

Tsunade spoke with Naruto and the others in the meantime. They discussed the possibilities of joining the Shamshir clan as well as the fallout from Amara's death. They hoped things would work out somehow.

Tsunade also met little Sheena. She asked Sheena if she would like to head back to Steelhaven with her but Sheena told her she wanted to stay with Naruto and Hinata. Tsunade smiled at the little girl and said that she would see her when the _Misfire_ returned home to Nardil.

Three days later all the legal matters were sorted out and the _Misfire_ blasted off for its next destination.

**Tatooine**

Gaara was finished packing his things in sealing scrolls provided by Jiraiya. "I guess I will have to bid the Ghorfas a temporary farewell. We need to keep contact here on Tatooine because it makes for an ideal base for us ninja. I doubt anyone would bother to look here." Gaara thought aloud.

"That's good thinking Gaara." commented Jiraiya as he walked in. "If we set up a ninja enclave here it would be extremely well hidden. If something happen between us and the Shamshirs you already have the support of the locals. It would be a good backup base. That and no one in their right mind would try to hunt for us in this desert."

"I'm sure I can make arrangements with the Ghorfas. Ever since I got the title of 'god' they've been very cooperative. I'll come up with a password so the Ghorfas will know who are friendly to the ninjas our not."

"How about _'The will of fire?'_ " suggested Temari. "Naruto and the others use it as a password to board their ship."

The Kazekage nodded. "I was hoping for a phrase from Suna but since most our surviving friends are from Konoha it would make more sense for now. What about Edo Jiraiya? Is there a possibility of returning to our home?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "We don't have the numbers to support an enclave there yet Gaara. Here on Tatooine we have the Ghorfas to help us and back on Nardil we're living off the Shamshir clan but that's not going to last unless we join them as a group. I don't know if that will be possible as things stand. We would pretty much have to abolish our nation and clan structures and build one united clan under Naruto's leadership. I don't know how you would feel about that. You are the Kazekage after all."

Temari voiced her opinion. "Naruto's done a fine job of uniting us so far. As the former ambassador of Suna I'm in favor of us merging with Konoha."

"You also are in love with that Nara." said her younger brother. That makes you a tad biased, don't you think?"

Temari huffed and said, "He's your future brother-in-law Gaara. As your nee-chan I'm telling you to call him Shikamaru; not _that Nara_." she said in a tone that would brook no argument.

"Alright nee-chan. I'll start calling him by name as long as he makes you happy. I want to talk with _all_ of the ninja there before we give up our independence to this Shamshir clan whether they are friends or not. Do you agree?" questioned Gaara.

"I think we can work with that little brother." Temari said in a pleased tone.

The Ghorfas soon welcomed Gaara and the others back and Gaara explained to them that his sister needed his help so he would be absent for awhile but would return eventually. As the Ghorfas were very tribe oriented they were upset their god was going 'on vacation' but understood family obligations must come first, even for gods. The old shaman exclaimed they would build a giant temple for him and maintain it at Gaara's oasis for him. Gaara got a gleam in his eye and told them he needed a compound for his people instead and the Ghorfas wholeheartedly agreed to build one over the next few seasons. The Ghorfas decided to send their god off in style and had a huge feast in his honor that carried on till morning.

After bidding his "children" farewell for now, Gaara told the chieftain about the phrase "_The will of fire_" and set off aboard the _Flameblade_. He looked forward to seeing Tatooine in a few years. He envisioned a new Suna there someday.

**Aboard the _Misfire_….**

Little Sheena was sleeping in the center area of the ship with Daca. -Or trying to sleep anyway. She wanted to sleep over in the section with Naruto and Hinata but they asked her to sleep in the center section so they could have "private time." Sheena hopped out of bed in her sleep shirt and nudged Daca. "Miss Daca, are you awake?" she asked.

Daca rolled over to face Sheena and said, "I am_ now_ Sheena. What is wrong; can't you sleep?"

"I want to sleep with Naruto or Hinata." said the red head.

Daca looked at Sheena and was trying to figure out what to say. She couldn't exactly tell the girl that for Hinata and Naruto it was _always_ mating season. Finally she said, "Naruto and Hinata always sleep together in the same bed. There wouldn't be room for you with the two of them already in the bunk."

Sheena got a cross look on her face. "The only reason my parents shared a bed was if they were attempting to procreate. You talk like Naruto and Hinata are mating _all the time_. I find that a bit difficult to believe" she said crossing her small arms.

Daca looked slightly shocked. "You know about mating Sheena? Aren't you a little young for that?"

The little girl shook her head. "I was a product of selective breeding, of course I know about mating. Are they planning to procreate?"

"No, I don't think so." said Daca. "But they love each other very much and are always mating. Hanabi and Konohamaru are just as bad about it. They want privacy so they are alone together."

Sheena declared, "I'll have to ask them about this right now! This is confusing."

The HRD blanched at the idea. She still remembered when Damascus walked in on Naruto and Hinata that morning. It was less than an ideal situation. Daca said, "Sheena, why don't you wait until morning and not disturb then tonight. They will be upset if you interrupt them."

The little girl was taken aback. "I don't want them mad at me." she said in a worried voice.

"Just let them do whatever they are doing until morning. You can talk to them then. Now hop back in you bunk and get some sleep." said Daca as she rolled back over to sleep.

"Alright, but first thing in the morning I'm going to question them!" exclaimed Sheena.

The next morning a humming Hinata came out to fix breakfast in the ship's galley. Naruto was showering still from the previous nights….activities. Hinata smiled as little Sheena marched up to her. "Good morning, Sheena-chan. Did you sleep well?"

Sheena looked at Hinata's happy, refreshed face and said, "Is it true that you and Naruto were up mating all night? Daca said I couldn't sleep with one of you because you always share the same bunk. Are you planning to procreate soon? Daca acted like you two are _always_ mating and I find that hard to understand."

You could hear a pin drop on the ship. The _Misfire's_ other inhabitants quickly retreated upon hearing Sheena's point blank question and left Hinata to fend for herself. Hinata blushed scarlet and said, "Let find someplace we can talk quietly Sheena-chan." Sheena nodded as Hinata led her back into the left sleeping area that Naruto and Hinata slept in. They sat down together and Hinata asked, "What _exactly_ did Daca say to you?"

Sheena piped right up, "Well she told me you always share a bed and there wouldn't be room for me with you. But I _know_ that the only reason my parents ever shared a bed was if they were mating and planning to procreate. I don't understand."

Hinata let out a soft breath. She wouldn't have to murder Daca after all. "Sheena-chan, did your parents love each other? Naruto and I love each other very much."

"They didn't like each other at all but agreed to have me. They tolerated each other I guess. Why do you ask?" questioned the puzzled red head.

Hinata took Sheena's hands in her own. "Where we come from parents love each other and their children. That is what it means to be a family. Naruto and I always sleep together because we love each other and want to be close to each other. Do you understand?"

The petite girl looked a bit baffled. "You mean you and Naruto are mates because you love each other and not because you'll have strong offspring?" Hinata nodded. "How unusual." stated Sheena. It was a novel concept to her.

About this time Naruto came out of the shower looking very happy. He leaned down and kissed Hinata as he sat down beside her. He turned to Sheena and asked, "What's up Sheena-chan?"

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Sheena said in a business like tone, "We were just discussing your mating habits."

It was a _long_ morning for Naruto and Hinata as they explained things to the precocious little girl….

By lunch time the blushing couple brought Sheena out after a couple of hours of embarrassing questions. Hinata was _so_ relieved when Sheena exclaimed she was hungry.

Hanabi and Konohamaru were trying to stifle there laughter at what they'd overheard this morning as they sat down for lunch. They asked Sheena "innocent" questions to get her started again but both blanched when Hinata hand signed {I know you were spying on us you brats! There will be a reckoning.} After that, the two younger ninja decided to change subjects to what kind of games Sheena liked to play which fortunately distracted the girl away from Naruto and Hinata.

Daca, which had been silent up to now, (fearing what she had unleashed in the form of Sheena) spoke up. "Our next destination is the planet Marplan. It's more towards the outer rim."

"That's where the Landsdale enclave is." said an excited Sheena.

"That's right Sheena; we are going to see if there are more children that can use chakra in the family." said Daca. "I haven't been there in several years. The Landsdales are incredibly rich due to the spice trade."

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow "Isn't the spice trade illegal?"

Daca half shrugged "I was told they deal in medicinal spice manufacture which is completely legal. I never investigated it because Lady Damasca told me to 'leave well enough alone.' Like I said, I haven't been out there in years. Apparently the daughter of the old lord has taken over the reins since her father and mother retired. Her name is Alyssa Landsdale. I don't know her very well. We only met once in passing so this will be a new experience for all of us."

"Well, I hope it's more peaceful than our last visit." commented Hanabi. Everyone else agreed with that sentiment.

Later that evening….

Sheena wandered over into Naruto and Hinata's sleeping section. She saw Hinata in one of Naruto's t-shirts leaned over the bunk kissing Naruto who was in his boxers. She spoke up "Hinata….? Can I please sleep with you tonight? I'm lonely…."

Naruto and Hinata were startled by Sheena's sudden appearance. Naruto took his hands off Hinata's waist so she could turn around. They looked at each other for a moment before Hinata said, "Come here Sheena-chan. The bunk isn't very big so there isn't much room...Are you sure you can't sleep in your own bunk?"

Sheena looked at them with puppy dog eyes and said "Please?"

Soon Naruto had his back against the wall with his arms around Hinata. She had her back snuggled into his chest and little Sheena was cuddled into her chest. "See, Sheena-chan? If you roll over you'll fall out of the bunk. There isn't much room for all of us." explained Hinata. She was answered by the sounds of Sheena's soft snores.

"Is she asleep already?" asked an incredulous Naruto.

Hinata relaxed into Naruto's emrace. "I guess so, Naruto-kun. She'll probably wake up in the middle of the night and feel too cramped. She'll want her own bunk back."

Sheena woke up a few hours later and awoke Hinata with her stirring. Hinata groaned groggily. She asked quietly, "Is something wrong Sheena-chan?"

Sheena asked Hinata, "Is this what it's like to be a family on your world? I feel so warm and happy." in her quiet voice.

"I guess it is Sheena-chan."

Sheena snuggled into Hinata's breasts and said "You're so soft. I love you Hinata." and went back to sleep.

Hinata sighed and pulled Naruto's arm around her as he slept. She thought as she fell back to sleep, _'Is this what it's like to be a family? Sheena's such a sweet little girl. I wonder if my mother felt this way when I slept with her and father when I was little.'_ Soon Hinata embraced Sheena and sailed off into the land of dreams….

**The Nardil System….**

"We are nearing Nardil space Lord Gaara." said Keil. "I'm so pleased this went well. I can't wait to lay eyes on the lovely Miss Samui again." Keil had expounded on the charms of 'Miss Samui' the whole way back from Tatooine. All Gaara really remembered about Samui was she was from Kumo and resembled Tsunade in certain areas. The Kazekage really wanted to do was get his feet back on the ground. He wasn't too fond of space travel….or Keil's company.

The _Flameblade_ landed safely at Steelhaven a few days after Lady Damasca and Tsunade returned from the mess on Pristiq. Damasca was confident that Lord Ameer would be alright but for the time being the Isis council was doing most of the work so he could grieve properly.

Damasca was just getting settled back into a routine of her own when news got to her that her grandson Keil had returned with yet another ninja, apparently the fan user Temari's brother. He was supposed to be very powerful and a village leader like Tsunade and Mei. She was curious to see how he interacted with the others. He'd been hiding out on _Tatooine_ of all places….Damasca also hoped Keil hadn't given a bad impression. As much as she loved him, that boy could really be a pain sometimes….

**Planet Marplan**

The _Misfire_ made landfall on Marplan in the evening two days later. Sheena had slept with Hinata and Naruto the last two nights and seemed very happy about it. Both Hinata and Naruto were trying to figure out what to do. Naruto said if Sheena was having bad dreams then he was alright with it but wanted the bunk to Hinata and himself otherwise. Hinata agreed it was awkward to sleep in such cramped conditions but couldn't think of what to do with Sheena. The little girl was starved for affection and Naruto and Hinata both made efforts to bond with her but it was really cutting into the couple's private time.

The landing pad was carved into a mountainside on Marplan. The crew disembarked and was met by a messenger in a ground transport. He welcomed them to Marplan and told them he was to take them to see Lady Alyssa after some security checks. His original data said nothing about Sheena being with them for obvious reasons. It took about 45 minutes to run everyone through the security checks but once that was done they were taken into the compound straightaway. The compound itself was rather massive castle like structure and was supported by roman style columns. The place seemed to be made mainly of marble and inspired a bit of awe in its visitors.

The messenger showed them in. "May I present Lord Naruto, his wife Lady Hinata and company."

They saw Lady Alyssa sitting behind a rather massive green marble desk. She was a tall, stunning woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She looked to be about twenty. Alyssa stood up gracefully. "I welcome you to Marplan Lord Naruto. I am Lady Alyssa Landsdale and this is my husband Saber Isis." she said motioning to the white haired, gold eyed man at her left. "I hope your stay here on Marplan is a pleasant one. I'm sorry about the security check but as I understand it you have an extra guest with you."

Naruto nodded and said, "We picked up Sheena-chan here on Pristiq."

Sheena bowed and stated, "I bid you greetings Lady Alyssa. I am Sheena Isis and I will soon be adopted as Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata's daughter." Hinata and Naruto stood stock still in shock at this declaration. They had each had considered the idea but it had never been discussed….

Alyssa smiled widely a Sheena and her 'parents' reactions. "I see young Sheena. Were they aware that they are adopting you?"

Sheena shook her head 'no.' "I have foreseen this. It is only a matter of time." she said joyfully.

"Well, that's a fine bit of unilateral decision making young Sheena." said Alyssa as she and her husband stifled their laughter.

"Thanks!" Sheena replied happily as stepped back and held the still frozen Hinata's hand.

Seeing Naruto and Hinata were standing like statues, Daca stepped forward and introduced herself and the others remaining. "I am Daca Isis Lady Alyssa. I am the liaison for Lady Damasca. She motioned to the last two. "These are Hanabi and Konohamaru. They are Lord Naruto's sister and brother-in-law respectively."

"I welcome you all." said Alyssa cordially. "Why don't we make arrangements to meet tomorrow after you've been shown to your rooms and have had a good night's sleep?"

Hinata smiled stiffly and said, "That would be wonderful. We are tired from our voyage and have much to discuss."

With that, Alyssa bid them a good evening and a valet showed them to their rooms. One was for Konohamaru and Hanabi, a smaller one for Daca and the last was reserved for Hinata and Naruto….and Sheena.

Hinata and Naruto sat down on the bed together along with Sheena. Naruto asked, "Sheena-chan, what made you decide that we are going to adopt you?"

Sheena said "I had a force vision before you came that my parents told me someone would come and save me from BlueShield and make me happy again. Hinata was holding me the other night and I asked her if this was what it was like to be a family and she said 'yes.' I was so happy to be part of your family and I want you to be my new Mommy and Daddy. I love you." she said with emotion in her trembling voice.

Hinata looked at Naruto. He gave her a gentle smile and said, "Come here Sheena-chan." Sheena eagerly sat in his lap as he and Hinata hugged her. "Let's get to know each other better before we decide for certain. Is that alright Sheena-chan?"

"Okay" replied the red head. "Can I call you Mommy and Daddy?"

Hinata replied sweetly as she hugged the girl. "We'll decide that when we get back to Steelhaven, Sheena-chan. For right now why don't you use our names?"

Sheena was slightly disappointed she couldn't call them her parents yet but was very happy about the big bed they were on. "This bed is great! There's plenty of room for all three of us to sleep together!"

Hinata and Naruto groaned internally as Hinata commented. "There sure is Sheena-chan. I guess you'll be sleeping with us." The little girl's eyes lit up happily which made Hinata and Naruto smile. They both cared a great deal for little Sheena. Maybe they would be some sort of family after all….

The next morning Daca was up early for her own appointment with Lady Alyssa long before Naruto and Hinata's meeting. She was ushered in quietly. Daca greeted them with "Good morning Lady Alyssa and Lord Saber. Thank you for seeing me so promptly."

Alyssa waived her over. "Good morning Miss Daca. Please sit; I would like to discuss the death of Lady Amara and the recording of her 'ahem' execution. Lady Damasca implies there may be children within the Landsdale branch that may have the potential to use the same power of chakra that Lady Hinata did. Tell me something; you fought Lady Amara years ago; what level as a Jedi would you have considered her at?"

Daca looked thoughtful for a moment. "Lady Amara was at least at knight level and was superb with the Shamshir dancing style. Her arrogance led her to completely underestimate Lady Hinata though. I have watched Lady Hinata fight. Close quarters combat with her or her Hyuga blood relations it virtually _begging_ to be destroyed."

"Still, you would have considered Amara a decent knight in combat regardless?" asked Alyssa. Daca nodded. "Then harnessing this power called chakra is essential to the clan's future." assessed the Landsdale clan head.

"Yes," Daca agreed. "That is what the Shamshir high council has concluded. The fact that Lord Naruto can use the force _and_ chakra means that much more to them. The council believes he is a direct link to Lady Kasumi as it was him that led us to unlock her legendary blade. He also was directly involved in helping us understand the Portal of Archimedes which referred to him personally in a prophecy."

"So I've heard," said Alyssa. "I would like the children here tested but I'm loath to release them from the Lansdale branch should they prove to have chakra."

"I believe Sheena Isis was an exceptional case." stated Daca. "She was already an orphan and had suffered greatly from neglect at the hands of Lady Amara and her eugenics program. I do not believe it is Lady Damasca's intention to remove chakra capable children from the Landsdale branch. However, it would be in the best interests of all parties concerned that you ask Lady Damasca about this directly as I have no say in how it will be handled. I would ask her _before_ the children are tested actually."

Alyssa and her husband conferred for a moment. Finally, Alyssa said, "You are being straightforward and honest with us Daca. I appreciate that. Much of our dealings are with people that are _anything_ but genuine with us." She smiled and continued, "The trip you took to the Isis enclave was a bit of a disaster for all concerned. I was asked specifically to make Lord Naruto and his family feel welcome as if they are vacationing here. Do they prefer to be treated like royalty? Some people need to be pampered more than others."

Daca shook her head 'no.' "Actually it took some real work to get Lord Naruto to even accept being called 'Lord.' He and his people are from a humble background and prefer to have everyone treated as equals. They would feel distinctively _uncomfortable_ if you were to treat them like monarchs of some sort."

Lady Alyssa nodded. "Thank you for your advice Daca. I will contact Lady Damasca regarding what would happen with potential chakra using children. Unless there is more to discuss consider yourself on vacation with Lord Naruto and his family."

Nodding in acceptance, Daca thanked them for their time and dismissed herself.

Saber turned to his wife. "Miss Daca seems a lot more human than I remember her. The last time I saw her I felt I was in the presence of a machine; now she seems business-like but very human. I would say she is rather fond of Lord Naruto and his clan."

Alyssa smiled at her _always_ observant husband. "I sensed the same. The HRD Daca has evolved a great deal. If Lord Naruto prefers everyone to be treated as equals perhaps it extends to her as well. What do you think of Sheena Isis?"

Her husband closed his eyes a moment and said "I believe Lady Amara was trying to breed her as a weapon now that I've had time to reflect upon it. My visions showed Lord Naruto rescuing Sheena from a terrible fate though the nature of that possible fate eludes me. The Shamshir council referred to him as 'an agent of change' within our clan. If they elevate him to a council position as has been discussed then it would be good to have him as a genuine friend instead of through politics like everyone else. I look forward to our meeting with him and his wife this afternoon. Perhaps we should be more informal and just have lunch with them."

"That is an _excellent_ idea Saber. I knew I chose to marry you for some reason other than a political alliance." she smirked.

"You _know_ you can't get enough of me." Saber said pulling her off her chair into his lap. "We've got a while before our next guests' arrival." he said as he locked the door latch using the force.

Alyssa laughed and kissed him heatedly. They made out until the next scheduled meeting interrupted their foreplay.

Later that morning….

Naruto and Hinata were up early. Leaving shadow clones in bed with Sheena the two of the decided to test out the Jacuzzi while their 'daughter' slept in. A couple of hours later the couple emerged from the luxurious bathroom feeling happy and content. They saw Sheena was up and was playing a game sitting on the bed with their shadow clones.

"Naruto! Hinata! I'm glad to see you. I was worried when you took so long." said Sheena as she came over and hugged them.

Hinata smiled. "You don't have to be worried Sheena-chan. We were just soaking in the nice hot tub. Naruto and I have a meeting with Lady Alyssa this afternoon so we're going to leave you with Hanabi and Konohamaru to keep an eye on you. I think we should start training you today with the leaf exercise. How does that sound?"

"What's the leaf exercise?" asked a puzzled Sheena.

"It's an exercise that teaches you to control your chakra." said Naruto. "It's the first thing ninjas learn to do outside of combat training. Do you want to start today?"

"Yes!" said an excited Sheena. "How long will it take to master it?"

"It should be easier because you're a girl," said Hinata. "Girls are generally better at chakra control than boys. Let's get you dressed and have some breakfast. After that we'll get Hanabi and Konohamaru to start you training."

Once they all three were fully dressed and ready for the day. They had breakfast with the others and Sheena began training with Konohamaru and Hanabi. Daca decided to stick around and watch the training since she'd never been involved before.

A messenger soon arrived to inform Naruto and Hinata that Lady Alyssa and her husband were ready to meet them for lunch so they left to meet with the Landsdale clan head immediately hoping things would go smoothly….

**Planet Coruscant**

Iruka set idly in a speeder waiting on Anko. They had a mission to 'deal' with a problem that a particular Senator was causing. He and Anko weren't aware of what issues the Shamshir clan had with the target but that really wasn't their business. The couple entered the Senate District two days ago to scope out the target and eliminate her. It was quiet in the middle of the night and he carefully watched the time that Anko was taking. They'd found one particular entrance that two guards there seemed to be constantly slacking off and Anko figured she could incapacitate the two men, get in, do her job and get out quietly. It had only been a few minutes but this was Anko's 'trial by fire' for the Shamshirs so he was nervous and worried for his lover.

Suddenly, Anko body flickered in the ally the speeder was parked in. She quietly hopped in the speeder with Iruka and said. "We're done; let's go." Iruka nodded and touching the accelerator the drove off into the night.

Once they were on the road Iruka asked Anko, "How did you get in and out so fast? I know you are a superb kunoichi but it should have taken twice that long."

Anko shrugged and replied, "Well, as hard as it is to believe the two lazy guards weren't at their posts and the security on the door was minimal. I basically walked in with no resistance at all." Anko looked at her watch. "The place should go up in flames any second now." About that time alarms went off as the late senator's penthouse apartment exploded into flames.

"Looks like that went well." commented Anko. "Let go back and shack up in our hotel room a couple of days and celebrate a job well done." she said squeezing Iruka's thigh.

Iruka smiled. "Your wish is my command my princess."

Meanwhile the two missing guards drove up on a swoop with a side car and saw the building in flames that they were supposed to be guarding. The one in the sidecar said, "Gee; maybe it's good we took an early lunch."

His exasperated partner said "This may have happened _because_ we took an unauthorized lunch you idiot! What are we going to do now?"

The first one said, "Well, we'd better leave this off our job resumes."

The one on the bike face-faulted. Then he said, "We don't have much on our resumes to begin with other than us being 'successful ecological engineers.' "

"Why don't we just say we were nerf-herders?" asked the first.

His partner spoke through gritted teeth. "We were 'ecological engineers' _not_ nerf-herders. We agreed that looked better on a resume."

"Well, at any rate, we'd probably best leave." said the one in the sidecar. "I knew we should have tried to be short order cooks instead of guards."

The driver smacked his forehead at his partner's idiocy. "Okay, we're out of here."

The strangely configured swoop sped off and vanished into the distance.

POSTSCRIPT:

And done. Next chapter we'll see how Naruto and crew deal with the Landsdales on Marplan. Blue out. 3/15/14


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Last time:

_"….We don't have much on our resumes to begin with other than us being 'successful ecological engineers.' "_

_"Why don't we just say we were nerf-herders?" asked the first._

_His partner spoke through gritted teeth. "We were 'ecological engineers' not nerf-herders. We agreed that looked better on a resume."_

_"Well, at any rate, we'd probably best leave." said the one in the sidecar. "I knew we should have tried to be short order cooks instead of guards."_

_The driver smacked his forehead at his partner's idiocy. "Okay, we're out of here."_

_The strangely configured swoop sped off and vanished into the distance._

**Baked and Baking**

Lady Alyssa and her husband welcomed Naruto and Hinata on their veranda to have lunch. The informality of it put everyone at ease. Hinata thanked the couple for inviting them.

"Think nothing of it." said Lady Alyssa. "Believe it or not, my office and that huge, elevated desk are designed to make visitors feel intimidated by our presence. While it is handy when dealing with crooked businessmen it puts family and friends ill at ease. We want you to feel welcome especially with the whole mess at the Isis enclave. I have to apologize on their behalf. Lord Ameer is a good man but while I was acquainted with Amara but I had no idea what her true colors were. It is a shame you had to go through that. At any rate, you are our honored guest so consider yourselves at home while you are here."

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Hinata. "We indeed had some trying times. When do you want us to test the children?"

"There is no hurry." spoke Saber. "To be honest we would like to delay a few days until we clear some issues up with Lady Damasca. While we would be thrilled to find some of our children have inherited Lady Kasumi's gifts we also are reluctant to ship them off to Steelhaven away from their families."

Naruto nodded. "I understand completely. A bond for a child and their family is of upmost importance."

Alyssa inquired, "Is that why you have Sheena Isis? The little girl seems _very_ attached to you." she said smiling.

"She is an orphan as I was." said Naruto seriously. "I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone if I can help them. There is nothing worse than coming home alone wondering if anyone will ever love or care for you."

"I understand." stated Saber. "I was never in that situation growing up but not having a feeling of belonging must be painful for a child. You are good people to have taken her in."

Hinata smiled and said. "The synchronicity between you and your wife is astounding Lord Saber. You alternate between conversations while the other gauges the reactions of who you are talking to. That is a superbly subtle way to gather information."

Both Alyssa and Saber looked shocked. Alyssa finally said, "You can tell all that from simply visiting with us? Are we so transparent?"

"No," said Hinata. "We ninja are trained to be shrewd and discreet as soon as we are able to walk and talk. The verbal and non-verbal communication you both share shows you two share a deep bond as husband and wife. You seem very happy together as well as a good team."

Alyssa blushed slightly and smiled. "Saber and I _are_ very happy together. We were married in an effort by my parents and Lord Ameer to improve the political ties between the branch clans but as it turns out we were a good match for each other and love one another very much." she said as she took Saber's hand in hers. "So tell us your story. We were told you were cloned back to life after dying in a war on the legendary planet Edo. We are most curious."

"It is quite a long story." said Naruto.

Saber replied, "We have plenty of time. If you don't mind indulging us we would like to hear about Lady Kasumi's homeworld."

So, Hinata and Naruto spent the afternoon entertaining their hosts with tales of growing up on Edo. Alyssa and Saber were quite fascinated and asked questions whenever they lost track of a term they didn't know. All in all, it was a very enjoyable afternoon for both young couples.

**Planet Symbyax**

"I can't believe this!" growled Kabuto through gritted teeth. "We've been trailing Kakashi and Gai for weeks only to hit a dead end. The last information we have is they were hired as dock workers at the port here and shipped off planet without a registered destination. That was months ago."

Rahu sat to his side meditating. She chuckled to herself at Kabuto losing control over his emotions. This was a minor setback as far as she was concerned. "Well, that wasn't the _real_ reason we came here anyway. We came for this place." she said pointing at a cave. "Unless you plan to back out now it would be best to investigate it while we are here. I don't sense any life in there but the presence of the dark side is strong. If this really was a Sith hideout during the war as rumored we need to gather any artifacts left behind by them to learn from." she said while thinking of becoming worthy of Master Naruto. _'When I become strong enough he will realize I'm a worthy apprentice. Just wait for me Master Naruto!'_

Kabuto slowly nodded. He wasn't adept at sensing through the force as Rahu but even he could feel this cave practically emanated death and cold. "We'd best be careful of traps Rahu. This place screams danger to me. What will we tell Lord Orochimaru about this place?"

"Why tell him anything?" questioned Rahu. "We need to grow stronger and he has plenty of his own strength. There is no reason to let him hold us back. Besides, he hasn't ever looked for a new master for us in the time since Chernobog died. This place will be our little secret."

"Well, alright Rahu," said a reluctant Kabuto. "You haven't steered us wrong yet. I trust your judgment."

There were a few traps in the cave to keep Jedi out but since these two were immersed in the dark side (particularly Rahu) the traps only gave token resistance. They came into a round chamber full of stalagmites and stalactites with a cleared out living area in the center. There were numerous texts lying about showing different saber forms and the Sith's belief system which drew Rahu's attention immediately.

Kabuto was drawn to something else though. He looked at the title of a very old book. "Book of Sith by Sorzus Syn. Sith alchemy? Magic? What is this….?"

Kabuto had been a scientist/medic all his existence. Sith Alchemy and Sith Magic would open up whole new doors for him….for better or for worse….

**Planet Nardil**

The ninja originally planned to meet about the possibility of joining the Shamshir clan once Naruto returned from his mission to find potential chakra users. However, with the recent addition of the Kazekage to their ranks they decided to discuss the pros and cons of becoming a branch family to the Shamshirs in advance. It was generally accepted among the ninja that Naruto was to be the head of the clan and the former Kages and Jiraiya would become his advisors. Samui would also be in the group to represent Kumo.

They discussed the contract Tsunade was given by Lady Damasca in depth and what kind of freedoms and restrictions would be placed upon them. Several arguments were put forth for or against joining the Shamshirs.

"It wouldn't be that different from the past." spoke Jiraiya. "Each of our villages owed our allegiance to a feudal lord but were pretty much free to do our own business. This contract seems to be along the same lines and let's face it; we don't have the numbers or the capital to fully support ourselves. Though it sounds like we are selling ourselves out it's a small price to pay for security and ensuring our people survive. The only other viable option would be to attempt to join forces with Orochimaru on Kashyykk at this point but I know Naruto and Mei would be totally against this."

"What about you and Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya?" asked Shikamaru. "Do you truly believe Orochimaru could be trusted? I would rather throw in my lot with the Shamshirs than the snake." Several voices of agreement were made.

Tsunade spoke up. "Jiraiya and I agree that we would _like_ to be able to trust Orochimaru but at this point it's too great of a risk whether he was our former teammate or not. We also agree that Kabuto _cannot_ be trusted at all. I believe that Naruto would kill Kabuto within a week of us joining forces. Naruto believes Kabuto is a bigger traitor and a greater threat regardless."

"Kabuto did help start the war we all died in." pointed out Sakura. "A least Orochimaru joined our side in the end regardless of the fact it was completely in his own self-interest."

"I agree with Sakura." said Mei. "Orochimaru may be trying to mend his ways but we have no evidence that Kabuto is doing the same. What do you think, Lord Gaara?"

Gaara gathered his thought for a moment and the spoke. "After weighing the pros and cons; I have some misgivings about joining the Shamshirs but for the preservation of our people's ways and our future children it would be best to become a branch family. Also, they genuinely need us to train their children so that will give us considerable leverage. Couple that with Naruto having a seat on the council and we potentially have more clout than the other branches of the Shamshir clan. I cast my vote in favor of joining the Shamshirs with Naruto as our clan head. I for one would gladly follow his lead."

Samui stated, "While it's cool and all to join the Shamshirs wouldn't it be good to dissolve the fact were from different nations? It would be in our best interest to share hidden jutsus among us to make all of us stronger. I talked to my team and they are cool with it. We owe Naruto our lives so we will follow him whether we join the Shamshirs or not."

"That's a very good point Samui." said Jiraiya. "Whether or not we join as a branch family we should all be united as one _Ninja_ clan and share our knowledge. There aren't enough of us left to be hoarding secrets. I for one will be happy to train others in the jutsus I know. We must protect our own."

The ninjas all agreed this was a good idea and decided to begin training each other. Though they didn't have total agreement on the Shamshir issue the ninjas were all united in thought as becoming one clan. They needed to get the assent of Iruka and Anko as well as Naruto's group but the "advisors" felt it wouldn't be an issue once the others got back. With that matter decided Jiraiya lowered the silencing barrier around them and the ninjas started exchanging notes on how they could start training one another. Tsunade was confident it was a step in the right direction….

Lady Damasca was reviewing the recent events with the ninja. In spite of the fact Lady Amara's death was a tragedy, the recording of the battle between her and Hinata ensured that the ninjas and there chakra using abilities would never be looked down upon in the clan council again. Lady Amara had been utterly massacred and she was known to be a talented Jedi and force user. It was difficult to comprehend the devastation wrought on Amara's body by Hinata with (by ninja standards) mere hand-to-hand combat. This far outstripped Teras Kasi users. No one in the council disagreed any longer that the ninjas were vital to the clan's future. Coupling that with the knowledge that Naruto was the one prophesized about in the Portal of Archimedes and the council was practically foaming at the mouth to get the ninjas in the clan.

Damasca had conversed with Tsunade a number of times but all Tsunade would say was progress was being made. It wouldn't be until Naruto got back that the ninja clan would make a final decision. Still, the ninja wore helping Damascus and Nagi improve by leaps and bounds. There was also the fact that young Sheena Isis had been taken in by Naruto and Hinata as their ward and possibly future daughter. This actually would work in Damasca's favor if the little girl was adopted by them as it would further strengthen their bonds with the Shamshir clan.

The clan head sighed. A lot of things had changed at Steelhaven since Naruto and his friends had arrived out of the blue months ago. Things had gone badly at Pristiq and Damasca was praying that all that would be smoothed over by the time they left Marplan. There was one more branch after that and then Naruto and the others would come home and take a vote. In the meantime all Lady Damasca could do was wait….

**Planet Marplan**

Lord Saber invited Naruto and the others down to spar. Naruto and Konohamaru eagerly jumped at the chance and Daca joined them.

During their conversations Lady Alyssa found out that cooking was one of Hinata's favorite pastimes and she invited Hinata down to their large kitchen to look over the various spices that were from all over the galaxy. Apparently Lady Hinata had been trying to recreate something called 'Cinnamon Rolls' from her homeworld for some time but had yet to find the right ingredients. As Alyssa enjoyed cooking herself she was eager to test this confectionary that Hinata told her about. Hanabi and Sheena came along as well because Hinata's cooking was wonderful.

Hinata went through jar after jar sniffing and sometime tasting the spices to see if anything resembled cinnamon. Finally she stumbled upon one that was perfect. She turned to the kitchen aid that was helping her and said, "This is it! It smells; tastes and has the same texture as cinnamon from my homeworld! What is this called?" she asked eagerly.

The kitchen aide was taken off guard by the quiet Lady Hinata's sudden outburst and said that is a spice known as Melange*, milady. It has mild side effects but is quite safe in small doses.

"Wonderful!" said Hinata as she broke out a data pad with her reformulated recipes she had been working on for a long time. "A dozen rolls would take about this much cinnamon. If we substitute Melange for it would take this much for a trial run. Do you have enough to spare?" she asked the aide.

The aide responded in the positive and the starry-eyed Hinata gave the aide a list of ingredients and utensils that would be needed to make this desert. Several kitchen staff members were also interested in seeing what Lady Hinata would create.

As this was totally from scratch and Hinata insisted on doing it herself. She created two shadow clones to help her in the task of making her beloved cinnamon rolls. It took nearly two hours of kneading dough, spreading the Melange mixed with the equivalent of butter and chopped nuts and setting it up to bake. The smell of the Melange spreading through the kitchen was wonderful and many of the staff were eager to try a sample. Hinata's second clone was working the glaze to perfection when the rolls came out to cool. Hinata dispelled her clones to put the glaze itself on. Satisfied that everything looked good Hinata brought the cinnamon rolls over to the table where the Alyssa, Hanabi and Sheena were sitting. Hinata served each of them one and said, "These are still warm so don't burn yourself. I'm going to taste test the first one in case the turned out bad for some reason."

Hinata took a delicate bite and her face took a virtually _orgasmic_ expression. "It's been so long! These are the _best_ cinnamon rolls I've ever made!" Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

Hanabi was a bit shocked. Hinata _never_ bragged on her cooking. She said, "If it's good enough for nee-chan to actually compliment her own cooking then it must _really_ be good. Let's dig in!"

Alyssa, Hanabi and Sheena all took a bite and found they were in mouth-watering heaven. "These are wonderful Lady Hinata!" exclaimed Alyssa. "You simply must share this recipe with all of us here!"

Sheena was ready for seconds. "I _need_ another one Mommy!" she said to Hinata.

The staff started distributing some of the samples among themselves and were soon raving as well. Comments like "I just can't get enough of these!" and "We _must_ make more for everybody!"

Hinata was in her own world as she sensually licked the leftover icing off her fingers. It was a good day for cooking indeed. _Now she could die happy._

It wasn't until several batches later that everyone had their fill….

Naruto, Saber, Konohamaru and Daca came back from their sparring and were told the others had been in the kitchen all afternoon. "I wonder what food Hinata-chan is cooking up now. She's a wonderful cook."

"Let's find out." said Saber as he opened the door to the kitchen. "Something smells delicious."

That's when Saber and the others stared in shock as their jaws on the floor. The staff was totally wasted and were lying about the kitchen lounging about and generally looking stoned.

Naruto rushed over to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, are you alright? What happened in here?" he asked frantically.

Hinata looked at him through half lidded eyes and whispered sensually, "Mmmm….Naruto-kun. I've got something incredibly tasty for you to eat." She smiled sexily and licked her lips. "Do you want to try some? It'll be really good for you…."

The last time Hinata talked like this was their first night they tried oral sex. Naruto instantly had a raging hard on but still managed to get himself under control when he noticed everyone was acting out of their minds. "What have you been eating Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Cinnamon Rolls…." Hinata said with a spaced-out look in her eyes.

Later, in the infirmary….

A doctor came up to Saber and the others who looked very worried. She said, "Well, it's going to have to be slept off but your wives and the cooking staff are experiencing an altered Melange high." She said with a smile. "I believe it's harmless for the most part."

Saber asked, "What do you mean by 'altered' Melange high? The only people I've ever seen this fried took massive dosages of the stuff. Are you sure it's harmless?"

"Rest easy," the doctor said. "We've found absolutely no damage and probably they are just going to have vivid dreams."

"What caused it?" asked Naruto sounding confused. _My Hinata and the others don't take drugs!_

"It's this." said the doctor as she held up a sample bag with a half-eaten cinnamon roll in it.

"They got high off cinnamon rolls?!" asked a bug-eyed Konohamaru.

The doctor looked thoughtful. "Cinnamon Rolls. That's what they were mumbling about. Hmmm…."

Saber looked at the half eaten roll and said, "Unless those are made of pure Melange they shouldn't have even gotten buzzed off that."

"It's not just the Melange." said the Lady Doctor. "See this icing? It and the mélange separately are both harmless in small amounts according to our chemists as long as they are separate. But combined under the exact right temperature they seem to have nearly orgasmic effects on the brain chemicals. If you don't mind me saying this Lord Saber; it is a masterpiece of chemical engineering. We could gain a huge market share with this stuff as an aphrodisiac."

Naruto cried anime tears, "My sweet Hinata-chan created a super-drug in her quest to make cinnamon rolls. Oh, the humanity!"

Saber shook his head and said, "….and our wives and the whole cooking staff are totally baked as a result…."

The following morning….

Hinata awoke feeling rested and refreshed. She'd had some very _explicit_ dreams she wanted to share and act out with Naruto. Then she noticed she was on her back on a pillow that wasn't Naruto. She looked around and saw him sleeping in a chair beside her bed holding her hand. She soon realized she was in a hospital bed of sorts. She gently squeezed Naruto's hand in hers.

Naruto opened his tired eyes to the sight of Hinata gently squeezing his hand. "Are you all right my hime?" he asked softly.

"I feel wonderful Naruto-kun. I'm completely refreshed from my sleep." she said smiling and blushing at all the x-rated thoughts going through her head.

"I'm so glad." Naruto soothed. "I was so worried yesterday when I found you out of it in the kitchen with everyone else."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Hinata. "We were all enjoying cinnamon rolls and then I must have dozed off. Why am I in a hospital bed?"

"The Melange spice you used to bake those rolls combined with the chemicals in the icing you made created an incredibly potent hallucinogenic drug." said the Lady Doctor appearing from nowhere. "I take it you had some very vivid, happy dreams?" Hinata gave the slightest nod. "Well so did everyone else! You've created a breakthrough!"

Hinata wanted to hide her head under the covers. Everyone got high off her cinnamon rolls? She was mortified.

The doctor patted her gently. "Don't worry; the drug won't be released until you've signed off on it. I'm sure you'll make a fortune with the Landsdale clan's support. A drug this potent with no damaging side-effects will do wonders for the clan's economy. You have no idea how long it's been since we had a breakthrough of this magnitude." She ran a quick diagnostic scan. "Well, everything checks out. Your daughter is awake and waiting for you with Lord Naruto's clone. You should probably get dressed and go see Lady Alyssa. I'm sure you have much to discuss."

Naruto stepped out to let Hinata get dressed. Hinata heard Sheena's voice. "Is Mommy okay? I've been worried. I want to tell her all about my dream that I was Uzumaki Sheena."

"Hinata-chan's fine Sheena-chan." replied Naruto. "She's getting dressed. You can tell her about your dream when she comes out okay?"

Hinata stepped out about that time and Sheena rushed over and hugged her with a squeal of "Mommy! I was so worried about you. I had the most wonderful dream. Do you want to hear about it?" asked Sheena excitedly.

Hinata took Sheena's hand and said, "Let's go back to our room and we'll talk about it there."

Sheena bounced up and down happily and exclaimed, "Okay!"

The three spent the morning in their room talking about Sheena's dream that they adopted her and how she was Uzumaki Sheena and became a big sister to little ones that had Hinata's eyes and Naruto's whisker marks. Sheena was also calling them Mommy and Daddy now but for some reason Naruto and Hinata didn't seem to mind. It felt natural for her to be their little girl. Both of them were wondering if they were moving too fast but seeing Sheena happy and alive like this made them feel happy as well. They would discuss it later but they both already considered Sheena as part of their family in their hearts.

**Planet Symbyax**

"I'm afraid the trail is growing thin." said Kabuto kneeling before the holographic image of Orochimaru. "They've been all over this world but we have yet to find if they've left it yet."

"Perhaps it's time to return to Kashyyyk Kabuto-kun. You and Rahu-chan have been combing that world for three weeks. There is a time to know when to give up the chase." said Orochimaru in a resigned fashion.

Kabuto said pleadingly, "There are still a few trails to follow. Please give me two more weeks my lord, I failed you with Gaara and now I feel I've failed in this. I want to prove myself worthy of you."

Orochimaru frowned and then relented. "Very well Kabuto-kun, two more weeks and you return here. You have more than proven yourself worthy of being my apprentice but since you have your mind set on this I will give you the time you ask for. _However_, you'd better have some information even if it's an old trail when you return. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. Thank you for this opportunity." said a grateful sounding Kabuto.

Orochimaru nodded and asked, "Is there anything else?"

Kabuto looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, I told her to be patient but Rahu-chan is most eager to know if you have found anyone to further instruct us in the ways of the force. I'm sorry to bother you with this."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Tell Rahu-chan I am in the process of negotiating with a fallen Jedi who seems interested in passing on his knowledge for the right price. He is a cripple but dangerous nonetheless much as Danzo was. I am treading carefully with him. That should make her happy for now."

"Thank you my lord, I shall tell her." Kabuto bowed as Orochimaru's image faded out. Kabuto smiled. They'd had the information Orochimaru required for weeks. Kabuto turned to Rahu who stepped out of the darkness. She looked dangerous and sexy in his eyes.

Her ruby eyes glittered, "So you bought us two more weeks to complete growing your little pet monsters? It should be interesting seeing what those beasts grow into in a few years."

"Yes," said Kabuto. "This little alchemical experiment should prove most useful in the future. You heard he found us a new master?"

She cocked her head to the side. "From the knowledge we've gathered here I'd say you've found your niche as a Sith alchemist whereas I am to follow the warrior path. I have learned much more in the art of saber combat here than I ever did from Chernobog. What do you think of studying under another fallen Jedi?"

"We must keep open minds about him. He may know things that aren't contained in these writings." answered Kabuto.

She smiled and asked, "Still, how do you think this cripple will compare to Master Naruto?"

Kabuto gnashed his teeth. _'What the hell does she see in Uzumaki when she has me?'_ he ranted internally. Kabuto said quietly, "Who knows, he may not be as crippled as he appears."

Rahu was laughing internally sensing Kabuto's rage. She foresaw long ago that Master Naruto would be the victor if he and Kabuto clashed no matter how strong Kabuto got and she planned to be on the _winning_ side. It also didn't hurt that she found Master Naruto attractive in a feral sort of way….Still she couldn't deny that she was very impressed with Kabuto's natural flair for Sith Alchemy. Kabuto had his uses so she would continue to lead him along while it suited her….Perhaps this fallen Jedi could help in her saber arts as well. Kabuto was barely a challenge for her in that area….

**Planet Marplan**

Hinata was trying to figure out how to apologize to Lady Alyssa for getting her stoned the previous day. Even if it was a total accident it was mortifying and the whole situation _screamed _awkward to her. Naruto, Sheena, Daca and Konohamaru had been very supportive. Hanabi was planning to use it as blackmail material against her nee-chan. Hinata considered giving her baby sister a Juken-powered slap upside the head but instead forced her to watch her 'niece' Sheena for a sleepover the next two nights. _Bwahahaha! _Naruto-kun would be all hers the next two nights. Her loving husband would never know what hit him….Hinata fully intended to act out some of those dreams she had with Naruto-kun all night long!

Back to the matter at hand though. With Naruto holding her hand, Hinata went to face the music with Lady Alyssa and Lord Saber. They had every right to be angry after all….Hinata and Naruto waited while the secretary knocked on the door to Lady Alyssa's office. A bunch of shuffling was heard and after a minute or two the door unlocked and a "Come in!" was heard.

The couple came in a little warily and saw a slightly disheveled Lady Alyssa and Lord Saber sitting behind the desk. The papers were obviously in disarray and Saber was looking anywhere but at their guests. Lady Alyssa said, "Welcome! What can I do for you today?" with a huge smile on her face.

Hinata spoke, "I came to apologize for the accidental drugging of your person and the cooking staff yesterday. I cannot tell you how truly sorry I am…."

"Oh! Think nothing of it." said Alyssa. "Saber, why don't you and Lord Naruto take a walk while we ladies talk."

Saber looked a little surprised but said, "Alright Alyssa, if you need anything call me. Lord Naruto, I never got to finish giving you a tour yesterday. Perhaps I can show you a few more things we missed."

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand in support before he replied to Lord Saber with as simple, "As you wish." and the two men left.

Alyssa locked the door behind them and turned to Hinata. "Lady Hinata, that stuff you brewed up gave me visions of what I could be doing with Saber all day! I haven't been able to keep my hands off him! I must thank you."

Hinata face-faulted and asked, "Is that why you had him plowing you on the desk?"

Alyssa blushed. "Was it that obvious?" she asked embarrassed.

"Frankly, yes." answered Hinata. "So it gave you erotic visions too?"

"Yes! I want your permission to market the stuff. As it's your creation you of course can name it and it will be licensed to your account. You've created an _incredible_ aphrodisiac and stand to make a fortune off of it!" gushed Alyssa enthusiastically.

_'This isn't so bad'_ thought Hinata. _'I've never heard of anyone drugging a whole staff and then being thanked for it before.'_

"So," Lady Alyssa said with a gleam in her eye. "Tell me what you had visions about and I'll share my experiences as well. Think of what fun we can have with or husbands once we get them alone."

At first Hinata hesitated but before long the office was filled with lecherous, perverse giggles from both ladies that would have made Jiraiya proud….

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Saber….

Saber felt a chill down his spine. "I have this feeling that our wives are bonding in the worst possible way, Lord Naruto. Alyssa has been positively lustful ever since she woke up from her drug induced nap."

Naruto nodded. "Hinata's already made arrangements for Sheena to sleep over with Hanabi and Konohamaru. She's been worried about apologizing to Lady Alyssa and yourself but when she wasn't she was eyeing me like a hungry predator over fresh meat. I hope we both survive tonight. That drug seems like it should be outlawed."

"At least we'll die happy." quipped Saber.

The men returned a couple of hours later and found Hinata and Alyssa laughing as they were writing up a contract for a new aphrodisiac drug called 'Cinnamon.' The ladies welcomed their husbands back with kisses and went over the contract details with them for their approval.

Naruto thought there was more to discuss (like testing the children for chakra) but felt Hinata squeeze his ass and say, "We have much to discuss in private _Na-ru-to-kun_. Let us Leave Lady Alyssa and Lord Saber to their duties."

That led to the wildest night Naruto ever experienced in his entire life….

Naruto woke up the next morning to the incredibly erotic sight his beautiful wife giving him an absolutely mind-blowing fellatio. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when he climaxed. Hinata smiled sexily and said, "Good morning Naruto-kun. Do you like waking up that way?" as she gave him a long, slow lick.

"Oh gods Hinata-chan!" he said hoarsely feeling his arousal swelling again. He noticed she had her byakugan active. He panted out, "Why are your eyes active?"

She answered, "I want to see every _inch_ of you, even when you're _deep_ inside me. It's an incredible turn-on, especially when you do me doggy style. As a matter of fact, we're going to do that right now!" she said wheeling herself around and grinding herself into him. "Let's see some more of that legendary Uzumaki stamina." she purred lustfully.

Naruto and Hinata spent the whole morning making love before they collapsed in each other's arms. Hinata slept with a huge smile on her face dreaming about what she had planned for later….

**Planet Nardil**

Sakura woke up hot, wet, sticky and sweaty. "It happened again." she groaned. Sakura had been making an effort and was doing better but when things between Hinata and Naruto got _that_ intense Sakura's mind was _flooded _with sensations. "I can still _taste_ him…." she thought aloud.

Sakura was a very intelligent young woman and had come to grips with the fact that Naruto loved Hinata and not her. The mental exercises the healers were teaching her were helping but she still was in love with Naruto in spite of herself. It wasn't until she saw the betrayal and anger in Hinata's eyes that Sakura realized what a strange sort of voyeur she'd become. Sakura could always argue it _wasn't her fault_ but deep down she felt dirty and wrong about it all. Sakura decided that as a medic the best way to treat her situation was as if it was an addiction. She didn't know if that was the _right_ way to treat it but in her clinical mind it worked. She had made every effort to block out the thoughts but with her still being in love with Naruto it was really difficult. The sensations she experienced last night left her feeling totally fulfilled and happy like nothing else. The only problem was when she woke up she was alone without Naruto. She allowed herself a few tears in private while dreaming what could have been if she'd won Naruto's heart instead of Hinata….

**Back on Planet Marplan….**

After negotiating with Lady Damasca that the children wouldn't be separated from their parents, Lady Alyssa was satisfied that they could begin testing. Unlike the Isis branch which only had a few candidates, there were nearly two hundred children in the Landsdale line because they could trace their ancestry directly back to Lady Kasumi as opposed to the Isis branch that were mainly descended of the clan founder's first wife. It proved to be a long and tiring day for both Hinata and Hanabi. While Hanabi was well trained to spot _active_ chakra networks she lacked the medical training Hinata had to spot completely _inactive_ ones so the elder sister would double check. As it turned out, the Hyuga sisters found three children with chakra networks and with the proper stimulation they were able to unlock them.

The children were all between five and eight years old which was a good age to start training. There were two boys and a girl. The three kids and their parents were excited but puzzled about chakra but after seeing Naruto walking upside down on the ceiling the three children had stars in their eyes.

Sheena was a little jealous of the other children at first but realized that Naruto and Hinata loved her and had nothing to fear about the other children taking her new parents away. Anyway, she was learning and training as much as she could so she could do her best and make them proud. Sheena was slowly but surely healing with her new family and Naruto and Hinata couldn't be me pleased (except for her insisting on sleeping with them).

It was agreed that the three Landsdale children would be coming with their families to Steelhaven in a few weeks. The _Misfire_ still had to stop at another enclave so delaying the move wouldn't set the children's training behind.

Later that week….

"It was an eventful visit but I am very happy we came." said a pleased Hinata. "We all enjoyed our time here and thank you for your hospitality Lady Alyssa."

Alyssa smiled and hugged Hinata goodbye. They had become close in the last couple of weeks and had promised each other to stay in contact. Alyssa stated, "Lady Hinata and Lord Naruto; our home will always be open to you. Feel free to visit us whenever you wish." She reached in her pocket and got out an encrypted key card. "This will grant you access to your part of the 'Cinnamon' account. I foresee you becoming very wealthy in the upcoming years."

Hinata accepted it gratefully and the crew of the _Misfire_ bid their final farewells before they blasted off of Marplan to their next destination….

POSTSCRIPT:

*Yes, it's a Dune reference. Melange was the "spice" in the Dune series and influenced the whole idea of a spice trade in Star Wars.

For some reason this chapter just did not want to be written. It turned out a bit shorter than I planned but this was a good stopping point before the next arc begins. There was a lot going on in this chapter. Hinata's cooking may have made the ninjas inadvertently rich. The ninjas as a whole are moving towards being one undivided group. It seems Kabuto has fallen to the dark side if he wasn't already there. The question is whether or not he is still loyal to Orochimaru. In Orochimaru's previous life the snake would have approved of Sith alchemy wholeheartedly but what about now? –And where does Rahu fit in to all this? Blue out. 3/18/14


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTES:

{ } Signifies hand signs.

I'm happy to announce that I now have a beta-reader. ghostalker15 has agreed to collaborate with me and I'm really looking forward to the improvements that will be made as a result.

Last time:

_"It was an eventful visit but I am very happy we came." said a pleased Hinata. "We all enjoyed our time here and thank you for your hospitality Lady Alyssa."_

_Alyssa smiled and hugged Hinata goodbye. They had become close in the last couple of weeks and had promised each other to stay in contact. Alyssa stated, "Lady Hinata and Lord Naruto; our home will always be open to you. Feel free to visit us whenever you wish." She reached in her pocket and got out an encrypted key card. "This will grant you access to your part of the 'Cinnamon account.' I foresee you becoming very wealthy in the upcoming years."_

_Hinata accepted it gratefully and the crew of the Misfire bid their final farewells before they blasted off of Marplan to their next destination…. _

**Visions in the Darkness**

Rahu watched as the reinforced doors of the inner sanctum flew off their hinges from a massive force impact. A gloved fist made a squeezing motion and what was left of the doors were crushed like tinfoil and tossed aside. Two sets of blazing, slitted yellow eyes glared into the room. The cloaked male made a hand motion and the female beside him seemed to vanish into thin air. Several ninjas ran forward to stop the pair but where slaughtered like lambs. No matter what jutsus they threw at this pair the duo could not be stopped. Kabuto led Rahu down a passage where they would mount a defense against these…._destroyers_.

Rahu heard the screams and felt the anguish of the dying on the floor above as they ran into Kabuto's lab where he performed his Sith alchemy. Between the two of them and Kabuto's beasts they _might_ stand a chance of getting out alive.

Rahu felt her heart beating rapidly and saw her breath condensing in front of her in the cold of the lab. The grotesque beasts that Kabuto created came out of their cages at Kabuto's command and were hissing and growling as semi-acidic saliva dripped out of their malformed mouths.

They heard the noise of heavy footsteps outside the lab. The male had found them! He tore the door of the lab off its mountings with a mere shrug. Then he stepped in and surveyed the lab with those glaring yellow eyes….

"You should never have murdered my beloved wife and child Kabuto." said the terrifying voice of Naruto. "I'm going to enjoy crushing your soul as much as Anko-chan here." He said motioning up to the equally yellow eyed Anko on his right. She was perched up on a beam looking down like bird of prey at Kabuto and the creatures he created through his alchemy. They both were giving off a massive killing intent that both terrified and thrilled Rahu at the same time.

Kabuto snarled. "You may have killed all the ninja I had left but you don't stand a chance against the beasts I've created! They are unstoppable and will feast on your flesh. Go my children!" Kabuto's mindless creatures lunged forward at their master's command completely set on tearing Naruto and Anko apart. Kabuto turned to Rahu. "Stay by my side Rahu-chan; my beasts will protect us."

Naruto held up his hand at the charging beasts and said "_Die_." A torrent of force lightning erupted from his hand. The creatures howled in pain as Naruto created shadow clones of himself. Each started slaughtering the creatures in the most violent ways possible, be it through the force or jutsus. Rahu jumped back as a beast flew past her before its impact against the wall literally crushed it into liquid.

Anko appeared in front of Kabuto from nowhere with her green light saber flashing. Kabuto tried his best to parry her but was overwhelmed by the sheer ferocity of the woman's attack. "This is for Iruka!" Anko yelled out as she cut his sword arm off. Then she gave Kabuto a brutal kick in the kneecap crushing it totally and causing his leg to hyperextend backwards. His leg could not bear the weight of his body and Kabuto collapsed in agony.

Kabuto was completely crippled and could not escape. He tried to crawl away but realized it was useless. The alchemist cried out. "Damn you! _Damn you!_ How did you even find me?! This base was all but invisible!"

Naruto slowly stalked through a path in the gore that was once Kabuto's beasts and towered over the now maimed Kabuto. He stabbed Kabuto in his intact shoulder and then his uninjured leg causing him to scream. With his remaining limbs now useless, all Orochimaru's apprentice could do was wallow in the gore covered floor like a dying animal.

Kabuto looked up from his pathetic position with his face covered in gore and muck and uttered "_How?_" in a broken voice.

Naruto glared hatefully and then said in a strangely conversational tone, "How did I find you? Why, Rahu-chan here."

Kabuto turned his head to the now smiling Rahu in shock and then screamed in delicious betrayal before he was suddenly silenced by the flash of a green light saber.

Anko deactivated her light saber as Kabuto's head rolled across the floor. She looked at Kabuto's face contorted in agony one last time before she crushed his skull like a melon under her foot. Anko turned to Naruto and kneeled. "It is done Master."

Naruto nodded. "Well done my sweet Anko-chan." He turned to Rahu and spoke. "You have served me well Rahu-chan. As promised you shall become my Sith mistress as Anko-chan is. We three will have children that are both powerful in the force _and_ chakra. Nothing will be able to stop us and _all_ the remaining ninja are now under _my_ control."

Rahu rushed over and kneeled in front of her new Master. "I am yours body and soul Master Naruto." she said with joy in her voice.

"I am no longer Naruto, my pet. That name died with my wife and child. From now on I am Kurama, Dark Lord of the Sith!"

_….Rahu came out of her force vision and back to reality._

Rahu positively _hated_ her new master. The dirty old man eyed her like a piece of meat. He was old, wrinkled, scarred and was missing his left arm and leg. He had a prosthetic leg but hadn't ever managed to afford an arm. Orochimaru promised the sick creature a new arm in exchange for training her and Kabuto. His name was Seker and he gave no other name.

She had no doubt that Seker was knowledgeable. The old man had fallen from the Jedi and supported the Sith during the Hyperspace War decades ago. He had learned much under their tutelage. He believed she needed to learn to meditate more properly because her '_lust for battle could override her sense of reason_' in his words. Rahu _loved_ the thrill of battle! What was wrong with that?

On the positive side, Rahu _was_ learning a great deal from the slimy old man. He was an excellent teacher. It was just putting up with his nastiness that she couldn't stand. So here she was in the impromptu meditation chamber they had set up here on Kashyyyk. She smiled and thought, _'If my force visions are all like this it won't be so bad. I will make these visions come true!'_

Seker saw his female apprentice smiling happily and said in a velvety voice. "What visions could make you smile so my dear?"

Rahu turned to him with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "My enemies lying dead and dismembered before my feet."

The fallen Jedi laughed. He liked this girl! It's a shame she despised him so much. But, it was those dark emotions like hate and lust that gave her the potential to become powerful….

**Elsewhere on Planet Kashyyyk**

Orochimaru wasn't having the best day. The holographic image he was speaking to was none other than Gaara, Kazekage of Suna. It seemed that once again Orochimaru's deeds in the past were coming back to haunt him.

"Lord Gaara, please be reasonable." said the snake pleadingly. "What you are asking is a huge security risk for me."

Gaara's stony visage stared back emotionlessly at Orochimaru. "It would take two of me to care less about your 'security risks' Orochimaru. My father was stupid enough to believe your words but I am not. You will turn over any Suna shinobi in your group to my command or I assure you that I will see to it that your visions of the sannin being united again _never_ come true. You should thank whatever deities you worship that we are not in person or I would crush you, sannin or otherwise."

Orochimaru knew Gaara meant every word. As far as the snake sannin knew Gaara _hated_ his own father but Orochimaru was nevertheless responsible for the man's death. Orochimaru tried to buy some time. "Please allow me a word with my fellow sannin before I make my decision Lord Kazekage."

Gaara looked slightly disgruntled but motioned Tsunade and Jiraya over before vanishing from the image. Orochimaru felt a little relieved to see his old teammate's faces. He asked, "Is there any way we can avoid this? Lord Gaara seems intent on destroying our alliance."

"He simply wants his people back Orochimaru." said Jiraiya. "I'm not under the impression that you're going to lose _that_ much manpower by handing a few Suna ninja to him. Try to see it from his point of view. In his eyes they are virtually your hostages though Tsunade and I know that's not the case. If you release them to his care as a gesture of goodwill I'm sure he will lose some of his indemnity for you. How many ninja are we talking about?"

Tsunade interjected, "Jiraiya's right on this one Orochimaru. We need his cooperation and he won't budge on this subject. I'm sure eventually you can prove to him your intentions are good if you take this small step. You said most of the ninja under you are from Iwa. What have you got from Suna? Five, ten maybe?"

Orochimaru let out a heavy sigh. "I only have four. They've been well treated I assure you. But if I hand them over they will tell Gaara where my bases are and I have a feeling that the Kazekage will use that information against me later."

"Gaara wouldn't do that. He doesn't want a fifth ninja war." said Tsunade. "He also has agreed to defer to Naruto on these matters. If you agree to this we can meet somewhere neutral so our bases remain hidden. Do these Suna ninjas have _exact_ coordinates of your bases? The worst thing they could do is point out the planet you're based on."

"Tsunade-hime is right Orochimaru. We _need_ this for our alliance." stated Jiraiya. "Please consider it an investment for the future."

"I guess there's no avoiding this issue." said Orochimaru ruefully. Please inform the Kazekage that his four ninjas will be turned over to him as soon as we can find a neutral place to meet."

"We will Orochimaru." replied Tsunade. "When and where do you want to meet?"

The snake sannin looked contemplative for a moment. "Do you want to meet back on Malastare? Just us sannins this time so our apprentices don't get into themselves trouble. I'll bring the four Suna ninjas with me and you can bring Lord Gaara. Afterwards the three of us can talk in private."

Jiraiya's image looked back over his shoulder. "The Kazekage agrees and would like to know their names."

"Of course, I have a Jonin named Baki which you may know due to his skill and three genins named Matsuri, Sari and Yukata." said Orochimaru. "They all seem to be wind users so Baki has been training them as their sensei. To be honest I hate to lose such talent but I guess it can't be helped. I can be out on Malastare in ten days."

Jiraiya said "Make it twelve; we need to make arrangements and borrow a ship for the trip."

The snake sannin nodded, "Very well, I'll see you in twelve days at the same meeting spot my friends."

The holographic image faded out.

**Planet Nardil**

"Well, that went better than expected." said Jiraiya. "You really know how to play hardball Gaara."

"Unlike you, I have no desire to work with Orochimaru." said Gaara coldly. "You might recall that there was a certain war between Suna and Konoha directly from his actions."

Tsunade replied, "That was in different lifetime Gaara. I think Orochimaru really is trying to change."

"Believe what you will Lady Tsunade. I just want my people back and safe from his clutches" stated Gaara. ""I have things to do so I will speak with you later."

The two sannins watched the Kazekage leave. "I wonder if this will ever work out." sighed Tsunade.

Jiraiya hugged her. "Only time will tell hime."

Gaara went down to see his sister Temari who was currently giving her fan a workout with some wind jutsus. Temari noticed her brother and stopped what she was doing as he came up to her. "I see you aren't slacking off with your training Temari. Where's Shikamaru?"

Temari smiled. It was nice having Gaara around. "Shikamaru is helping to teach the children team tactics and a few basic traps. He's very good at trap making you know."

Gaara nodded. "Yes, he told me that he picked it up from Naruto. Apparently Uzumaki pulled him into some rather elaborate pranks when they were children."

"So I've heard." laughed the wind mistress. "But you didn't come to talk about that. Did you get your midi-chlorians checked and talk to the snake?"

"Oh, I talked to him alright." Gaara said grimly. "He has four of our people and after some negotiating and less-than-veiled threats he agreed to hand them over."

Temari grew concerned. "Are they all right? Has Orochimaru harmed them in any way?"

"Orochimaru has assured me they are in perfect health and the four of them have been treated well." said the Kazekage.

"Well, I'm relieved about that." replied Temari. "Do we know them?"

Gaara was silent for a moment. "Yes, we know some of them well. Our old sensei Baki has three genins with him. They are Matsuri, Sari and Yukata. I helped Matsuri out a bit with her training if you recall. The other two are friends of hers."

Temari was excited. "I can't believe Baki sensei is alive! ...and the three girls…." Temari smirked at her little brother. "You do realize those three are great admirers of yours, don't you Gaara?"

Gaara looked puzzled. "I always knew they respected me as their leader; why do you ask Temari?"

Temari's smirk grew into a full blown feral smile. She chuckled evilly. "Oh, they _much more_ than respect you Gaara. You are their knight in shining armor. When you go to 'rescue' them from Orochimaru, you'll have your own little team of Gaara groupies. Just think of all the fun I'll have at your expense! This is great!" she laughed.

"Surely you're exaggerating." said Gaara with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Oh no, little brother. You'll see my prophecy come true." said Temari grinning maniacally. "You are doomed; doomed I say! Nothing will save you from your biggest fans!" she cackled.

Gaara hastily made a tactical retreat from his laughing nee-chan.

Temari snickered as her oblivious-to-women brother withdrew. "Oh, I forgot to ask him about his midi-chlorian count." She thought aloud. "Oh well, it can wait."

Twelve days later….

Keil Shamshir was once again playing taxi for the ninja with his ship the _Flameblade_. And, once again he was driving Gaara slowly up the wall….

Gaara was both looking forward to seeing his people and dreading it if Temari's stories about the kunoichis was true. He prayed the Orochimaru hadn't harmed Baki and his team in any way. If they were hurt because of the snake, Gaara promised himself that the universe would be minus one sannin whether Tsunade and Jiraiya liked it or not. Gaara spoke with Shikamaru and the others about Naruto's point of view regarding Orochimaru and it seemed that they were in agreement that Orochimaru couldn't be trusted and Kabuto could be trusted even less.

The Kazekage was brought out of his musings by Keil. "We just entered Malastare space Lord Gaara. I am eager to meet more of your people." said the eccentric Jedi.

"How long until we land?" asked Gaara.

"It will be another hour or so." replied Keil. "Then we will follow Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade to this meeting place. It seems you have some misgivings about their old teammate Orochimaru. Several others seem to as well. Why is that?"

Gaara's voice turned cold. "Without going into too much detail, Orochimaru was one of the biggest traitors in Edo's history and subjected many to tortures and human experimentation. He was responsible for murdering my father and dragging my country into a war as well."

Keil's eyes bulged. "Well, no wonder you want nothing to do with him. Why are the others even meeting with him?"

"He claims to have mended his ways since his rebirth." said Gaara sourly. "Jiraiya and Tsunade hope that he has repented and since his goal is the same as ours, uniting the lost ninja, they have an alliance of sorts with him. I would sooner slay him as speak to him but on the tiny chance that he proves himself trustworthy I'm staying my hand. I do it more for Tsunade and Jiraiya's sake than my own. All I'm concerned with right now is getting my people back right now. The three sannin's little meeting has nothing to do with me."

Keil nodded. "We will be there soon Lord Gaara and you will have your people back under your protection."

**Planet Malastare**

The _Flameblade_ landed at Port Pixelito on Malastare. Soon the group of four (Keil insisted that he come along) tread through the wilderness until they reached the cave the sannins met at before. Jiraiya flared his chakra and Orochimaru stepped outside the cave and motioned it was 'all clear' to come in. Jiraiya signaled back and the four headed into the cave.

Orochimaru greeted them all. "Welcome my friends, Lord Kazekage and….?"

"I am Keil Shamshir. I came along in case Gaara's people needed help moving anything."

The snake looked at his fellow sannins with puzzlement etched on his face but relaxed when Tsunade shrugged and said "It wasn't our idea. He insisted."

"Okay….Welcome Mister Keil. Come Lord Kazekage, your people are eager to see you." Orochimaru said in a friendly tone.

"Lead the way." was Gaara's stony reply.

The group entered the main chamber only to see Baki standing at attention and the three genin looking rather nervous.

"I have arrived." said Gaara. Baki and the girls all looked amazed. Gaara used Suna's own hand signals and asked Baki {Are you unhurt?}

Baki signaled back {We are fine Lord Kazekage}.

Baki turned to the three girls and said, "It really is him. Why don't you greet our Kazekage?" In Baki's mind the three genin would have stated their names and ranks to properly introduce themselves to their Kazekage. But, reality smacked him upside the head as three squealing girls ran him over to see their idol, Lord Gaara of Suna.

Matsuri managed to get to Gaara first and embraced him in a hug. "My Lord, I am so happy to see you once again! You cannot imagine how thrilled I was to hear you were coming to get us and take us back with you. My unwavering faith in you has paid off!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Sari managed to pry Matsuri off and said. "Our Kazekage is too cool and strong to let death stop him! I'm so glad you came for me my Lord, I will always be you biggest supporter! Where is your cool tattoo on your forehead?"

Gaara tried to get a word in edge wise when Yukata plowed over Sari.

"Do you remember me my Lord? I'm Yukata from the Fourth Division." she said batting her eyelashes. "….And _I_ am your biggest supporter, not Sari!"

Sari was about to clobber her teammate for stealing the spotlight but Baki (who had peeled himself off the cave floor after being trampled) yelled "Stand at attention you three! You should greet Lord Kazekage properly not like a bunch of screaming fan girls!"

Gaara stood in shock as he remembered Temari's words; '_Oh no, little brother. You'll see my prophecy come true….You are doomed; doomed I say! Nothing will save you from your biggest fans!_'

The Kazekage recovered himself and said. "It is alright Baki. I remember all of you well. It is good to see you."

Baki watched dumbfounded as the kunoichis swooned with hearts in their eyes as they thought in unison '_Soooo cool!_'

The Suna jonin resisted the urge to smack himself in the head at the looks in his subordinates eyes. He looked at the (apparently oblivious) Gaara and thought '_Doesn't the idiot see he's making it worse? No. NO! I mustn't think that way about the Kazekage. It's just not proper. Where's Temari when I need her? She could keep them in line._' Then Baki pulled himself out of his thoughts and spoke. "We are honored and grateful you came for us Lord Kazekage."

Gaara nodded and said in a stern tone. "I trust none of you were harmed or mistreated while under Orochimaru's command?" The underlying message was clear: '_The snake is dead if he harmed you_.'

The three sannin were sweating a bit until Baki said. "Put your worries at ease Lord Gaara. As you can see we are all fine and were treated well."

"Very well, let us go." said the Kazekage. "Gather your things and we'll head to the ship." The three girls scrambled to get their things while Baki moved at a more sedate pace.

After the four were ready to go, Gaara turned to Jiraiya and Tsunade and said. "I trust you two will meet us back at the ship?" At their affirmation Gaara turned to Keil. "Lead us out Keil."

Keil was relieved everything was all right and replied, "It will be my pleasure Lord Gaara."

Baki bowed to the three sannin only to see his three love struck charges were leaving with Gaara. Waving goodbye apologetically he rushed out to catch up with the others.

After the Suna group left Jiraiya turned to the pouting Orochimaru with a cheesy smile and said. "Well, at least Gaara didn't attack us."

The snake sannin said with slumped shoulders, "He could have at least acknowledged me or thanked me for taking good care of his people. What a grouch…."

"Well let's sit down and visit like we planned." said Tsunade with a slight smirk.

On the _Flameblade_….

"This ship of yours is _much_ cooler than Orochimaru's Lord Gaara." gushed Yukata. Matsuri and Sari nodded in agreement.

"Actually it's my ship." said Keil with a charming smile. "I'm so glad you lovely ladies like it." The three kunoichi looked at Keil for a moment and then ignored him in favor of Gaara. '_What's he got that I don't have?_' wondered Keil. Apparently they preferred the strong silent type….

Baki tried to cheer Keil up. "It's a great ship you have here." he said in a friendly tone.

Keil smiled weakly and said, "All of you make yourselves at home." and went to sulk in the cockpit.

Back in the cave

Jiraiya had set up barriers around the table so the three sannin sat down and started talking about their progress.

"Well, where do we start?" asked Orochimaru. "I see you managed to recover the Kazekage. In retrospect I'm glad that I wasn't able to at the time. It seems his resentment towards me is unwavering. No doubt he would have done his best to kill Kabuto and Rahu had they followed his trail instead of Kakashi's."

Tsunade asked, "Did you have any luck tracking Kakashi and Gai? You said Kabuto had a lead."

Orochimaru shook his head sadly. "Kabuto trailed them for nearly five weeks and they went all over that world. In the end we came up empty handed though. The trail ended at a spaceport there. They apparently had a job as dock workers loading ships and left in one to an unknown destination. They wandered all over before that. Kabuto said he and Rahu were practically _zigzagging_ across the planet."

Jiraiya commented, "Well such things can't be helped. Have you had any luck finding other ninja or the groups behind the cloning? We've been so busy trying to get by financially and training that we've come up with very few leads. It's frustrating but we were finding quite a few people and now nothing."

The snake sannin nodded. "I haven't found anyone recently but I did find a new Master Jedi named Seker to help train Rahu and Kabuto. He claims to be quite gifted in force visions but wants compensation."

"What does he want in return?" asked Tsunade.

"An arm and a leg." answered Orochimaru.

"….Just how much money are we talking about here?" questioned a peeved Tsunade.

"No, he wants a _literal_ left arm and left leg." explained the snake. "He's about seventy and lost them in a war decades ago. He either wants high-end prosthetics or wants new limbs cloned for him. I can do the limb grafting part of it but the cloning technology we have is all but useless. I was hoping you would be willing to try Tsunade. I need your help on this one."

Tsunade sighed and said grumpily, "I'll need full body scans of him and cell samples to even _begin_ the process. I've been studying the cloning techniques used on us and it seems that a healthy, young adult body can be grown in about five years. I haven't looked into cloning specific limbs or how long it would take but I'll give it a try. How does this old man get around, a wheelchair?"

Orochimaru smiled. "He has a grafted on droid leg that he gets around on but no arm. I've had Kabuto working on this as a side project but our methods have hit brick wall after brick wall. However; I had predicted you would at least be willing to give it a try so I have the cell samples and scans you require here." Orochimaru pulled out the items for Tsunade to examine. "Perhaps you and that apprentice of yours could make some progress. Sakura, wasn't it?"

"It would help get her mind off the problems she's been having. I'll get Sakura in on it." the slug sannin stated.

"Your apprentice is having problems?" asked Orochimaru.

Tsunade silently cursed herself for letting that information slip out. "Sakura is having problems controlling the force. It's vexing to her. She will get over it."

"After seeing Naruto-kun in action it must be vexing." said the snake. "Kabuto is working hard after seeing how powerful Naruto-kun has become. How did you manage to find such gifted apprentices Jiraiya? First the Fourth Hokage and now his son."

"I was just lucky I suppose." said Jiraiya. "Speaking of apprentices, how are things with Kabuto? You seemed to be having some discipline problems with him for a while there."

Orochimaru groaned. "The boy is testing my patience. He seems to have grown more distant from me since his return from searching for Kakashi and Gai. I know he has an attraction to Rahu but that doesn't explain his elusiveness. He seems to be learning a bit from Seker though. He seems more interested in learning about the force than about finding our fellow ninja. I'm concerned about his priorities."

Tsunade and Jiraiya shared a meaningful glance. Jiraiya suggested, "Well, you were concerned about his loyalties before. Perhaps you should keep an eye on him Orochimaru."

"Perhaps I should." the snake said. "Nothing drastic but something to keep him in check. We've talked about Tsunade's and my apprentices. How is yours doing Jiraiya?"

The toad sannin shrugged. "What can I say? The kid has surpassed me. I'm still here as his mentor but he's out on missions of his own now. Frankly, I'm proud of the boy."

"Must be nice." said Orochimaru and Tsunade in unison.

The three sannin decided their business was concluded shortly thereafter and bid each other a friendly farewell. Jiraiya and Tsunade made their way back to the _Flameblade_ both pondering if Orochimaru _himself_ wasn't in danger from Kabuto. They both silently decided to discuss it later. When they made it back to the ship they found Gaara surrounded by talkative kunoichis and Baki sitting over to the side looking left out. After word reached the sulking Keil that everyone was aboard and ready to go they took off for Nardil.

"Quite the little harem Gaara has there." snickered Jiraiya.

"Shut up pervert." replied Tsunade. She secretly thought normally unflappable Gaara's completely lost look at his enthusiastic groupies was funny too. She figured Temari would whip the girls into line once they got back to Nardil though. They were obviously beyond Baki's control….

Jiraiya couldn't help himself. "Well, think about it hime. He's gone from Kazekage to deity and now a sex symbol. What do you think he'll do next? That's a hard list to top."

At this point Senju Tsunade completely lost her composure burst into laughter….

**Planet Nardil **

The trip to Nardil went smoothly although Gaara had to retreat to his sleeping quarters with Baki guarding the door from time to time. After landing everyone was introduced and Tsunade took some time to find her apprentices to discuss ideas cloning procedures. She found Sakura in the Shamshir meditation chambers focusing on the force. "Sakura, how are you doing?" she asked.

Sakura came out of her meditation and smiled at her mentor. "Welcome back Lady Tsunade. Things aren't perfect but I'm finally making progress." There was life in Sakura's eyes again and Tsunade felt relief. She was finally sure her apprentice was making a recovery.

The slug sannin spoke. "I'm glad to see you smiling again Sakura. How would you like to help me on a little cloning project?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "What would we be cloning?"

We're doing a little study on the possibility of cloning replacement limbs with what equipment we have here. There is a Jedi named Seker helping Orochimaru that is missing his left arm and leg. I have the cell samples right here." She said as she handed them to Sakura.

Sakura touched the vial with the cell samples and seemed to recoil with a grimace on her face as if she had tasted something horrible. "Well, I don't mind doing the study but I _absolutely _refuse to help this person."

Tsunade was a bit shocked. Sakura refusing to aid someone in medical need? "Why is that may I ask?" she questioned both puzzled and concerned.

Whoever this "Jedi" is tainted by the dark side. He is twisted and evil. He's either a fallen Jedi or maybe even a Sith." explained Sakura. "His very cells reek of cold and death. I don't want to be near them."

"You can tell that just from a cell sample?" marveled Tsunade. "That's amazing Sakura!"

Sakura blushed at the praise. "It's not that amazing. I still have much to learn."

An elderly voice drifted over to them. "You are incredibly gifted as a seer Sakura; there is no need to be so modest." said a statuesque silver haired woman as she walked over.

"Master Leona!" exclaimed Sakura. "I've been meaning to introduce you to one another. Master Leona, this is Lady Tsunade who taught me everything I know about the healing arts. Lady Tsunade, this is Master Leona Shamshir. She is training me to control the force and use my visions _productively_." The two women bowed to each other in greeting.

"You must be very proud of your apprentice Lady Tsunade. She is very talented. She speaks of you very highly." Leona said with a smile.

Tsunade returned Leona's smile. "I'm so glad you have been able to help Sakura where I couldn't. I must thank you."

"Letting a diamond in the rough go untrained goes against my principles." Leona spoke. "Speaking of which; why are you not training yourself? The force is strong in you Lady Tsunade. You are a wasting your potential when you should be growing by leaps and bounds like Sakura here."

Sakura quickly interjected before Master Leona got on a roll. "We were just discussing these cell samples. I sense the dark side from them. Would you have a look?" she asked holding the samples out as if they were something horribly disgusting.

"Certainly," said Leona, accepting the sample. She cringed slightly but didn't react nearly as badly as Sakura. "Hmmm….Whoever these cells belong to is definitely immersed deeply in the dark side. Probably has some Sith training as well. Why do you have these cells to begin with?"

"We were asked to look into the possibility of cloning some limbs for this person that he lost in a war." explained Tsunade. "Sakura refused to help this person but after she explained his nature I understand why."

Leona turned to Sakura. "Meditate on this sample and see if any visions come to you. I can foresee some things and I'm sure you will too once you apply what I've taught you. This will be a good exercise for you to learn from."

"I'll see you later Sakura. Work hard on this. I know you can do it." said Tsunade as she body-flickered away.

Leona looked at the spot Tsunade had been standing a second ago. "I wanted to talk further with her about future training." Leona huffed. "You ninjas and your ways of escaping. It's really quite annoying….be mindful of your thought Sakura dear. I can tell you are barely containing your laughter."

Sakura laughed. "I'm sorry Master but if Lady Tsunade wants to make herself scarce she does not hesitate. I will talk to her later about the possibilities. I don't believe she's interested in training at this point."

"Very well Sakura. I'll leave you to your meditations. See what those cells tell you but don't make mental contact with the individual they came from. If you sense his presence cut the link." instructed Leona.

Sakura nodded. "I will do my best Master."

A few hours later….

Sakura called Master Leona and requested Lady Tsunade and (of all people) Master Skaros to come. She didn't know much about Skaros other than he was Naruto's Jedi Master and was linked to this vision she had about Seker. "Thank you all for coming." she said as she bowed.

"Tell us what you have seen." instructed Leona. "We will share our views on the matter afterwards."

Sakura began, "From what I've seen this Seker is an old man that fell from the Jedi and joined the Sith during the Great Hyperspace War. He ambushed and dueled Master Skaros and lost his left arm and leg as a result. After that he disappeared and has been hidden from the Jedi ever since. It was foggy but I think you addressed him as Rexus something, Master Skaros."

Skaros let out a raspy laugh. "Rexus Slith. I was a general In the Hyperspace War and drove him out because I knew he was a traitor though his friends from the Jedi Order were in denial about it. We were in the heat of the action at the Battle of Koros Major when the fool tried to attack me from behind. I admit I was a lot more militaristic then and aimed to kill him. I think I used the Juyo form I've been teaching Naruto now that I think about it. Anyway, he came whirling down on me using a poor Ataru form and was wide open. I deprived him of his arm and leg and destroyed his light saber. I was going to finish him off but one of his Jedi friends stopped me saying we shouldn't kill a fallen opponent. I was going to finish him off anyway but we came under attack again and my attention was diverted elsewhere. We never found his body so I figured someone rescued him. I never dreamed he would crawl back into our lives. He must be seventy by now."

Leona clapped once. "Excellent Sakura. Did you see anything regarding the present or future?"

"I foresaw Kabuto is studying strange techniques under Seker's guidance. Through some weird alchemy Kabuto will create a new arm and leg for him from corpses he already has on hand. I sense this will happen whether we do a cell study or not Lady Tsunade. It's a totally different process from cloning I don't understand. It seems more akin to magic than science."

"It's just as well _not_ to understand it Sakura." spoke Skaros gravely. "I've seen truly monstrous creatures created through Sith Alchemy and items created through Sith Magics that are absolutely horrific. It's like a mad scientist's experiments only worse. They are terrible and many have died because of them. I don't remember Rexus having any talent in that area though."

"It's right up Kabuto's alley." grimaced Tsunade. "He helped raise an army of dead warriors to fight us during the Fourth Ninja War that eventually led to our extinction. From the sounds of this Sith Alchemy I have little doubt that Kabuto would have a natural affinity for it. Sakura, did your visions show Orochimaru involved in this?"

Sakura shook her head. "That was one of the strange things. I sensed nothing regarding Orochimaru at all. It was if Kabuto was actually _hiding_ his experiments from the snake. I also saw some creatures I can't describe other than evil."

"It sounds like the work of a Sith alright." commented Leona. "Did you see anything else?"

"I also had visions of that albino girl Rahu helping Naruto-kun by sending information covertly for some reason." Sakura shook her head as if she was trying to clear it. "It was foggy though and I have no idea what kind of information it was."

Leona said, "We'll file the information on this Rahu girl away for later. You've done exceptionally well Sakura. I too sensed that Seker would end up with new limbs regardless of your involvement but I had no idea why or how. The question is what to do with this information. The future is always in motion and this is not the only path it could take."

"Well, we could always tell Naruto-kun." said Sakura. "He's been foaming at the mouth to kill Kabuto for a long time. I have no doubt he'd be happy to go to Kashyyyk and kill the bastard."

Skaros shook his head 'no.' "I trust Naruto but the last thing we need is for him to lose it on a quest against this Kabuto person. He's still not fully trained for such a thing."

"Naruto-kun would never turn to the dark side!" exclaimed Sakura but then ducked her head at blurting it out so loudly.

"We still have to work on that Sakura." said Leona sadly. "Your emotions regarding that boy are still in turmoil."

"I'm sorry Master." said Sakura weakly.

"You're doing better every day Sakura." said Leona. "I have all the faith in the world you'll get there and we as your mentors are here to help you along. Why don't we call it a day? You can go relax with Lady Tsunade and your friends."

Sakura thanked Master Leona and left with Lady Tsunade talking about things _other_ than her visions. She didn't reveal her horrific vision she had of Naruto declaring himself 'Kurama, Dark Lord of the Sith.' She _refused_ to believe that was possible….

POSTSCRIPT:

This chapter went much easier than the last one. I don't know what the hiccup was there. We had a little bit of fun at Gaara's expense. Narutopedia really doesn't reveal a lot about Matsuri and her friends. They will be fleshed out and are competent kunoichis but throwing Gaara off-kilter lightens things up a bit. Next chapter we'll catch back up with Naruto and company's voyages.

One additional note: Originally it was going to be "Menma, Dark Lord of the Sith" but it just didn't have the "umph" Kurama does. Blue out. 3/21/14


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks everyone for you continued support. A lot of thought provoking story ideas in PM's and reviews from everyone.

Last time:

_"Naruto-kun would never turn to the dark side!" exclaimed Sakura but then ducked her head at blurting it out so loudly._

_"We still have to work on that Sakura." said Leona sadly. "Your emotions regarding that boy are still in turmoil."_

_"I'm sorry Master." said Sakura weakly. _

_"You're doing better every day Sakura." said Leona. "I have all the faith in the world you'll get there and we as your mentors are here to help you along. Why don't we call it a day? You can go relax with Lady Tsunade and your friends." _

_Sakura thanked Master Leona and left with Lady Tsunade talking about things other than her visions. She didn't reveal her vision she had of Naruto declaring himself 'Kurama, Dark Lord of the Sith.' She refused to believe that was possible…._

**A Betrayal **

Rahu slipped into the main communications room at Orochimaru's base on Kashyyyk. She quickly downloaded the contact codes for the communicator that Orochimaru gave Jiraiya a few months back and slipped back out. This would be her key to contacting Master Naruto. She wondered if her visions of the pink haired girl and the blue haired girl meant anything. She knew that they both were emotionally attached to Naruto and at least in the pink haired girl's case she was a powerful force user. Rahu remembered her from when Chernobog was killed. Her name was….Sakura. The girl didn't seem special then but she could have been masking her power. Was one or both of these girls Master Naruto's wife or concubine? It occurred to her she knew little about Naruto's personal life. The obvious thing to do was come out and ask but Rahu didn't want to play her hand too early in the game. She didn't know if these girls were allies or enemies to her goal to being with Naruto. Rahu already foresaw she could be sharing him so it wouldn't hurt to have friendly contacts. Time would tell….

Two weeks later….

Orochimaru had three bases on Kashyyyk. Base One was small but very well hidden. Orochimaru himself was in charge of it. Base Two was larger and most of the ninja lived and trained in it. Orochimaru frequently visited there but Yakushi Kabuto was the ranking officer there. The third base was a little less hidden and was a supply point. It had a larger docking platform than the others and was under the command of Nii Yugito. Her second in command was Hyūga Kō. They also had Hyūga Tokuma with them. Tokuma and Kō hadn't known each other very well in their first lives but had become fast friends since their rebirth. As far as they knew, they were the only Hyūgas left so they stuck together. Tokuma had been one of those that followed the trail of bodies left behind during the Fourth Ninja War so he in particular despised Kabuto.

A strange disease had broken out among the ninja at Base Two and Kabuto was giving everyone inoculations but so far they had yet to see results. Yugito ordered her 16 people into a lockdown rather than letting Kabuto try his methods. Her instincts told her that it wasn't safe to try any medical treatments until results actually came in. She and the others discussed things at length and decided that Kabuto's cure might be worse than the disease. Kabuto was upset at her insubordination but she held her ground. Orochimaru had been less than thrilled with the infighting amongst his people but instructed Kabuto to leave well enough alone. The disease wasn't fatal (although it was nasty) so Base Three could be inoculated at a later date.

It was a strange situation when someone came banging on the entrance of Base Three in the middle of the night. Yugito was weary of _anything_ that travelled at night on Kashyyyk. The forest was full of dangerous creatures so she wondered if it wasn't a wild animal at first. Yugito activated the speaker to the door and asked "Who's there? Identify yourself!"

"It's Rahu!" came the haggared voice of the dark sider. "I have Lord Orochimaru with me." She sounded desparate. "He has been poisoned. Kabuto has betrayed us! Please let me in."

Yugito turned to Kō that looked as baffled as she did. "Check with your byakugan Kō." she ordered.

Kō did as he was told. "It's just the two of them Yugito. They look like hell. She looks like she was in a fight with something feral and she is holding Orochimaru up. He looks sick, really sick."

Yugito said into the speaker. "We're opening the door." The armored door raised and Rahu stumbled in out of strength. She basically collapsed in the entryway Orochimaru slumped down beside her looking devoid of life. Yugito closed the armored door and called for their only medic-nin at the base Oyone. Oyone rushed in and ordered the two to be taken to a pair of tables to be examined. Rahu was bruised, cut up and suffering from extreme exhaustion but was otherwise unhurt. Orochimaru on the other hand was fading fast.

Oyone started running medical diagnostics on Orochimaru while she left it to the others to clean up Rahu's wounds and bandage her. Oyone quickly found the point of entry of the poison and began extracting it trying to keep a sample for her to analyze later. She drew most of it out quickly and Orochimaru woke up for a few moments.

"Yugito." Orochimaru croaked out. When he saw Yugito's face come into view he continued, "Listen to me. You are in command. Kabuto and that old wizard Seker have betrayed us all. The disease and the inoculations are a creation of those two that mutates a person into a beast. They poisoned me and tried to finish me off because they thought I was too dangerous to control even as a beast. If it hadn't been for Rahu-chan we wouldn't have made it out alive. My visions aren't clear but the only way I'll survive this is to get to Tsunade…."

Yugito grimaced and said, "Kabuto 'borrowed' the ship to pick up 'supplies' earlier in the week Orochimaru. There is no way for us to leave and your communications base is at Base One which is cut off from what you've said. There is no way to call for help."

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Yugito. You were right about Kabuto all along. I was blind. You are in command of our people now. Survive and succeed. If you have to leave my body behind all I ask it that you incinerate it. I don't want Kabuto using it to his ends." With that the snake sannin faded into unconsciousness.

"Shit!" said Yugito. "Oyone, get me an estimate on how long Orochimaru will last. After that, patch up Rahu so she can move. Tokuma, slip outside and _discreetly_ look for a path out. We're moving out tomorrow morning ready or not. Kabuto has every advantage on us. If we hide deeper in the forest we might stand a chance."

Tokuma returned two hours later and reported to Yugito. "They are already surrounding us. He pointed out on a map of the area he made with points the creatures were at and how much chakra the creatures had. Our best escape path is to head west. We'll probably have casualties but I think we can make it."

"That's exactly what they'll expect and want us to do." said Kō. "They made an obvious opening." Tokuma was about to argue the point but Yugito intervened.

"We head north." she said with a tone of finality. Both Hyūgas looked at her in shock.

Kō asked her incredulously. "Why the hell would we go north?! There's more of them there than anywhere. Have you lost your sense?"

Yugito fixed Kō in place with a glare. "There are two things you should know. There may be more up there but they are weak ones. Look at the chakra levels Tokuma wrote down. Assuming they can still use justus they won't be too devastating. The other thing is I'll be our vanguard. I didn't tell anybody this but I still can use some of the two-tail's abilities." She held up her hand and her nails extended into vicious chakra laced claws. "This is the chakra cat claw technique. With these claws I can cut through metal if need be. I _will _get us out alive."

"I'm sorry I doubted you Yugito." said Kō humbly

"Don't worry about it." smirked Yugito. "They'll never know what hit them. Tokuma, is there any chance we can reason with these creatures? They were our allies once."

Tokuma shook his head sadly. "They hardly resemble humans anymore. I don't know if they are even _capable_ of reason now. I saw some of them fighting among themselves over the carcass of an animal they killed. They remind me of a pack of wild dogs."

Oyone came in. "Orochimaru is in an induced coma to stop the poison from spreading. He can be moved but it will be difficult."

"What about Rahu?" asked Yugito.

"Rahu is physically fine, but is exhausted beyond all natural reason." Oyone shook her head in frustration. "She won't settle down though. She's tossing and turning like she's having a nightmare. If I sedate her she won't be able to move in the morning. What do you want me to do?"

Yugito considered her options but heard Rahu cry out in agony before she could continue.

Oyone and the others rushed in and saw Rahu curled up in a ball emitting force lightning. She flipped over spastically and something appeared on her back. It was a worm like creature that seemed to fade in and out of visibility. Oyone charged in using the chakra scalpel technique and cut the thing off of Rahu. Rahu stopped flailing about immediately and slumped over. The creature slithered at viper like speeds back towards the girl's prone body but Yugito was faster. Her fire enhanced fist vaporized the creature on contact.

Oyone rolled Rahu over and had the Hyūgas check for any other creatures on her. Oyone exclaimed, "There are no wounds and no apparent damage. What the hell was that thing?"

"It was a force leech." said Rahu weakly. "Kabuto invented it. He said he created it to defeat Master Naruto. I was having force visions of all sorts of terrible things because of it. Is my communicator here?" she asked as she struggled to get up.

Oyone chided her. "Lay back down. We don't know what effects it had on your body."

Rahu lay down on the table exhausted. "I need my com unit. It can save us. We can contact Lord Jiraiya with it. Please."

Yugito snapped into action. "Tokuma check for any more leeches in her clothes and find her communicator. Kō, search the area for any more of those creatures."

Tokuma soon came back with the communicator in hand and asked, "Can we trust her?"

"My instinct is yes. Trust me on this." said Yugito accepting the com unit from him. "Help Kō make sure no more of those creatures are around. You two are the only ones that can detect them." Tokuma nodded and left.

"Here," said Yugito handing the unit to Rahu. "If you can contact Jiraiya it may save us."

**Planet Nardil**

Jiraiya was waiting for Tsunade to come out of the shower. This would be the best night of his life! He and Tsunade had spent many a night cuddling or even making out but his princess had told him she was finally ready for the next step. It was all he could do to keep himself from screaming out in joy. That's when the damn communicator started beeping non-stop. Jiraiya tried to ignore it but it was ruining his mood so he finally decided to answer the damn thing and give Orochimaru a piece of his mind for interrupting his fun….

The toad sannin activated his com unit and saw not Orochimaru but that force using girl Rahu. She looked ill and gaunt to him. "Is that you Rahu?" asked a puzzled Jiraiya.

"Yes, it's me Rahu Apep. We need you to come rescue us here on Kashyyyk." The girl said in an exhausted sounding voice.

"Rescue you? Where is Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya.

"Let me talk to him!" said Yugito as she snatched the com away from Rahu. "Jiraiya of the sannin, is that really you?" Jiraiya nodded wondering who this familiar looking female was. "I am Nii Yugito and I am in command of the remaining ninja here on Kashyyyk. Orochimaru is in a coma due to a poison. We are currently surrounded by hostiles. I have 19 including Orochimaru that are in need of immediate extraction. We need Tsunade if we want Orochimaru to survive. We have no way off Kashyyyk and Yakushi Kabuto's forces are boxing us in. Can you help us?"

Jiraiya was shocked. "We're seven days from Kashyyk and would have to hire a large ship….how long can you hold out and what has Kabuto done?" Jiraiya thought a minute as Yugito started to explain. _'Of course! Naruto and the Misfire!'_ "Wait Yugito. There is another option I thought of. Can you keep this channel open while I contact someone?" The frustrated Yugito said she would stand by.

**The _Misfire_**

Hanabi soon an incoming transmission and picked it up. She saw Jiraiya's face appear on the holographic display. "Master Jiraiya, how are you, I-"

"Hanabi-chan please don't think I'm rude but this is an emergency." Jiraiya stated. "I need to talk to Naruto right now and I need to know how far you are from Kashyyyk."

"Alright, stand by" said Hanabi in a worried tone.

A minute later Naruto appeared and saw the face of his mentor. "What's going on Ero-sennin? Hanabi-chan said it was an emergency and something to do with Kashyyyk."

Jiraiya nodded grimly. "Naruto, I need to know how long it will take you to reach Kashyyyk if you go as fast as you can."

Naruto called out to Doc. "How long to Kashyyk if we really haul ass Doc?"

Doc's voice echoed back from the cockpit. "46 hours 23minutes if I turn us around right now Naruto."

"Do it! There's an emergency there." Naruto turned back to the toad sannin's image. "We're on course there now. It will be about 47 hours." Naruto took a serious tone. "What's going on Jiraiya?"

"Do you remember the two-tails container Nii Yugito?" asked Jiraiya. At Naruto's nod he continued. "Yakushi Kabuto betrayed and poisoned Orochimaru and somehow gained control of most of the ninjas. Nii Yugito is in command of a small garrison there. She has 19 people that need to evacuate Kashyyyk. You and the _Misfire_ are probably their only way out. Orochimaru is in need of medical treatment and only Tsunade can help him. I know you hate him Naruto but I want to save my friend's life. Will you do this for me Naruto?"

Naruto stared hard for a moment and said, "If our allies need rescuing we will rescue them. It is as simple as that."

Jiraiya had a look of immense relief on his face. "Thank you Naruto. I'm transmitting the codes to Yugito's com link. She will tell you directly what's going on."

"Alright Jiraiya, I'll gather everyone and contact her." Jiraiya sent the codes and once Naruto confirmed them he moved to the center room and called everybody.

Doc was the last to arrive as the _Misfire's_ crew all sat around the central holo-table. "What's going on Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she sat Sheena down beside her.

Naruto let out a long sigh and said, "We're about to find out but apparently Kabuto betrayed everyone including Orochimaru." There were gasps. "There are only 19 of the 70 ninja left including Orochimaru who is dying. Our task is to rescue them. The person in charge now is Nii Yugito who was a container like I was. I'm connecting her now."

**Planet Kashyyyk**

Yugito stared at the communicator as time slipped by. She didn't like waiting -and waiting when the situation was dire was even worse. After what seemed like an eternity to her the com beeped showing an incoming signal. Activating it she saw the whiskered face of Naruto. She heard Rahu call out in relief, "Master Naruto!"

Yugito looked at the young man for a moment and said, "I'm Nii Yugito, Jonin of Kumo. I am in command of the remaining ninja forces here on Kashyyyk. I presume you are contacting us because of Lord Jiraiya?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha, former container of the nine-tails. I'm coming to rescue your group. We'll be there in 47 hours. Tell me everything so we can get you all out alive."

Yugito explained things in detail with Rahu interjecting comments as necessary.

Base Two on Kashyyyk….

Kabuto was fuming. His first batch of creations from the ninja were no smarter than the Inuzuka dogs. It was a terrible waste. If he'd gone through with his original plan and waited six months he would have had things perfected. That damned old Seker had talked him into advancing his timetable. The second batch of his creations was much better. He had modeled them after the Massassi warriors right down to the red skin and was very happy with the results. The rest of his forces would be converted to this standard as time permitted. He fully intended to create more using those bloody Zetsus on Edo.

It broke his heart about Rahu-chan. She chose to side with Orochimaru. That force leech Seker placed on her probably killed her by now. It had been two days. Orochimaru was probably dead by now too. Kabuto hoped to recover their bodies and revive them somehow as his loyal subordinates. For now he had to content himself with watching Base Three via camera. He'd left a subtle opening in his forces to the west and expected them to try to escape by now. For whatever reason, that bitch Yugito seemed to be preparing for a siege situation. Couldn't she see it was hopeless? Kabuto made sure they had no way off the planet and no way of contacting anyone.

Now Kabuto was preparing to graft on the new limbs he created for Seker. It was going to take time and Kabuto hoped that his loyal creations would deal with Yugito and her little group by the time he was done. He cursed himself once again for rushing his plans forward. If he hadn't been so power hungry and hasty perhaps he could have convinced Lord Orochimaru to follow his path. It was a sad state of affairs. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he went in to begin the multi-day grafting process on Seker….

**Planet Nardil**

Sakura was in her meditations again. The recent actions on Kashyyyk were a complete surprise to her. She remembered Master Leona's words '_The future is always in motion. There is no single set path_.' Now Sakura was at a crossroads. She had seen images of Hinata dying on this mission. The minute Hinata stepped of the _Misfire_ she would be killed in an explosion and Naruto would never be the same again. Sakura was going to contact Naruto-kun to keep Hinata out of this battle but something was stopping her. Inner Sakura….

When Sakura saw the terrible vision of Hinata's death and Inner Sakura had appeared in her mind. Inner said, "This is perfect. Hinata will be out of the way and we can heal Naruto-kun's heart and soul from his loss. Even if he turns to the dark side we can be his Sith Mistress like Anko and that Rahu girl."

Sakura recoiled at her inner self's desires but it was a temptation that was so strong that Sakura feared she might give in. "I mustn't think that way, Hinata is my friend too and Naruto-kun would be in terrible pain. I don't want that."

Inner stated, "Hinata doesn't understand how much we love Naruto-kun. We _need_ him and she's denying us. She even threatened us if we got near him. If she won't share then we should take what's rightfully ours! Anyway, It isn't like we're slipping into darkness because a _little_ inaction. If she dies it's the will of the force. Then all our desires will come true. Instead of watching her make love to him every night he'll be making love to _us_! We'll soothe his pain and he'll eventually be complete again. You know you want this Sakura!

Sakura looked up at the face of her Inner self and saw gold slitted eyes of a dark force user. In her mind she screamed "NOOO!"

Sakura was bowled over from her meditative position when she forcibly ejected herself from that state. The thought of becoming so evil made her sick.

Master Leona rushed to Sakura's side seeing Sakura keel over as if struck. She saw tears and fear in Sakura's eyes. Leona asked, "What is wrong child? What did you see?"

Sakura replied shakily, "I saw Hinata's death. I have to get on the com link and warn Naruto-kun now! There is still time to prevent it."

"I sense great conflict within you Sakura." stated Leona. "We need to talk about this but let's have that discussion after you warn Naruto."

Sakura nodded and went to Jiraiya's room to use the communicator. She knocked and heard a "Come in." and entered immediately with Master Leona in tow.

Sakura saw Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting at the table in his quarters. They both looked listless and worried. Tsunade turned to Sakura and saw the distraught look on the girl's face. Tsunade asked, "What's wrong Sakura? You look terrible."

"I will explain later." Sakura replied. "I must contact Naruto-kun and warn him. I've foreseen Hinata's life is in terrible danger in my visions. I can prevent that. I _must_ prevent that!"

Jiraiya activated the communicator and said, "Calm down Sakura. I'll contact Naruto and you can talk to him alright?"

A few moments later the signal went through and Daca picked it up. "Hello, Jiraiya. Is there news we need to hear? We're six hours from Kashyyyk and everyone's asleep."

"Sakura has vital information. She needs to talk to Naruto and Hinata. Wake them up; this can't wait."

"Stand by, I'll get them." Daca's face disappeared from view.

Jiraiya handed the communicator to Sakura who was shaking slightly. Soon an obviously sleepy Hinata and Naruto appeared. Sakura asked, "Are you awake? I'm sorry but this is vital."

"Naruto nodded his head. "We're awake Sakura, just tired. Is this something to do with the mission?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "You know I have force visions." She saw Naruto nod and Hinata frown. I foresaw Hinata's death."

Naruto and Hinata's eye bugged out. "WHAT?! Tell me what's going on Sakura." demanded Naruto.

"I saw Hinata walking down the gangplank of the _Misfire_ and a violent explosion killing her in an instant. You _must_ keep Hinata safe on the ship with your daughter. If she steps foot off of the _Misfire_ I fear she will die. Please do as I ask! If she dies I had visions of you being broken and falling to the dark side Naruto-kun."

Hinata looked shocked. "I was to go out first and scout with my byakugan. I thank you Sakura. I may well owe you my life." she said gratefully.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata and said. "I'll send out some shadow clones to scout instead. Thank you Sakura; you don't know what this means to us."

Sakura smiled in relief. "It's all right. You are my precious friends. Stay safe on this mission. Hinata, when you get back here could we talk together as friends?"

Hinata smiled softly. "Yes Sakura, I'd like that. We'll see you soon." The image faded out and Sakura collapsed in a heap from the stress.

Sakura suddenly felt a huge rush of hate and cold leaking out of her body. It was as if her very soul was aflame. Inner Sakura disappeared from her mind in a scream of rage….

Sakura's eyes opened and adjusted to the glare of the light. She was in the infirmary. She saw Tsunade and Leona sitting beside her bed talking quietly. They noticed she was awake and smiled. Tsunade asked, "How are you feeling Sakura? You gave us quite a scare when you collapsed. Leona said you purged a dark force influence from your body and it exhausted you. I ran some diagnostics and you are fine physically. What happened?"

Sakura said with relief in her voice. "The visions through Hinata's eyes are gone. My inner self was so jealous of Hinata that she didn't want me to warn them. She wanted Hinata to die so I could have Naruto to myself. I had to fight her tooth and nail to give Hinata the warning. I feel like a mountain is off my shoulders. All the jealousy, hate and lust seem to be gone. I still love Naruto but not like I did. He and Hinata are happy together and I want them to stay that way. With my inner self gone all the conflict I was having has departed. I feel at peace. Thank you both for taking care of me."

Leona interjected, "So the 'Inner Sakura' you described was the source of darkness and conflict I sensed all this time. I'd foreseen you would come to a turning point soon but I couldn't tell what it was. The amount of dark force energy you expelled was astounding and set the whole compound into a panic. You have become truly strong to have defeated that much power. I can't tell you how proud of you Tsunade and I are."

Tsunade saw a small tear of happiness come out of Sakura's eye. "You've exceeded my expectations once again Sakura. Do you want to get up or would you like to sleep awhile longer? You've had a big day."

"I'm going to sleep awhile longer. Then I'll go tell Ino the good news." replied the now happy Sakura.

**Planet Kashyyyk a few hours later….**

Yugito was talking to Naruto over the com link. "They are trying to burn us out with low level jutsus and plasma grenades so your landing may be a hot one Naruto."

"I'll worry about the hot landing." said Naruto. "You just have your people ready to go. Once we've landed I'm going to set up a chakra barrier between the base entrance and the ship's loading ramp. We'll have you out before you know it. Our ETA is 18 minutes so stand by for instructions."

Doc guided the Misfire down into the forest canopy on Kashyyk and gently set them down on the landing platform. Hanabi was up front targeting hostiles with the 'door knockers' to clear out the area. As soon as the loading ramp opened a pair of Naruto's clone ran out only to be vaporized by a plasma grenade. Naruto and Hinata silently thanked Sakara for the warning. Soon a dozen Naruto clones went out to engage the attackers while a dozen more rushed out and started setting up chakra barriers with fuuinjutsu tags. The whole process took about twenty minutes because it was all being done while under fire. Naruto walked down the ramp on the now protected path to the Base Three door and knocked. "Uzumaki space lines, ready for boarding!" he called out.

Yugito and the two Hyūgas were at the door when it opened. "You have no idea how glad we are to see you." said Kō.

"We can exchange pleasantries later." said Naruto taking command. "Let's get you people out of here." Not needing to be told twice the Base Three ninja moved quickly towards the Misfire. They moved the makeshift stretcher with Orochimaru on it across the path and Hinata directed everyone where to go. Rahu briefly hugged Naruto before he told her to hustle over to the ship. The loading process took longer than Naruto or Yugito had hoped because of the supplies the ninjas had but everyone got aboard safely. Kō and Tokuma were thrilled to see the Hyūga heiress but like Naruto she wanted to get everyone aboard and out of there and said they could talk later.

Naruto signaled the cockpit as he raised the loading ramp. "Doc, I just secured the loading ramp. Get us the hell out of here!" With that, the Misfire took off and the course was soon set for Nardil.

There was a lot of noise and Naruto was well known because of his heroism during the war. All the ninjas from Kashyyyk were thrilled to be out and wanted to thank the crew of the Misfire profusely but between Naruto and Yugito they got everyone quieted down. "We'll be at the planet Nardil in seven days." said Naruto. "Everyone needs to stay calm and let us get you there safely. We're signaling Jiraiya and Tsunade to be expecting us. We've got food but as Yugito and I discussed you should have brought some of your own. We have two bathrooms and two showers to be used by twenty five people. I don't want any arguing or fighting over who gets to use the can first. This is Daca Isis. She's going to be taking down everyone's names and setting up a schedule for bathroom and shower use. As I said, no arguing! Do you understand?"

A chorus of affirmatives was heard and Daca got started on the unenviable task of setting up a schedule. "Some vacation this mission turned out to be." she grumbled.

That night the exhausted ninja were fast asleep. Sarutobi Konohamaru slipped out of the sleeping Hanabi's arms and grabbed a kunai. He had an appointment with Orochimaru. Orochimaru was attached to the ship's life support systems and looked pathetic, weak and vunerable. Oyone was asleep in a nearby bunk in case an alert went off. Konohamaru stood there over the snake glaring hatefully. Here was the man that murdered his grandfather! He could finally avenge his Jiji. He stared a long time looking at the razor sharp edge of the kunai and back at Orochimaru's chest where his heart was. After what seemed like forever to him, Konohamaru slowly put his blade away and walked away. He saw Naruto at the end of the hall. His nii-san had seen everything! He walked up to Naruto with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry nii-san…."

Naruto embraced Konohamaru in a hug as the younger one cried silently. Naruto took his brother-in-law over to the vacant central table and sat them down so Konohamaru could clear his thoughts. Finally, the younger one asked, "Were you there to stop me?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. If anyone should avenge the old man it's you. I can't say if you're right or wrong but part of me is glad you didn't go through with it. You're too young to have that kind of blood on your hands. What made you decide not to?"

Konohamaru said sadly. "His apprentice tried to murder him just like he did to Jiji. If he dies from that it will be his just deserts but if he survives by some miracle then I guess I'll give him a second chance."

"I guess I will too then." said Naruto. "I think the old man would be proud of you Konohamaru. Head on back to bed. I'm sure Hanabi-chan is cold without you."

After wishing Naruto a good night, Konohamaru slipped back into bed and wrapped his arms around Hanabi. He heard her whisper, "You're a good man Kono-kun. I love you and I'm proud of you."

Konohamaru opened his eyes again in surprise and asked. "You saw Hanabi-chan?"

She yawned and spoke sleepily, "Nothing can hide from these eyes Kono-kun. Now hold me and keep me warm." The two snuggled up in each other's arms and slept peacefully until morning.

Naruto body switched with his clone that was holding Hinata and Sheena. Hinata opened one eye. "So he didn't go through with it?" she asked.

"You saw what happened hime. I wouldn't have blamed him either way." Naruto said as he buried his face in her hair. He kissed her neck and said, "Sleep well Hinata-chan."

"Sleep well Naruto-kun." she replied.

**Planet Kashyyyk**

Kabuto watched the recorded film of Base Three in disbelief as the ninjas there were rescued. _'How?!_' he questioned in his mind. He watched as Uzumaki methodically took out Kabuto's creatures and made a barrier that protected all of them. He saw the _still alive_ Orochimaru being hauled out under the supervision of Oyone. Kabuto had underestimated her skills as a medic. Worst of all he saw the apparently unharmed Rahu _hug_ Uzumaki! _'Damn him!'_ thought the medic hatefully. While Kabuto had been grafting limbs on Seker, Uzumaki not only wiped out his first batch of creatures, he rescued Yugito and her group and worst of all he now had Rahu in his arms!

The former apprentice of the snake was no fool though. He had to leave Kashyyyk and fast! He had already ordered his second batch of troops to start loading the ship. He would relocate to Edo and start processing the Zetsus there into his own loyal army. As soon as Seker was able to move they would leave. Kabuto was exhausted from doing extensive surgery and now was watching his plans for Kashyyyk implode. He had no doubt Uzumaki would return with enough reinforcements to wipe him, Seker and his creations off the map. He liquidated the force leeches in rage. If they didn't work on Rahu then they sure as hell would work against Uzumaki! The sooner Kabuto and his forces got to Edo the better he'd feel. He had an army to build….

**Planet Nardil a week later….**

The entire group crammed aboard the _Misfire_ were cramped and uncomfortable but in high spirits. They were alive and well. They couldn't wait to land and hopefully get a bath and an actual bed to sleep in. The Hyūgas finally got to all sit together. Kō and Tokuma were happy to hear Neji was among the living too but were mainly proud that their heiress had matured into a strong and proud kunoichi. Kō got to share some embarrassing stories about Hinata when she was little much to Hanabi's delight. Orochimaru was still stable and the poison showed little sign of progressing thanks to the induced coma Oyone put him in. Oyone was excited that not only Tsunade but Shizune and Sakura were alive. She personally didn't care for Orochimaru as a person but as a medic she wanted to save his life.

Rahu was a bit frustrated that she couldn't get any alone time with Master Naruto. She owed him a life debt and therefore she was happily bound to him as his servant, concubine or whatever he wanted her to be. On her world the population of males was low so a man (Naruto) would have a head wife (Hinata) and several concubines (Rahu, Anko and Sakura). In Rahu's mind this was the natural order of things but she was beginning to doubt that Sith practices were the way to power now. Master Naruto seemed as pure as snow from her point of view and he had masses of power. She wondered if she wouldn't have to retrain her way of thinking. She also felt that changing sides in the force might not be a way to disassociate her with Kabuto, Seker and the late Chernobog. The young dark sider had a lot to think about.

The _Misfire_ landed safely at Steelhaven and a speeder was waiting for Oyone and Orochimaru. Lady Tsunade and her two apprentices were on board and after greeting Oyone they set about figuring out a way to save him from the poison Oyone had extracted. The speeder soon zoomed out of sight of the others. Jiraiya was also waiting for the newcomers and led them down to the compound where they could clean up, change clothes and get some real food in them. Sleeping arrangements hadn't been worked out but they were all safe. Rahu and Yugito stayed behind to thank the crew of the _Misfire_ once more and Rahu asked to speak to Master Naruto and Lady Hinata privately later. The puzzled couple agreed to her odd request. After that, the crew of the _Misfire_ sat down in the grass beside their faithful ship and Sheena summed up all their thoughts in one sentence "Man, this ship stinks to high heaven!"

It was true. The _Misfire_ officially smelled like a locker room inside from having 25 people stuffed into it for a week. However, it was a nice day out on Nardil and they decided to eat outside in the shade of the ship and have an impromptu picnic. After having no room for a week it was nice to sit down and stretch out in the fresh air with no stress or timetable to deal with.

The infirmary….

The four medic nins and the Shamshir healers were examining Orochimaru and the poison sample that Oyone took. The head healer was looking at the results. "Yes, it's an old Sith poison just as you predicted Sakura. It's older than I am and I'm pushing 200!" the old woman cackled. "It should only take a couple of hours to synthesize a serum. Lady Tsunade, Can you draw any more of the poison out using your chakra techniques? The more that is out the better."

Tsunade looked up from the wound with her hands glowing green with healing chakra. "I'm attempting to do that now but Oyone did an outstanding job especially considering the primitive conditions she was under. Oyone, while I'm confident he will be fine within a few days; Orochimaru owes you his life for your hard work. Well done!"

Oyone blushed under Tsunade's praise. "Thank you Lady Tsunade; it is an honor to work with you and your apprentices again."

Orochimaru opened his eyes a few hours later and saw Tsunade standing over him doing a diagnostic. She looked up and said "I see you are awake. You always did have a high resistance to poisons."

"I'm alive?" asked the snake sannin.

He saw Jiraiya come into view. "Yep, and you owe Oyone big for saving you."

Orochimaru asked "What about Rahu-chan and the others? Rahu hauled me out of there and I put Yugito in charge because I was failing."

Tsunade smiled. "Rahu contacted Jiraiya and we asked Naruto to come out and haul your ass out of the fire. Everyone is alive and well. You've been in an induced coma for about nine days so you're going to be stiff and sore."

Orochimaru smiled somberly and said, "I guess this is how Sarutobi sensei felt when I betrayed him. I never dreamed Kabuto would turn on me even though I saw the signs. I wish I could apologize to him somehow."

"How about you apologize to his grandson Konohamaru?" asked Jiraiya. "He's the only living Sarutobi. He was on the ship that rescued you. Naruto told me he could have ended you while you were in a coma but decided not to for his own reasons."

"I will do that as soon as I am well enough to do it properly." said the snake sannin. "I can't thank you enough for believing in me my friends."

"We're a team." spoke Tsunade. "Teammates help each other Orochimaru. It was the first thing Sarutobi sensei taught us, remember?"

"Yes, and now I must make amends with Sarutobi's grandson and Anko-chan."

POSTSCRIPT:

And done. I wanted to introduce some major plot points in this chapter. I was originally going to put it off longer but Kabuto has turned on his master and the three sannins are reunited. Orochimaru isn't going to win everyone's trust overnight but he has cleared a _major_ hurdle here. Also, Sakura is _finally_ getting some peace of mind. Nothing is 100% resolved of course but things are moving quickly. That leaves us with Rahu who is going to make waves soon. The whole issue of the ninjas becoming one clan issue will come to a head soon also. Blue out 3/25/14


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

AUTHORS NOTE:

This chapter is continuing some of the turning points in the story from the last chapter.

Last time:

_Orochimaru smiled somberly and said, "I guess this is how Sarutobi sensei felt when I betrayed him. I never dreamed Kabuto would turn on me even though I saw the signs. I wish I could apologize to him somehow."_

_"How about you apologize to his grandson Konohamaru?" asked Jiraiya. "He's the only living Sarutobi. He was on the ship that rescued you. Naruto told me he could have ended you while you were in a coma but decided not to for his own reasons." _

_"I will do that as soon as I am well enough to do it properly." said the snake sannin. "I can't thank you enough for believing in me my friends."_

_"We're a team." spoke Tsunade. "Teammates help each other Orochimaru. It was the first thing Sarutobi sensei taught us, remember?"_

_"Yes, and now I must make amends with Sarutobi's grandson and Anko-chan."_

**A New Beginning? **

The Shamshir compound had been in a bit of an uproar for three days since Naruto dragged 18 ninja and a dark side force user back to the compound after the rescue at Kashyyyk. The ninjas all needed to be completely checked over for their health and any contaminants from Kashyyyk's forests so no one would be infected. Naruto and Hinata were stuck in negotiations with the Shamshir council as to where to put all these new people and to whether or not the new ninjas could be fully trusted. For now they were in a semi-restricted area as Naruto and the others had been when they first arrived.

It was agreed that all the ninjas would have a meeting to vote if they were to be a united clan or not at the end of the week. Jiraiya was running damage control on that matter. He was talking to the newcomers individually about the issues involved and was pushing for it to go through. Some were very open to the idea while others were very opposed to it. Jiraiya was encouraging everyone to talk about it and voice their honest opinions. He set a time for everyone to meet and a meeting area was set up for the ninjas to have their discussion. It was decided that anyone who didn't want to stay wouldn't have to but they would have to be moved somewhere else if they didn't want to join.

Orochimaru was less than thrilled about Naruto becoming their leader instead of the three sannins but the die had already been cast on that matter. Although disgruntled he agreed with his fellow sannins that he'd lost a lot of face with Kabuto's betrayal. Accepting the position of a council elder along with the former Kages and Jiraiya was probably as good a deal as he was going to get. He'd attempted to track down both Konohamaru and Anko but the former was avoiding him and the latter refused to speak to him. He wondered if he would ever earn their forgiveness or at least trust him as an ally.

Little Sheena was both excited and amazed by the situation. She met Damascus and Nagi and found that they were both happy to have a fellow ninja in training and immediately started helping her get her chakra control up to speed. She took great enjoyment in the tree walking exercise because she could be more like Naruto and Hinata. Besides, the three kids had a lot of fun running through the compound on the walls instead of the floor. The looks on people's faces were priceless. Sheena was very enthusiastic about having friends because she never really had any back at the Isis enclave.

Sheena was walking between Naruto and Hinata holding their hands when they came upon Sakura. Naruto came over to Sakura and hugged her causing her to sport an atomic blush.

The enthused Naruto released her and stated, "Sakura, I can't thank you enough for saving Hinata-chan with your vision. We will always be grateful to you."

"I-it's okay Naruto-kun." stammered Sakura. "I'm just glad you're all safe."

Hinata was well aware that Sakura was going hormonal and said, "I'm truly in your debt Sakura. Where are my manners? Sakura, this is Sheena Isis, our daughter. Sheena-chan, this is Haruno Sakura who was your Daddy's old teammate. She's a skilled medic and apprenticed to Lady Tsunade who you met back at BlueShield."

The two exchanged greetings and Hinata asked, "Sakura, Naruto and I have an appointment to keep with Rahu Apep. Would you be willing to take Sheena-chan down to the dining hall for a little snack?"

Sakura nodded, "Actually, I was headed that way myself. I just got off duty. Would you like to join me Sheena-chan?"

Sheena replied, "Okay, Miss Sakura." Sakura took Sheena's hand and led her down after seeing Hinata mouth to Sheena to 'behave.'

Sakura felt the silence between them was a little awkward and said, "So Sheena-chan, tell me about yourself. You must be a very special little girl for Naruto-kun and Hinata to adopt you."

Sheena looked at Sakura calculatedly and said, "Well, I'm seven years old even though I don't look that old. I plan to become a great kunoichi like Mommy and become a great Jedi as well. Can I ask you a question Miss Sakura?" At Sakura's nod Sheena said, "Does Daddy have any idea you're madly in love with him? He didn't seem to notice."

Sakura turned pale and wide-eyed at the precocious little girl and whispered. "Please don't tell him, it would ruin our friendship and I'm trying to get over it!" She kneeled down to eye level and said. "You must promise not to tell him Sheena-chan! It's very important."

Sheena looked at Sakura and went, "Hmmm….Well, sense Mommy seems to know I suppose I can keep my silence for the right price."

The pink haired medic went bug eyed and thought, '_She's blackmailing me?_' Gathering her thoughts she said, "That's not very nice Sheena-chan."

"….And your point is? I thought ninjas weren't supposed to play fair. That's what Aunt Hanabi and Uncle Kono told me." Sheena said with her eyes glittering.

Sakura was thinking furiously, '_How do I buy off this brat? She just like Naruto-kun was at the academy but is smarter like Hinata_.'

Sheena smiled in victory. "I'll think of something. For now let's just say you owe me a favor. Oh, and I'm not a brat! You should be mindful of your thoughts."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched madly. "Let go get something to eat."

"Okay!" said an all too happy Sheena.

Sakura was leading Sheena along again only to run into Ino. Ino smiled, "Hey forehead. Who's the kid?" she said noticing the girl's trademark gold eyes.

"This is Sheena-chan, Naruto-kun and Hinata's daughter." responded the rosette.

Ino came over and said animatedly, "Hi there sweetie. I'm Yamanaka Ino! I'm an old friend and classmate of your parents."

"Um….Miss Ino, do you always probe other people's thoughts?" asked Sheena innocently.

Ino looked embarrassed. "Sorry, force of habit. How did you know?"

Sheena said smugly, "I've been trained in the Jedi arts since I could walk and talk, I can tell when someone's ghosting over my thoughts."

The sheepish mindwalker said, "Wow, that's impressive for a little kid. I mean; what are you, four or five?"

"I'm seven, I am just short!" the little redhead raged. _Obviously that subject was a sore spot…._

_Meanwhile, in Naruto and Hinata's quarters…._

Rahu came in and bowed. "Lord Naruto, Lady Hinata, thank you so much for seeing me. I've been most eager to speak with you.

Naruto and Hinata were going to invite her to sit down but she was standing at attention and they hadn't sat down yet either. Naruto hoped she didn't ask him to train her in the Jedi arts again. After all, he was just an apprentice himself….

Rahu took a deep breath and kneeled before them. "I owe you my life for rescuing me from Kabuto's creatures on Kashyyyk. For that I can never repay you. Therefore in the ways of my people I owe you a life debt and I am forever loyal to you and your family. Lord Naruto I, Rahu Apep, present myself as your loyal concubine or if you wish it I would be honored to join your harem as one of your wives. Lady Hinata, I would defer to you as his head wife of course."

You could hear a pin drop as Naruto stood there frozen at her words. In his peripheral vision he saw his beautiful Hinata-chan morph into a dark silhouette with an image of the shinagami hovering behind her. Her pearl like eyes seemed to emanate death as did her rictus grin. She was gripping his left wrist tightly as a vice as she said in a melodious tone that promised horror. "Naruto-kun, why don't you explain things to Miss Rahu here?"

Naruto let out a noise between a strangle and a gurgle. Whether it was his disbelief at Rahu's statement or his wife's terrifying visage he did not know. It could have been the crushing pain in his left wrist or the fact that the temperature in the room dropped 60 degrees in mere seconds. The only coherent thought he had was '_Man I'm so screwed_.'

Seeing her husband was paralyzed for some reason, Hinata turned to Rahu and said. "Whatever gave you the idea that Naruto-kun has a harem Miss Rahu?"

Rahu looked confused. "Well I foresaw the one called Sakura and the one called Anko were members of his harem. He is a fearsome warrior; it's only natural that he would have a large harem to produce many heirs. Many of the females around here look at him appreciatively, especially that Sakura girl. I assure you that I would bear you strong heirs."

The Hyūga heiress continued to smile beatifically and said, "Naruto-kun and I are in a monogamous relationship. He has _no_ harem, _no_ other wives and _no_ concubines. So you see, we simply can't accept your more than generous offer. It's simply not done that way here."

"Really?" asked the puzzled dark sider, "On my homeworld there were few men so each had to have multiple wives to keep the population going."

Hinata saw from the girl's body language she was telling the truth and was not trying to take Naruto from her. Rahu was genuinely trying to repay a debt. The pearl eyed kunoichi felt her blood pressure lower to normal and the image of the shinagami vanished. Hinata took on a gentle smile and said, "Well, it's alright Rahu. We would have done it for anybody and you don't need to feel indebted to us."

Rahu shook her head. "No, I owe you a life debt and I will serve the Uzumaki family as a loyal servant. Just tell me what role you need me to fill and I will do my best to fulfill it."

'_She is set on this. I guess it can't be helped_.' thought Hinata. She asked (_Henceforth known as mistake number one_), "Well, what can you do?"

Seeing her opportunity to serve, Rahu eagerly started listing her skills. "Well, I'm not a very good cook and my cleaning skills are mediocre. I'm really lousy at laundry and I am hopeless at fixing things. Computers and I just don't get along and I just am no good at math. Droids and I just don't see eye to eye and…." _The list went on for apparent decades as Hinata's demeanor changed from accepting to absolutely baffled at what the girl couldn't do. Finally, Rahu concluded with "_….Come to think of it; the only thing I really know how to do is fight. That and I can dance."

The mentally overloaded Hinata said, "….Great, why don't we try you out as a bodyguard? I'm sure we'll need to get an assessment of you combat skills later. For now just relax and we will get with you after we have concluded some clan business later in the week."

Rahu looked overjoyed. "Thank you, _Thank you_ Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata. You won't regret this I promise!" The giddy dark sider bowed and left after promising once again to serve them well. She left with "….And call me Rahu-chan!"

Hinata said, "Well, that was exhausting wasn't it Naruto-kun….Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was passed out on the floor foaming at the mouth with his wrist bent at a completely unnatural angle. He muttered "Please don't take my soul Hinata-chan…."

_At the dining hall_

"This is yummy!" said a bouncy Sheena as she ate desert.

Sakura and Ino were sitting just out of earshot speaking in low tones so Sheena wouldn't hear. Sakura whispered emphatically, "….and when he hugged me I just melted into goo, Ino! I thought that since the visions are gone I'd be over him! Now that brat has called me on it and is blackmailing me for a favor! What am I supposed to do?"

"Calm down Sakura." Ino replied. "Look, you are still head over heels for Naruto. The lust and dangerous, overriding obsession may be gone but the romantic feelings and infatuation aren't. We can't wave a magic wand and cause those emotional attachments to vanish. I'm sorry I didn't help you with inner Sakura though. If I'd fully entered and done a proper mind walk maybe I could have stopped her before she evolved into a monster. Some friend I am."

"How were you to know?" asked the rosette. "I didn't know what she was doing until it was nearly too late and she was living in _my _head. Besides, the Shamshir healers didn't figure out anything either and they had decades more experience than you."

Ino stated with determination in her voice, "I'm still going to really work on my psychology skills so it won't happen again."

Sakura smiled, "Well, don't overdo it Ino-pig. You might injure your brain. Off topic but what do you think of Naruto and Hinata's little daughter? She sure is a cutie even if she seems to have the worst qualities of both parents. I still can't believe I'm being blackmailed by a seven year old." lamented the medic.

The blonde to a serious tone suddenly. "Forehead, that little girl is dangerous."

Tsunade's apprentice blinked. "What are you talking about, Ino? She's just a little girl."

Ino said quietly, "I tried to read her thoughts to get a gauge on her Sakura. Do you know what I've found? Her thoughts are like quicksilver. Do you know how I've mentioned when Shikamaru goes into 'thinking mode' his thoughts are sometimes so fast and complex I can't read them?" Sakura nodded wondering where Ino was going with this. "I've barely skimmed her thoughts several times and every time she's been in a state of hyper awareness. It's like her thoughts are on par with Shikamaru's when he's really thinking _all the time._ She was actually sizing us up as potential threats and is aware of everything around her. It's like watching a combat weapon's system at work. If she'd grown up in Konoha I have no doubt she'd be a prodigy that was a Jonin by age ten. She's that sharp. I haven't heard her story but I think she may have been raised to be some kind of weapon."

Sakura looked wide eyed. "Do you think she's a danger to Hinata and Naruto-kun?"

"No." said the blonde. "Every time that they were brought up by either one of us her heart seems to soar. She truly loves and idolizes them from what I can tell. I wish I knew what happened in her past. Maybe I'll talk to Naruto and Hinata about it."

They saw Sheena finish her treat and walk over. "So what are we going to do now?" asked the little redhead.

"Well what would you like to do?" asked Ino.

"I want to meet Master Skaros Shamshir!" Sheena said excitedly. "He teaching my Daddy and he's a legend in the clan for his saber skills. It would be a great honor to hear his words of wisdom."

"Words of wisdom?" Ino snorted. "He's just a crotchety old man. He'd probably be more apt to spar with you than tell you anything. He's run Naruto through the grinder."

Sheena was practically bouncing in place. "Even better! I'd love to go all out against him and have him gauge my skills. Training is awesome!"

'_She sounds just like her father…._' thought the two kunoichi. "All right, let's go find the old grump. He's probably at the training grounds." said Ino.

A few hours later the dining hall was packed with Shamshir clan members and ninja. Orochimaru was waiting on his fellow sannins and across from him was the already eating Rahu Apep. Rahu said between bites, "….And so I will serve them as their loyal retainer. I feel the will of the force at work. I believe that Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata are destined for great things."

The snake sannin looked slightly amused. "I've never seen you this fired up about anything Rahu-chan. I've never heard about this life debt business before but you seem very serious about it."

"Of course I'm serious about it!" the young albino retorted. "It is one of the most sacred vows my people can give short of sacrificing their lives. Why would you ask whether I'm serious or not? I feel very affronted."

Orochimaru smirked at the girl. She reminded him of so much of a young Anko, so easy to tease. "Don't be insulted Rahu-chan. It's simply a matter that you are a dark force user and are a very cunning and manipulative young woman when it suits you. You do realize Naruto-kun wouldn't approve of that don't you? He's a light sider and values truth and honesty. If you were to betray his trust it wouldn't end well for you. You _do_ remember what he did to Chernobog? I have no doubt Naruto would have slain him had I not called out to stop him….not that Chernobog ended up living anyway."

Rahu nodded emphatically. "That's why I want to change. Lord Naruto is a strong and decisive leader and I don't know the source of his strength. Hate can only take you so far. It was like when I read those Sith manuscripts I told you about. I was fascinated by the saber forms and techniques but the philosophy and methods the used were just sick. I never dreamed they were like that. That bastard Kabuto and old man Seker fell right into it. If being with the dark side means throwing out honor in favor of being a psycho monster then count me out."

"Well said, Miss Apep." said Lady Damasca. "This conversation is rather enlightening. Do you mind if I take my meal with you? Jiraiya and Tsunade said they would be joining you shortly so I came over."

Orochimaru nodded and stood up. "Of course, we'd be honored if you'd join us. There is no need to ask though. This _is _your home after all. I'm sure Rahu-chan would like to talk to you as well. She seems most interested in following Naruto-kun's example of gaining strength. She has a life-debt with him and wishes to serve him well."

The clan head sized up Rahu who felt like she was under a magnifying glass. "So you have sworn a life-debt to the Uzumakis Miss Apep? That is a life-long commitment. Are you resolute about this?"

The albino girl nodded. "I am absolutely sure of this. I wish to train and be a loyal retainer to the Uzumaki clan. This I swear."

Lady Damasca ceased her scrutiny of Rahu much to the girl's relief. "I sense you are truthful about this matter Miss Apep. Provided things go well with the ninja we will look into the possibility of training you though I can't promise anything at this point."

"Thank you, Lady Damasca. I will work hard!" said Rahu with fire in her eyes.

'_What an interesting girl._' thought Damasca. '_She seems to have the qualities of a hand like Anko does….If she proves loyal, she could be an asset to the clan._'

**Naruto vs. Gaara: Battle Royale**

The next day, Naruto and Gaara met at the sand floored arena that was near the Shamshir compound. Every ninja was present to watch and many of the Shamshir clan were there as well. Sheena was excited because she'd never seen Naruto fight. "Why are the fighting Mommy?" she asked Hinata who was sitting beside her.

"It's more of an all out spar." explained Hinata. "Naruto-kun and Gaara are some of the best friends there are and they really want to test each other to see how much they've grown. That and Naruto-kun is totally stressed out and Gaara is the only person he won't have to hold back against. Just watch. Both your Daddy and Lord Gaara are _very _strong. Even if Daddy loses he should be happy when they are done."

The little redhead looked confused. "How can he be happy if he loses? Isn't victory everything?"

Hinata shook her head. "You learn much more from losing than victories Sheena-chan. It teaches you to be humble and more mindful of your strengths and weaknesses. A victory is always great but people who do nothing but win can grow conceited and arrogant which is bad for a warrior be they a Jedi or a ninja. Anyway, testing their limits against strong opponents is always fun for those two. They asked Nii Yugito to proctor. It looks like she's looking forward to seeing it as well."

Down on the field….

"Are you ready Gaara? This is my first time facing a genuine deity." smirked Naruto.

Gaara replied with a smirk of his own, "I'm never going to live that down. But it's okay Uzumaki. Your pride won't be too hurt if you get flattened by a god."

Yugito was smiling viciously. "Alright boys, show them what we former containers can do. We're the strongest. I'd love to join in myself if you hadn't picked me to proctor."

"That's why we chose you Yugito." exclaimed Naruto. "You're the only one that can take the killing intent we can throw out at point blank range. This is going to be awesome!"

Yugito took a chakra enhanced leap back and said "Begin!"

Everyone in the stadium heard Naruto yell "Let's get wild!" as he and Gaara unleashed their truly monstrous killing intents on each other. The images of Shukaku and Kurama form behind them. The former containers no longer had their tailed friends sealed within them but somehow their spirits lingered on the same as Matatabi's did in Yugito.

Almost everyone in the stadium was pressed down by the sheer power of their combined killing intent. The Shamshirs that were there remembered what they'd felt when Anko and Naruto sparred months ago but this blew Anko's spar completely out of the water. Some people were actually paralyzed by the sight. "W-w-what _is_ that Mommy?" asked a frightened Sheena.

Hinata felt chills going up and down her spine. She was excited. "That's the power that Naruto-kun and Lord Gaara use to protect us every day." she assured her daughter.

Master Skaros was getting used to the pressure. "So this is what the ninja are truly capable of…." he thought aloud. "It's truly impressive." The Shamshir masters that were watching nearby could only nod dumbly in agreement.

Naruto created a dozen shadow clones that spread out to gather natural energy and Gaara surrounded himself with a sand shield before releasing it in a Tsunami like fashion towards Naruto to prevent him from reaching sage mode. Naruto unleashed a wind style rasengan and blasted through Gaara's initial attack. He then switched to sage mode and dove in on Gaara full force while still charging his rasengan. It looked like he was going to plow right into Gaara but the Kazekage held up his hand and a massive hand formed out of sand rose up and stopped Naruto dead in his tracks. Naruto realized the sand creation was as dense as concrete before he leaped back out of the way avoiding the hand's attempt at crushing him flat.

The ninjas were ecstatic. _This_ was a real fight! One mistake by either combatant could result in their deaths. Lady Damasca could feel the ninja's emotions rising like a tidal wave of excitement. She realized that Naruto and Gaara trusted each other enough to wield this kind of power without fearing death. It was like the two were dancing on a razor blade. She found herself being pulled into the excitement around her.

Rahu was nearly overwhelmed as she sat with the three sannin. It was like watching an unstoppable force colliding with an immovable object! She heard the three sannin quietly discussing and critiquing the battle and Rahu wondered just how powerful they were as well.

Down on the floor a tendril of sand grabbed Naruto by the ankle and hurled him towards the opposite side of the arena. Naruto crashed end over end like a rag doll as he left a trail of destruction until he finally hit the wall….and dispelled in a puff of smoke. Gaara thought '_When did he switch?_' and then felt the massive impact of a toad style barrage of fists plow into him from behind. Gaara was airborne from the assault but sand armor soaked up most of the damage. He was definitely going to be feeling that in the morning. Gaara quickly formed a cushion of sand to give him a soft landing.

"I see you're still tricky like a fox Uzumaki." said the Kazekage.

Naruto smiled and spit out some sand that he'd eaten. "Always. First blood goes to me Gaara! You can back out if you want to…."

Gaara noticed the blood from his split lip and smiled crookedly. "I'm just getting warmed up Naruto!" he said as he unleashed several sand cyclones in Naruto's direction.

Up in the bleachers Shikamaru drawled out, "Troublesome. Now they're both excited." He watched as Temari cheered for them both.

"Come on, Shika!" Temari yelled over the noise. "They're really going to go at it now! They're both smiling! I've needed to see something like this for awhile to blow off some steam."

Shikamaru actually sat up and paid attention. His fiancé was right. All the ninja needed this to help clear their heads. '_Clever, Naruto. Putting on an exhibition to lighten up everyone's moods. I'll bet you and Gaara thought this up during that shogi game you two played last night._' Unlike most of the others, Nara Shikamaru saw right through his leader's little plan to raise morale.

Naruto was engaged in a fierce taijutsu match with Gaara's sand clones. After they all were dispersed the sand they were made of rose up and grabbed Naruto like a vice. "It was a nice try Uzumaki but I've got you now." said Gaara rising out of the sand.

Naruto just smiled and mouthed 'boom' before he exploded in a conflagration.

Gaara was blown back but a hastily formed sand shield protected him from major injuries. He noticed he was surrounded by Naruto and his clones. "Damn. When did you learn the exploding clone technique?"

"Awhile back." said all the clones in unison.

'_So much for luring the real one out_' thought Gaara as he took on his initial Shukaku form.

'_He can still do that?'_ wondered Naruto as he slipped back into sage mode. 'I _wonder if I could take a tailed form myself? I never tried a chakra shroud. I'll have to try later_.'

Gaara and Naruto fought point blank with Gaara's tailed form versus Naruto's sage mode. Every impact and block seemed to send out shockwaves and neither one of them was giving an inch. The crescendo of hits was building up until they leaped back from one another, both panting heavily.

The Kazekage said, "It's been a good fight Uzumaki but it's time to bring it to an end." They both charged at chakra enhanced speeds and Gaara slashed at Naruto only for Naruto to dispel in a puff of smoke. _"What?!"_ yelled Gaara.

The real Naruto came at him with a rasengan out of nowhere but missed causing the two of them to collide in a colossal head butt.

Gaara was on his back with swirls in his eyes while Naruto was sitting up holding his bruised forehead. "Ouch!" said Naruto. "Are you getting a feeling of déjà vu Gaara?"

The Kazekage groaned. "I can take on your strongest jutsus but I've lost once again to your hard skull Naruto. I concede so I can get some pain medication for my aching head."

Yugito called out, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" and the ninjas exploded into cheers.

"Alright medics!" yelled Tsunade, "Let get down there and heal them up." She led her small entourage of medical nins down to the floor where Naruto and Gaara where talking in the same positions they'd been in.

Gaara said quietly, "It looks like you were right Naruto, everyone's morale is up but gods what a headache I have!"

"Thanks for your help, Gaara." said a very bruised Naruto. "Our little plan worked better than I'd hoped."

Yugito stood over them smirking. "You guys put on a hell of a show. It's a shame I couldn't join in."

"Neither one of us wanted to get gutted by your claws Yugito." explained Naruto.

The, former two tails container shrugged and said, "Meh. You guys are just cowards. Here comes Lady Tsunade to patch you guys up. Later!" Yugito vanished in a body flicker.

Tsunade marched up and grumbled, "Well, you two blockheads did a number on each other. Now I have to clean up the mess as usual. Oyone, you and I will work on Naruto here. Sakura and Shizune will take care of Gaara."

Hinata walked up with a smile on her face holding back a starry-eyed Sheena from leaping on her father figure. "Are you both alright Naruto-kun? That was quite a battle."

"We'll be fine now that Tsunade kaa-chan is here." said Naruto smiling at his wife and daughter.

The slug sannin quirked a brow. "Since when have I been _kaa-chan_ Naruto?"

Well, if you're going to be Sheena-chan's baa-chan then that makes you my kaa-chan doesn't it?"

Tsunade was torn between annoyance and happiness at the idea. Finally she said, "I guess it does Naruto, but what about Jiraiya?"

Naruto smiled and said, "He'll always be ero-sennin to me but maybe Sheena-chan should call him Jiji since you two are together. Nah, she can call him ero-sennin too."

_Later in Naruto and Hinata's room…._

Sheena was animatedly talking to Naruto. He was lying on his back in bed with his head in Hinata's lap. "Daddy!" she said with excitement in her voice. "You were so amazing! Mommy said you use all that power to protect us. I was scared at first but when she said that I was shocked. Is that how you got so strong? You said you always protect your precious people."

Naruto looked at Sheena and smiled. "Protecting others has always been my reason to get stronger. The same goes for Gaara, Sheen-chan."

"I was always told that strength came from defeating your enemies but I think protecting your family is much better." Sheena said nodding to herself. "Do you think I'll be strong like you and Mommy someday Daddy?"

Naruto said, "True strength comes from your friends and family Sheena-chan. That's what I believe."

Sheena was about to unleash another barrage of questions on Naruto when Hinata cut in. "Sheena-chan, Naruto-kun is really tired and needs his rest. That fight wore him out. Why don't we let Daddy sleep for awhile? I'll make a shadow clone and the two of you can do something together while he rests his head in my lap. Is that okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Will your shadow clone tell me more stories of what it was like on Edo?" Sheena pleaded.

"Sure she will." said Hinata as she made Naruto's favorite hand signal and a single shadow clone of Hinata appeared.

The clone smiled and held out her hand, "Come on Sheena-chan and I'll tell you what it was like when I was your age." Sheena smiled brightly and left with the clone to go find a place to visit.

"Our little girl is something isn't she Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto looking up into his wife's eyes.

Hinata bent down and kissed his forehead. "You need to sleep Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gently slid up beside Hinata and asked, "Sleep with me?" Soon the two were curled up with Naruto fast asleep in her arms.

**The Vote**

It had been two days since Naruto and Gaara's exhibition and both were feeling much better. Naruto was fully recovered thanks to Hinata and Gaara was almost fully healed up but had been under the tender loving care of his three number one fans Matsuri, Sari and Yukata. He had desperately tried to escape but Temari had abandoned him in his time of need. Her comment was, "Hey, this is your big opportunity to get laid." while laughing at his expense. In the end he just decided to let the girls do what they wanted as long as they didn't get too carried away. (No sponge baths!) He'd been too worn out to argue otherwise. The three girls thoroughly enjoyed babying their brave Kazekage back to full health.

It was 9AM and all the ninja were gathered in a sealed meeting room to discuss three points:

1) Becoming one ninja clan with many branch families and sharing jutsus at will.

2) Establishing leadership. At this point it was fairly accepted that Naruto would be the Kage in charge and the three sannins and two former Kages would be a council of sorts supporting him.

3) Joining the Shamshir clan as a branch family.

Sheena was not involved in this process and was worried. She and the other two chakra wielding children didn't want the ninjas to leave. Another highly concerned person was Rahu Apep. She truly wanted to learn from the Shamshir clan so she could serve the Uzumaki family at her best. The last person that was most worried was Daca Isis who inadvertently had become very attached to the ninjas as a family. They treated her as a dear friend instead of a valued retainer. She would feel very torn if the ninjas decided to separate from the Shamshirs.

The entire Shamshir clan was very concerned about the ninjas because they already felt the ninjas were _family_ because of Lady Kasumi. What they didn't understand was why the ninjas were resistant to the idea of becoming a branch family to begin with. It would be a very difficult pill to swallow if the ninja clan left Nardil. The battle between Gaara and Naruto actually had a profound impact on the clan. Their ninja cousins were _powerful_ and losing them as allies just seemed unacceptable to the Shamshirs. The clan council was completely convinced of this point and Lady Damasca was prepared to intervene herself if necessary. Time would tell….

The ninjas were embroiled in the first debate about becoming one clan and sharing jutsus all morning. Several felt that they would be losing their individuality where others felt that sharing equally would help everyone grow stronger. After much arguing for or against it was decided that the new clan would share common jutsus such as wind from Suna or lightning from Kumo but specialized family jutsus such as the Yamanaka mind techniques would be kept within those branch families. Naturally, bloodline based techniques would remain family oriented regardless. By noon they voted the first point through successfully and broke for lunch.

The three sannins felt this was a major victory as many of the ninjas at the beginning of the debate were adamantly against this idea and quietly celebrated over lunch.

At 1PM the debates started again about who should lead and how they should go about it. The model that Jiraiya presented was based on a clan structure with a council of elders that would vote on things. Many were in favor of modeling things on a hidden village (a military dictatorship) instead with Naruto at the head and the council to be reduced to an advisory group instead of holding any real power.

The one thing almost everyone agreed on is Naruto should lead them. His battle with Gaara two days prior cemented the fact in everyone's mind that he was a _very_ powerful ninja. Couple that with the fact that he could use the force and had already established allies in the Shamshir clan also made him ideal. Lastly, many of the ninja considered him a personal hero for saving them from Kabuto. The support was overwhelmingly in Naruto's favor but Naruto insisted they at least have a chain of command in case he was incapacitated. In the end the former kages and the sannins were chosen as an advisory council and Gaara was chosen to be Naruto's second in command. Against his will Shikamaru was chosen to be the equivalent of a jonin commander due to his actions in the 4th Ninja War centuries ago. Shikamaru was less than thrilled but Temari was very proud of her fiancé.

The ninjas all agreed that a break for dinner and an hour recess was in order. It was decided that matters were not to be discussed until everything was resolved however. Lunch was a bit harried because many of the Shamshirs (especially the children) wondered what had been decided. However, the ninjas remained resolute to just say that "progress was being made." Hinata told Daca and the children not to worry and things were going well but could not give out details just yet. She felt guilty looking in their worried eyes but assured them everything would work out.

By 5PM the ninjas were reassembled in the meeting room to debate the hardest topic of all: whether or not to permanently bind themselves to the Shamshir clan. Many felt that they had a good relationship with the Shamshirs but were against becoming a branch family. Tsunade pointed out the terms of the contract and how it could benefit the ninjas in the future. She reminded the ninja that there were less than fifty of them and without the proper support they couldn't guarantee the safety of future generations. The debate dragged on for hours until one of the Iwa ninja ninjas asked what _Naruto_ thought. He was their leader and they should follow him.

Naruto was taken off guard but seeing all the eyes upon him he thought about what had happened between them and the Shamshirs and how Lady Damasca had essentially treated them as extended family. He also knew they didn't have the manpower or the resources to colonize somewhere on their own (the _Misfire_ was the only ship they had and it could barely carry _half _of them on short trips). Finally Naruto stood up and spoke. "I have personal misgivings of joining the Shamshirs because our new clan will essentially be contracted to serve a new feudal Lord which would be Lady Damasca and the Shamshir council."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked panicked as they saw many of the ninja nodding in agreement until Naruto continued, "However, the Shamshirs have proven themselves time and again to be great allies and friends in our worst times of need. They also by some twist of fate are the only people left that are descended of our homeworld and can use chakra. They _are_ actually related to us. It must be the will of the force that we are here today. I can't see us surviving on our own without them. There are too few of us. In the interests of preserving our new ninja clan and our future children I vote we join the Shamshirs and sign the contract as edited by our advisory council." Naruto sat down having voiced his opinion.

There was silence for a few moments until Gaara stood up and said, "Our Kage has made his decision known; does anyone here disagree? If so please stand up and voice your opinion and we will all listen with open minds."

"I will follow Naruto wherever he leads us." said Shikamaru. "He's taken us further than anyone else could have. I say we join the Shamshir clan as he does. He is our Kage and we should trust his decision."

Slowly the rest of the ninja started voicing their support of Naruto. They weren't 100% sure about the Shamshir clan but _Naruto's leadership_ they had complete faith in. Everyone was finally standing united in agreement to follow their new Kage wherever he decided to go.

Naruto could barely contain his emotions at the support he was getting. He reached over to Hinata and hugged her in joy. She spoke softly to him, "It took two lifetimes but at long last you are our Kage just as I knew you would be when you yelled it out on the playground when we were children." She kissed him passionately and said, "I love you Lord Naruto. I am so proud of you."

He smiled at her with watery eyes and said "….and I love you Hinata-hime. With you at my side we can do anything."

Wiping the wetness out of his eyes Naruto said. "Open the chamber doors and invite Lady Damasca in so we can sign the papers and join as a branch family."

POSTSCRIPT:

And done. This chapter has finally seen Naruto's dream of becoming a Kage come true and the ninjas are finally going to be united with the Shamshirs. Next chapter we'll see what's been going on with Kabuto among other things. Blue out. 3/30/14


End file.
